Pok'emon Journey! A Journey of Three
by Embara626
Summary: Join Raian, Iian, and Josue as they venture around the world in a classic adventure of epic proportions as they make their way down the road to the Frontier.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The Crucial Journey

**Between Hearthome city and Solocean Town in the Sinnoh Region**, 9:17

The room was quite still, the only sound was that of an old clock on the wall and of Raian breathing. It was around nine in the morning, Raian had decided to sleep in since it was a very big day to him, the day he would begin his journey. Raian had just turned seventeen a few days before this particular day, he was rather tall and the most distinguishable feat of his was his thick curly pitch black hair. Raian moved his legs slightly, being careful of the creature which slept on them; a Glaceon the small dog like creature slept well on top of Raians legs, its fur very cool against Raian as it snuggled itself in. Raian slowly opened his eyes, very blurry as he looked around his room, the first thing across his eyes was what slept to his left on his bed, his greatest friend Lucario. Raian smiled as he stretched his arms, Glaceon woke up and yawned as it too stretched. Raian nudged lucario in the shoulder, the bi-pedal blue wolf slowly opened its eyes.

"Come on guys, wake up" Raian said in a soft dreary voice "Today's the day" Glaceon jumped off the bed next to the large penguin like bird on the floor, Raians third Pokémon, Prinplup. Raian sat at the side of his bed as Prinplup sat up to look at him, Glaceon staring at him, and lucario rising off the bed.  
"Alright guys" Raian said in a more awakened voice "We're starting a few years later than Mica, but we've been in great training for contests which is sure to help us out" each Pokémon gave a small noise to signal acceptance. "Let's get us some breakfast and head to Hearthome" Each Pokémon nodded at Raian and he smiled back. Raian rose to his feet, he towered over his Pokémon, Lucario being the tallest and merely coming to about Raians mid torso. Raian walked across his room, on the wall several cases holding ribbons and pictures hung. Pictures of Lucario, prinplup, and glaceon dressed up and holding the ribbons which now decorated Raians wall. Raian looked at the highest ribbons on the wall and smiled, there were two master rank ribbons for Cool and Smart, and atop them was a picture of Raian dressed in a suit next to Lucario wearing a top hat, bow tie, and other neat accessories. Raian had spent the majority of his life dedicated to contests, but he constantly felt as though he was in his older brother Miccas shadow. Ever since Raian was little he had heard of his brothers journey to be a Pokémon master, the most dangerous profession in the world. Raian finished changing and looked at his desk, there sat an assortment of things he had packed the night before. Raian grabbed the black hoodie with an odd white pattern and threw it on, he then attached the two master ranked contest ribbons to its left shoulder. Raian smiled as he grabbed the small white touch screen phone and the midnight purple pokedex and put them into his pocket. Raian looked at the remaining items on the desk.  
"As friendly as some Pokémon are" Raian said to himself as he slung a metal closed cylinder over his right shoulder "Many are cruel beasts which let out their internal power as attacks to harm and even kill others, human and Pokémon alike" Raian said as he lifted a black recurve bow "If My Pokémon lives are endangered I will do what is necessary to save them" he said as he threw the bow over the cylinder which held it onto his back. Raian then grabbed the last two items on the table; a large backpack and a large duffel bag. Raian looked back at his three Pokémon who stood upright, ready, and happy, they were ready.  
After a quick breakfast Raian stood with his Pokémon at the front of his house, waiting for someone. It wasn't long before Raians grandmother came outside of the house towards him next to her Pokémon, the floating mysterious creature; Sigilyph. Raians grandmother was a small very tan woman with long black hair which shown light brown in the sunlight. Raian looked at his grandmother and her sigilyph, he found the Pokémon quite fascinating ; its large colorful wings flapping smoothly and its long black feathered neck ending in a small head with a solitary eye, the skin under the feathers was almost leathery which was very curious to Raian. Raian said his very emotional goodbye to his grandmother and turned, taking the first step of his journey.

**Hearthome City**, 10:04  
Iian sat outside the Pokémon center quietly waiting for his comrades to arrive. The sun was very bright and its rays felt good on Iians skin. Iian was a light skinned, green eyed, blonde haired, and rather average looking seventeen year old boy. Iian was from the Hoenn region and had not been living in Sinnoh very long, the cold weather rather annoyed him and his Pokémon. Iian tapped his fingers as he looked at the Staraptor and Starly flying overhead, he tapped his large camping backpack with his foot as he hummed the kanto anthem. Iian brightened up as he saw a familiar face walking towards the center.

"Raian!" Iian yelled waving his arms. Raian looked at his friend and walked towards him, walking next to Lucario.

"Hey" Raian said as he reached Iian and shook his hand "You ready?"  
"We're all ready" Iian replied "I've been training for this ever since I was ten, I will be the next Pokémon master"

"I've been in contests since I was eight" Raian replied "I illegally owned Lucario and Glaceon back when they were Riolu and Eevee. But that's the problem, I've always been happy with contests, so now it's going to be difficult to start training for battles"

"Yeah, better hope we don't run into any of those crime syndicates" Iian said wiggling his fingers in a mocking tone

"Don't even kid about that" Raian replied "I heard a few days ago that Team Plasma attacked a Pokémon center"

"Eh whatever" Iian replied shrugging "You may have been dancing and playing dress up with your Pokémon, but I've been training mine"

Raian rolled his eyes and looked at Lucario as they both sighed.

"Whatever, I'm sure you'll see just how powerful my Pokémon are soon enough" Raian replied "But in order to do that we need Josue to arrive"

"Well I've been here for fifteen minutes or so, and you're usually the early one, so I bet he won't show up for another few minutes" Iian replied in an annoyed tone

"Kind of makes me wish I didn't get everything ready last night" Raian said slipping his backpack off and setting it down "At least that way I would have something to do"

"Want to battle?" Iian suggested with a smug grin

"For the millionth time" Raian replied digging through his bag "I don't want to battle you unless it's in the Pokémon league"

Iian rolled his eyes as he sunk to the ground, Raian pulled out a poffin from his bag and tore off a chunk, throwing it to Lucario.

"Let's just relax until Josue arrives" Raian said sniffing the poffin "This is our adventure, I'm more than sure we'll all get more than enough time to show off our skills against wild Pokémon"

**Hearthome City**, 10:23  
Raian leaned against the wall of the Pokémon center and listened to Iian hum impatiently sitting on the ground. The sun had come up a small bit and the air felt rather nice and warm, the day was well under way. Iian and Raian watched the street for a sign of their friend, both growing rather impatient. After more humdrum waiting the two heard a familiar noise, an odd bark. Raian smiled as he looked up from the street ground to see a small red ball of fur running towards him. The small red dog was none other than a Growlithe, a small Pokémon even for its species, barely reaching a foot and a half in height while standing on all four legs. Iian tried to hide his smile but could not as he jumped to his feet. The small dog jumped off its tiny legs at the two in excitement, licking both and yipping in joy. Growlithe ran to lucarios leg, sniffed and then continued in energetic circles around the three. Raian patted the small pup as he looked down the street to see its owner lazily walking.

"Josue!" Raian called out to boy, no older than fifteen, light skinned with long shaggy brown hair, rather short and thin holding a backpack nearly comically big. The boy nodded his head in acknowledgment of Raian as he continued his relaxed pace towards the group.

"Hey guys" Josue said as he reached Iian and Raian, having an odd yet distinguishable tone "Ready?"

"Are we ready?" Iian said in a pestered tone "You're the one that's late!" Josue reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue pokedex and flipped it open

"Oh, what do you know" Josue replied "My bad" Iian sighed and shrugged It off

"Regardless we need to get going, our train leaves soon" Iian replied picking up the energetic Growlithe who began throwing its head back to aggressively lick Iian

"Well then let's go, we can talk more on the train ride" Raian replied as Josue took his growlithe. Iian nodded and they began walking; Lucario by Raians side, Growlithe in Josues arms.

**Train**, 11:08

Raian, Iian, Josue, Growlithe, and Lucario sat in their own small room aboard the train, they were some of the few passengers for this particular day.

"Alright" Raian said to the others "Now that we have some time I think we need to discuss our game plan to make sure we have everything down"

"Right" Iian replied as Josue nodded

"First thing is supplies, who has what?" Raian asked

"I have quite a bit" Iian replied "I have my Pokémon, a tent, a sleeping bag, basic camping gear, canned food for Pokémon and humans, eleven regular pokeballs, six great balls, and three ultra balls, four hyper potions, and six super potions. That's pretty much it besides clothes, toiletries, money and such"

"Sounds good" Raian replied "I have my Pokémon, a tent, covers, pillows, basic camping and survival goods, my bow, a quiver of fourteen arrows, my poffin case, my accessories case, six regular pokeballs, six great balls, and six ultra balls, four super potions, and four hyper potions. Other than that its just basic things; money, clothes, notebooks, paint, and such"

"Paint?" Iian asked in confusion "We'll be surviving on our own for an unknown amount of time and you bring paint?"

"Shut up' Raian replied 'What about you Josue?"

"Hmm" Josue thought for a second "My Pokémon, snacks, water, soda, twelve regular pokeballs, two great balls, four ultra balls, one dive ball, one dusk ball, two love balls, camping gear, survival gear, clothes, snacks, canned food, money water..and..hmm..that's about it"

"Well it seems like everyones fairly well supllied" Raian said "we might need to do some wager battles for money along the way with other trainers though"

'How does that work?" Josue asked

"Wager battles?" retorted Raian

"No" Josue responded 'non official tournament Pokémon battles. I mean the battles you see on TV are regulated and watched over for emergencies, how does a pick up battle with a trainer work?"

"Well" Iian replied "you pretty much have to make your own rules'

"But what if a Pokémon gets badly hurt or even worse…killed?" Josue asked

"It's part of being a Pokémon trainer' Iian replied "Pokémon are powerful creatures…"

"Inside each Pokémon is a powerful internal energy which is released in the form of an attack' Raian added "The amount of energy each Pokémon has is limited, we know this by its common name of Power Points; how many of each attack a Pokémon can use before running out of power. When a Pokémon runs out of power it will fall into deep exhaustion, fatigue, and in rare cases comas or even death"

"But don't worry too much" Iian added "Pokémon are much tougher than most humans, they can withstand a lot of damage before being completely incapable of battle"

"That's right" Raian continued looking at Josue "But on that note you must keep something in mind…Never, ever, forget just how powerful and dangerous Pokémon truly are. We know Pokémon as more tame than they truly are because of the type we've been introduced to; Non-Feral"

"Non-feral?" Josue asked "I vaguely recall that term"

"As you know before being allowed to obtain a government regulated 'starter' Pokémon at the age of ten you have to go through basic schooling, there's probably where you learned the term" Raian replied

"There are three broad classes of Pokémon" Iian persisted "The first is Non-feral also known as domestic. This doesn't include only domesticated Pokémon but refers to more human friendly Pokémon in general, this would include 'starter' Pokémon or Pokémon such as your growlithe or Raians glaceon and Lucario"

"The second class" Raian added with a slightly more serious face "Is Feral. Which is as you could guess the basic wild Pokémon. These Pokémon usually don't care about humans as friends or enemies really, sometimes they live in the human cities or in the forest, they can attack or just ignore humans, this would include a Pokémon such as a shellos..."

"or a nincada" Iian added

"Exactly" Raian finished "And the final class…"

"The vicious" Iian finished with a stern look on his face "These Pokémon view humans and usually all other Pokémon as enemies, as food, or simply as something to fight. These are the Pokémon that even experienced trainers can have trouble with"

"Y-yes but…" Josue interrupted "Being a trainer is the most dangerous profession there is, no doubt about it, but to be in such unison with Pokémon and to fight other great trainers who have tamed these beast is what it's all about. To travel all seven regions, to be the best, to catch them all, and to train them…"  
Raian and Iian looked at each other with a smile

"This kid is going to go far" Iian said, Josue smiled "So Josue, what are the seven regions?"

"Well that's pretty easy" Josue responded "The seven main regions known to trainers are; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and the frontier"

"Very Good" Raian responded "And we will all be battling in the frontier tournament by the end of our journey, I guarantee it"

"Says mister coordinator" Iian chuckled

"Hey you laugh but I doubt your Pokémon have enough precision, balance, and beauty to win even a normal rank contest" Raian snickered back

"They don't need to" Iian responded lounging back in his seat "Don't need to be pretty to be strong'

Josue laughed as the train continued on its way and the three trainers came closer and closer to the first stop of their journey.

**Anville Town, Unova 12: 13**

The look from the trains window to the outside was quite a peculiar sight, the light bursting into the deep tunnel from the sky was nearly blinding as the train slowed down into a large roundabout stop. The pressure being released from the brakes was an audible and welcomed signal to the end of the long train ride. Raian looked at his comrades, both asleep, Lucario being the only one awake.

"Attention passengers" a voice said over the crackling PA system "We have arrived in The Unova Region at Anville town, at this moment all passengers must dismount the train, another train will be leaving shortly for Nimbasa city, please enjoy your visit to the Unova Region and be cautious of wild Pokémon, thank you"

Raian nudged Iian and Josue to wake them up, both lazily opening their eyes and stretching as they rose to their feet. Raian reached into the overhead compartment and pulled out his quiver and bow, throwing them over his shoulder. Josue slipped his arms into his bag and stood up hunched over, holding the still sleeping Growlithe. Iian shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he threw on his backpack, the excitement of the journey beginning to run through his mind.

"Alright come on, let's hurry up to the train headed to Nimbasa" Iian said pushing the others onward out the train

"What, but we just got to Unova" Josue argued as he walked through the trains aisle "Can't we look around Anville for a little bit?"

"No, let's just hurry up and get moving" Iian said pushing onward "If we want to make it to the Unova Pokémon League we need all eight gym badges and I don't want to waste a second in collecting them"

"What?" Josue argued still being pushed by Iian "We have more than enough time, we have nearly a year before the unova Pokémon League, Raian back me up"

"Well" Raian thought walking on, reaching the door, all the arguing stopped as they stepped off the train. The fresh Unova air hit them all, the open air station was filled with the smells of the woods all around, and was filled with the sound of a melodious flute. As Raian stepped off the train onto the platform he looked up at the steep hill and its houses resting above. The three walked to a set of benches and admired their first view of the Unova region for a moment. The feeling of the region was far different than Sinnoh for Raian and Josue and fairly different from the Hoenn region for Iian. The three set their bags down on a bench and took in a deep breath. They all took a few steps around, stretching their limbs from the train ride in quiet appreciation of the atmosphere. Raian walked a few steps to a large sign which had the words 'BATTLE SUBWAY MAP' across it along with a picture of different routes across the region. Josue walked to the back safety rail and looked out over the forest and the hills, he looked back as the train left back to the roundabout turntable, suddenly his eye caught a glimpse of something, he walked over to a trashcan awkwardly placed in front of a bench and looked inside.

Iian walked slowly up the steep steps to a second level, he looked over the side to see the trees and hills. As he got to the top he found a great view over the train station. Iian walked to the safety rail and looked over the train as it left back through a tunnel. Iian looked to his right to see a beautiful girl playing a flute. The sound of the song mixed with the fresh air and sweet smell of the trees reminded Iian of his home in the Hoenn region. Iian reached onto his belt and felt three pokeballs, on the first one he could feel a small engraving. Iian smiled as he plucked the pokeball from his belt and pressed on its center button, as he threw the ball a few feet to his side it expanded and opened, letting out a red ray which compiled into a silhouette. Iian smiled as the silhouette took form and the light disappeared revealing a combusken. Iians combusken was very tall for a combusken, reaching three and a half feet tall. The large bird was covered in yellow and red feathers, it had rather long arms which at one point in its evolutionary chain must have been wings , now useless for flight, however the large talons at the ends of its arms and legs were very useful in combat. Combusken made a weird squawking growl in a sign of confusion and excitement over its newly found location. Iian smiled at Combusken as the bird jumped onto the safety rail overlooking the train station.

"Attention" a crackling PA said abruptly, disturbing the groups moment of peace "The next subway to Nimbasa cities battle subway station will be arriving shortly"

Iian smiled at combusken and headed back to the bottom platform where Josue and Raian were waiting.

"I'm just saying" Iian overheard Raian say to Josue "I seriously doubt you're always going to find functional ultra balls in trash cans, you just got lucky"

Iian chuckled to himself as he and Combusken reached the others. Lucario gave a slight head bow as a sign of greeting to combusken, combusken returning the greeting with another of its squawks.

"Hey iian" Raian said upon seeing iian "Now that you're here lets quickly go over our game plan for Unova before the subway arrives"

"Right" Iian nodded sitting down on the bench next to his equipment

"Okay we're going to arrive in Nimbasa city, but we aren't going to stay, we're going to quickly head for route 4. We need to make it to the Striaton City gym as quickly as we possibly can, we can sight see on our way back up the routes." Raian said "We need to get the eight badges as quickly as possible, the quicker we get them the more time we have to train for the Unova Pokémon league tournament. It is very important we do well in this league, we need three top 8 Pokémon league appearances to qualify for an invitation into the Frontier League"

"Wait, wait" Josue stopped raian "I don't quite get the track we're following"

"Alright let me sum it up quickly" Raian responded "We will take this train to Nimbasa city where we will cut through quickly to route 4. After route four we will arrive in castelia city, where depending on how long we've been traveling we may rest the night. We then continue on over the Skyarrow Bridge and though Pinwheel Forest into Nacerene city, where yet again depending on time we may stay. After Nacrene we cut through route 3 quickly and into Striaton City where we will fight for our first gym badge, it shouldn't be difficult. Once we have our first gym badge we shall restock, rest, and then head back up the routes, now fighting for our gym badges at each city"

"Oh" Josue said nodding his head 'I understand'

Just as Josue finished his sentence the group heard a subway slowly roll up to the station, the doors opened and a few passengers walked off past the three as they got on. Raian took a deep breath as the doors closed, he was on his way to the heart of unova, his journey was truly beginning. Iian looked at Combusken, he smiled about his journey, he was on his way to be the best Pokémon master there ever was. Josue patted the now awakened growlithe, he knew he wasn't the strongest rookie, but he believed that he would one day be a Pokémon master and that this journey was the first step towards it.

**Battle Subway Station, Nimbasa City 12:30**

The three took their first steps off the subway, the underground concrete platform was quite different from what they were all use to, seeing the information woman in the kiosk, seeing the Unova PC system next to the kiosk, and seeing the crowd of people pileing onto the subway was very peculiar to all of them. Raian looked at Iian and Josue and shrugged as he and Lucario took the small flight of steps upwards into the main terminal of the Battle subway. The light of the busy station nearly blinded all of the group, and the noise filled the air as dozens of trainers walked around the large roundabout into the different battle subways.

"When we arrive back in Nimbasa we'll take some more time to look around this battle subway" Raian yelled over the crowds noise to iian and Josue "But right now let's just hurry up to Route 4!"

The two nodded as they pushed through the crowds. Iian re-clicked his pokeball to return his Combusken and Josue held onto his growlithe to make sure he didn't lose track of him.

After several minutes of pushing through the crowds the three finally pushed their way up the last large flight of stairs into the open. Raian caught breath after dealing with the slightly claustrophobic setting he was in, Iian and Josue admired the sights they could see from the front of the subway. Lucario stood next to the hunched over Raian and patted him on the back as collected himself. Raian looked up and smiled at Lucario for helping him, the two then both looked up at the grandiose battle subway building. Raians eyes widened as he turned from the battle subway to the other grandiose buildings and the colorful ferris wheel.

"OhMyGoshThisPlaceIsSoPrettyAndFlashyAndLooksLikethePerfectPlaceForAContest" Raian said in one hasty breath as he swooned over the buildings "LikeICanTotallySeeMyselfAndLucarioAndGlaceonDressedUpAndDancingAndWinningAllTheMasterContestsHereAndEvenTheGymTooBecauseAfterAllIAmAlsoGoingToBeAPokemonMasterNotJustAGrandCoordinatorBecauseItRunsInMyGenesIMeanIfMyBrotherCanDoItWhyCantI,ImeanComeonMyPokemonAreAllBeautifulAndBalancedAndCanDanceWithBottlesOnTheirHeadsAnd…"

"Woooah there" Iian said grabbing Raian by the shoulders "Calm it down, remember...We'll be back, but we got to go right now"

Raians wide eyes watered up as Iian dragged him and Lucario from the building down the street, Josue walked looking towards the sky as odd Pokémon flew overhead, particularly one rather large flying type he had never seen before, Josue just shrugged it off and continued walking with Iian who dragged forth raian towards the entrance to Route 4. The true journey about to begin…

**End of Episode 1**

**(Make sure to scroll down for images of the Pokémon seen this episode)**

Pokémon seen in this episode;  
Glaceon;

Lucario

Prinplup;

Sigilyph;

Staraptor

Starly

Growlithe (Arcanine also pictured)

Combusken

**Mystery Pokemon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Castelia City 4:00 PM**

Raian paced back and forth in the pokemon center lobby, Josue sitting on a chair balled up holding his legs and practically shaking. The faces of the two were drenched in sweat, dirt, and for Raian…blood. Lucario and Growlithe also seemed worried and as though they were trying to calm down their partners, but Josue and Raian wouldn't budge. Even the nurse standing behind the counter looked sadly at the two young men, she felt bad that they had to see what they did so soon in their journey, but at the same time she was slightly glad about what happened, it showed the boys how difficult pokemon training truly is without causing far too much damage, much worse could have happened.

**Route 4, roughly three and a half hours earlier; 12:34 PM**

"Whew this place is quite different than I pictured" Josue said squinting his eyes and pulling his shirt up over his mouth to protect himself from the sand. The terrain was quite different than that of a traditional route; the route was under construction which looked nearly complete, however the strong wind threw sand from the desert like land all around, making it slightly difficult to see and slightly difficult to breathe without gagging on the dust.

"Lucario keep your eyes closed" Raian said to his companion "the wind seems to be picking up, let's just hurry up to the next city"

"What?!" Iian questioned as he stepped in front of the two "come on guys, where's your sense of adventure? There are actual wild pokemon here, let's look around, see if we can battle one"

Josue and Raian exchanged worried looks for a moment or two

"I'm down" Josue responded with a smile, hidden by his shirt

"Fff-fine" Raian spat out "but let's not take too long, I want to hurry up and get Lucario out of this sand"

"Then put him in a pokeball if you're so worried" Iian responded taking a few steps forward

"Pssh, no way" Raian responded "He doesn't like pokeballs and I don't blame him. How would you like being compressed into your base atoms and molecules and then reformed over and over?"

"Frankly" Josue responded pulling Growlithe under his shirt "When you put it that way it sounds cool"

Iian laughed and began walking down the road into the route, Josue excitedly followed, and Raian looked at Lucario, sighed, and walked after them guiding Lucario

**Route 4; 12: 57 PM**

The three were looking for around twenty minutes, walking up and down the sand filled route, the few other trainers and construction workers present laughing at the novice trainers.

"Still nothing?" Iian asked slightly yelling to Raian

"No! Too many distractions, Lucario can't focus on any aura from any wild pokemon" Raian yelled to Iian while looking at Lucario who now stood closing his eyes while wearing goggles, his long aura sensitive extensions of fur not catching any trail.

"Come on guys' Josue yelled as he drudged through the sand "Stop trying to be fancy and just jump in!"

"Are you kidding?" Raian yelled back "Just standing here we're getting dirty, there's no way I'm going to submerge myself in the sand"

"Your lose" Josue responded "I guess me and Growlithe are going to be the first to fight a wild Unova pokemon"

"The hell you are" Iian yelled back as he ran towards the thick sand

Lucario looked at Raian and tilted his head at which Raian sighed

"Fine" Raian said dropping his head "But I get the shower first when we get to a hotel"

Raian ran towards the others, Lucario in close pursuit.

**Route 4; 1:02 PM**

"Come on, there has to be a damn pokemon somewhere in this desert" Iian said digging his hands deep into the sand, the wind had slightly calmed down but the heat had picked up rather intensely.

"Just our luck to be the ones to not find pokemon every few steps in the wild" Josue responded, he had his shirt off and wrapped around his head leaving nothing but a small slot open for his eyes, his slender pale figure being berated by the sun.

"I guess the fluctuating wind and the construction work today is making the pokemon stay hidden" Raian said, his hood up and covering most of his face "Maybe we should just…"  
"Guys!" Iian yelled interrupting Raian 'I think I found one"

Raian and Josue excitedly ran towards Iian, Growlithe kicking up a cloud of dust as it ran after Josue.

"Where, where is it?!" Josue asked with excitement, Iian covered Josues mouth and pointed. The three looked at two small bumps protruding from the sand, the bumps looked somewhat like rocks, but their surface seemed much more scale like.

"What is that?" Raian asked pulling out his pokedex from his pocket. The purple device picked up the image of the bumps and searched its digital resources before pulling up a file

"Sandile, feral, ground and dark type, the desert croc pokemon" the pokedex sounded off in a somewhat digital sounding voice "It moves along below the sand's surface, except for its nose and eyes. A dark membrane shields its eyes from the sun. They live hidden under hot desert sands in order to keep their body temperature from dropping."

"Woah" Josue said looking at the small creatures eyes which suddenly opened looking at the three "Holy shite, it's looking at us" Josue said suddenly jumping back behind Iian

"I agree with Josue, maybe we should find a different pokemon, this one makes me uneasy" Raian said putting away his pokedex and putting his arm in front of Lucario

"Are you guys freaking kidding me?" Iian said angrily "We've been searching half an hour and now you just want to leave? Screw that, I wanted a wild pokemon, now there's one right here" Iian continued on while walking towards the Sandile, its eyes shifting to him "Combusken won't even have a problem, all I need to do is draw this little b stard out of the ground" Iian continued on as he knelt down in front of the small bulges from Sandile, his right hand on his belt grasping combuskens pokeball "Come on little guy, I won't hurt you"

Raian stood in front of Josue and Lucario and kept his hand on the bottom limb of his bow, his brow raised with worry and his stomach feeling quite uneasy. Raians hunch was quite right as he was about to find out. Iian stretched his left hand forward towards the Sandile hoping to grab it and pull it out of the sand, as he got within two inches of the buried croc it lunged forth out of the ground in a small burst of sand momentarily blinding Iian. Josue had covered his eyes and next only heard a loud scream. Raian looked with panic as Iian turned around quickly, the small black and brown reptile, no longer than two feet, clamped down tightly onto Iians hand. Half of the screaming Iians left hand was in the reptile's mouth, including his ring and pinky finger. The reptile swung its tail as it tried to roll, Iian screamed as he used is other hand to push on the creatures nostril.

"Holy f^ck!" Raian yelled as he pulled his bow off his back.

"Don't stand there!" Iian yelled 'Help me, Help me!"

Raian did not open his metallic quiver, instead he began beating the Sandile with his bow repeatedly, the creature snarling but only tightening its grip

"Heeelp!" Josue yelled as he flailed his arms in the air "Help!"

"Sh!t" Raian yelled as he stopped hitting the croc with his bow, he quickly reached into his hoodie and pulled out a pokeball "Glaceon hurry up we need your help!" he yelled as the pokeball unleashed the red beam which formed into Glaceon who let out its cry

"Use Icy wind on the Sandile quickly!" Raian yelled. Glaceon let out a small yip to acknowledge its partner. The glaceons fur began to make small noses of chipping, crackling, and cracking as it quickly froze, Glaceon then quickly jerked its body and waved its tail letting forth a freezing wave of air which struck the Sandile.

"What are you doing, don't freeze it on, get it off!" Iian yelled as he looked at the Sandile cringing

"It's cold blooded" Raian yelled "It regulates its body temperature through external means, and it requires a hot temperature, it should loosen up so it can find a source of heat!"

Iian looked with worry as the reptile loosened its vice like grip, the frost on its scales twinkling in the sun, soon the Sandiles grip was loose enough for Iian to throw it off of his hand, it quickly burrowed itself back into the sand to regulate its temperature. Iian stood huffing and shaking as he looked at the other two, Josue shaking and hidden behind Raian. Iian opened his mouth to speak but couldn't spit any words out, he then lifted his hand, and with a quick glance his feeling of hope was gone. Iians face sunk as he saw his hand, his pinky and ring finger gone along with a large portion of his hand, as Iian turned his hand he could clearly see the skin flapping open giving a rather clear view of muscle and bones. Iian opened his mouth again to try and speak, but as he did a spurt of blood shot forth from his hand into his face. Iian gasped and shook his face before kneeling over and throwing up into the sand.

"hey man are you alright?" Raian said sliding to his knees next to Iian, Iian simply lifted his hand to show the damage "Arceus" Raian said seeing the fresh wound, suddenly another spurt shot blood onto Raians face. Raian cringed his face for a second and then spat out a bit of blood, his stomach began churning violently and he wanted to throw up, he did his best to fight the urge.

"H-how bad is it?" Josue asked still covering his eyes with both hands

"D-don't look" Raian said, his jaw shaking 'Iian we need to patch that up and get you to a pokecenter quickly" Iian nodded his head as he took another look at the wound, now bleeding profusely, the deep red liquid pouring into the sand. "A-alright, Glaceon" Raian continued looking at Glaceon who stood alert next to him "I need you to use icy wind again, this time on Iians hand, we need to try and stop that bleeding" Glaceon nodded her head as her fur began crackling again. She once again swung quickly letting forth a small burst of frozen air onto Iians hand this time. Iian looked at the frost which was thick and red at the wound and lightened into minor frost at his wrist.

"Let's hurry to Castelia" Iian said as Raian pulled out a sock from his bag

"Dude, are you crazy, we need to hurry back to Nimbasa" Raian said as he slipped the sock over the frozen hand

"We've already lost too much time" Iian said wiping the vomit from his mouth "We have the bleeding under control and we need to get moving" Raian bit his lip for a moment before nodding, he recognized the passion in Iians eyes and understood where he was coming from

"Thank you Glaceon, I don't know what I would have done without you" Raian said as he patted Glaceon before returning her to the pokeball "Josue you can open your eyes now, we need to get a move on" Josue moved his shaky hands from his eyes to see the blood all across the sand along with the vomit, he quickly threw up into the sand as well. After throwing up Josue turned to Raian and Iian, Raian having blood across half of his face, Josue quickly threw up again.

"Come on man" Iian said to Josue "If you're going to be a pokemon trainer you have to get use to the sight of blood, accidents happen and we need to get on our way" Josue nodded his head but remained still. Lucario placed his paw on Josues arm and Growlithe rubbed himself across Josues leg, the two trying to comfort him and move him forward. Josue took on uneasy step forward and continued on towards the group.

"Okay lets hurry up" Raian said "We may have that bleeding under control but we have no clue how much blood you've already lost"

"Well you can go check the sand, I left a lot of it in there" Iian replied as the three pressed on through the deep sand.

**Route 4; 1:16 PM**

The three continued on through the sand for a few minutes before their dream was once again presented before them, as the three walked, a small creature came out from the rocks.

"What is that?" Raian asked as he saw the small reptile crawl into the sunlight

"Oh arceus, not another one" Iian said as he looked at the pokemon "Wait what am I saying?! Please be another one, I believe I owe an ss kicking"

The three looked through the blinding sun as the pokemon rose. Iian pulled forth his blue pokedex and aimed it at the silhouette, as the pokedex ran through its records the three suddenly heard an odd cry from the reptile followed by the distinct vocalization of the pokemon;

"Scraggy" The reptile said as the sun moved from the threes eyes to see the pokemon. The three saw the small reptile, about two feet tall and bipedal. It had a very thick head and its sharp frontal teeth were exposed, its scales were in a variety of colors, most notably the sharp change in color from its thinner smaller scales and its larger ones which seemed to shed off almost like pajamas. Overall the creature was an odd spectacle, not highly appealing to the eye.

"Scraggy, feral, dark and fighting type, the shedding pokemon" Iians pokedex spoke up in a similar electronic voice as Raians but sounding slightly more feminine "Its skin has a rubbery elasticity, so it can reduce damage by defensively pulling its skin up to its neck. Proud of its sturdy skull, it suddenly head butts everything, but its weight makes it unstable, too."

"I'll handle this" Iian said grabbing a pokeball from his side as the Scraggy dropped its head hard onto the rock it stood on "Come on out Staravia!" he yelled as he threw the expanding pokeball which let out a magnificent black and white bird, its beak sharp and its talons hook like. "Let's make this quick" Iian said to Staravia who perched atop his outstretched arm "Aerial Ace Go!" Staravia outstretched its wings and took off, it flew quickly around the scraggy which quickly hid in its stretching excess skin, Staravia then quickly slashed the reptile with its wing, throwing the scraggy back several feet and hard into the dirt.

'Woah" Josue said in awe as he looked at the unconscious Scraggy and the majestic bird which landed atop the rock the scraggy had stood upon.

"Thanks Staravia, watching that scraggy crash took my mind off my hand" Iian said as the Staravia flew to him and squawked joyfully in front of him while he returned it to its pokeball.

"Poor Scraggy, Staravia hit it pretty hard, I hope it will be okay" Raian said as he continued on walking

**Route 4; 1:36 PM**

"Okay, we've been on this route forever now, where the hell are we?!" Raian yelled as Iian continued on walking "We need to hurry up to Castelia, did you forget you're missing half your hand?"

"You know what, zip it" Iian said back as he continued on "I just got a little mixed up with the sand, I'm sure we'll hit the road any moment now and be back on course for castelia. Besides the ice stopped the bleeding a while ago, I'm fine"

Josue listened to the two argue as he walked on behind them with Growlithe eating barbeque chips and keeping an eye out for any wild pokemon. The sun was high in the sky but the heat had lowered from earlier, the wind continued to fluctuate which provided a relaxing breeze at times and a burst of sand at others, which made for some confusion while walking.

"…well excuse me mister coordinator, perhaps your ribbons can guide us out of the desert" Iian continued on arguing with Raian which Josue drowned out while finishing his chips, still looking through the piles of sand and rock, Growlithe just happily walking along as always. Josue drifted off into a daydream as he walked; The extraordinary trainer Josue and his great Arcanine battling in the Frontier League tournament finals against the Knight trainer and his Escavalier. Arcanine jumping high into the sky and pouncing on the escavalier, it tries to swing its metallic like spears into Arcanine, but he's too quick and lunges for the cavalry pokemons weak spot, the unarmored face. Arcanines large jaws snapping at the steel type which is half his size.

Josues daydream is abruptly ended as he trips and lands face down in the sand. Josue lies in the sand enjoying its texture for a moment or two before rising to look at what he tripped on. Josue looked at the strange rock, a red ball nearly two feet tall with odd markings. It didn't take Josue long to realize that the 'rock' had fur and that it was breathing, it was a sleeping pokemon. Josue pulled out his red pokedex and flipped it open to scan the pokemon as Growlithe sniffed at the balled up pokemon.

"Darumaka" The pokedex said in an unexpected loud tone, Josue quickly shoved the dex under his armpit to muffle the sound but he was too late and the Pokémon opened its eyes quickly. Growlithe quickly backed away as the red ball of fur spread out its stubby primate like arms and legs, three stubby orange fingers on each limb, long yellow fur coming from above its eyes, and a small mouth opening to reveal its canine-esque teeth. Raian and Iian turned around to look at Josue, and a few yards behind them they saw their companion staring at the Darumaka.

"Da-ru" The Darumaka huffed before letting out its cry as it jumped up with excitement. Josue smiled as he looked at the zen charm monkey ball.

"Growlithe, ready?" Josue asked his Pokémon comrade as Growlithe began jumping up and down and stretching out its front two legs in excitement. The Darumaka waited no longer and rolled itself back up, this time kicking off into a fast paced roll.

"The wild Darumaka used rollout" Raian said to Iian as the two stood to the side watching the battle. Growlithe jumped up dodging the spin just in time, Darumaka left a trail of sand kick up as it continued to roll.

"Growlithe use ember!" Josue yelled, the dog jumped up as Darumaka got close once again and spat out an array of flaming droplets.

"It's not very effective" Iian said as the ember-like burst hit the Darumaka which continued rolling and rammed into Growlithe hitting the pup hard.

"Both Pokémon are fire types which mean that their bodies have adapted to flames, making any fire type attack less effective." Raian said as the Darumaka continued rolling, now turning itself around

"Growlithe bite it!" Josue yelled out as he gritted his teeth looking at the rolling Darumaka. The Darumaka rolled with great speed directly at Growlith, Growlithe locked its legs in place and as the Darumaka reached it, bit down as hard as it could. The Darumaka spun violently, but Growlihes teeth dug in more, slowing down the rotation, Raian and Iian watched intently as the Darumakas spin halted and Growlithe stood holding the monkey tightly in its jaws. A trickle of blood ran down the side of Growlithes mouth and down the Darumakas fur.

"Now use flame wheel!" Josue yelled to Growlithe. Growlithe snarled as it kept its jaw tight on the Darumaka, heat began to rise from Growlithes throat as it began to release its energy. Out of Growlithes mouth a shot of fire busted out, followed by another, then another, then a large throng of fire came out of the pups mouth engulfing the Darumaka. Growlithe then kicked off its back legs diving forward through the flame. The three trainers watched as the wheel of flame engulfing Growlithe and Darumaka rolled through the sand and crashed into a rock. Josue looked with anticipation as the cloud of dust settled, he was pleased to see his Growlithe standing atop the unconscious Darumaka.

"Woo yeah" Josue yelled as he ran to Growlithe "We did it, our first Unova Pokémon battle and we won" Growlithe then happily ran around Josue as he did a victory dance. Raian and Lucario clapped from the sideline as Iian simply nodded his head with a smile, trying to hide the fact that he had become rather light headed and dizzy.

"Alright now that everyone has fought a wild Pokémon" Iian said slurring his words a tad but trying to hide it "Lets hurry up to Castelia"

**Entrance to Castelia City ; 1:52 PM**

Castelia City was quite the sight to behold for the entire group, the three stood in their place as the rushing business men and women ran across the streets from building to building. The buildings themselves were intimidating and large, piercing the sky like large fingers from the ground. Iian was happy to finally be at the edge of the city, but he was very lightheaded and the large rows of buildings blurred and stretched in his view, he knew he needed to hurry to the Pokémon medical center.

"Jeesh this place is friggen huge" Josue said as he picked up Growlithe

"Yeah, we might get lost" Raian added "but for now let's just hurry up and get to the pokecenter so we can leave." Lucario nodded as he pawed at the goggles on his head to take them off. Raian then turned his attention to Iian who looked rather pale and uneasy.

"Are you sure we can't look around for a little bit" Josue asked as he patted Growlithe "I mean Iian says he's fine, and this is our first time in Castelia"

"We'll be back here on our way back up" Raian said now highly concerned for Iian "I really think we should hurry to the Pokémon center"

"It's f-fine" Iian said, his mouth dry "We can look a little on our way to the cen-er, I'll make it"

"See Raian" Josue said "now come on lets go to the park"

"I really don't know about that" Raian responded "Iian you really don' look good, I'm worried"

"I'm perfectly posh" Iian spat out "I know you've spent your life with the girls and pansies at the Hearthome contest hall, but I've spent my life training with real Pokémon in the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions"

Raian looked at Iian with worry as he and Josue began walking forward. Raian exchanged a worried look with Lucario as they followed after the others. Iian and Josue took a few steps out into the direct sunlight of the park, a minority of people scurrying about enjoying the small bit of nature in the metropolitan local. Iian smacked his mouth trying to clear his throat, the sunlight feeling much brighter and heavier than it was.

"Come on!" Josue excitedly gestured as he ran forward a few steps. Iian forced a smile as he began walking, as he set his foot down for a second step he collapsed onto the hard ground, his vision blurring, the last sight of his being Raians shoes as he ran up to his fallen comrade.

**Castelia City 4:03 PM**

Raian paced back and forth in the Pokémon center lobby, Josue sitting on a chair balled up holding his legs and practically shaking. The faces of the two were drenched in sweat, dirt, and for Raian; dried blood. Lucario and Growlithe also seemed worried and as though they were trying to calm down their partners, but Josue and Raian wouldn't budge. The two were exhausted from being in the waiting room for so long, but both were still very worried about their friend. The ER didn't say much to the two, yet they both had clear memories of their friend being stuck with IV bags and rushed into the large Pokémon medical center.

"Excuse me" The Nurse said towards Raian and Josue from behind the counter. Raian admired the resemblance of the nurse to the Sinnoh nurses, it gave him a home like comfort, yet his panic for his friend overtook him greatly. "Your friend will be out soon"

"S-so he's f-fine?" Raian asked stuttering

"Mister Quinn suffered from severe hypovolemia and slight dehydration" Nurse Joy responded "And as you know he lost quite a chunk of his left hand from the Sandile, he lost two phalanges and metacarpals along with his left hamate, pisiform, and most of his triquetral. Besides the lost bones he took excessive muscle damage specifically to his opponens digiti minima.' Raian and Josue looked at the nurse puzzled "He lost half his hand" she responded in a surprisingly calm and soothing voice "And if you didn't freeze it when you did he probably wouldn't have made it here."

"So what did you do to him' Josue asked

"Well we gave him a blood transfusion, some nutrients and sodium, and we stitched up and bandaged his hand" Nurse joy responded "Overall the cost will be 248,267 " Raian and Josue both dropped their jaws

"What?!" Raian asked in pure shock "But…but...that doesn't make sense...why so expensive..our insurance covers our Pokémon!"

"Well a Pokémon is quite different than a human" Nurse Joy responded trying to calm Raian down 'We can manipulate the molecular form of a Pokémon to speed its recovery from basic damage, we can't do that to a human, it takes much more resources and much more time to fix a human"

"That's f^cking bullcr p!" Josue yelled

"I'm sorry but there isn't anything we can do" Nurse Joy said with a face of sympathy "Especially since the injury was obtained by a Pokémon trainer in his line of work, it's an occupational hazard that you chose"

Raian sighed as he turned to see Iian walking down the hall to the waiting room.

"Hey guys what's up" Iian said with a smile, his color back in his face. Raian and Josue turned to their comrade with looks of fury "…What?"

**Castelia City 4:23 PM**

The three trainers sat on a bench outside the Pokémon center, Raian and Iian staring at the ground, Josue lying on his back with Growlithe on his chest staring at the sky.

"Well" Raian said breaking the silence 'At least it's paid and Iians hand is fixed"

"Combined we have less than 300,000 now" Josue moaned as he shut his eyes

"Well I mean if we ration our food and just camp instead of stay at hotels we might be able to make it" Raian said with forced cheer 'And we can't forget about the prize money from beating gym leaders, that should help us out"

'That's it!" Iian said jumping up suddenly throwing his bandaged hand in the air "A pickup wager battle!"

"Que?" Josue said moving his arm from his face to allow sight of Iian

"This huge city has some of this region's best trainers, all we have to do is face some in a pickup wager poke battle and win some money!" Iian said cheerfully "I mean we already have enough money to last us a while, so this will just provide us some security in case of another emergency!"

'Hey, yeah" Raian responded jumping to his feet "If we split up for a little bit and all face a trainer we can win some money and meet back here"

"Well id never say no to a challenge" Josue said sitting upright "The one who wins the most money wins the challenge! And the loser…hmm…the loser has to pay for dinner and the hotel tonight!"

"Count me in" Iian said putting is hand forward, Josue smiled and slapped his hand on top

"You're on" Raian said putting his hand on the pile. The three exchanged smug smiles, all confident in their abilities, all believing that they were going to win…

**To Be Continued…**

**New Pokémon Seen this episode**

Sandile

Scraggy (and evolution)

Staravia (and evolutions)

Arcanine (and Growlithe)

Escavalier


	3. Chapter 3

**Castelia City 4:38 PM**

Raian smiled smugly as he examined his opponents Pokémon which stood between the two in the open street, a few business men and women standing to the side to watch the battle.

"Well come on Peanut" the woman standing across Raian said smiling, "Let's get started"

Raian looked at her Herdier for a moment, the proud dog stood nearly three feet tall and made Raian laugh due to its muzzle fur reminding him of a moustache, Raian then glanced up at the woman who had agreed on the wager match, a short clerk named Ingrid, she wore a pink vest over a long sleeved white shirt, and a short pink skirt over dark stockings. After evaluating his opponent he looked at Lucario.

"Ready buddy?" Raian asked his partner. Lucario let out a small vocalization of its name and nodded while bringing its paws up to show excitement. "Alright then, let's do this Lucario!"

**Mode Street, Castelia City 4:40 PM**

"Does anyone here have money they want to lose to me in a wager Pokémon battle?!" Iian yelled out to the busy street, none of the business men and women batting an eye "LoOoOsers come on, you know you want to try your skills against me!" Iian walked up to the line in front of the ice cream stand looking at the customers

"Hey if you beat me I'll pay for your ice cream!" iian yelled to the line "Takers, anyone?" The men and women continued to ignore him as he walked across the street towards the studio and walked in. Iian took a moment to glance at the paintings of legendary Pokémon and random paintings such as 'Ideals and Truth' in the free section of the studio before deciding to continue his yelling

"Attention Artsy-Fartsy wankers!" Iian yelled "I am willing to put 9,940 on the line in a wager Pokémon battle, come on, I know anyone in here could use the money" Iian looked around to see everyone in the free section of the studio looking at him, including a very irate looking security guard. Iian began to slowly back away when he heard a very gruff voice speak up

"Alright" The gruff voice said, at which everyone turned "I'll take you on"

Iian looked to see the owner of the voice and he was quite surprised to see an elderly man, grey hair and grey mustache, in a green jumpsuit holding a mop.

"Excuse me?" Iian asked now shocked

"I said I reckon I can take you to school real quick so these fine folk can enjoy their art in peace" The elderly janitor responded

"I mean no disrespect…well sort of…but aren't you a little…seasoned?" Iian asked

"Well then, you shouldn't have a problem" The janitor responded walking past Iian into the street

"Oh you're on gramps" Iian said walking after him

**Meanwhile Narrow Street, Castelia City **

Josue stood next to a dumpster as Growlithe held its leg up to urinate on its side. Josue whistled as he looked up at the fancy looking café Sonata. Josue brushed his shaggy hair from his face as he tried to ignore his stomach growl.

"I'm starved" josue said to growlithe as the pup walked away from the dumpster, just as he finished the statement he turned to see a man in a rather nice suit holding a briefcase walk down the street.

"excuse me sir" Josue said as he walked up to the man, the man looked at josue with a mild smile 'My name is josue, you can call me Josh, or Joshy, or even Cobra…and this is my partner Growlithe, you can call him Growlithe" Josue continued gesturing towards Growlithe who yipped "We have recently begun our journey to become a Pokémon master and today has been rather rough on us, we traveled from the sinnoh region and we've already seen our friend lose a hand…anyway, we need money, and food…preferably food. So I was wondering if we could have a wager battle, if I win you buy me lunch at the café, if you win….I give you 500..What do you say?"

The business man smiled as Josue finished his spew

"You know" The man replied 'I was once a trainer like you, until I got married, so I settled down and moved here to work. You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age, so I'll tell you what. I only have one Pokémon with me right now, so if you beat me in a one on one battle I'll give you 5000 and buy you a nice meal"

"Deal" Josue slurred out quickly after hearing the addition of a meal.

**Castelia City 4:41 PM**

"This one on one Pokémon battle will now begin between clerk Ingrid's Herdier and Raians Lucario, the first trainer to have a Pokémon unable to battle loses and shall pay the winner 15,000" A man in a business suit said as he stood between Ingrid and Raian on their small section of the street, a small crowd of business men and women now gathered to watch.

"Alright Herdier lets kick this off right!" Ingrid yelled "This Lucario is no match for your speed, use tackle!"

"Herd!" The herdier barked as it took off like a furry lightning bolt. The creature tucked its head down low and the wind whistled past its fur as it ran full sprint towards the calm Lucario. Lucario stood calmly with his paws to his side as he stared at the charging Herdier. The Herdier growled as it came close, at the last second Lucario pushed off the ground with its strong hind legs, jumping clear over Herdier. The sudden dodge caught herdier quite off guard and as it turned it lost its footing and stumbled, rolling on the ground.

"Alright Lucario let's see a majestic display of a force palm!" Raian yelled to lucario. Lucario landed on one paw gracefully and spun around.

"Lu!" Lucario nodded as he outstretched his hands in a calm and fluid motion, spinning out his arms.

"Don't take that Herdier, rush him again and bite!" Ingrid yelled to Herdier as it regained its footing. Lucario held his eyes closed as he calmly collected his energy, his breathing slow and calm, his heart beat a slow beat as his internal energy focused into his left paw being accumulated in the small horn on it. The herdier snarled as he rushed forward, his legs outstretched as far as they could. The Herdier pounced as he reached the calm Lucario, Lucario opened his eyes as the dog leapt, he quickly shot forth his left arm, his paw open towards the dog. The herdier was inches from Lucarios paw as a wavelength shot forth shooting the dog backwards. The Herdier tumbled and flipped across the floor several feet. The canine laid on the ground twitching trying to roll over for a moment or two before going limp and collapsing onto the cold ground.

"Herdier is unable to battle, Lucario and Raian win" The temporary judge yelled out

"Nice" Raian said with a smile as he walked up to Lucario and patted him on the head "You did great, form was perfect, execution was beautiful, here have a poffin"

**Mode Street, Castelia City 4:42 PM**

Iian gritted his teeth as he returned the unconscious staravia to its pokeball. He looked up to see the hideous leathery beast grinning with its sharp small teeth, the Trubbish was quite a worthy foe and quite the sight, its leathery hide similar to the sight of a trash bag and its horrendous arms coated in dirt and rubbish.

"One down" The Janitor Geoff said mocking iian "Come on now, are you going easy on me or do you just suck at training Pokémon?"

Iians face almost began to turn red with anger as he plucked a pokeball from his belt

"I'll show you!" Iian yelled fiercely as he pulled his arm back to throw the next pokeball "Come on out Flaaffy!"

Out of the red beam formed a small bipedal sheep; the sheep was about two and a half feet tall and had pretty pink short fur across its body along with a thick wool main and a long black striped tail with a small orb on its end.

"This is your powerful Pokémon?" Geoff asked with a chuckle "It's a little girls sheep"

"Don't waste time Flaaffy!" Iian yelled "Charge!"

The pink sheep nodded its head and then tucked in its head and arms letting out a small non-intimidating roar, the small orb on its tail slowly beginning to light up.

"Hurry and use double slap!" Geoff yelled to the Trubbish.

"Trub" The trubbish lazy groaned as it began to run forward at Flaaffy. Flaafy kept its eyes closed, its head, and its arms tucked as it let out a small hum while charging. Trubbish quickly reached Flaafy and slapped it hard with its filthy arm, Flaaffys head shot to the side hard. As Trubbish pulled its second hand back to slap again it suddenly felt its muscles tighten up and it found itself unable to move.

"What you doing?!" Geoff yelled "Slap it!"

"Someone didn't do their homework" Iian said mockingly "Flaaffy conducts electricity in its wool, the rest of its fur is rubbery and non-conductive, by hitting it on the wool you allowed some of its electrical discharge to be released into trubbish which paralyzed it by violently tightening the muscles"

Trubbish, still unable to move, turned its eyes towards flaaffy whos tail was fully glowing now.

"Flaa-ffy" Flaaffy said loudly in a meek and rather endearing tone.

"Good and charged" Iian said "now quickly use tackle!"

"Flaa!" Flaafy vocalized as it tucked in its head and quickly jolted at the Trubbish. Flaaffy hit the trubbish hard, its wool adding a little bounce to the push back, and the trash beast tumbled back several steps. Flaaffy quickly pulled its head back and put its small paw up to its nose making an unhappy face at the Trubbishs horrid smell.

"trubbish get up quickly!" Geoff yelled.

The Trubbish rose to its feet and made an enraged face, bearing its small sharp teeth at the sheep. Flaaffy turned to iian, still covering its nose with an upset face

"I know it stinks" Iian said to the sheep "…Almost as much as Geoff"

Geoff gritted his teeth in anger before yelling out to his Trubbish "Hurry up and use Acid Spray!"

Trubbish nodded and pulled its head back a little, just as it began to come forward its muscles tensed up once more, stopping it from moving.

"Quickly Flaaffy use Thundershock!" Iian yelled

"Flaa!" Flaaffy responded cheerfully as it moved its paw from its nose. Flaafy quickly spun its tail in a circle as it itself quickly turned around, swinging its tail which let forth a small jolt of electricity through the air. The jolt of electricity buzzed in the air and flew forth and struck Trubbish shooting it back across the floor, the smell of burnt rubber filling the air. Geoff ran to his trubbish to examine it, it was unconscious and twitching.

"Good job buddy" Iian said with a smile to Flaaffy who waved its arms around happily.

"So," Iian continued at Geoff who returned his trubbish "Any more bags of trash I need to dispose of, or are you out of Pokémon?"

"You wish" Geoff said angrily as he pulled another pokeball from his pocket out. "You don't stand a chance against my next Pokémon! Go Minccino!"

Geoff threw the pokeball into the middle of the street and out of the red beam a small adorable mammalian creature formed. The creature appeared and smiled as it tucked its arms in and waved its tail, it was a small grey rodent with grey fur, huge ears, and a long fluffy tail, but it was remarkably petite and its large dark watery eyes looked charming.

"That?" Iian said slumping his arms and closing his eyes as a drop of sweat came from his head "That tiny cute….I mean...pansy…rodent is your secret weapon?"

"You're one to talk mister pink sheep" Geoff yelled back, the two looking angrily at each other, the intensity between them almost visible as sparks. Minccino stood on the ground looking wide eyed at Flaaffy who sat on the ground looking wide eyed at Minccino, the two almost looking as though they were trying to out-cute each other.

"Err Enough!" Iian growled "Flaaffy Charge!"

"Flaaf" Flaffy responded before tucking in its head and arms once more and beginning to charge

"Minccino use Encore!" Geoff yelled

Minccino began clapping its tiny paws together and vocalizing its name encouragingly to flaffy. Flaaffy looked up for a moment to see the small creature cheering it on, so it cheerfully continued charging, its tail already glowing.

"Flaafy use thundershock!" Iian yelled at which flaaffy ignored and continued charging "I said use thundershock!"

"Use tickle!" Geoff yelled.

"Ccino!" Minccino responded cheerfully as it ran up to Flaaffy. Flaaffy opened its eyes to look at the small furry creature, the Minccino looked at Flaaffy cheerfully with wide eyes before abruptly swishing its tail around Flaaffy. Flaaffy fell backwards as it began shaking its leg and letting out an adorable laughing sound

"Use Thundershock!" Iian yelled at the top of his lungs. Flaaffy heard Iian but couldn't help itself while being tickled, the cheerful Minccino having a blast tickling the sheep.

"Use F^cking Thundershock!" Iian yelled once more at the top of his lungs

"Minccino good job, now use double slap" Geoff said smiling

Minccino stopped tickling Flaaffy and crawled down it and sat in front of it looking the same way as Flaaffys view. Flaaffy sat upright and squinted its eyes trying to see what the Minccino was looking at, suddenly the minccinos tail swung violently whacking flaaffy in the face, the tail then came back hard, hitting it a second time, then again and again, ending after slapping Flaaffy five times. Flaaffy fell backwards dizzy and beaten, but still moving and capable of battle.

"That's it, return Flaaffy" Iian said calmly as he returned flaaffy to its pokeball

"Ohh whats a matter? Can't handle minccino?" Geoff asked as Minccino brushed off clouds of dirt from the ground

"Come out Combusken" Iian said gritting his teeth with pure frustration.

As the pokeball opened the feeling of the battle changed, out of the red formation materialized the proud bird Combusken, standing upright and serious. Minccino looked up with wide teary eyes at the red bird, feeling strongly outmatched.

"Minccino use double slap!" Geoff yelled

The Minccino jumped up and swung its tail quickly towards the Combucken, Combusken moved its head out of the way quickly and then jolted its sharply taloned foot into the minccino, sending it soaring across the street and tumbling feet in front of Geoff, unconscious.

**Meanwhile Narrow Street, Castelia City **

"Alright Josue let's see what you can do" The clerk, Clemens, said standing behind a small muscular grey humanoid creature with a large black nose, thick red muscle extensions across its body, holding a beam of wood "My Timburr is ready"

"Okay, I think it's about time we let Grotle get out and have some fun" Josue said to Growlithe who sat atop Josues bags which he had set down "come on out!"

Josue threw the pokeball down and the red beam formed into an odd large turtle. The peak of Grotiles back reached about three and a half feet, and its hard shell ran from the tip of its head to the end of its tail adorned with bright yellow looking almost golden, with three long brown marks, and two small shrubs growing out. The spotless green turtle looked quite serene, a nice echo of Josue.

"Alright lets go" Josue yelled "For food!"

"Timburr use rock throw!" Clemens yelled, the muscular humanoid picked up a handful of rocks on the ground and began throwing them at Grotle, each one hitting the turtle and merely seeming to pester it rather than hurt it.

"Razor leaf go!" Josue yelled

The Grotle began shaking from side to side, faster than one would expect, suddenly the leaves on its shrubs began to stand up, the internal energy of the Grotle being pushed into them, Grotle turned quickly and several leaves shot off of the turtle quickly. The leaves jolted timburr, taking it of its feet .

"Timburr get up and focus your energy" Clemens yelled, the timburr quickly jumping to its feet and calming itself down.

"Nows your chance" Josue yelled 'use absorb!"

Grotle quickly ran forth, rather slow, but much quicker than one would expect. Timburr continued to focus its energy as Grotle reached it, roots shot forth from Grotles back, sticking into Timburs skin and draining the nutrients from its blood.

'Quickly use low kick!" Clemens yelled. Gurdurr quickly ripped itself from the weak roots and threw itself from its plank of wood, launching its foot towards grotles head, but as it launched forward Grotle withdrew into its shell and the kick caused no true damage to Grotle.

"Grotle used withdraw without being told to do so" Clemens said to himself "It's so connected with its trainer it already knows what he wanted him to do"

"Wow that was smart of Grotle" Josue thought to himself "I never would have thought of that"

"Alright then, come out of your shell and use tackle!" Josue yelled

"Bide!"Clemens yelled back quickly

Timburr crossed its arms over its chest as Grotle sprung forth from its shell and kicked off the ground, launching itself into Timburr.

"Follow it up with another tackle!" Josue yelled, Grotle once more kicking itself from the ground, launching back into Timburr.

"Stay strong Timburr!" Clemens yelled

"Why fix what isn't broken, Tackle it once more!" Josue yelled, Grotle once again launching itself forward into timbur. Timbur was pushed back several feet huffing, the rage in its eyes growing as it grabbed its beam.

"One more should do it!" Josue yelled "Tackle!"

As Grotle leapt forward once more timburr crawled up its beam and pushed itself into the air, Grotle missed the tackle, Timburr swung its beam around and shot down with it with great intensity.

"Withdraw!" Josue yelled. As the Timburr swung its beam at Grotle, the turtle withdrew into its shell, the beam missing its head by seconds, smashing into the ground.

"Razor Leaf now!" Josue yelled.

The timbur turned its head towards Grotle just in time to be hit by an onslaught of leaves, sending it tumbling across the narrow street. Clemens watched as his timburr pulled itself to its knees before falling back to the ground, unable to continue battle.

"Woo we won!" Josue yelled as he ran up to Grotle "Good job girl!" he excitedly continued as he rubbed the turtles head

"Very well done" Clemens said as he returned his timburr to its pokeball "You fought valiantly and won, and I'm a man of my word"

"Woo, food!" Josue said interrupting Clemens.

**Comfort Hotel, Castelia Street 6:46 PM**

The interior of the hotel room was rather luxurious for the three trainers, designed with separate living and sleeping areas, lifestyle-enhancing accommodations including two double beds, beautiful furnishings, multiple telephones, refrigerators, microwaves, coffee makers, hair dryers and plenty of space. The bags of the three were messily gathered on one side of the wall in the living room area where Josue sat with Growlithe watching television and eating a bag of chips in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Iian sat in the bed room on one of the twin beds looking at the messages on his phone, one from his little brother and one from his parents, he tried to hide his tearing up eyes as he looked up to see his flaaffy sleeping on the floor, his staravia perched atop the nightstand lamp, and his combusken leaning against the side of the bed. Iian rubbed his eyes as he got up and walked out of the bedroom, as he walked past the bathroom he could see steam coming from the bottom of the door and Lucario sitting outside leaning on the wall waiting for raian to get out. Iian walked into the living room to see the sluggish Josue watching some cartoon about digital monsters.

"You're eating again?" Iian asked as Josue crumpled up the bag and threw it onto the coffee table he had his feet on

"Just chips, why?" Josue asked as he licked his fingers

"Didn't you say that business guy bought you food, and that's why we had to wait so long for you to show up" Iian replied as combusken walked into the room

"Yeah" Josue replied "And it was good…I still don't see your point"

"My point is, you had to pay for this room because you brought back the least amount of money, if you keep eating this much you're going to run out of money"

Raian, wearing a towel wrapped around his hair and one wrapped around his waist, opened the door of the bathroom letting out a cloud of steam, he smiled as he walked out letting the cool air conditioning chill him.

"Go on in" Raian said to Lucario who rose to his feet holding a towel over his shoulder "The water is the perfect temperature, just make sure you dry off completely before you come on out, otherwise your fur will get frizzy"

"Lu" Lucario nodded as he walked into the bathroom.

Raian walked into the bedroom where on the small desk opposite the beds sat the coffee maker which let out a graceful smell of vanilla and ground coffee as it brewed. Raian shifted the towel around his head and threw it off, his wild black hair still wavy and curly even though it's wet. Raian looked on the bed to see a blue shirt and a pair of blue pajama pants next to his phone, his pokeball strap which had two pokeballs attached, and his pokedex. Raian picked up his phone to check for any calls from his grandmother, but all he had received was a picture message of several dozen gible from someone. Raian quickly dressed and moved his phone and dex to the nightstand, he plucked the two pokeballs from the strap and released Glaceon and Prinplup, both roughly the same height and roughly reaching raians mid-thigh. Raian could hear Iian and Josue bickering about something so he decided to go to them.

"All I'm saying is that all you have is two Pokémon" Iian continued from some statement "And you aren't going to last too many battles with a fire type and a grass type"

"Hey guys" Raian interrupted

"Oh look mister coordinator is finally out of the shower" Iian said as he sat down on a large cushioned chair.

"Arguing again?" Raian asked as Glaceon walked past his leg and jumped onto the couch next to josue and Growlithe

"Just telling Josue that he needs to catch a Pokémon so he can start winning serious money" Iian replied

"That's actually not a bad Idea" Raian replied "I checked the maps and we'll pass through pinwheel forest tomorrow if we get a move on, I think it could benefit us all to catch another Pokémon"

"Pssh" Iian puffed "I bet I'm the only one who will catch one"

"I'd like to see you put your money were your mouth is" Josue replied "If either of us catch a Pokémon (gesturing to Raian and himself) you have to pay for the next hotel we stay at"

"You're on hobknocker" Iian replied getting up from his chair and putting his hand out

Josue stood up and shook his hand, looking unusually serious.

"Alright well glad that's settled and what not" Raian interrupted looking back to see Lucario walk in the room, a towel wrapped around the top of his head "Everyone needs to recheck their bags and be ready to leave bright and early tomorrow, I want to be in Striaton city by sundown"

"Yeah yeah" Iian replied walking towards the exit of the room "Oh, and I get a whole bed to myself, you two can sleep in the same bed"

"What, why?" Raian asked

"He's your cousin, not mine" Iian replied heading off, his mind already set on catching a Pokémon. Raian let out a smirk at his confidence, even after such an eventful day, it was truly a journey now… **To Be Continued**.

**New Pokémon Seen this episode**

**Herdier**

**Trubbish**

**Flaaffy**

**Minccino**

**Timburr**

**Grotle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pinwheel Forest, 5:48 AM**

The forest was serene, the light rustling of the wind through the trees being the only source of sound, the air filled with smell of dirt. The three trainers stood at the northern entrance of the forest, betwixt the large trees on either side. The morning was quite cool, the sun barely rising. Iian stood confident but his dark eyes gave away his exhaustion, he wore a green bandanna over his forehead, a black and red patterned shirt, red fingerless gloves, and a pair of long black pants with a snug belt containing three pokeballs. Josue stood half asleep, his eyes drowsily held open, holding his sleeping growlithe. Josue wore a black t-shirt, a blue jacket, and black pants which his belt holding a single pokeball slipped through loosely, a rather dull and messy outfit. Raian stood straight and proud next to his Lucario, both ready for the day. Raian wore a dark blue shirt, his black hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, and attached from a front belt loop to a back one was an odd strap which held two pokeballs.

"Okay guys" Raian said breaking the passive silence" We can actually stay in the forest a little bit, I say we can kill up to four hours tops, the less time we use the better"

"Hah, four" Iian said before letting out a yawn 'I won't even need a full hour to catch a Pokémon"

"I'd like to" Josue said before yawning 'see that"

"Regardless" Raian said before also letting out a small yawn, followed by Lucario letting out a yawn "We'll meet up at the eastern exit in two hours to see how everyone is doing, if we all want to stay in the forest we'll stay longer. Luckily as long as we don't lose track of the road, we'll be able to get to Nacrene City in no time, which is just a decent walk away from Striaton"

"Question" Josue muttered

"What?" Raian asked

"Why did we have to wake up at a time I didn't know existed if everything is so close together?" Josue asked his eyes barely open

"Hah" Iian laughed "Because for real trainers there is no time, we're ready to battle, train, and catch Pokémon every second of everyday"

"Fair enough" Raian responded, now let's get a move on. Iian huffed to indicate his agreement, Josue lazily groaned an 'uh-huh', and Raian nodded as they all put their hands together for a moment then broke apart to head off.

As the three headed towards the small bridge Josue noticed a small opening in the fence and quickly skewed from the other two and went through it. As Josue walked past the small cluster of trees he overlooked a large field of overgrown grass and weeds reaching upwards of three feet in height and covering nearly all the ground. Josue walked closer to the edge of the small rising he stood on, suddenly the dirt beneath him crumbled and he plummeted down into the grass, still holding growlithe

Raian and Iian walked across the two small cement bridges. Both taking a moment to look down into the clean water strewn with leaves, The two continued onwards down the empty street until they came across a large opening straying from the street into the forest. After walking a few paces down the clean passageway the two came to a large open field filled with tall grass and fallen trees.

"I'm going to keep on looking forward" Raian said as he walked through the bare spots of the field.

"Fine" Iian said to himself "Than I guess I'll find the strong Pokémon here"

**Northern Pinwheel Forest**

Josue sat amongst the grass for a moment to collect himself, no damage done other than some crushed snacks in his bag, which he was rather upset about. Josue looked around himself, examining the grass

"Hate to do this Growlithe" josue said as he reached into his bag "But I don't want to get separated and I think you'll be safer inside your pokeball"

Growlithe whimpered as his partner pulled out a pokeball and clicked its button to return the pup, Josue didn't like returning his partner but he felt it was necessary to properly explore the wilderness. He continued on through the patch, leaving a trail of broken grass as he walked through to another bare patch where he found two sets of stairs, one going down closer to the small stream, the other going up deeper into the woods. After thinking for a moment, Josue decided to go up. As Josue climbed the small stack of steps he found a large obstruction of trees and another large patch of overgrowth. Josue didn't like the grass at all, he found it aggravating and for a moment he was seriously considering getting Growlithe out to set it all on fire. Once Josue took a step into the thick grass he noticed some of it shaking not too far off from himself.

Josue held Growlithes pokeball tight in his hand as he crept up onto the moving grass, he was quite nervous as this grass was much larger than typical overgrowth. Josh crept up to the grass and prepared to throw forth growlithes pokeball. Suddenly Josue saw a very odd colored off-red hard thing rising above the grass slightly. Whatever it was, it was rather large, and hard shelled. Josue reeled back his arm as he listened. Without warning Josue heard a booming insectoid hiss.

"F^ck this sh!t" Josue yelled as he jumped between the cloister of trees, squeezing through the trees tightly, almost getting stuck at several points as he pushed through, that is, until he finally managed to get himself lodged in the trees quite thoroughly. Josue remained still; he could see that he was two or three trees away from another bare land opening. He let out a sigh as he let his arms go limp. Without any sign, a berry suddenly fell upon his head.

"What the?" Josue said as he looked up, hearing the trees rustle loudly as something ran through the tops, his answer was a small primate chirp as a tiny mostly red furred monkey climbed down a tree to retrieve the berry that had fallen on Josues head.

**Western Pinwheel Forest, 6:00 Am**

Raian looked downward into the deep ravine before taking a gulp as he looked back at the large hollow tree trunk which seemed to be the only way to cross. The tree must have once been enormous as its trunk was nearly four feet thick and now completely empty and covered in moss. Raian placed his foot on the trunk and pushed, it didn't budge and was quite solid. Raian took another deep breath as he gave Lucario a worried glance.

"It's a decent fall if this breaks" Raian said as he lowered to his knees "I'll go first, if anything happens go tell the others"

Raian cringed as he put his hand in the slimy moss of the hollow trunk. He began crawling, the trunk was about nine and a half feet long, the ravine only about seven and a half long. The trunk creaked as he crawled but in no time Raian made it to the other side and let out a sigh of relief before rolling onto his back. Raian looked up to see Lucario standing over him.

"Let's not do that again" Raian said as he rose to his feet "I swear I almost had a panic attack"

Raian continued on forward underneath a few fallen trees which leaned against a steep inclined hill. As raian reached a large patch of overgrowth he bent over and put his ear to the ground, as did Lucario.

"I don't hear any Pokémon movement as of yet so we better move on so we can make it further into the woods, the deeper we go the rarer Pokémon we will find" Raian said as he and Lucario stood up and began shuffling through the tall grass. Raian kept an eye and an ear out for anything, he was ready for a wild Pokémon, he wasn't going to get caught off guard like Iian was with the sandile. As Raian continued through the twisting path of tall grass, trying to stay in the middle of the path and avoid the trees he reached a small open spot, to his right several broken trunks and a fallen tree, and straight ahead was a group of broken trees resting on a particularly large tree which leaned against a steep inclined hill, it was the series of trees he had just crawled under not too long before.

"Kalos toast" Raian mumbled to himself, restraining from swearing. He slowly walked to the fallen trunks which had large sharp splinters digging into the ground. Vines and moss grew around the trees and held them together quite snuggly. Raian placed his foot on the thickest tree, he heard a small creak but the tree didn't move. Raian lifted his second foot and placed it on the second largest trunk. He took in a deep breath as he took another step, the trunks beginning to rasp and squeak. Raian uneasily looked forward, only a few feet to the steep mesa ahead. Raian took in a deep breath and quickly shot forward the four steps and stopped on the land. Lucario calmly walked up the trunks and patted Raian on the leg encouragingly as he reached him.

"Phew" Raian said as he turned on and moved forward. At his rotation he noticed a fallen tree laying its tip to the east set in front of another assortment of fallen trees and vines. Raian rolled his eyes and gave up on his anxiety as he stepped over the first fallen tree. Raian boldly placed his foot on the trunk of one of the broken trees and as he put down his second foot he stepped into rot which immediately broke. Raians foot slid forward and he lost his balance, in an effort to regain it he tried to lean forward, only to tumble forward down the trunks a few feet before they broke and he fell underneath them, some of the rotted splintered wood falling on him and some hanging from the side of the hill. Lucario let out a howl as he ran to the side of the hill, standing at a piece of land sixteen feet above his trainer who laid underneath several chunks of rotten wood.

Raian groaned as he lifted his arms up to his head which began to throb.

"Lucario I'm fine" Raian yelled back as he held his arms over his eyes, still laying on his back in the rotted wood. Raian tried to sit up bout found moving to be painful, he moved his arms from his face and looked down, he could see dirt and small splinters of wood littering his hoodie, as he opened his hoodie he was met with a rather horrifying surprise. He looked down, speechless, at a foot long needle like piece of wood which pierced the top of his belly button, went under his skin, and emerged an inch underneath his ribs. Raian tried to say something but lost his voice, all he could do was drop his head back down to the bed of rot and moss. Raians eyes began to tear up as he recovered his face with his arms, he could hear Lucario continuing to howl for his trainer. Suddenly raian felt an odd sensation on his stomach, he quickly removed his arms from his face to look down and he noticed a small light green, yellowish, cabbage like thing holding the splinter in its small dress like, tentacle like, appendages.

**South-Western Pinwheel Forest, 6:23 AM**

"Damn it" Iian said as he returned his flaaffy to its pokeball. He walked up to the unconscious whirlipede and tapped it with his shoe, it was thoroughly knocked out. "Fricking third whirlipede to faint on us and the stupid pokeball can't recognize the genetic code of an unregistered Pokémon unless its conscious" Iian continued on his rant as he pushed through the thick forest trees as he was long off the path. Iian sighed as he continued walking, on occasion he could hear the chirping of birds or the howling of the primate 'simi's. As Iian continued on walking he noticed something new on a tree branch, he slowly threw off his bag so it couldn't make noise as he crept up on the small green caterpillar looking creature. As he reached the small green insect he noticed that the green was actually some odd leaf based clothing held together with a sticky silk like thread. Iian lifted his brow in confusion as he inched closer, suddenly the caterpillar turned towards him and gave a happy look as it exclaimed 'Se-waddle'. On its large yellow head were two large black eyes with white pupils which looked into Iians serious eyes, and the small insectoid muzzle seemed to grin. Iian stood up straight for a moment and looked to his left and right, after which he turned back to the insect and his face brightened up like a child meeting a puppy.

"Ohmygoshyoursof^ckingadorable!" Iian exclaimed in one sudden breath as he held his arms together and peculiarly wiggled with excitement. "I mean...uhhh" He continued straightening himself out "You appear to be a strong Pokémon" after his statement the sewaddle let out a tiny yawn before saying its name once more, at which iians eyes grew wide and watered up once more. "Okay how do we catch you?" Iian said to himself as the tiny caterpillar inched towards a small patch of leaves "hmm, maybe Flaaffy can stun you long enough for me to throw a pokeball?" he continued on as the small creature helped itself to nibbling on the small patch of leaves.

"OhHhHh forget it, GO POKEBALL!" Iian exclaimed as he threw a regular pokeball at the creature, forgetting to click the button. The pokeball bonked the caterpillar in the head and rolled off into the patch of leaves. Iian gasped in sadness as the Sewaddle retreated its teary eyed head into its leafy hood. "Gah, I'm so sorry, I have a berry you can have just give me a second!" Iian yelled as he quickly ran to his bag to search for a berry.

As Iian rummaged through his bag the sewadddle came out of its hood and looked back at the item which struck it. The sewaddles tiny eyes squinted up as it looked at its 'assaulter'; the pokeball. The tiny caterpillar reeled its head back and then shot forward and began biting the pokeball, accidently hitting the button which opened the ball and let forth a red beam which enveloped the clueless sewaddle.

"I'm back and I have the berry" Iian called out as he walked towards the tree once more to see the shaking pokeball. Iian had no idea what had happened as he watched the pokeball stop shaking and let out a ding as it registered the sewaddle. Iian walked up to the ball and grabbed it, still wondering what happened, it took all of a second before an ear to ear smile overtook Iian and he began to victory dance with the pokeball.

"I caught a Sewaddle!" Iian yelled out with all his might as he jumped up and down holding the pokeball high in the air.

**Meanwhile Northern Pinwheel Forest**

"Use bite!" Josue yelled out as he remained stuck between two trees watching over his pup battle the red monkey Pansear. Growlithe charged the monkey and tried to sink its teeth into it, but the monkey jumped and moved left and right to avoid each snap. Suddenly the monkey let out its long tongue and licked Growlithe aggressively

"Quickly use ember!" Josue yelled, but the dog rubbed its head with its paws trying to rid the horrendous saliva and its smell, the monkey suddenly swiped growlithe with its tiny mitten like hand, swiping back and forth hitting growlithe three times before growlithe bit the monkeys forearm. The Pansear ran back and forth yelping as Growlithe shook its head, its teeth sunk deep into the primates arm.

"Well here goes try number four" Josue said as he pulled out a pokeball from his bag and threw it at the monkey. The pokeball pelted the Pansear in the forehead and enveloped it in a red beam. Before taking it into the pokeball. The ball shook and swayed a few times before stopping, it stood still a moment with no sign of movement, unexpectedly letting out a successful ding. Josue threw his arms up in joy as he let out a triumphant cheer, his dancing finally wiggling him free of the trees, allowing him to fall forward onto the forest floor, onto his face.

"Alright buddy" Josue said as he picked up the monkeys pokeball 'We did it!" he threw his arm up into the air in joy as he and growlithe jumped around. "Now let's keep a move on, we still have plenty of time to catch more awesome Pokémon!"

Josue returned his growlithe and continued on through the few trees into the small opening. The wind blew calmingly as he walked forward, he felt strangely drawn to a dark opening in the trees to some other opening. Josue calmly walked to the gathering of trees and began to walk through their dark cavity. After a few yards of the darkness Josue reached another opening in the trees, a large open ground. Josues walked into the center of the opening, he felt strangely drawn to the spot, as he walked he could swear he could see a large Pokémon running through the trees, creating the breeze he felt. As Josue reached the center of the opening his head filled with the vision of a violent four legged green Pokémon. Josue held his arms as he felt as though he was unwelcomed, he felt as though this land was something's home and it was angered by his presence. Josue looked around for a moment.

"I'm sorry" Josue said to the trees "I apologize for all the damage humans have done to your land and your kind" Josue continued as he spun slowly looking at all the trees in the eerie silence "It is my dream to be in perfect unity with Pokémon, to understand your pain, to understand our pain" Josue continued on "Humanity does have its flaws, but we have our strengths, and I know I'm not perfect, but…" he stalled for a moment "If anyone hears this, know that I'm sorry for all the damage we humans have caused"

**Café Warehouse, Nacrene City, 7:11 AM**

Raian sat at the small table across from the small yellowish green cabbage like Petilil. Petilil sipped tea from a cup as Raian drank a coffee, lucario sat in between the two sipping tea.

"Okay Petilil' Raian began as he set down his cup of coffee "I'd like to formally welcome you to the team. This here is my good pal lucario, he's my go to man for contests and battles."

"Lu" Lucario vocalized happily as he set his tea down on the table

"And here are my other Pokémon" Raian said as he detached the strap from his belt and laid it across the table, two pokeballs on it "This one is Glaceon, I've had her almost as long as I've had Lucario. You see I had both illegally before I was ten and could get registered to own a Pokémon, they're both good friends as well, so I'm sure they'll both be more than friendly to you" Raian continued before taking a quick sip of his coffee "And this one is prinplup. Quite a pal Prinplup, my first legal Pokémon. My older brother Mica never owned a sinnoh legal starter."

"Peti?" Petilil said in a confused tone as it tilted its head at Raian

"Oh yeah, Mica, you'll hear me mention him on occasion" Raian answered "You see, Mica is my older brother. He's one of the last family members I have left, my mother and father both died many years ago. It…well...it hurt...Bad…I couldn't even work up the courage to go on my adventure for several years. Mica had already started his adventure before my mum and dad died, and now he's a Pokémon master. He's won a Pokémon league, and he's even gone onto the Frontier league, he's become one of the frontrunners, people have even created rumors about him, like his shiny flying giant Pokémon and his farm of gible…"

There was a momentary silence as Petilil looked up at Raian and Lucario continued to sip his tea.

"Anyway, then there's you" Raian restarted "When I crashed down those rotted trees you helped me, that was awesome, and you're so nice, you happily took me up on my offer of an adventure. You'll be beautiful and perfectly balanced, I'll train you for contests while we move along this journey. My new friend, your journey is about to begin"

**Eastern Pinwheel Forest Exit, 7:50 AM**

Josue sat on the pavement leaning against the fencing watching Raians oddly yellow Petilil walking back and forth with a plastic bottle on its head between the large leaves, it trying to copy Lucarios smooth movement as he balanced a glass bottle between his ears perfectly.

"Come on petilil, the bottle dance is essential for my Pokémon to know, it impresses the judges and works out that balancing" Raian said to Petilil "So anyway Josh, after you beat Nicholas' venipede what did he send out?"

"A Timburr" Josue responded as he opened a bag of chips "I managed to beat it with Pansear."

"I understand that bonding with your Pokémon is important but I'm still not sure about feeding a monkey twinkies and flaming hot liepardos" Raian said as petilil dropped the bottle and quickly picked it back up

"And giving it tea is?" Josue asked as he began eating, suddenly his poke ball let out a beam and Pansear formed, the two then began sharing the chips, Growlithe poked his head out from behind Josues backpack but then retreated back into its makeshift house. "And I still don't get why petilil helped you…or how the splinter didn't cause you major damage"

"Well the splinter just went through my skin alone, terrifying as heck but not very painful or damaging to anything" Raian said as he pulled out a glass bottle from his backpack and put it on his head "As for petilil helping me..I have no clue…but no complaints, not only did she calm me down, but now I have a new pall to bring some color variety to my ensemble"

"Well, whatever floats your boat" Josue said as he threw a chip in his mouth, raian joined lucario and petilil and began dancing with the two, counting the beats out loud trying to keep everyone in rhythm.

"Hey guys' Iian said as he walked up to the group looking at the three dancing with bottles on their heads and Josue sitting down with the monkey eating spicy chips. "…"

"Hey" Josue said as he crumpled up the empty bag of chips "I caught a monkey"

"I caught a cute walking cabbage who I'm teaching to dance" Raian said as he and lucario guided petilil in the balance dance

"Pfft" Iian said as he crossed his arms "I happen to be fresh off my victory against the twins Mayo and May, which I happened to win with my new Pokémon"

"Oh cool" Raian said as he danced with his Pokémon "Care to share it with the group?"

"Hmm" Iian said looking down, a gleam in his eyes as he jolted up with his pokeball "Come forth…Sewaddle!"

Iian held his cat-like smile as the pokeball unleashed the beast it withheld, the awe inspiring, completely posh, creepy-crawly foot tall caterpillar, the gorgeous, endearing, and downright adorable sewaddle.

"Se" Sewaddle said as it looked up at the others. It took all of three seconds before everyone practically melted at the sight of the tiny bug.

"Ohmygoshitssoadorable!" Josue and Raian said in unison as they and Lucario quickly encircled the bug who stood tall and oddly bold chested in front of the three as though it was showing off.

"Heh" An odd third party laughed behind Iian. Josue and Raian stood up as Iian turned around, all looking at the newcomer. Their behind Iian stood a , moderately attractive, woman with long brown hair, large brown eyes, a tight black dress ending mid thigh, a red hat, red gloves, a red belt holding three pokeballs, and a small satchel.

"You're a…" Raian began

"…Pokémon Ranger" Josue finished

"Hello" The ranger said closing her eyes with a smile "I'm Pokémon ranger Hillary of Pinwheel forest"

The three stood speechless unsure of what to say to the Ranger. Rangers are skilled trainers who after years of training Pokémon, studying, and wilderness experience are put in charge of protecting the wilderness, wild Pokémon from poachers, and trainers from getting lost or injured in the wilderness. Pokémon Rangers are among the most elite of trainers.

"You guys new to unova? I haven't seen you around" Hillary asked the three

"Um, yes mam" josue blurted out "We're from sinnoh and we just started our Pokémon adventure yesterday"

"Oh" Hillary replied 'that explains the Lucario" she said looking at the fine spectacle of a Lucario "I'm on a journey myself. I'm from the Kalos region originally, I moved to the Kanto region when I was little and ever since I was ten I've been training my Pokémon. It's my goal to make it to the Frontier League, but in order to do that I need to make two more top eight appearances in regional leagues"

"Wow, quite an ambitious trainer" Iian said as he looked at Josue out of the corner of his eye, josue completely enthralled by the rangers speech "especially for a tree hugging ranger"

"I just feel that humans and Pokémon can cooperate side by side, live and fight together in harmony" Hillary said, captivating Josue even more " Pokémon love to battle, and by training them we can help them do so in a safer way were everyone can be happy. We can showcase their strength, their beauty, and the unity between trainer and Pokémon."

Josue, Raian, and Iian exchanged looks of concurrence

"Miss Hillary" Josue suddenly spoke up at which she let out a small hum of curiosity as she looked at him. "You better be ready, because I want to face you in the Unova Pokémon League"

"You got it Hose-y" Hillary replied

"….Hoe-sway" josue replied "…Just call me Josh"

"I hope one day I can call you Ranger" Hillary replied at which josue let out an ear to ear smile. Hillary smiled as she turned around and began to walk forth down the pavement, continuing on her journey, inspiring josue, giving him something to dream for, he now knew that he wanted to be a Pokémon Ranger.

**Western Nacrene city, 7:57 AM**

"Alright' raian said as the three walked forth "We need to hurry through this city and get to Route 3 so we can make it to striation early in the afternoon. Now that we've all caught a new Pokémon; your pansear, your sewaddle, and my Petilil, I believe we're more than ready for some training. The first gym leader shouldn't be a problem, so I suggest we try and use our newly caught Pokémon so we can get some training in for them"

"Sounds good to me" Iian said "Sewaddle is tough and can handle gym number one all on its own"

"Same with Pansear" Josue replied with a firm face

Raian let out a small laugh at the twos sparks as they continued past the warehouses.

"Well than, its settled" Raian said "Lets hurry to Striaton!"

The three continued on, all firm in their abilities, all confident and ready to fight. Josue, now inspired by Pokémon Ranger Hillary, was ready to prove his strength to the others, Raian now happy to have a new comrade to boast in contests and battles, and last but not least Iian, secretly sniveling with joy for his new partner, ready to take on the gym leader and show his strength.

**To Be Continued…**

**New Pokémon Seen this episode**

**Scolipede**

**Pansear**

**Petilil**

**Whirlipede**

**Sewaddle**

**Virizion**

**Gible**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hurry!" Raian yelled at the top of his lungs as he squeezed backwards into the tight cave crevice, no light other than a small flashlight a few yards away which lit up the monstrous draconic reptile that smashed its head forward at him. "Helllp!" Raian yelled again.

"DRUD" the beast roared as it smashed its head back at Raian, ripping at the crevices opening. Raian tried to squeeze back further but had reached a wall, his face covered with tears and dirt, his white spelunking helmet strapped tightly, its light busted, raians dark blue shirt covered in mud with a large tear on its side.

"I-i-ian" Raian said crying "ple-e-ease hurry"

Raian looked forward through his tears back at the dragons red hard scaled face, its eyes beaming at him with rage. Raian huffed and took deep breathes as he sunk to the cold ground, his mind replaying the events of the day which had led to this predicament.

**Northwestern Edge of Route 3, 9:36 AM**

"Well the map says its Wellspring Cave" Raian said to the others as he looked at his map "Doesn't seem like there is a ton of neat Pokémon in there either"

"I still say we go in for an hour or two" Josue said 'I mean, we can spare it, and it will help prepare us for the striaton gym"

"I agree with Josue" Iian said, his arms cross, "The Pokémon and trainers we've fought on this route haven't been superb, maybe some cave dwellers can help warm us up better"

"Don't get me wrong, I really love spelunking" raian said as he put the map back in his hoodie pocket "But Lucario is uneasy about this cave, and if he's uneasy, I'm uneasy"

"Well if you want, you two can stay out here and dance" Iian said as he began walking into the cave "But I'm going in, and I'll be back in an hour"

"Count me in" Josue yelled as he ran after Iian, the two entering the cave

"Come on guys!" Raian yelled "Guys, seriously!...rrgh" he grunted as he ran after them, a reluctant Lucario following.

**Wellspring cave, 9:42 AM**

"Don't worry Lucario" Raian said as he looked around, a bright light illuminating from his helmet. Both he and Lucario wearing knee and elbow pads, Raian not wearing his hoodie or his bag.

"Okay seriously Raian, shut up" Iian said as he lowered himself further into a caves crevice "I want to find Pokémon other than Zubats and Woobats, and to do that, I need quiet!"

"I'm whispering with lucario, you're yelling at me" Raian whispered "You forget that I've been exploring caves a lot longer than you"

"Whatever" Iian said as he dropped down a few feet to another small series of openings "Pass me my flashlight and my walkie"

"Yeah yeah" Raian said "You know Lucario, if you aren't feeling well you can just go back to base camp with Combusken and Josue" he whispered as he handed Iian his items and slid down the opening himself.

"Come in" a crackling voice said over the walkie suddenly

"What!?" Iian replied angrily "I said don't contact unless there's an emergency!"

"Yeah Yeah I know" Josue said over the crackling walkie "I found a Drilbur, can I try to catch it?"

"Yeah sure whatever" Iian said quickly "Alright Raian, we need to crawl a pit here at the right, mark it"

"Right" Raian said as he pulled a piece of glow in the dark chalk from his pocket. Iian began crawling on his hands and feet through a very tight squeeze. As Raian followed he drew an extravagant 'R' with the chalk and then drew an arrow turning around the sharp corner

**Wellspring cave, 9:56 AM**

"Woah" Iian said looking straight up through a large series of Durant-like tunnels which seemed to reach the ground level of the cave. Iian was covered in dry mud and his clothes appeared wet from drudging through the mucky waters in the tunnels of the cave.

"Dude I'm serious, that smell is ten times worse" Raian said as he walked up to iian, holding his dirty shirt over his mouth and nose. Raian had some mud and dirt over himself but not nearly as bad as Iian had. "Iian look at me, I'm serious. Lucario is really worried, he senses a greatly disturbing aura!"

"Raian" Iian said "Look at these tunnels, what do you think could have made these?"

"I don't freaking know man" Raian said as he looked up

"Raian" Iian said very seriously as he looked at his friend "I checked my pokedex, this cave isn't suppose to have anything bigger than Excadrill or Boldore. We just spent like twenty minutes going through natural formations as quickly as we could, and what Pokémon did we see?"

"Well we saw some Drilbur and a roggenrola" Raian replied as he held Lucario by his side who was shaking and holding itself

"Yeah, that's it" Iian replied "And that was near the surface. I mean think about it, Josue has been reporting four times as many Pokémon as we have, and he's seen some exadrill"

"What's your point" Raian said holding Lucario close

"Think about it Raian, I know you're a smart guy" Iian said "Those tunnels right there are way bigger than any native Pokémon to this cave, the further down we go, the less Pokémon we see, I mean…" he stopped abruptly as he looked down around the level they were at. They were on a relatively large land mass in a large body of water. Iians attention was caught by the ground, he lifted his foot up and heard a crackle, as he put it back down he heard several snaps. The three looked down at the ground, all around their feet were small dusty yellowish stick like objects. Raian leaned down and ran his hand through the mess, suddenly feeling an odd rock. Iian watched as Raian lifted the 'rock' which was in reality a filthy mud covered long skull with small sharp teeth, it was an excadrills rotted remainder of a skull.

The two didn't panic, instead they remained quiet, Lucario still clinging onto Raians side with a vice like grip. The two listened to the cave, they heard the still dropping of water, the small noise of the water swaying, and the disturbing smack of something. The noise was not of water against rock, but was the sound of a wet ripping like sound.

Iian held his hand up to his mouth in a 'shush' motion to raian and the two slowly began walking forward down the dark land mass, the only light coming from iians flashlight and raians helmet.

**Wellspring ground level**,** 9:59 AM**

"Damn it" Josue said as he walked up to an unconscious roggenrola "Good job Pansear, but you're really making it hard for me to catch a Pokémon"

"Pfft" Josue huffed as he sat on a rock next to Iian and Raians bags and Combusken. "Growlithe, any more chips?"

The pup let out a huff as it jumped onto Josues lap. Josue looked around the dim cavern, he then looked at his companions stuff.

"OoOo" Josue said as he pulled out Raians recurve bow "cool" Growlithe huffed at Josue.

"Oh come on" Josue said to his pal "It was one time, and it was an accident. Just one tiny arrow" Growlithe put its tiny paw on josues hand "You can't even see the arrow from a distance, I think it gives our grandma's house some character"

"Jo-sh" the lone walkie next to Josue suddenly buzzed, a whispering raians voice.

"Hmm" Josue said as he picked it up, about to speak

"Josh" Raian said in a whisper over the walkie

**Deep in Wellspring**

"I really need you to stay quiet and listen" Raian whispered as he held Lucario close "Get the bags ready, there's something really big, and we need to get out of here and to the police quick"

Raian said this while looking over the enormous blue and red hard scaled and spiny druddigon, much larger than a typical Druddigon, towering into around ten feet. Raian watched in horror as the dragon smacked its teeth into the corpse of an excadrill, its horned head ripping the corpse apart as it ate its fill of meat. The dark red blood of the poor Pokémon pouring into the muddy floor, creating a disturbing sound for the two boys.

**Ground level**

"Uhh-okie-doke' josue said to himself as he gathered all the equipment in a pile, as he looked up he saw combusken standing tall with a stern look. Josue suddenly felt uneasy and quickly gathered everyones equipment into three piles.

"Growlithe, Pansear, return!" Josue said as he returned the two, his stomach very uneasy "What the hell is going on?"

"Com-busk" Combusken said in a deep and stern growl as it grabbed Josue by the belt loop and pulled him.

"Wha?!" Josue asked as the chicken dragged him and abruptly took him to the floor by kicking him in the knee. Josue landed on the cold ground, but could feel a slight rumble, he looked up at Combusken who was pointing at the ground with an odd look, a worried look.

"What's wrong buddy?" Josue asked as he rose to his feet "Worried about iian?" he asked putting his hand on the combuskens shoulder, suddenly the bird punched Josue in the testicles and he slowly fell to the ground whimpering and gasping for air.

"Josue!" The walkie suddenly buzzed loudly with Iians voice "It's following us!"

Josue tried to crawl to the walkie, still groaning and holding his legs close together, Combusken walked over him and grabbed the walkie

"Com-busken" Combusken said into the walkie

'Combusken!" Iian yelled, a loud roar in the background of his voice, the ground rumbling more violently than before, but still rather subtly "It's after us! Druddigon!"

**Lower Levels**

"Iian, come on!" Raian yelled as he pushed on through the Durant like tunnel series, tripping into the cold dirt on occasion but quickly scrambling forward and back to his feet.

"Don't wait on me, hurry!" Iian said as he quickly scrambled up the tunnel. As Raian ran he reached a highly steep drop off which he couldn't scale by hand.

"Drudd!" The beast following the two roared, echoing throughout the cave. Raian gritted his teeth as he tried to jump the drop-off, still unable to reach it.

"Lucario!" Raian yelled to his partner who clung to his back, burrowing his face into Raians shirt "Sorry for this, but you need to hurry to josue and get him out of here!" he said as he grabbed Lucario by the leg and shoulder, tore him from his settling and threw him up the drop-off. Lucario quickly reacted and grabbed onto the ledge, hanging.

"Raian!" Iian yelled from several yards behind, and beneath, Raian.

"Lucario" raian said looking Lucario in the eyes as the wolf pulled himself up the ledge "I promise you I'll be back, but you need to save Josue, and any trainer in this cave, this thing is way beyond our level"

Lucario looked at his masters face, covered with dirt and fear, his large brown eyes staring with worry at Lucario. Lucario took in a deep breath, nodded his head, and ran off into the darkness, lead by his keen sight and aura sensitivity.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Iian asked as he ran to Raian, he slammed his hands against the hard cave wall of the drop-off, he hastily looked up. "Well come on, hurry!" he yelled as he bent over and put his hands together to give Raian a lift "Come on!"

Raian looked back into the darkness, he saw nothing but could hear the monsters roar, he then hurriedly stepped into Iians hands. Iian swiftly pushed Raian up, Raian rapidly rolled over onto the ledge and scrambled back, throwing his arms down for Iian

**Ground level- two minutes later**

"Where the hell are they?" josue asked himself as he impatiently paced, his jaw shaking with fear, combusken grasping the walkie tightly and looking down he dim cave.

"Lu" a faint voice reverberated through the cave, Combusken and Josue both turned towards it, worried. Out of the darkness came Lucario running at a full sprint, his legs stretching out at an enormous stride as the wolf roared through the cave, a remarkable velocity. Combusken was quite taken back at the wolfs incredible speed, but the wolf was at the two within a matter of seconds.

"Lu!" Lucario howled at the two "Lu-Lu-car!"

"Combusk!" Combusken responded with shock. Josue looked at the two in confusion, especially the dirt covered Lucario who seemed frazzled beyond all belief.

"What the f^ck is going on?!" Josue blurted out in anger, everyone was suddenly taken back by a tremendous roar which practically shook the cave. Josue turned towards the darkness to see Raian and iian running full sprint, Raian holding Iian by the collar and practically dragging him along.

"Josue run!" Raian yelled. Josue didn't understand what was going on until the two were within feet of him.

"What are you doing?!" Iian yelled "Run!"

"But it's not chasing you anymore" Josue responded as Iian grabbed him by the shoulder, about to drag him forward. Iian stopped for a second to listen, Raian grabbed his bag and hoodie and was about to throw them over his shoulder when Iian hushed him. The three listened for a moment, the only audible noise was that of a dripping, just the caves water.

"Where did it go?" raian asked as he dropped his possessions, the silver cylinder suddenly popping off its top as it rolled, allowing several arrows to spill out as it slowly spun on the bitter cave floor.

"Shh" Iian said putting his ear on the cave wall. Josue stood looking around, raian sat on his knees huffing as he looked around, the light on his helmet illuminating the dim room. Lucario and combusken stood side by side listening, waiting for any disturbance.

Iian clicked on his flashlight and elucidated the dark continuing cavern, he stood huffing in the coldness as he moved the light around the empty cave.

"Whatever it was, it's gone" Josue said as he walked to his bag "It probably got bored chasing you two" Josue was about to open his mouth to speak once again, but a loud thud interrupted him. The three all looked around through a brief silence, followed by another thud. Raian rose to his feet and took a few steps towards Iian, another thud shook the ground this time.

"Can Druddigon dig?" Iian asked

"Not through cave bedrock" Raian responded as he looked around "Druddigon take over tunnels, they don't make them"

"Wait…"Josue said "You two were running from a druddigon? The five foot tall blue and red lizard? I mean, they aren't even native to this cave, they can't survive in a cave like this, they need sunlight, and even if by some spectacle one did live here…"

Josues speech was interrupted by another, much louder thud, but this time a rock smashed into the ground from above. All of the three looked up, and all along the roof of the cave were large pits, indents, and sharp jagged stalactites. Iian and Raian put their lights on the dark roof, searching around. As another thud hit, Iians light enlightened the hard red skull of the enormous Druddigon ramming through a crevice in the roof. The three stood speechless as the Druddigon reared back and struck the crevice again, another two stalactites smashing into the ground.

"Run!" Raian yelled as he quickly ran forth. Everyone followed in a mad scramble, suddenly the cave wall smashing in and the druddigon landing on the floor roaring as it writhed around to get back to its feet.

"Split up and hide!" Iian yelled as the group ran deeper in the dark cave "When you have an opportunity run for the exit!" Everyone nodded and began to split off, the druddigon running behind them, combusken quickly threw the walkie it held to Raian before it and Lucario ran off in the darkness. Raian looked at the walkie as he and the others split up. Raian ran through the darkness, his helmet providing minimal light as he ran, jumped, and slid through the wet and dark cave. Raian looked back a moment, as he looked forward he noticed a large patch of stalactites and stalagmites, he tried to move from them, but he slammed into them hard and he was thrown to the muddy floor, his helmet light busted on the ground. Raian groaned as he rose, placing his hands unknowingly into the shattered glass of his light. Raian looked around in the darkness, unable to see anything. He listened to the air, he could hear the continuous dripping, but he couldn't hear anything else. Raian scooted in the darkness and rested his back on the stalagmites as he took a breath. Randomly raian heard a loud crackling buzz a few feet in front of him.

"Rai" the noise buzzed, "Rai-ian…it's..an…ot..away" the noise continued, Raian reached around and grabbed the walkie talkie, as he grabbed it, it pushed the small sprinkles of glass into his palm.

"H-hello" Raian whispered into the device

"It…an" the voice replied, Raian unsure if the cave was messing with the signal or if he had busted it in his crash.

"iian?" Raian whispered

"Ye…" the voice replied "Got…way"

Raian sighed with relief as he rested his head back on the stalagmite

"Good" raian said "Try to get out and go to the police"

"Can do" Iian replied clearly "I'll ..ee.. if I can..ab… our..uff on the..ay out"

Raian hit the small talkie with his hand trying to make it stop crackling, suddenly he felt a powerful thud. Raian held his breath as the air filled with a foul smell, the ground still shaking, and the clear sound of the druddigons scales scraping against the floor.

"Copy?" Iian asked over the walkie. Raian quickly covered it with his hand. In the darkness the enormous druddigon walked towards Raian, stomping its feet into the ground hard. '..i..a..ed..o..uo..opy?" iian asked once more, muffled by raians hand

"Sh!t, sh!t, sh!t, sh!t, sh!t" Raian thought to himself as he held his hands tightly over the walkie.

"Drud!" The druddigon yelled feet behind raian.

Raian closed his eyes as he brought his legs in close, as he did he felt a broken chunk of one of the stalagmites, he buried the walkie in his shirt and grabbed the sharp chunk in his hand.

"Drud!" The druddigon roared inches behind Raian

"F^ck you!" Raian yelled as he stood up, thrust his arm and the rock into the druddigons stomach and took off running.

"Drud!" Raian heard the druddigon yell as he ran, he could feel the warm thick liquid on his arm which must be the dragons blood from where Raian thrust the blunt rock into the beast.

Raian ran as quickly as he could through the dark corridor, he noticed a bright light ahead and ran quickly towards it. Without warning he crashed into something hard, both he and the thing he hit crashed into the ground hard. Raian held his eyes tight as he laid in cold dirt, he could see a bright outside light through his eyelids.

"Raian!" Iian yelled, raian opened his eyes to see Iian standing above him clenching his head in pain "Watch where you're f^cking going"

Raian was rather disoriented as he rose to his feet, still trying to get his wits about.

"Josue is on his way to town" Iian said as he picked up his flashlight "And…"

"Drud!" the druddigon roared mightily as it thrashed through the cave after the two, getting closer and closer

"Oh shit!" Iian yelled "Raian!" he yelled grabbing raian by the shoulders "distract it, I'll hit it with everything I got, we can take this wanker, trust me"

"Wha?!" Raian asked in pure shock, suddenly the roar of the druddigon came horridly close, the two turned to look down the cave, illuminated by Iians flashlight. Raian looked around himself quickly, he was in a decent sized opening, a tight crevice to his left, and a steep drop-off to his right which seemed to continue on.

"Go!" Iian yelled as he threw his flashlight at Raian, which hit his arm and dropped to the floor, and took off in the darkness, away from the dragon.

"Sh!t!" Raian yelled as the flashlight rolled on the floor in a circle, suddenly through the light came the beast, towering over Raian as he quickly dove into the tight crevice.

"Hurry!" Raian yelled at the top of his lungs as he squeezed backwards into the tight cave crevice, no light other than the small flashlight a few yards away which lit up the monstrous reptile that began smashing its head forward at him. "Helllp!" Raian yelled again.

"DRUD" the beast roared as it smashed its head back at Raian, ripping at the crevices opening. Raian tried to squeeze back further but had reached a wall, his face covered with tears and dirt. The light revealed that his shirt had been torn on the side, probably from the stalagmites he had crashed into.

"I-i-ian" Raian said crying "ple-e-ease hurry"

Raian looked forward through his tears back at the dragons red hard scaled face, its eyes beaming at him with rage. Raian huffed and took deep breathes as he sunk to the cold ground.

Something snapped in Raian, he no longer felt the fear he had been, the beasts roar drowned out as he rested his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. Raian was at peace, he had accepted the situation, it was a mix of trust in Iian and an acceptance of the inevitable. Raian unlocked the strap of his helmet and took it off, setting it in his lap.

"Saint Irisa, patron of dragons, protect me" Raian said as he relaxed his muscles, the druddigon beginning to shred the cave to get to him "Saint Ashley, patron of journeys, help me to complete my journey" Raian could feel the debris hitting his legs as the dragon got dangerously close.

"Hey f^ck-tard!" Raian heard Iians voice blare up. Raian opened his eyes to see the druddigon looking behind it at Iian who stood atop the drop-off with combusken. Suddenly Lucario ran to the front of the crevice and signaled to raian to follow. Raian carefully and quietly slipped from the crevice and followed Lucario. Raian kept close by Lucario, behind them Raian could see sparks and light flares. The lighting of the cave picked up and Raian could tell he was near the entrance, sure enough after another tense moment of running he and Lucario made it into the daylight. Raian immediately fell to the ground and cried with joy to be outside.

"Lu" Lucario said putting his paw on Raians back, Raian looked up to see Lucario with a stern look, looking back into the cave. Raian thought for a second and wiped the tears from his face.

"You're right" Raian said as he ran to the pile of his groups bags which sat next to the cave entrance "Let's go help Iian" he said picking up his strap of pokeballs, his metal quiver, and his recurve bow.

The two ran quickly back through the cave, Lucarios speed incredible, his devotion quite evident. It didn't take far too long before the two reached the 'war zone'. Iian stood atop the drop-off, his combusken, flaaffy, and staravia all fighting viscously against the druddigon, but the beast still had an obvious advantage over the three.

"Lucario; Shadow ball. Prinplup; Ice beam. Glaceon; Icy wind" Raian yelled out as he unleashed his Pokémon, making sure to keep petilil safe from the battle. Lucario gathered all his energy in a dark swirling mass which he threw at the Dragon. Glaceons fur stood on edge crackling with frost as she swayed, chilling the air, infuriating the Druddigon. Prinplup leaned back as its internal energy stored in its throat, its beak beginning to frost over, the bird then spat forth an energy beam which froze the water in the air as it went forth.

"Combusken use double kick, Flaaffy thunder wave, and Staravia use aerial ace!" Iian yelled, his Pokémon joining with Raians, all the Pokémon assaulting the druddigon. The druddigon was not majorly damaged, but it was increasing in rage at each attack. As Combusken landed its second kick on a small smooth spot of the dragon, the beast quickly shot forth its claw, combusken quickly kicked off it to avoid increased damage, but the poor bird shot forth hard into the cave wall. Staravia shot forth with the speed of a jet at the dragon, but as it hit the dragon, the reptiles scales slashed into the birds wings, Druddigon quickly swatted the bird to the ground. Flaaffy quickly let out a large electric wave of buzzing and humming jolts which struck the druddigon directly, as it lifted its arm to smash the sheep Lucario smashed its head with a force palm which shot it forth into the cave wall.

Druddigon turned to look at Lucario, its eyes blaring with rage as it roared, lifting its arms.

"Glace!" Glaceon yelled passionately as she jumped in front of lucario, druddigons arm coming down.

As druddigons arm came down, it suddenly shot back up with a roar as the beast clenched its face, an arrow sticking through its fingers which was burrowed in the reptiles eye. Raian stood tall with a stern look as he pulled another arrow from his quiver. Glaceon turned to Lucario and the two exchanged a joyful look.

"Move!" a voice yelled out from behind Raian, he quickly complied and as he moved a pokeball shot past him and pelted the Druddigon. Everyone looked with fear as the strange purple based pokeball rolled along the ground, not making any noise. Raian turned to see a woman in a tan uniform with short green hair walk past him.

**Striaton city Pokecenter, 12:06 PM**

"Thank you officer jenny" Raian said shaking the short green haired womans hand, his hands wrapped in gauze. Raian walked towards the others who sat down in the waiting room, Josue and Iian both unharmed other than minor cuts and bruises on iian.

"So they say that they'll investigate how the druddigon got in there" raian said as he sat down next to the two, both remaining quiet

The three sat in silence for a few minutes, they all wore clean clothes, Raian had a bandage on his cheek and gauze wrapped around his hands, but he wore his hoodie which made him seem normal. Iian sat with his face buried in his hands, his combusken sitting next to him with its hand on his back, his Flaaffy standing in front of him with its tiny paw on his knee. Josue sat balled up, holding his knees close.

"Josue are you going to be okay?" Raian asked breaking the silence

"..I" Josue said through a sniffling nose "I...just don't know" Josue said looking at Raian "I mean, every day something worse happens"

"I know" raian said "But..."

"It's part of being a damn trainer" iian spoke up rising to his feet "now come on, let's go"

"Iian" Raian said looking up at Iian who was very stern faced "Are you going to be okay?"

"Look, I don't need your damn pity" Iian spoke up as he threw his bag on "Staravia is dead, that's all there is to it. That damn druddigon was way too powerful for us, and we paid for it."

"It's not weakness to show sadness at the death of your friend" raian spoke up rising to his feet and staring Iian down

"What good is crying going to do?" Iian asked as he got in Raians face

"Oh, mister big man" raian said staring critically into Iians eyes "Too macho to be sad right? A good friend of yours just died trying to ply your ego, we were out of the damn cave, we were home free, we all could have gotten out alive, but you just had to go back and fight the druddigon right?"

Iian looked angrily at Raian as the two stood inches from each other, the anger beginning to fill the room, unexpectedly the two were pulled apart. Raian looked down to see Lucario pushing him back. Iian looked down to see combusken pulling him back.

"Oh shut the hell up" Josue said as he jumped to his feet and threw on his bag "Sh!t, you (said pointing to Iian) your damn Pokémon just died, show some damn respect to him. And you (pointing to Raian) not everything needs to be emoted out, sh!t we aren't all drama based coordinators. Staravia helped save you, he fought alongside Iian, he wasn't forced to fight, he went out how any trainers Pokémon would want to go out. Now both of you shut the f^ck up so we can get to the gym and win a damned badge already!"

Raian let out a smile at his cousin, and friends, action. The three grabbed their bags and headed for the exit of the center, all very ready to finally get back to the journey, all ready to get their first gym badge in the unova region.

**To Be Continued…**

**New Pokémon Seen this episode**

**Druddigon**

**Drilbur**

**Excadrill**

**Roggenrola**


	6. Chapter 6

**Striaton city, 12:10 PM**

"So this is it?" josue asked as he looked at the large restaurant-esque building with pillars on its outside and a large glass topped roof

"Posh" Iian said looking at it

"According to my information" Raian said looking at his phone "The Striaton Gym is also a high class restaurant, its waiters and waitresses all being trainers"

"Ballocks" Iian said dropping his head

"This place is really neat, it's the first gym I've heard of that has specialized…" Raian began

"Oh just shut up" Iian said walking to the front door

"I'm pretty sure you want to hear this" Raian said as Iian walked in, Josue following him, "...they never listen" he continued to Lucario.

Inside the Gym

"Hey there" Iian said walking up to a podium, a well groomed waiter standing behind it "I'm here to face the gym leader"

"Ah" the waiter said "I do take it you are new to unova?"

"What makes you think that?" Iian asked as Josue walked up beside him and Raian walked through the door

"Are you all here to attempt for the trio badge?" The waiter asked

"Yes, but I'd like a cup of coffee and a scone first" Raian responded

"Of course, right this way" The waiter responded holding his arm out. The three followed the waiter through the large restaurant which was divided by large curtains; first a red one, then a blue one, and finally a green ne. In ea division was a large amount of people sitting at tables enjoying their food.

"Seriously" Iian whispered to josue "Is this a gym or a restaurant?"

"We apologize for any inconvenience" The waiter said as he guided the three to a large door which stood atop a small stage at the back of the restaurant "But we've had quite some renovations as the gym is closing"

"The gym is closing?!" Josue blurted out

"Yes sir' The waiter said as he stood by the door "The gym leaders wish to continue on with training Pokémon, so the gym will be closing soon and turned into a full time restaurant "

"What will happen for trainers who wish to collect the eight badges?" Josue asked

"A trusted trainer is building a gym in western unova which will take striaton gyms position as the first gym" The waiter responded opening the door

The three looked in awe as they walked into the new room, a large backroom, they stood atop a metal balcony which overlooked a large rocky terrain covered battlefield.

"Now if you would be so kind as to wait here" The waiter said "I'll be back in a second with your order and two trainers"

"Wait what?" Iian asked a second too late as the waiter walked out of the room

"Yeah, what's with the two trainers?" Josue asked as he threw his bag down

"I tried to tell you two" Raian said setting his bag down, his hands still stinging beneath the bandages

"No you didn't" Iian said 'You never said anything"

"Whatever" Raian said sighing as he leaned against the look-over "I'll let them tell you"

"Hmph" Iian grunted crossing his arms "it doesn't matter, I'm going to beat this gym leader with one Pokémon"

Raian rolled his eyes as he turned back towards the other two

**A few minutes later**

"Hello" The waiter said upon returning to the room "Here is your order" he said handing Raian a small cup and a small bag "And I have brought Waiter Maxwell and Waitress Tia along"

"So we have to beat both of them to face the gym leader?" Josue asked as the two entered, one a young well groomed waiter looking rather dull, the other a rather attractive woman wearing a short yellow dress and apron.

"No my good sir" The head waiter responded "You simply have to defeat one and a gym leader will be chosen. Since there are three of you, two will face the waiters and the third will be assigned the last leader"

"Uhh, what?" Josue asked

"It doesn't matter, let's just do this, I'll go first" Iian said as he headed off to the stairs which descended to the battlefield

"This will be interesting" Raian said opening his wallet to pay for his treat

"I'll take this one" the young woman said as she headed to the stairs; Josue, Raian, and Maxwell all tilting their heads watching as she walked.

"I shall be arbitrator' the head waiter said as he took off to the steps, walking with his head held high

In a moment Tea and Iian stood on opposite sides of the battlefield and the head waiter stood between them on the side of the field.

"This battle shall be one on one" the waiter said loudly "The first trainer whose Pokémon is unable to battle loses"

"Come on out Purloin!" Tea yelled as she threw a pokeball in the air, Iian looking at the pokeball with curiosity, everyone else still looking at the young woman. The pokeball unleashed the red beam and out came a small purple feline, growling as it stood on its hind legs.

"hmph" Iian said as he looked down, his face covered by shadows except for his cat-like smile "I'll take down that kitty with the newest recruit of my team, come on out Sewaddle!"

The pokeball unleashed the adorable insect which stood only a manner of inches shorter than Tias cat, both Pokémon stood happily, the cat feeling confident, the bug feeling content for some unknown reason.

"Huh, Iians bug actually does have an advantage" Josue said as he leaned over the balcony.

"Yeah but you can't underestimate the waitresses pussy" Raian responded, at which Maxwell and josue turned to him "What?"

"Purloin use scratch!" Tia yelled out, the cat quickly ran between the large rocks and dips of the ground and rushed to the bug, as it swung its sharp talons forward the bug ducked into its hood, the claws missing its head by the smallest of margins.

"Sewaddle use string shot!" Iian yelled, the tiny caterpillar stuck its head out of its hood and spat out a silky sticky substance which stuck to the purloins face, covering its eyes. "Now quickly use bug bite!"

Sewaddle squinted its eyes, in an oddly cute spectacle, as it leapt forward and snapped its tiny teeth into the purloins chest . The cat spun around in pain before smashing into one of the piles of rock, throwing the sewaddle off of itself.

"Quick, Purloin, use attract!" Tia yelled. The purloin wiped its face of the silk before standing up tall.

"Purr" the purloin said as it winked at sewaddle. Sewaddle looked up at the cat, suddenly sewaddles eyes watered up and grew wider as it looked with awe at the feline.

"Don't fall for it" Iian yelled "use razor leaf, come on!"

Iians command fell on deaf ears as the sewaddle continued to look up with awe at the purloin.

"Scratch, go!" Tia yelled, her purloin quickly jumping forward and slashing sewaddle in the head, the caterpillar tumbling around the dirt until being stopped by a pile of dirt.

"Why isn't sewaddle listening?" Josue asked as Raian took a sip of coffee

"Attract" Raian responded kindly

"Does that even work, I mean Purloins a cat, sewaddle is a caterpillar" Josue responded

'Well, in the end that's just layman's terms" Raian responded setting his coffee down "you see, both are Pokémon, so both technically have the same reproduction, which is why the flooding of pheromones or hormones by purloin in attract still affects sewaddle. Now if we were to get into specifics, they couldn't mate because of genetics, but that won't stop sewaddle from being blinded by its natural drives"

Josue stood silent for a moment watching the purloin smack sewaddle around

"Oh, sorry, too technical?" Raian asked as he listened to Iian yelling at his caterpillar

"A tad" Josue responded

"Okay let me see if I can simplify" Raian responded "…okay…well… One defining characteristic of a Pokémon is that it lays eggs, it's what separates us from the Pokémon. But you see, a Pokémon can't produce an egg with just any Pokémon, it needs to be a similar type of Pokémon. For example, Lucario and Empoleon couldn't have an egg, but Lucario and Glaceon can"

"Okay" Josue responded watching Iian flail his arms yelling at sewaddle, purloin still smacking the bug around

"So you see, not all Pokémon can mate, but all Pokémon do run off of pheromones and hormones" Raian continued "So in the end, attract just outpours pheromones or hormones which in turn immediately attracts an opposite gender Pokémon"

'Gross" Josue responded.

"For the love of...Sewaddle!" Iian yelled watching the purloin smack the caterpillar again "Use razor leaf now!"

Finally the words of Iian reached the bugs head and it reluctantly decided to use razor leaf. The bug wiggled its small body, a few leaves attached to it falling off,

"Sewaddle!" the bug yelled as it shot forth the leaves, hitting the purloin as it charged, throwing it hard against the ground. The purloin looked up from the ground with teary eyes at sewaddle.

"Purr" the cat said in a sad tone

"Don't you dare fall for it!" Iian yelled to sewaddle "Now hurry and use bug bite!"

"Scratch again!" Tia yelled. The cat pounced forward, swinging its claws at the bug, but the bug quickly tucked into its hood, dodging the cat, and it responded by leaping up and biting the feline in the stomach.

"While you're attached use razor leaf!" Iian yelled. The Purloin ran wildly between the rocks, trying to loosen the bug which began hitting the cat with leaves

"Scratch!" Tia yelled, the cat trying its best to pry the bug off

"Hold on tight!" Iian yelled "And use string shot"

The cat rolled to its back and tried to pull the bug off, the bug holding on tightly with its tiny legs and clamped down tightly with its tiny teeth.

"Now, finish off the stupid cat with razor leaf!" Iian yelled

Purloin looked down into the happy sewaddles eyes as it began to wiggle, unleashing the leaves which stood up straight on its tiny body, the sharp leaves shot down with intense force, taking the breath from the cat and shooting the bug off. The bug spun in the air happily as it came crashing back down on the purloin.

Both trainers looked with worry at the scene, Sewaddle sitting atop purloin.

"Purloin is unable to battle, sewaddle wins!" The head waiter yelled out loud stretching his arm to Iian.

Iian ran to the field and picked up sewaddle, happily spinning with joy. Tia ran to her purloin and knelt down to assure it was okay, all on the balcony leaning over a little to get a better view of her .

'Will the next contestant please come to the floor!" The head waiter yelled looking at josue and raian.

'Well" raian said putting his hand on josues back "Good luck"

"Wait what?" Josue asked in surprise as Maxwell headed for the stairs

"It's your time to shine" raian responded "show us what you're made of, prove to Iian that you're as strong as him, maybe even stronger"

Josue looked at Raian in silence for a moment before a look of determination struck his face and he nodded. Josue and Maxwell took their places on the field as Iian and Tia walked up the stairs.

"Hey good job" Raian said as he shook Iians hand and gave him a small side hug, looking at Tia walk through the door as she left.

"Pssh, what do you expect" Iian responded, maintaining eye contact with the battlefield the entire time. "Now let's see what pipsqueak can do"

"This battle shall be one on one" the head waiter said loudly "The first trainer whose Pokémon is unable to battle loses"

"This battle will have all the sensation of the greatest of meals, both spicy and savory" Maxwell yelled as he pulled a pokeball out from his pokeball "Come forth Lillipup!"

From the pokeball came forth a small canine; two large eyes, small snout, tiny stubby legs, and luscious fur. Raian and Iian both sighed and dropped their heads as Josues face was taken over with a large smile.

"What?" Maxwell asked

"Does your lillipup by any chance have any everstone on him?" Josue asked with a confused look on his face

"Nope" Maxwell responded with a smug look as he crossed his arms, suddenly he could hear a snort from behind him, as he looked up he saw Iian burying his face in his arms laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Buddy" Maxwell heard from behind him once more, he looked again to see Raian leaning over the balcony

"What?" Maxwell asked with great curiosity

"Lillipup naturally evolve at a low level of physical strength" Raian yelled back "In layman terms, once they reach a physical level of about the sixteenth degree, they evolve"

"I don't understand what you mean" Maxwell responded

"Okay" raian responded "In simple terms, a Pokémon's maximum possible physical strength is determined through complex mathematics, but we know the degrees of the physical development as 'levels', and a lillipup evolves at a level sixteen."

"Point?" Maxwell asked

"We all have Pokémon in the twentieth degrees" Raian responded "The weakest of us is josue, and I determined his lowest leveled Pokémon is at the development degree of twenty-one"

"Whatever you say" Maxwell responded turning back to Josue "I can understand the importance of beautiful appearance, but you're only worth as much as your flavor"

"Umm' josue said "My weakest Pokémon is pansear, but to be honest, even he's out of the pups league, I'm just going to make this quick and easy for you, come on out growlithe"

Josue dropped a pokeball and out came growlithe happily sitting down

"Growlithe" Josue said "Use bite, but not too rough, we just want the pup unable to battle, we don't want to hurt it to bad"

"Hah" Maxwell laughed "Your attitude doesn't scare me, Lillipup use tackle!"

The pup happily barked and took off running towards Growlithe. Growlithe sat still looking with a raised brow at the charging pup, as the pup reached Growlithe, growlithe put its paw out and stopped the lillipup in its tracks. The lillipup continued to rush its stubby legs, Growlithe still holding it in place with one paw. Growlithe opened its mouth, pulled its head back, and quickly shot forward, biting the pup on its back. Growlithe lifted the pup in the air, still holding it in its teeth, Growlithe shook violently and tossed the pup forward. The lillipup tumbled forward and remained on its back, not moving.

"Uh…" The head waiter said nearly speechless "Lillipup is unable to battle, Growlithe wins…?"

"That was anti-climatic" Josue said as he returned growlithe and headed for the stairs

"If you will all excuse me while I retrieve the gym leaders" The head waiter said as he walked up the stairs. "It won't be but a moment"

"That was pathetic" Iian said to Josue as he reached the others "I mean come on, I get the stupid cat, you get a puppy?"

'I felt bad for doing that" Josue said as he began to riffle through his bag "Poor pup, it didn't need to fight growlithe"

"Well at least we can face the gym leaders now" Raian said as he took a bite of his half eaten scone

"LeaderS?" Iian asked emphasizing the s

"If you two would have let me explain earlier than you would know that there are three gym leaders" Raian responded as he put the remainder of the scone back in the bag and rolled it up

"Three?" Josue asked

"Yes you buffoon" Raian responded as he went through his well organized bag "Cilan, Chili, and Cress. The one which will most challenge you is chosen"

"But that's weird" Iian responded "Every other gym in the world only has one leader"

"Well that's not entirely true" Raian responded pulling something from his bag "To be fair in Kalos there's a..."

"We aren't talking about Kalos" Iian interrupted "We're talking about Nova"

"Why are you saying it like that?" Raian asked as he brushed off a neatly sealed plastic bag "Its Unova, U-nova, why would you just rid the first syllable? It doesn't make sense"

"Neither does having a fighting steel type wolf and teaching it to dance' Iian responded as Raian pulled out a suit from the bag

"Jelly?" Raian asked as he brushed off the suit

A few minutes later

Raian stood tall and proud next to Iian who leaned on the balcony and Josue who sat down eating chips and drinking an energy drink. Raians suit consisted of a black button up shirt, a black sports coat, nice black pants, a dark purple tie, and black somewhat feminine lacy fingerless gloves which covered his bandages.

"Okay seriously" Josue suddenly spoke up "Raian what's with the all black? It's weird"

"I think it looks nice" Raian responded giving his collar a smug tug "I think it gives some flair to what's going to be my first Unova gym victory"

"Speaking of which" Josue continued 'Who are you going to use?"

"I was thinking I'd get out my old bud Prinplup" Raian responded "What about you?"

"New region means new Pokémon for me" Josue responded "Imma use pansear, you Iian?"

"I said I'd win it all with sewaddle, and that's what I'm going to do" Iian responded smugly

"Yeah bu…" raian began before being interrupted by the door opening. The three all stood up to see the ones entering, in came the head waiter along with three men. The first was an average height man with extravagant bright red hair, the second was a taller man about Raians height with a tranquil look and smooth flowing mid length blue hair, and the third was another average height man with a strange boldness about him his short green hair very distracting.

"It is my honor to introduce the triple trouble brothers and gym leaders of the Striaton Gym; Chili, Cress, and Cilan" The head waiter said as he shut the door

"What's up kids ready to get this underway?" The red haired one asked "I'm Trio leader chili"

"How's it going" The blue haired one said "I'm gym leader Cress"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm sure you will show an elegant display of flavors both bold and mild" the green haired one said "I'm Cilan"

The three stood in silence for a moment

"Well" Iian said breaking the silence "I'm Iian!"

"Ian?" Chili asked

"No, Iian" Iian responded "E-yen"

"Ian" Cress responded "Nice to meet you"

"I'm Josue" Josue said putting his hand out to shake

"Hello, glad to meet you Jose" Cilan responded shaking Josues hand

"And I" raian responded in a theatrical voice "Am one of the greatest coordinators in sinnoh, the underestimated brother, the elegant battler, I am the Raian!"

"Ryan?" Chili asked

"Rain?" Cress asked

"Ry-ann?" Cilan asked

"Ry-ann is close enough" raian responded shaking hands with the three along with Lucario

'OO" Cilan said as he shook hands with lucario "Some sinnoh boys, pleasure to see the extraordinary flavor you bring to the stage"

"Pssh" Iian said plucking a pokeball from his belt "I'm not like these wankers, I'm from Hoenn" he finished as he threw the pokeball on the ground unleashing the combusken

"Dayum" Chili said inspecting the chicken from all sides "F^cking sweet, I told you guys we need to start in Hoenn when we leave"

"As awe inspiring as the bird is" Cilan said wiping his sweat with a small handkerchief "I do believe it's time to get a move on, we have a lot of things we need to get to"

"Agreed" Cress responded in a lax tone "Let's get this over with, who wants first?"

"I do!" Chili and Iian said at the same time

"Well that works out well" the head waiter said "Mister Iian Quinn is scheduled to face against Master Chili"

"Fan-tucking-fastic!" Chili yelled out "Let's get this sh!t started!"

"Tally ho you arse" Iian responded confidently

**To Be Continued…**

**New Pokémon Seen this episode**

**Purloin**

**Lillipup**


	7. Chapter 7

**Striaton City Gym, 12:50 PM**

"Alright, the battle between Iian the challenger and Chili the gym leader is about to get under way" the head waiter said loudly as he stood on the side of the battle field, Iian and Chili both on opposite sides "Each side will have three Pokémon and the battle is over when all three are unable to continue, furthermore, only the challenger can substitute Pokémon"

"Well, it certainly will be interesting to see how this goes" Raian said from the balcony as he stood next to Lucario, Josue, Cress, and Cilan who were all intently watching the battlefield.

"Get ready" The head waiter yelled out holding his arm up high, Chili and Iian locked eye contact, both with a look of confidence and excitement "Battle Begin!"

"Prepare to be intensely sautéed with our fiery battle style!" Chili yelled out as he pulled forth a pokeball from his apron pocket "Herdier let's go!"

The pokeball opened up and unleashed the canine onto the rocky battlefield.

"Seriously, what's with people in this region and herdier?" Raian asked Cress who stood next to him who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Pssh, easy" Iian yelled back as he pulled forth a pokeball "Let's do this sewaddle!"

The caterpillar was unleashed and perched atop one of the small mounds of dirt and rock with its joyful face as always.

"Herdier Shadow ball!" Chili yelled out with a tone of rage

"Quick dodge it Sewaddle!" Iian yelled out.

The dog jumped into the air and spat forth a swirling ball of dark energy which shot forth at Sewaddle. The caterpillar jumped into the air at the last second, dodging the shadow ball by inches, it shot past the bug and exploded a mound of dirt behind where the insect was standing.

"Alright, Tackle!" Chili yelled out, the dirt not yet settled from the explosion.

The herdier shot forth at the landing caterpillar

"Dodge it now!" Iian yelled to the bug

"Wow, this is quite different" Raian said as he rested his head on his hand, leaning on the balcony "Iian usually has a much more aggressive approach, I wonder why the change"

"F^ck-tard, battling isn't about dodging" Chili yelled out gritting his teeth

"Sorry, but dodging is part of battling" Iian responded as the caterpillar perched atop a mound staring at the hound

"Herdier bite!' chili yelled out

"Stay the course and dodge!" Iian yelled out

"Oof" Cilan said watching the bug dodge another attack "That's not good, he's just rallying Chili up"

"What now?" Raian asked looking at Cilan

"I know my brother and all the dodging is just going to piss him off" Cilan responded

"That's it!" Chili yelled as the bug jumped from rock to rock dodging the dog "Herdier use take down, just destroy any mound in your way!"

The dog growled viscously as its muscles all tensed up extremely and adrenaline began to shoot forth through its veins, its eyes dilating to near pure whiteness. The herdier barked viciously as it charged at the bug, the bug jumped back wards atop the mounds, but the canine smashed each mound, leaving a cloud of dirt which the vicious hound charged through.

"I've got it" Iian said to himself as he watched the caterpillar frantically jump from mound to mound "Sewaddle create a net across two rocks with string shot!"

The frantic bug squinted its eyes with confidence as it shot itself into the air and spat out a large string of the sticky silk-like substance which draped around two rocks creating a net-like webbing between them. Sewaddle landed behind the net opposite the charging herider. Sewaddle stuck its tongue out mocking the dog which ran forth in its rage, running directly into the webbing which entangled it and caused it to fall stumbling around the ground.

"String shot!" Iian yelled "As much as you can"

Sewaddle spat out another string of the substance and jumped atop the dog and began to run all around its body, leaving a trail of the silky substance and entrapping the dog in a small cocoon of the webbing.

"Now sewaddle use razor leaf!" Iian yelled

"Herdier get the hell out of that sh!t" Chili yelled to the dog as the caterpillar pelted the cocoon with leaves.

"Keep at it" Iian yelled to the bug who continued to pelt the wrapped herdier with leaves, eventually the webbing began to fall apart revealing the herdiers face, completely discombobulated "Now finish the dog with a nice old fashioned tackle"

The sewaddle stood up with a proud and determined face and shot forth on its tiny legs, looking like a toy train on a track, as it threw itself against the dog. It took only a second for the dog to topple over with the proud bug standing atop it

"Herdier is unable to battle, Sewaddle wins" The waiter called out holding his arm up pointing at Iian who brushed the dust from his shoulders with a smug look.

"You haven't won yet dodge-y" Chili yelled as he returned Herdier

"Well then, this is going to be interesting" Cilan said "Now not only is Chili angry, but he knows Iian can handle a little bit of a stronger Pokémon"

"Huh?" Josue muttered

"Well you see, as gym leaders we aren't suppose to use very strong Pokémon," Cress responded "But as trainers we're constantly looking for a good battle, so to see that your friend can handle some stronger Pokémon gives Chili some liberty"

"Geesh" raian responded "No wonder you aren't going to be gym leaders much longer"

"Alright punk" Chili yelled out, a passionate look in his eyes "Get ready, because it's going to get hot, come on out Darumaka!"

Chili threw his pokeball into the center of the field and out came the small primate Darumaka perching atop a mound of dirt

"Seriously?" Iian asked looking at the monkey "We got this sewaddle"

"Don't hesitate darumaka hurry and use fire punch!" Chili yelled.

The primate balled its hand into a fist, its internal heat gathering in it, the flesh of the monkey beginning to heat up intensely.

"Sewaddle be ready to dodge and counter back with string shot!" Iian yelled to sewaddle

"Da-ru" The darumaka roared as it charged through the air intensely holding its fist which began to let off wave of steam. The monkey shot forth at the sewaddle which attempted to dodge, but as it threw itself to the side, the darumaka quickly kicked off a mound and went after it. The red ball of furry shot its small steaming fist into the caterpillars head hard, throwing it back into a mound which exploded letting off a huge cloud of dust.

"Super effective" raian said as he watched

Iian looked through the dust cloud hoping to see sewaddle up, but he was disappointed, as the dust settled he saw sewaddle laying on its side eyes closed, singe mark on its cheek, unable to battle.

"Sewaddle is unable to battle, Darumaka wins" The waiter called out holding his arm up pointing at Chili.

"Come on kid" Chili said holding his head high with his hands on his hips "Got to do better than that"

Iian held his teeth tight as he returned sewaddle, he looked up to the balcony to see everyone watching.

"I won't lose" Iian thought to himself "I'll show them all just how powerful I am"

"Got another Pokémon or what?" Chili asked

"Alright wanker" Iian said plucking a pokeball from his belt "You want to play with fire, let's play with fire"

Iian threw forth the pokeball which manifested in the center of the battlefield as the powerful fiery bird Combusken.

"Oh please" Chili said in a proud tone "We'll roast that stupid chicken"

"Combusken, let's make this quick" Iian said "Scratch and then double kick"

"Combusk" Combusken responded as it threw itself into a fighting stance

"Darumaka headbutt!" Chili yelled out

The darumaka nodded and took off at the bird who remained calm and in its stance. Darumaka leapt forward at the bird, its head tucked in to smash its skull at the red feathered chick, combucken still remained calm. As the darumaka got close Combusken threw its arm up in an uppercut motion, slashing its claws into darumakas face and hitting the primate upwards in a swirling motion. While the monkey began to swirl in the air Combusken shot itself off the ground and threw its leg straight up, smashing its taloned foot into Darumakas round body. The blood on the primates face from the scratch marks splashed down onto combuskens leg as the bird drove its foot into the poor creature. Combusken then shot forth its other leg and kicked off the monkey doing a back flip and landing on a dirt mound, the monkey shooting forward in the air and smashing hard into the hard balcony.

Everyone stood in shock breathless looking at the poor primate which was in its own crater on the side of the metal balcony, blood pouring from three slashes on its face.

"Uhh…darumaka is unable to battle…combusken wins…?" The waiter said confused and worried holding his arm out towards Iian.

"Darumaka return!" Chili yelled returning the poor monkey "Gary!"

"Yes sir" the head waiter responded running towards chili

"Run darumaka to the pokecenter, I'm sure he needs healing" Chili responded in an angry tone

"But who is to referee?" Gary asked

"We'll get someone, just go!" Chili yelled putting his hand to his face, Gary quickly grabbing the pokeball and running up the stairs and out the door.

"Should we get one of the waiters to referee or should we just wait until Gary gets back?" Cress asked as he examined the dent on the side of the balcony which was rather close to where Josue was standing

"It's not a hard job!" Chili yelled back "One of you just get over here and do it"

"Yeah yeah" Cress responded calmly walking to the stairs

"Alright let's move this along" Cress said turning from Iian to Chili

"Let's do this, come on Simisear!" Chili yelled throwing a pokeball out.

Out of the pokeball appeared a large red furred primate about the size of combusken with a large tuft of fur on its head forming a flame like wave, around its neck on a metallic cord was a small purple iridescent orb.

"Woah" Josue said pulling out his pokedex

"Simisear, non-feral, fire type, the ember Pokémon" the dex beeped out in its electronic voice "It loves sweets which it uses as a fuel for its internal fire which can be released from its head and tail when excited."

"Is it wearing a Life orb around its neck?" Raian asked upon inspecting the offsetting primate

"Yes it is" Cilan responded "The life orb adds that extra zing which blends gracefully with Chilis fiery fighting style"

"What's a life orb?" Josue asked

'It's a neat little device which secretes a type of adrenaline increasing hormone into the Pokémon" Raian responded "In simple, it can increase a Pokémon's strength but can cause them to pass out a little easier'

"I hate to keep things waiting so let's go!" Chili yelled out "Simisear flamethrower!"

"Combusken dodge and peck!" Iian yelled back

Simisear took in a deep breath, its tuft and tail beginning to steam and almost glow, before letting out a large breath of flame which shot forth across a length towards combusken. Combusken jumped up dodging the flames and quickly shot from mound to mound before throwing itself at simisear, aiming to gouge the monkey. As Combusken came close Simisear stopped its flame and grabbed Combusken by the beak, halting it in air.

"Quickly double kick!" Iian yelled

"Grass knot!" Chili yelled in response

Combusken shot forth its leg, simisear quickly shot its tail forth in response and its fur shot forth entangling the birds leg, the monkey then quickly threw combusken to the ground.

"Crunch!" Chili yelled

"Dodge it!" Iian quickly responded

Simisear shot forth at the bird bearing its teeth, but combusken quickly rolled out of the way, the simisears teeth slicing into the dirt instead. Combusken quickly used its claws to shred the entangling fur on its legs and jumped to its feet.

"Ember go!" Iian yelled

"Com-busk!"Combusken squawked as it spat out a spray of steaming hot droplets

Simisear jumped into the air to avoid the spray in the barest of margins.

"Now simisear Work up!" Chili yelled to the mid air monkey

Simisear nodded and began to screech in a primate howl as it flailed its arms about

"Work up and Life orb" raian said now intently watching "That stupid monkey is packed with adrenaline right now, iian cannot afford to have combusken hit"

"Yeah but if he can land some hits it's a different story" Josue responded leaning halfway over the balcony "With life orb the simisear is much more prone to losing consciousness, Lets go Iian!"

Combusken jumped back just in time as the Simisear shot its tail down into the ground throwing up a huge cloud of dirt

"Keep dodging buddy!" Iian yelled frantically as the simisear swatted its tail at combusken who ducked and weaved barely escaping each swing

"Simisear flamethrower!" Chili yelled out

Simisears mouth suddenly filled with flames that it immediately spat out on the field, combusken jumping up just in time to avoid them

"Now Simisear, jump up and get combusken!" Chili yelled out confidently

"Combusken, time it just right and you can land a scratch!" Iian yelled out worried

Simisear pounced up into the air towards combusken, it threw its fist upwards at the bird, but combusken used its hands to grasp the fist. Simisear clenched its jaw tightly as stared at combusken who held tightly, combusken rapidly brought its leg back and shot it forth upwards at the monkeys face, scratching it from chin to brow and sending it back through the air.

Everyone watched as Simisear flew backwards in the air down into a dirt mound shooting up an enormous cloud of dirt.

As the dust settled everyone looked to see Combusken standing huffing in the middle of the battlefield and Simisear passed out in a small dirt crater.

"Simisear is unable to battle, which means the chicken wins, so the match goes to Iian the challenger" Cress said lazily holding his arm out towards Iian

"F^ck yeEeEeah!" Iian yelled out as he ran to combusken who quickly pounced atop him taking him to the floor in joy and excitement

"Woo" Raian yelled as he clapped for Iian

"Way to go!" Josue yelled cupping his hands together around his mouth

"Indeed" Chili said walking up to Simisear who drowsily rose to his feet "Good job kid"

"Hey man" Iian said walking up to Chili "That was an awesome battle, you were nearly as good as me"

"Well you smug little b stard" Chili said returning simisear "You definitely earned this, the Trio badge, for a truly exceptional battle" He continued as he handed Iian the small trio badge

Iian held the badge in his hand a moment, his eyes almost tearing up,

"Yeeeah! I got the trio badge!" Iian yelled holding the badge high in the air looking at Josue, raian, and Lucario who all stood clapping from the balcony.

"Well hurry up to the veranda" cress said "We still need to get through two more battles, and we have some stuff to do"

"Right right" Iian said happily pulling out a small rectangular case which he opened to set his gym badge in

"Come on Rain" Cilan said putting his hand on Raians shoulder "Let's go get our battle done with"

"Yeah' raian nodded.

"Well then, this battle between Ryan the challenger and Cilan the gym leader is about to get under way" Cress said looking back and forth between Raian and cilan "Each side will have three Pokémon and the battle is over when all of ones Pokémon are unable to battle, also, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon"

"Come on Raian" Josue yelled from the balcony standing among Iian, comnbusken, and chili

"Let's see some battling skills contest boy!" Iian yelled

"Alright then" Cress said holding his arms up high "Let the battle begin!"

"This is truly to be a spectacular battle with many flavors that will strike even the pickiest of viewers" Cilan said pulling out a pokeball

"Umm…" Raian said confused "What now?"

"Come on out Ferroseed!" Cilan said spinning around before throwing the pokeball

The pokeball unleashed a rather large egg shaped creature covered in green spikes with two openings in the shell showing green skin and sharp yellow eyes.

"Neat" Iian said pulling out his pokedex and aiming it at the creature

"Ferroseed, feral, grass and steel type, the Thorn seed Pokémon" His dex played "When threatened ferroseed will shoot off spikes as a distraction so it may roll away. Well known for sticking to cave walls to absorb nutrients"

"Eww" raian said looking at the egg "I don't think that thing could win a normal rank contest"

"I disagree, I believe that Ferroseed brings a certain flavor to the battle" cilan said

"Whatever you say" Raian said straitening his jacket "I believe we should start things off with some variety, bring a coolness, cuteness, toughness, and beauty to the stage all at once, come on out my dearest Glaceon"

Raian said this upon throwing forth a pokeball which released the fox-like Glaceon who stood proud in the middle of the battlefield, at which Lucario who stood next to Raian clapped.

"Well this will be neat" Chili said "Ice is super effective against grass, but steel is super effective against ice"

"Yeah I doubt Raian was thinking of that" Iian replied "I'm pretty sure he really was just thinking of which Pokémon would be pretty for his first unova gym battle"

"Let's do this Ferroseed!" Cilan yelled out "Pin missile and follow it up with Gyro ball!"

"Icy wind and then quick attack!" Raian spoke out confidently

Ferroseed somehow shot itself upwards and shot forth several of its thorns at Glaceon, Glaceon smugly looked at the thorns as her fur began to freeze. Glaceon quickly waved her tail in an undulate motion creating a freezing wind which encapsulated the thorns in ice, the fox then quickly ran forth between the mounds of dirt and tackled the egg careful to hit the bare spot left by the released thorns. The Ferroseed rolled backwards but didn't stop rolling, instead it used the hit by glaceon to give it a kick start, the thorny egg quickly turned still rolling and followed Glaceon as she quickly ran back.

"Good job Glaceon" Raian said "Now I use Icy wind on the ground!"

Glaceons face retook its look of smugness while the egg continued to roll after her, she quickly jumped in the air in a front flip over a mound waving its tail leaving behind a large patch of ice.

Ferroseed continued to roll straight into the ice patch, shooting up shavings of ice and causing it to spin off track straight into a mound of rock.

"Use tackle!" Raian yelled out

"Glace" Glaceon responded as she quickly jumped atop a mound and shot herself off at the seed as it rose.

Everyone looked for a moment at the small dust cloud, suddenly Glaceon walked out holding her head and tail high, the ferroseed rolled out with its eyes closed.

"Ferroseed is unable to battle, Glaceon wins" Cress called out holding his arm towards Raian

"Woo" Josue hooted at Raian "Guess those contests do help"

"Alright mister coordinator that wasn't that bad" Iian yelled out "I'll give you that one"

"Indeed it was a truly tasty battle, but it's far from over" Cilan said returning ferroseed

"Good job Glaceon, well executed" Raian said as Glaceon happily looked at him and lucario

"lu-car" lucario happily said to Glaceon

"Alright, you're turn Dwebble!" Cilan yelled out throwing another pokeball which released a small foot tall crab with a thick rock like shell around it.

"Dwebble, non-feral, bug and rock type, the Rock inn Pokémon" Josues pokedex spoke out " Using a strong acidic liquid secreted from its mouth, this Pokémon can create holes in suitable rocks which it crawls into"

"Cilan has sent out Dwebble, would you like to switch Pokémon?" cress asked looking at Raian

"Yeah" Raian responded happily reaching into his pocket "Come on back Glaceon, it's Prinplups time to take the stage"

Glaceon nodded and happily trotted to Lucario and raian as Raian threw out a pokeball and unleashed Prinplup the tall proud blue bird.

"Smart move" Chili said to the others "Prinplup is a water type which is super effective against rock types"

"Yeah" Iian said squinting and rubbing the back of his head "I'm still pretty sure he wasn't thinking about that"

"Alright prinplup lets make this a show to remember" Raian yelled out "Let's go with 'Icy Marin'!"

"Prin" Prinplup nodded

"Dwebble Withdraw and be ready!" cilan yelled out

As dwebble began to retreat into its shell it found itself unable, its eyes widened while looking at prinplup which suddenly became highly eye-catching to the crab. Dwebble found itself unable to take its eyes off the bird which suddenly jumped into the air.

"Dwebble I said to use withdraw!" Cilan yelled

"Uh-oh, could it be that Prinplup used attract?" Raian said sarcastically holding his chin

In mid air Prinplup began to spin quickly, everyone's eyes on the bird, from the quick spinning bird sparkling bubbles began to fall off in the air coming to the ground, along with the bubbles several sparkling particles came down in the air twinkling as they fell.

"What's going on?" Cilan asked amazed by the beautiful spectacle

"Icy Marin" raian responded crossing his arms happily "This little move has won me some contests before, it combines several moves such as icy wind and bubble into a dazzling spectacle"

As the bubbles and sparkling ice particles showered the room Prinplup stopped spinning and struck an odd ballerina-esque pose in the air, its feathers sparkling with the frost and its form perfectly confident.

"Woah" Iian said wide eyed as he looked around at the falling bubbles and ice particles which chilled the room

"Damn it's getting fricking cold" Chili said holding himself as he tried to shake the flakes of ice

Dwebble continued to look wide eyed at the bird as it came down from the air. As prinplup descended it suddenly brought its head back, everyone still enthralled by the downpour of bubbles and ice. Prinplup turned itself around, head facing towards the ground and began spinning much more rapidly than before, this time shooting forth a much more violent beam of bubbles which began to twirl around in a whirlpool like form as the bird shot down at Dwebble.

"Dwebble withdraw!" Cilan yelled one more time realizing what was coming, but he was too late, the tornado of bubbles with prinplup at its pedestal struck down hard onto Dwebble shooting up a huge dust cloud .

Cilan coughed as he waved his hand trying to clear the dust. Raian, Glaceon, and Lucario all stood happy and confident as the dust whipped around them.

Cress looked carefully at the point of impact as the dust settled, as it did he could see prinplup standing up tall in yet another pose with its foot on the unconscious dwebble.

"Dwebble is unable to battle" Cress said clearing the dust from his face "Prinplup wins" 

"Yeah!" Josue yelled out clapping "That was f^cking awesome!"

"Sh!t" Iian said waving the dust from his face "Attract, Bubble, Icy Wind, and bubblebeam are a hell of a lot stronger than I expected"

"Com-busk" Combusken agreed as it looked with resentment at the blue penguin

"Quite an ostentatious display but a pungent flavor none the less" Cilan said returning his dwebble "But no more playing, it's time to get serious, come on out simisage!"

Raian watched the pokeball as it unleashed the tall green monkey with shaggy and long green fur and an enormous tuft on its head with a large leaf growing from it.

"Simisage, non-feral, grass type, the thorn monkey Pokémon" Raians dex spoke in its usual electronic feminine voice " Ill tempered, fights by swinging its thorn covered tail wildly, the large leaf on its head is very bitter but is known to help illness"

"Fine" Raian said looking at the primate "I believe it's time for us to shine, time to give these people a show they'll never forget, time to show off the skills which won us Master rank ribbons….Lucario…It's your turn"

**To Be Continued…**

**New Pokémon Seen this episode**

**Simisear**

**Ferroseed**

**Dwebble**

**Simisage**


	8. Chapter 8

**Striaton City Gym, 1:28 PM**

Iian, Josue, Combusken, and Chili watched the battlefield in awe, amazed by the battle between Raian and Cilan. Raian stood with his arm held out and a smug look next to Glaceon and Prinplup all looking at the center of the battle field where simisage stood hunched over panting and covered in dirt, Lucario standing in front of him eyes closed balanced on a rock with one leg up and arms spread out.

"Come on Simisage this isn't over yet!" Cilan yelled in near panic "Lucario does have an extraordinarily compelling flavor but you can handle him!"

The exhausted Simisage looked up at the focused Lucario who barely had any dirt on him and seemed completely fine.

"There's no way" Iian said with anger to himself "How the hell can Lucario be that good?!"

"Woo!" Josue yelled out happily "Show that simisage the benefits of dancing and dressing up pretty!"

"Alright Simisage lets do this!" Cilan yelled out "Energy ball!"

"Simi" Simisage replied as its face scrunched in anger. The primate put its hands in front of it and began focusing its energy into a slowly manifesting orb of green energy which glowed brightly.

"Lucario lets end this with style" Raian said throwing his hand out towards Lucario "Finish with a graceful display of a Force Palm!"

"Lu" Lucario responded with its eyes still shut

"Simi!" Simisage roared as the sphere grew to a notable size, it quickly threw its hands back and shot forth the orb. Lucario opened his eyes a second before the orb hit the mound he was balanced on, filling the room with an explosion of dust and wind which whipped everyones hair and clothes about.

"Argh" Iian grunted as he covered his face with his arm "Did he get him?"

The dust quickly settled and everyone shot their eyes forth at where lucario was standing, the mound completely destroyed.

"Where is he?" Cilan asked as he and simisage looked around the floor.

"A-hem" Raian said clearing his throat, Cilan turned to him to see that he was pointing up. Cilan swiftly turned his head to the air to see Lucario in the air his arms spread out, not a scratch on his body.

"Simisage quickly!" Cilan yelled as Lucario front flipped around.

As Simisage looked up Lucario was on his speedy descent, quickly landing in front of the monkey

"Simi!" Simisage screeched in confusion as Lucario shot his paw forward releasing a wave of energy which blasted simisage who tumbled across the floor through a mound before stopping.

"Simisage is unable to battle, Lucario wins, so the match goes to Ryan!" Cress spoke out, still mispronouncing Raians name

"Hmph" Raian said trying to remain calm "It was a graceful victory"

"Glace!" Claceon spoke out as it ran to Lucario

"Prin-plup" Prinplup spoke out tapping Raian on the leg. Raian stood for a moment before his eyes began to tear up and he quickly grabbed Prinplup and gave the bird a large hug.

"We did it!" raian yelled out as Lucario and Glaceon suddenly tackled him taking him to the ground in joy.

"Yeah!" josue yelled out nearly hanging off the balcony "That was epic!"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" Iian muttered cross armed

"You did great" Cilan said as he put his hand on Simisage who could barely hold its eyes open "And you, were quite a display of elegance and skill" he said returning the monkey and walking towards Raian who pulled himself up to his feet.

"It was an honor" Raian said dusting his jacket off

"As it was for me" Cilan responded shaking Raians hand "Here, you earned this, the trio badge"

As Raian looked at the small badge Cilan handed him he began to tear up once more with joy

"Oh and for future reference" Cilan said "I like the suit, but maybe lose the lacy gloves"

"Hey guys" raian said as he walked up the stairs to the others "So what did you think?"

"Meh" Iian muttered still cross armed and slightly turned away

"Com-busk" Combusken muttered also cross armed and turned away

"I thought it was bad ss" Josue said giving Raian a one armed hug "I guess all that bottle dancing helped with your Pokémon's speed, I've never seen anything as fast as Lucario, that guy can move!"

"Lu" Lucario responded flattered rubbing the back of his head

"Glace" glaceon added as she sat down next to lucario

"And you too!" Josue said looking at prinplup "That whole bubbly icy whirlpool thing was awesome!'

"A-hem" Cress spoke loudly from the battlefield floor.

"Huh?" Josue turned with curiosity

"I don't have all day, let's hurry up and get this over with!" Cress yelled back

**A moment later**

"Alright then, the battle between Josue the challenger and Cress one of the trio gym leader is about to get under way" cilan yelled out standing betwixt josue and Cress on the battlefield "Each side will have two Pokémon and the battle is over when both are unable to continue, additionally, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon"

"Let's go pipsqueak" Iian yelled out "Show them that battlers are better than coordinators!"

"Jelly much?" Raian said leaning on the balcony holding his head up on his hand which no longer stung

"I expect to see a tasteful display of your skills" Cilan yelled out "Ready? Battle begin!"

"Let's do this" Cress said pulling out a pokeball from his apron "Come on out Slowpoke!"

Cress lazily underhand tossed a pokeball onto the field immediately shooting out the red beam which manifested into a very odd pink dopey looking Pokémon.

"What the heck is that?" Raian asked

"Slowpoke, non-feral, water and psychic type, the dopey Pokémon" Iians dex spoke out

"Go figure" Raian sarcastically responded as he stood up and took off his coat

"A very slow and somewhat dimwitted Pokémon, it is skilled at fishing with its tail which cannot feel pain" Iians dex continued

"Hmm" Iian grunted

"Alright well let's go Grotle!" Josue yelled out with excitement throwing a pokeball high into the air which came spinning down fast unleashing Grotle.

"Smart move, grotle's a grass type which is super effective against water types" Iian said matter-of-fact like

"Oh, neat" Raian replied folding his sports jacket and button up shirt

"Alright slowpoke" Cress said "Yawn!"

"Grotle razor leaf!" Josue yelled back in reply

As Grotle began to shake slowpoke lazily let out a large yawn which seemed to start a chain reaction; first Cress yawned, followed by josue, then raian, iian, combusken, Lucario, Grotle, Glaceon, Prinplup, and Cilan.

"Grotle quickly shot off the leaves which sprang forth hitting slowpoke off its feet, at which it blankly rolled back to its feet.

"Good Grotle" Josue said holding up his fist with joy "Now tackle!"

…

"Grotle…?" Josue said with curiosity after a moment of silence, he turned his head to look at Grotles face and was quite surprised to see Grotles eyes shut and the turtle breathing heavily, it was asleep.

"A very powerful yawn" Cilan said before letting out another yawn.

Raian blinked his eyes slowly as he threw on his regular hoodie, Iian and Combusken both let out yawns as they too blinked slowly and smacked their mouths. Raian looked over at his Pokémon to see them all asleep, prinplup on its back with Glaceon lying atop and Lucario using the bird as a pillow.

"Alright slowpoke" cress said apparently as the only one fully awake "Use confusion!"

"Slow-poke" slowpoke responded drooling. The pink creature kept its eyes wide open and began to hum oddly, suddenly grotle flew backwards several feet

"*yawn* Classic psychic move" Raian spoke drowsily "Using a weak telekinetic force to strike the opponent"

"Come on Grotle, wake up" Josue yelled as he pinched his own arm to stay alert

"Now Poke-slow" Cress spoke out "Use water gun!"

"Slow-poke" Slowpoke vacantly responded as it lifted its head, an audible sound of gurgling could be heard as it collected water before it abruptly shot it out like a hose from its mouth with great intensity at Grotle. The shot of water hit Grotle directly and caused the turtle to skid across the floor

"Grotle!" Grotle spoke out abruptly waking up and shaking its head

"Finally!" Josue yelled out in relief "Now grotle use tackle!"

"Grotle!" Grotle responded taking on a serious look

"You use tackle to slow dude" Cress spoke in response

"Slooow" Slowpoke responded in its usually vacant tone as it stretched out its stubby legs.

Both pokemon charged each other as quick as they both could, roughly the same height however grotle outweighed and out-sped slowpoke. The two rather slow Pokémon collided with each other standing head to head trying to outmatch the other.

"Slowpoke use water gun!" Cress yelled out

"Withdraw!" Josue quickly retorted

"Slow" Slowpoke lazily replied as it began to gurgle yet again, as it spat out the powerful shot of water Grotle quickly sucked back into its hard shell. The force of the water shot the shelled grotle across the field bouncing from mound to mound like some odd pinball.

"Alright Slowpoke" Cress yelled out "Now use confusion again!"

Slowpoke once again made its odd humming noise, this time its body seemed to lightly give off a purple based glowing outline. Grotles shell suddenly also took the glow for a moment before flying backwards once more.

"Come on grotle we can do this!" Josue yelled "use razor leaf!"

"Well" Raian said still drowsy eyed and leaning on his hand watching Grotle fire the leaves at the slowpoke "Josh is certainly holding his own rather well"

"Of course he is!' IIan yelled pulling himself up in a burst of energy "He's a trainer, not a coordinator, we trainers are the strongest! Go Josue!"

"Yeah yeah" raian drowsily responded flipping his hood over his head and half his face "Technically speaking none of my Pokémon fainted, as I recall yours did"

Iian scrunched his face in anger as his left eye gave off a twitch

"Arg" Josue growled as grotle and Slowpoke stared at each other from opposite ends of the field

"Stop holding me back Combusken!" Iians voice suddenly outburst

"…That's it" Josue said to himself

"Slowpoke use water gun!" Cress yelled out

"Grotle use withdraw and use the current of his water gun to give yourself some extra speed!"

"Slooow" Slowpoke spoke as it spat forth another water gun at Grotle.

Grotle immediately withdrew and began to skid across the floor at Slowpokes water gun yet again bouncing from mound to mound, as slowpoke stopped its spray grotle bounced off yet another rock and slid towards the pink creature with great speed.

"Now use razor leaf and when you get close enough use tackle!"

"Use confusion quickly!" Cress yelled out a moment too late as slowpoke began to be pelted by leaves.

"Slow!" Slowpoke groaned in distress before the turtle shot forth and tackled it sending it flying across the floor into a mound.

"Slowpoke is unable to battle, grotle wins!" Cilan said holding his arm out to Josue

"You did marvelous little buddy" Cress said as he returned slowpoke "I guess it's time for my last Pokémon, my superlative spectacle of unsurpassable splendor, Simipour!"

Cress threw a pokeball high in the air which released his final Pokémon the primate simipour. Simipour landed and immediately stood up smiling and waved to everyone.

"I like it" Raian spoke softly looking at the short blue furred monkey which had a fluffy ball of fur on its tail and long locks of fur which formed a long hair look "Has a certain serene vibe"

"It's a bloody long haired naff monkey" Iian replied

"Jeesh, don't get your knickers in a knot" Raian said mimicking Iians speech

"Alright Grotle, we can do this" Josue said with a proud look of confidence

"Simipour, let's make them work for it" Cress said to the monkey which looked back and nodded with a smile "Start off with scald!"

"Sim-i!" Simipour responded happily before waving its tail around which began to let off steam

"Grotle withdraw!" Josue yelled quickly as Simipour swung its tail forth and let out a highly powerful shot of water.

Grotle sucked back into its shell as the boiling hot water hit it, letting off steam as it splashed off the shell.

"Alright" Cress said as Simipour stopped "Now use Ice beam!"

"Quickly, use razor leaf!" Josue yelled out as Grotle came out of its shell.

"Grotle!" Grotle replied before cringing in pain, josue looked to see the skin on Grotles legs were red and burnt from the scalding water.

"Grotle's been burned by scald" Raian said calmly

"Thanks for the commentary" Iian responded squinting and looking at Raian out of the corner of his eyes

"Simi!" Simipour serenely said as he swung his tail which clicked with frost as it released an icy cold beam of energy which struck grotle throwing the turtle back off its feet.

"Come on Grotle!" josue yelled out as the turtle cringed pulling itself up

"Alright Simipour finish this off nice and simply with fury swipes!" Cress yelled out with energy

"Simi!" Simipour responded cheerfully as it began to run to the grotle.

"Come on Grotle use razor leaf!" Josue yelled to Grotle.

Grotle watched as Simipour charged forth its claws drawn, the turtles flesh hurt from the burn and it struggled to try and output the energy to shoot the leaves forth. Simipour made it within feet of grotle and leapt into the air, as it came down on Grotle the turtle shot forth a barrage of leaves striking simipour directly and hard.

"A critical hit" Iian said

"Nice move josh" Raian responded

"Now follow up with tackle!" Josue yelled

Grotle quickly leapt forth and struck the mid air simipour with a tackle

"No, come on Simipour!" Cress yelled out as Simipour slid across the dirt

"We can do this" Josue yelled out "Razor leaf!"

"Come on!" Iian yelled out "You can do this! All you need is grotle, beat the stupid monkey!"

"Use fury swipes again!" Cress yelled out

Grotle shot forth the leaves, simipour jumped from mound to mound dodging each leaf, it quickly shot forth and slashed Grotle in the head once, as it swung again the turtle withdrew into its shell. Simipour looked in confusion as grotle shot back out of its shell and tackled the monkey.

"What?!" Cress said with shock at Grotles unspoken combo

"That's the way to go!" Josue said happily, "Now let's finish this, one last razor leaf!"

"Grot-le!" Grotle roared out with confidence and joy as its leaves began to stand up straight. Simipour looked up with squinted eyes as the turtle attacked with the speeding leaves.

There was a momentary silence as everyone looked at the two Pokémon

"…Simipour is unable to battle, Grotle wins. The match goes to Josh the challenger!"

"Haha, YeEeEaah!" Iian yelled out jumping up and down clapping pulling on raians arm

"That was a glorious battle" cress said as he knelt down and held Simipour on his knee "You truly have great potential Josh"

"Thanks, but it's Josue" Josue responded patting grotle

"Hmm...Really? I think Josh sounds better" Cress responded reaching into his apron "But nonetheless, here you go, you earned this"

Josue looked with wide teary eyes at the small trio badge

"Grotle" Josue said sniffling "W-We did it…We got our first Unova badge…F^ck YeEeEeaAaAah!

Josue ran in circles with great joy holding the badge up high as he released Growlithe and Pansear who both watched with curiosity for a moment before joining in the excitement.

Raian laughed peeking from under his hood as he watched Iian dancing and with combusken

"One down, seven to go before we can enter the Unova league" Raian said as Lucario and glaceon drowsily walked up next to him "Good job guys"

As josue ran overjoyed with his Pokémon, Iian danced with combusken, and Raian sat down with his buddies they were all filled with content at what was an eventful day, everyone was already exhausted but ready to enjoy life now with their first badge, the trio badge. They all know nothing of what the future may hold but they were all filled with hope, all filled with joy, all finally in their journey.

**To Be Continued…**

**New Pokémon Seen this episode**

**Slowpoke**

**Simipour**


	9. Chapter 9

**Route 3, 6:04 AM**

Amongst the tranquil trees which slowly rattled in the light breeze sat three tents encircling a small pile of burnt twigs surrounded by rocks. One tent was larger than the others, a large green tent which sat near the other two; a small red tent and a small blue tent. Suddenly the large green tents zipper began to sound off as it was opened, breaking the quiet. Raian yawned as he stepped out of the tent wearing his usual hoodie, jeans, and a new black shirt. Raian stretched as Prinplup drowsily followed him out of the tent.

"Morning" Raian said in a soft voice

"Prin" Prinplup groggily replied before yawning

"I'll go ahead and let the others sleep a little while I make some breakfast" Raian said to Prinplup. Raian walked back into his large tent where Lucario slept using the sleeping Glaceon as a pillow, Raian began riffling through his bag until he pulled out another small bag which clinked as he pulled it forth.

**Route 3, 6:37**

Iian laid in his large sleeping bag which enveloped all of him except his face, he was fast asleep and moaning about some nonsensical rant. Sewaddle was asleep atop iian and combusken was asleep with flaaffy in a shared sleeping bag, at which flaaffys static made Combuskens feathers stick out wildly. They were all crammed in the small tent yet somehow perfectly comfortable.

"Hey, wake up" Josues voice suddenly busted out from outside the tent

"Ne-ombre" Iian grunted rolling over

"Come on, we need to eat so we can hurry up and get some training in before we go to Nacrene city" josue yelled back

"Ugh" Iian grunted as he sat up rolling sewaddle onto his lap"Yeah yeah, I'm up I'm up"

"Come on guys wake up and stop cuddling" Iian said nudging combusken and flaaffy "You're going to get paralyzed again"

"Com-busk" Combusken lazily replied sitting up

"Flaaf" Flaaffy responded rolling onto its side

"What is this again?" Josue asked as he shoved a tortilla filled with meat into his mouth

"It's pidove" Raian responded sipping a metallic tea cup filled with coffee "This place is crawling with them"

"Is it legal to kill them?" Josue asked as he finished his tortilla

"Well technically yes due to our trainers license which states accidental death is unpunishable" Raian said as he threw a tortilla on the metal rack which sat atop the fire

"So it was an accident?" Josue asked as he grabbed another tortilla from a container sitting next to a bag

"…yeah…sure" Raian responded shadily as he pulled up the hot tortilla and flipped it around in his hands to cool it off

"Morning guys" Iian said as he walked out of his tent drearily

"Morning" Josue and Raian responded in unison as raian shifted the hunk of shredded meat around in its pan

"What the hell is that?" iian asked as he rubbed his eyes

"Pidove, It's delicious " Josue responded

"I don't want to know how we got that do I?" Iian asked as he sat down on a large rock

"Not really" Raian responded glancing back at his bow which was set next to his tent

"So what's the plan for today?" Iian asked as he grabbed a bottle from the bag

"Train until noon, go to Nacrene, heal up, stock up, visit the museum, fight the gym leader" Raian responded sipping his coffee

"Sounds good" Iian said pouring the milk from the bottle into his mouth

"Are we going to camp out again tonight or will we stay in Nacrene?" Josue asked

"I'm not sure" Raian responded "Really depends on when we're done with Lenora the gym leader"

"Fair enough" Iian responded pulling a piece of the shredded meat from the pan "Guys come on, hurry up"

"I made breakfast, you feet the Pokémon" Raian said to Iian "Lucario, Glaceon, come on out and eat!"

Out of Iians tent Sewaddle happily inched its way out followed by the drowsy Combusken and the normal looking flaafy. Out of josues tent Growlithe walked out with his head held low and tired, Pansear lazily followed dragging itself. Out of Raians tent lucario walked out along with Glaceon.

"I swear to Arceus" raian said irritated "If you have another damn egg, I'm getting you fixed"

"What!?" Iian spurted almost spitting his food out

"Yeah" Josue added "I thought she hasn't had an egg in over a year"

"Wait, wait" Iian spoke "We've known each other ever since I moved to Sinnoh, and you never once told me glaceon had any eggs"

"Well she's had four" raian responded "It drives me crazy because my grandmother doesn't want me training any of them and she also doesn't want me to trade any"

"So you've had four eevees this entire time?!" Iian angrily spurted again

"No, just glaceon, lucario, Prinplup, and now petilil" Raian responded "My Mo-mo took the eggs and takes care of the eevees , so they're her Pokémon along with Sigilyph…"

**A few minutes later**

Raian, Iian, and Josue sat around the now dead fire packing up the cooking equipment as all the Pokémon finished their bowls of food.

"Alright everyone's well fed and it's now nearly seven" Iian said as he walked to his tent "pack up your stuff and get a move on, we'll meet back up in the Nacrene City Pokecenter at twelve sharp. That gives you five hours to get in some training"

"Mmmhm" Raian groaned as he stretched

"We'll I'll see you all in five hours" Josue said happily as he picked up the three empty bowls in front of grotle, pansear, and growlithe "When we see each other I'll be even stronger than I am now, I'll beat Lenora only using one Pokémon!"

"Don't doubt it pipsqueak!" Iian yelled to Josue as he rolled up his sleeping bag "We'll show raian just how powerful us true trainers are!"

"Stop being so jelly!" raian yelled as he took down his tent "If you're nice I could teach your Pokémon how to bottle dance too"

Iian growled as he scrunched his face with anger

**Route 3, 7:30 AM**

"Good job Growlithe" Josue said as Growlithe ran back to him from an unconscious furry creature known as patrat. "Alright Pansear you have the next thing we run into"

"Pan-sear" Pansear joyfully replied sitting atop josues backpack.

Josue continued drudging through the tall grass keeping an eye out for more Pokémon to battle

"Alright Growlithe, I think we're getting close, I really think you'll be able to use reversal soon"

"Gro-wl" Growlithe happily yipped as it hopped through the grass alongside josue

**Route 3, 7:45 AM**

"Alright Sewaddle lets do this!" Iian yelled as he looked at his opponent and their Simipour.

"Piece of cake simipour" The man replied, he wore green overalls along with a red bandanna "Let's do this, use Leer!"

'Simi" Simipour replied in a deep voice as it looked at Sewaddle with a highly intimidating look which seemed to shoot forth from its cruel looking eyes.

"Se!" Sewaddle yipped as it jumped back a foot

"Come on sewaddle!" Iian yelled encouragingly "String shot!"

"Se-wadle!" Sewaddle yelled courageously before spitting out a shot of silk

"Dodge it and get in close!" the opponent, Pokémon breeder Galen yelled

Simipour jumped over the shot of string and landed behind Sewaddle

"Now use lick!"

"Sewaddle dodge!" Iian yelled a moment too late as Simipour extended its enormous tongue and licked the caterpillar entirely. Sewaddle shivered all across its body, its senses completely confused and disturbed

"Now use fury swipes!" Galen yelled out

Simipour quickly complied and swung its claws at the bug. The primate continued slashing the bug five times before it allowed the caterpillar to tumble across the dirt and grass

"Come on Sewaddle get up!" Iian yelled to sewaddle as it struggled to get up "You can do it, get up and use Razor leaf!"

"Quickly simipour, use scald!" Galen yelled

"Simi!" Simipour yelled as its tail began to steam. Simipour swiftly swung forth its tail and shot out a stream of steaming water at Sewaddle, Sewaddle quickly rolled to the side avoiding the attack and shot forth an array of leaves which struck simipour and took it off its feet.

"What?!" Galen yelled in awe

"Alright!" Iian yelled in excitement "Follow it up with another Razor leaf and get close!"

"Se-Waddle!" Sewaddle declared in excitement as it jumped up on its hind feet and shot out another barrage of leaves which swarmed the simipour as the caterpillar ran forth

"Now use bug bite!" Iian yelled at which Sewaddle sprung forth and clamped down on Simipours nose. Simipour jumped up and ran wildly in circles trying to shake the bug off

"Finish this with a tackle!" Iian yelled. Sewaddle released and jumped back to the ground which it immediately used as a springboard to shoot back up and tackle the monkey.

"Simipour!" Galen yelled out in disbelief

"Good job sewaddle!" Iian yelled out as he looked at the bug who suddenly stood upright and still "Sewaddle?"

Sewaddle suddenly began to give off a blue light from its skin. Iian watched in awe as the blue light overtook the bug and its form began to expand and bulk up. Iian couldn't help but recall his schooling, what his teachers said;

When A Pokémon's strength has reached a certain peak of development their genetic code will begin rapid evolution, adaption to better use the strength and better survive, we know this simply as Pokémon evolution.

**Route 3, 8:00 AM**

The trees rustled in the light breeze and one in particular shook violently as raian suddenly poked out from the vast assortment of leaves hanging upside down from the branches.

"Find anything yet besides more pidove?" Raian asked as Lucario also poked out upside down from the tree branches.

"Lu-car" Lucario responded crossing his arms

Raians hood flapped in the wind as it hung down while Raian unzipped his oddly zipped up hoodie.

"Smell anything or sense anything?" Raian asked as Petilil poked its head from his jacket

"Peti" Petilil replied in a soft disappointed tone

"Hey buddy it's fine" Raian replied patting its head "Once we get in a few more battles we'll work on dancing, costume, and move execution, then we'll visit the museum"

"Lu-car" Lucario added in happily

**Entrance to Nacrene city; 11:57 AM**

Iian sat on a chair in the small transition stop between Nacrene city and Route three. He had a smug look on his face and rested his legs on his bags patiently waiting for his comrades to arrive.

"Hey look who's early" Raian said as he walked in the west entrance of the stop with Petilil on his shoulder and Lucario standing next to him

"Were you already in Nacrene city?" Iian asked in a calm yet clearly angry tone

"Well yeah, we were supposed to meet up at the Pokémon center" Raian replied

"Oh…right" iian replied "...Then why did you say I was early?"

Raian shrugged his shoulders and grunted

"Man you are going love the museum, it's awesome" Raian said as Iian stood up

"So you were looking around the city?" Iian asked as he threw his bag on

Raian smiled and held up his hand signaling 'a little'

"Oh yeah, you wanted to study ancient Pokémon" Iian replied as they walked out of the stop

"Yup" Raian replied as he looked at the old warehouses which made up the city "So you get some quality training in?"

"Hehe" Iian smugly laughed as he walked "You could say that. You?"

"Yeah, we got in some quality training, especially with Petilil" Raian said looking around at the odd old storehouses "Practiced the steps for the bottle dance, worked on her balance and speed, she'll be great visual and dance judgment, but we still need to work on performance."

Iian stopped for a moment and turned to Raian

"Seriously man" iian said putting the back of his hand on raians chest "You're such a damn bender"

Raian raised his eyebrow unsure of the insult as Iian walked into the Pokémon center.

**Nacrene Pokecenter, 11:59 AM**

"Hey Iian" Josue greeted Iian as he picked up his pokeballs from the tray the nurse held for him

"Sup josue" Iian said as he plucked the pokeballs from his belt

"I told you, just call me Josh now" Josue replied as he attached the pokeballs to his belt

"Yeah yeah" Iian replied "Well be ready, once I heal my Pokémon we're going to the gym"

"Okay' Josue replied "But be careful, Lenora's a lot stronger than I thought"

"Yeah I...Wait, what now?!" Iian asked shocked and angry

"What?" Josue asked innocently "I stopped training after two and a half hours or so, five hours is just way too much. I met up with raian in the museum before I decided to go ahead and face Lenora"

"You bloody wanker!" Iian almost yelled "You went without me?"

"...Sorry" Josue meekly apologized half heartedly

"…You won right?" Iian asked after his anger disappeared as he placed his pokeballs on the tray in front of the nurse

"Heh, of course I did" Josue replied "She did get grotle and Pansear down, but Growlithe came through and got me the win"

"Good" Iian said chuckling as he waited for his pokeballs "Hey raian I bet you…raian?"

'Huh?" Josue asked

"I could have sworn Raian came in her with me" Iian replied

"Meh" Josue replied "Let's wait outside for him so you two can hurry up and go to the gym"

"I thought you said you two already went" Iian replied grabbing his pokeballs from the tray as the nurse set it on the counter

"Well he just went to the museum part, he didn't face Lenora yet" Josue replied as they headed for the door "He said he wanted to wait for you"

"Hah" Iian laughed arrogantly "Probably wants to see how a true trainer battles"

"No, couldn't be that" Josue replied as they walked through the pokecenter sliding doors "He didn't watch me battle"

"I like your confidence short stack" Iian said as the two stopped in the front of the center "Raian better be here soon, I don't feel like waiting"

**In front of the Nacrene Pokecenter, 12:06 AM**

"Hey guys" Raian said as he walked up east of the Pokémon center with Petilil on his shoulder and two odd blue triangular shapes painted on his cheeks

"Where the hell did you go" Iian asked aggravated "...what the hell is on your face"

"I don't really know" Raian responded "We were walking with you one moment, the next some weird girl was talking about my 'purplish-green aura', then she painted something on my face and handed me this odd stone" he said holding out an odd orange stone with yellow spires sticking out

"…This place is weird" Iian mumbled as he began to walk off

"I kind of like it" Raian replied as he followed, shoving the stone back in his pocket.

**A brief moment later in front of the Gym and museum**

"Wow, this place is big" Iian said looking at the enormous elaborate building

"Well it is a museum" Raian responded smiling at the building and pulling his hood up

"It's suppose to be a gym" Iian responded

"Well Lenora's been trying to find a decent replacement so she can focus on her work for a little bit now" Josue replied at which Iian and Raian looked at him "…What? It was just me another trainer and her, we talked a little'

"What's with the gyms closing down?" iian asked agitated

"I bet it was that huge mess with Team Plasma a couple months back" Raian responded readjusting his backpack and turning to Lucario who now had Petilil on his head.

"Stupid environmental terrorist" Iian muttered "Screwing up my plans to become a Pokémon master"

"Uh...Not really, but whatever" Raian responded as he and lucario headed for the museum entrance

Iian pulled one eyelid down while sticking his tongue out at Raian, Josue laughing over the odd sight.

"So you ready?" Josue asked

"Of course I am" Iian boldly replied

"How's the hand been?' Josue asked as the two walked towards the entrance

"Honestly it doesn't make any difference" Iian replied looking at his left hand which remained bandaged across its side, but the bandages remained hidden by his gloves. "I barely even notice"

"Well that's good" Josue replied as he opened the door for Iian "that means you can't use it as an excuse if you screw up in a battle"

Iian raised a brow at Josue as the two entered the Museum which quickly took them by surprise. The interior of the building was enormous and clean giving off an atmosphere of elegance, but for Iian and Josue it gave off an atmosphere of dullness. The two walked towards one of twin front desks filled with several vendors with Raian nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me" Iian said walking up to one of the female vendors

"Why hello and Good morning" the perky women suddenly bounced up saying which caught Iian quite off guard

"Uh yeEeah" Iian muttered waving his hand 'hello' close to his chest "Where do I go to face the gym leader?"

"Well you have to go straight back through the Museum and up a set of stairs, but entrance is 1000" She cheerfully replied

"Ugh" Iian groaned as he reached into his pocket "You didn't tell me we had to pay…Josue…?"

Iian turned to see Josue was gone and he stood alone

"…wanker' iian muttered as he scrambled through his wallet

**A few minutes later in the ****paleontology hall**

"Hey there you two are" Iian said angrily as he walked up to Raian and Josue who stood looking at a large skeletal display of a large dragon with rather small wings and a single horn sticking from its skull

"Sup' raian said not turning from looking at the skeleton

Iian stood a moment in silence ready to burst with rage before he suddenly calmed himself down putting his hands out in a 'stop' manner

"You've been here before, are you ready to go face Lenora?" Iian asked calmly

"Yeah sure" Raian responded "Let's get a move on"

"Wow, I thought you would have flipped" Josue said as he turned and began walking

"There's no point in yelling at you two" Iian replied as he walked past the skeletal display

"Woah, who are you and what have you done with Iian?" Raian sarcastically replied as he and lucario began following, Lucario now holding Petilil in his arms.

"So iian how many Pokémon do you think it will take you?" Josue asked as the group walked past a large rock which had a fossilized imprint of a bipedal hard shelled dinosaur.

"Pssh, all it takes is one, Chili just got lucky" Iian replied

"So you're going to try and just use sewaddle again?" raian replied glancing at an odd meteorite

"Not exactly" Iian replied with a devilish smile "You'll see contest boy, you'll see"

**To Be Continued…**

**New Pokémon Seen this episode**

**Pidove**

**Patrat **

**Dragonite**

**Armaldo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thirteen Years Ago **

"Today we have faced a great tragedy at the hands of a mystery terrorist group. The workers who laid the foundations for this new land have been attacked, so far there have been Thirty-four confirmed deaths, twenty six injuries and nineteen unconfirmed. At this time of tragedy we must look forward, not back, we must fight towards the future, not dwell on the past. We shall not, will not, allow the terrorist organizations to get what they want, we build this new land for the next generations, we fight on for our children and our children's children, It is a man's actions during a time of catastrophe that define him, what the disaster forms rather than what it destroys. .."

**Nacrene City Gym Battlefield, 12:25 PM**

Raian, Lucario, and Josue stood alongside a row of their bags looking at the large battlefield. The Battlefield was rather dull and fitting for the Basic Gym which was a simple green room with purple tiled floor and a large bare dirt field chalked with basic field marks. On opposite sides of the field stood Iian and Lenora with a referee in the middle. Lenora was a dark skinned woman wearing dirt covered pants, a white shirt and had an apron slung over her shoulder along with a smug look. In the field stood Swadloon, the evolve form of Iians Sewaddle, which sat huddled in its leaf based cocoon staring at the adorable four legged green Deerling.

"Now then, I really am starting to see the type of trainer you are" Lenora said in a proud voice as she adjusted her apron "That Swadloon of yours is quite a match"

"Of course" Iian replied "I'm going to be a Pokémon Master, all of my Pokémon are powerful"

"We'll see about that" Lenora replied

"Jeesh he's as loud as ever" Josue said to Raian who was too focused on his phone "Hey, Raian...What's up?"

"Oh...It's uh...ahem...It's nothing" Raian replied wavering his voice trying to keep a straight face as he glanced back at his phone which had a bubble saying a rather simple message 'Two New Messages; Micca, MoMo' raian tried to keep a straight face as he pulled his hood down a little further covering more of his face as he thought back

**Eight Years Ago, Sinnoh**

A small group of people stood crowding around, all wearing dark suits and dresses as they watched a small metal casket being lowered into a hole in the soft dirt. In the midst of the crowd a small nine year old boy stood clinging to an elderly woman, his eyes tearing up but he remained quiet. An elderly man wearing dark robes stood next to the hole as the casket was lowered.

"And Thus Do I Commend Thee Into The Arms Of Our Lord Of Earth, Preserver of All Mercy And Reality, And The Father Creator!" The elder man spoke in a firm voice as the casket lowered. The little boy looked with tears as the casket sunk deep into the earth, he held tightly to his grandmothers' side. "We give him glory as we give you into his arms in everlasting peace to be prepared to return into the denser reality of the father, creator of all, Amen…Amen…Amen"

The little boy dropped a single rose into the grave before the first shovel of dirt was released covering the casket.

**Present Day, Nacrene Gym**

"Come on Swadloon get up!" Iian yelled out snapping Raian back into the present

"A critical hit" The Referee said as Swadloon groaned, Deerling happily leaping around

"Don't give up Ian, use your research skills no matter how grim the situation.

"Swadloon is unable to battle, Deerling wins" The Referee yelled out as Swadloon stopped squirming

"Damn it" Iian muttered as he returned Swadloon

"Way to go Mister Pokémon Master!" Josue yelled laughing "Eh Raian?" he muttered nudging Raian with his elbow "…Raian…?"

Raian stood looking down, his hood covering most of his face, Lucario watched the battle holding Petilil in his hands.

"Alright" Iian said lowering a brow "It's time to get serious, it's time to electrify this stage, come on out Flaaffy!"

Out of the pokeball came forth the tacit conqueror of Iians Pokémon, the dazzling pink sheep known as Flaaffy. Flaaffy stood proud holding its arms bent and resting onto its sides.

"Hah!" Lenora loudly laughed "An odd sheep won't get any sympathy from me"

Raian looked up a moment at the word Sympathy which rung in his head, his face seemed to be losing color as though he was getting ready to pass out.

**Eight Years Ago, Sinnoh**

"It's alright" the elderly tanned woman said on a phone in a thick accent '"its best that you continue, I'll take care of him, he's so quiet lately, I don't know how badly this is affecting him"

In the small kitchen with the woman sitting at a small wooden table was the young boy from the funeral, he wore a black small jacket and stared blankly looking down remaining quiet with an eevee sitting on his lap and a Lucario sitting on the chair next to him.

"Well first his father, now his mother" the woman said trying to be quiet and out of the kids earshot, but he could hear her still "I just don't know, he's just bottling it up and it can't be good, he's almost ten, I don't think he'll even be able to go to his Pokémon Training registration class."

The little boy ran his hand from eevees head to her tail at which the small furry Pokémon happily looked up at the child. The child looked over at Lucario you smiled and closed his eyes, spreading a slight grin to the boy.

"It's okay Micca, go on, I'll call you later" The elderly woman said "I'm going to take him to a contest, maybe it can cheer him up a little"

**Present Day, Nacrene Gym**

"YeEeEaaah!" Iian yelled with excitement holding his fist up with his elbows to his side "Come on Flaaffy, now's your chance, finish off the stupid deer, use thundershock!"

"Flaaf!" Flaaffy excitedly replied as it stood feet from a tensed up deerling. Flaaffy quickly shot forth its wave of crackling shattered pattern electric shocks which struck the deer and sent it flying across the field with its fur all standing on edge.

"Deerling is unable to battle, Flaaffy wins" The referee yelled out holding his flag up to Iians side

"Hahah, one down one to go!" Iian yelled sticking his tongue out and pulling his eyelid down at Lenora

"Good job Iian!" Josue yelled before turning to Raian "…Raian, you okay?"

Raian stood in silence a moment before snapping out of it

"Huh...uhh...yeah I'm fine" Raian replied looking up and shaking his head

"Dude, you seriously aren't looking to well" Josue said as he looked at Raians paling face "What did that creepy girl do to you?"

"Wha?" Raian stuttered "I already told you everything, she just painted my face and gave me a stone"

"Are you sure, you really aren't looking too well" Josue asked

"Y-yeah…I'm…I'm...maybe I should sit down a little bit" Raian said lifting his hood a little bit before stumbling to the floor sitting cross legged

"Come on out Watchdog!" Lenoras voice yelled fading away in Raians head

"Okay, just relax, drink some water" Josue said handing raian a leather canteen of water from his bag "You aren't looking very well. Are you sure you're telling me everything?"

"Tackle!" Iians voice could be heard yelling

"Well, she was singing some odd song and she did mention her name, that's about it" Raian responded as he moved the canteen from his mouth

"That's good!" Josue replied as he moved Raians hood from his head "Do you remember either?"

"Well her song didn't sound like words, that's what was odd about it, it sounded odd, and her name was even weirder" Raian said before splashing his face with some of the water "Miss Maggie I think, but she pronounced it weird, she pronounced it as Miss Maggie Us"

"Huh" Josue said stumped "That is odd"

"She gave off two feelings" Raian continued "She seemed like a nice and somewhat off artsy girl, but she also seemed to be superficial, as though what I was seeing was just in my mind"

"….Okay dude you are bugging out" Josue said suddenly

"Damn it get up!" Iians yells filled the room

"Just calm down, and wipe off this stupid paint, maybe you ate something bad and you're just bugging from it" Josue said smudging the paint all around Raians face "Just calm down and relax before your gym battle"

Josue stood back up with a worried look as he turned back to the battlefield where Watchdog suddenly swatted flaaffy in the head, but the sheep grabbed its tail and threw the odd furry creature.

"Come on Flaaffy!" Iian yelled out "We got this, just one more good hit and they're done"

"Sorry to get your hopes up string bean, but one more good hit and YOU're done" Lenora replied

"Let's finish this with class, use tackle!" Iian yelled out

"Watchdog use Low Kick!" Lenora replied

Both creatures charged each other with intensity, as Watchdog shot its leg forth in a kick, Flaaffy jumped up and shot forth tackling the lanky creature. Flaaffy directly tackled the Watchdog and hard. Watchdogs legs and arms shot straight as Flaaffy took the beast back several feet with force, knocking the wind from the Watchdog in mid-air. Watchdog hit the ground hard as Flaaffy kneeled over the Pokémon, a critical hit from the tackle

"Watchdog is unable to battle, Flaaffy wins, the match goes to the challenger Iian!" The Referee yelled out holding his flag to Iian

"Damn Stra…" Iian began to yell before he stopped mid sentence, turning to flaaffy who stood up and began to glow a light undulating blue.

"No" Josue said with shock as he gasped, his jaw dropping. Iian gasped sucking in air with his dropped jaw and wide watering eyes as he watched the glowing blue form change, the small pink sheep now stretching nearly double in size, its fluff disappearing in the blue form. Raian looked up and he too suddenly gasped with a jaw dropped as Flaaffy evolved. It took a few seconds before the blue light dissipated and in Flaaffys spot stood a moderately tall proud yellow marsupial, Ampharos.

Iian fell to his knees with his hands held up and together as he gasped looking at Ampharos.

"Am-pharos?" Ampharos curiously said

"Holy sh!t you sound cute as f^ck!" Iian yelled out jumping to his feet and charging the Pokémon.

Josue jumped up and charged Ampharos too, both he and Iian examining the Pokémon who practically blushed in the attention.

"Umm…Kid...You won the Basic Badge" Lenora said confused holding out the badge to Iian

"Yeahthanks" Iian muttered in one quick breath as he snatched it and continued looking over Ampharos

"Well then, could you leave? I have other things to get to" Lenora said

The group quickly scooted to the side in small steps still in awe at Ampharos as Raian rose and walked up to the battlefield with Lucario. As Raian looked at Lucario he began to have another minor hallucination.

"There's that kid" Raian heard in his head as he walked to his box on the end of the battlefield "No parents, brothers been gone for years"

"At least he seems to take it all well" another voice responded, an image of several shadowy figures appearing to Raian

"Come on Contest Boy!" Iian yelled out after everything was set and he and Josue stood alongside Ampharos watching the field.

"Just stay focused Raian!" Josue yelled out

"Alright then, the battle between Rain the challenger and Lenora the gym leader is about to get under way" The Referee yelled out enthusiastically "Each side will have two Pokémon and the battle is over when both are unable to continue, furthermore, only the challenger can substitute Pokémon. Battle Begin!"

"Come on out Audino!" Lenora yelled, raians sight filled with shadowy figures, Lenoras words mixed and shifted around turning into the odd sounds the woman was making earlier, sounds like death tip-toeing around

"Ready Petilil?" Raian asked trying to keep the two worlds separate

"Peti!" Petilil happily responded jumping from lucarios arms into the field

"Woah, an actual shiny Pokémon" Lenora exclaimed excitedly "A rare pigmentation disorder, impressive"

Raian tried to let out a small laugh but his head became very light as he looked at his opponents Audino, an odd bipedal creature to say the least.

"And the winner of this contest is…Lucario and Raian!" Raian suddenly heard bouncing around his head

"Huh, Wonder why Raian didn't dress up for this gym" Iian said to Josue

"Oh, he's tripping out" Josue calmly responded "I didn't have the heart to tell him he got a nasty run in with a Mismagius"

"What now?" Iian asked as Petilil shook releasing sleeping powder onto Audino

"Oh my dad use to live in Lavender Town and would see it all the time, place is crawling with Mismagius, you can even hear them chanting during any given part of the day, pretty eerie" Josue said as Petilil and Audino fought "If you hear ones direct cries you can get some nasty fear or sadness based hallucinations, or if you're lucky some happiness based dreams"

"Wait, so that creepy girl was a Mismagius?" Iian asked

"Maybe, or maybe she owned one that felt mischievous" Josue replied watching Petilil attach weak roots into Audino "I'm leaning towards the second e, why would a Mismagius give someone a sun stone after all? Either way, raian will be fine after a little bit, but tonight he'll either have some bad nightmares or some awesome dreams"

"Sh!t" Iian replied

"Petilil use synthesis" Raian yelled out slurring his words as he saw a field full of dark shadow beings who all spoke random phrases;

"..Died during the attack on the Frontiers construction"

"..In a horrible accident"

"…All alone"

"Alone"

"ALONE"

"Come on Audino wake up!" Lenora yelled out "You've got to wake up and use fire blast!"

"Wow, I do have to give him credit" Iian said crossing his arms "For someone being tortured by hallucinations he's certainly doing well in the battle…I mean…good for a coordinator"

"It's something about contests" Josue replied "They help Raian, they're like some odd therapy for him, it's just what he loves to do, and even when distracted he can put on a show, and that's all any battle is, a show"

"Audino is unable to battle, Petilil wins!" the referee yelled out holding his flag up to Raian

"Good job" Raian yelled out to Petilil, his vision undulating "Good form, nice execution"

"It's not over yet!" Lenora yelled out as she returned Audino "Come on out Dunsparce!"

"Weird" Iian said as the odd creature came out of the pokeball. It was a long yellow beast with small wings and a drill-like tail, no arms or legs, and a large head with closed eyes.

"Dunsparce, non-feral, normal type, the Land Snake Pokémon" Josues pokedex spoke out "A Shy Pokémon which avoids human contact by drilling underground with its drill like tail. According to folk-lore the dunsparce inspired early humans on the invention of the drill"

"Alright Dunsparce use defense curl!" Lenora yelled out. Raian began to sway back and forth as his legs grew weak; Lucario put his paw on Raian to reassure him.

"Name's Iian, you?" Raian suddenly heard amongst the mixing words of the shadow figures "…Yeah, I'm new to sinnoh, but I already have my Pokémon from Hoenn…"

"Petilil" Raian said out loud trying to concentrate "Use that new move we've been working on, Sleep powder and Magical Leaf!"

"Peti!" Petilil happily responded before taking a serious look. Everyone watched as the small creature jumped in the air and began twirling releasing a small sprinkle of sparkling powder over the field, including Dunsparce. Everyone kept their eyes on Petilil as she stopped spinning and several leaves fell off of her, each leaf gave off a small glow around its edges as it was charged with some of Petilils power. As the powder fell on Dunsparce the poor creature began to become instantly dreary, and abruptly the leaves surrounding petilil shot down with amazing speed, each leaf striking dunsparce hard. As Dunsparce flinched Petilil came down joyfully and striking a pose as it drove itself down hard on dunsparces back.

"You don't belong" Raian heard the voices continue speaking "You aren't a real trainer"

"Now!" raian yelled out

Petilil outshot several weak roots which dug into dunsparce and drained the creature of energy. Everyone watched as Dunsparce dropped its head to the ground, its eyes shut and its movements stopped

"…Sleep Powder...Tackle…Absorb…Mega Drain" Lenora said to herself in shock

"Dunsparce is unable to battle…Petilil wins…The match goes to Raian the challenger!" The referee yelled out not quite sure of what happened.

"Way to go Raian!" Josue yelled out

"Not bad Coordinator" Iian yelled out

"You did amazing buddy" Lenora said as she patted Dunsparce before returning it "And you…your fighting style is so enchanting. It is charming, you are a Pokémon trainer worthy of receiving this basic badge"

As Lenora walked towards the delusional Raian he did not see her but saw a young looking woman with short blonde hair wearing a dress which had large shards of bleeding glass sticking from it along with several smaller shards sticking from her face.

"Uh oh" Iian said looking at Raians panicking look "I don't think the hallucinations are gone yet, come on!"

Raian began to shake as his monster approached him, every time the woman opened her mouth another stream of blood dribbled out. As she got within feet she held out her hand which had a shard of glass directly through it and three of its fingernails were shredded in pieces and sticking straight up.

"Are you okay?" Lenora asked holding out the basic badge. As Raian looked with pure fear he began to open his mouth to scream, suddenly Iian grabbed Raian from behind covering his mouth. Raian began thrashing about in fear as Iian placed him in a full nelson while Josue kept his hands over Raians mouth.

"Sorry" Josue said looking back at Lenora "There was a little mix up earlier, really sorry about this"

"Is he going to be okay?" Lenora asked concerned

"Yeah, he'll be fine" Iian replied "Wanker just had a bit of a bad run in with a Mismagius"

"OoO" Lenora said with morbid curiosity "Wait here, I'm going to go grab a notebook"

And so Iian and Josue stood holding back the panicking Raian as Lenora left for a notebook to write down observations on the effect of Mismagius incantations on humans. The Three now had their first two badges, six more to go, despite the un-traditional celebration, they were all quite content to have their second badge, except raian who was still seeing terrible visions, but as soon as the visions leave he is sure to be happy that he won his second badge.

**12:00 PM, earlier that day in Nacrene City**

"I don't know" a blonde haired woman wearing a green sweater and a black skirt said in a soft voice to her phone "I just want to find someone to give this sun stone to, it bugs Mismagius…yeah...I just don't want her aura to be disrupted too much and she ends up hurting people or causing a disturbance, I…wait...I'll need to get back to you I think I found my answer…Excuse me sir! Your Aura is exceptionally purplish-green…"

**To Be Continued…**

**New Pokémon Seen this episode**

**Swadloon**

**Deerling**

**Watchdog**

**Ampharos**

**Audino**

**Dunsparce**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pinwheel Forest, 5:18 PM**

"Come on, we can make it to Castelia easy" Raian yelled out as he stabbed his tents stakes into the ground.

"I'm not going to pay for a hotel when camping is free, it's too late in the day already, the gyms closed and there's no point in going" iian responded as he pulled the support rod for his tent

"I do kind of miss real beds" Josue yelled out in response as he threw his tent over its support beams

"Oh please" Iian responded as he pulled out his tent "It hasn't even been that many freaking days! You two are such whiners, we've been on our journey a whopping four days, and I've already lost half my f^ckin hand and a pokemon!"

"Yeah, and I also nearly got killed by a druddigon and I got cursed" Raian responded "Isn't that just more support as to why we should stay in a hotel?"

"Too bad" Iian yelled back "We're camping"

"What if me and Raian went to castelia to sleep in a hotel?" Josue asked

"And leave me alone?...I mean…and waste your money? Hell no" Iian responded "Now stop complaining! Raian, you and your dancers cook dinner, Josue, you and I will go do some training"

"Aww" Josue groaned

"What if I want to train?" raian asked

"We need someone to look after the camp" Iian responded "And for your stupid Mismagius stunt you have to do it"

"Ugh" Raian groaned as he completed his tent set up

"Now then," Iian said as he finished his tent "Josue, you and I will go train for an hour or so, then we'll come back and eat, then we'll train for as long as we feel"

"When are we waking up tomorrow?" Raian asked as he shuffled through his bag

"I don't care" Iian responded "I just figure we'll spend all tomorrow in castelia and camp out in route four"

"Sounds good" Josue responded as he threw his bag into his tent

"Good" Iian said "Now come on pipsqueak lets go train"

"Yeah yeah" Josue responded as he followed Iian away from the camp

"Oh well" Raian said as he threw off his hoodie "Come on Lucario, let's see what we can make"

**Pinwheel Forest, 5:33 PM**

"Come on Ampharos" Iian yelled out as he stood beside the mid-shin deep puddle of muddy water "Now use thunderpunch on that hobknocker!"

"Amp!" Ampharos responded as it flung forth and shots its jolt covered fist at the leaping tadpole creature which splashed from the puddle. It stood about a foot and a half long and had black and blue natural colors along with an odd tan-ish face.

Ampharos landed its fist directly in the small water-types face, jolts of electricity shooting off enveloping the tadpole.

"Alright, why not" Iian said as he pulled forth a pokeball and flung it at the paralyzed tadpole.

Ampharos and Iian watched in intense anticipation as the pokeball unleashed its beam taking in the tympole. The pokeball fell into the water but it could still be heard.

**Pinwheel Forest, 5:35 PM**

"Okay guys" Josue said as he looked at his ragtag group of Growlithe, Pansear, and Grotle "Lenora was a little bit difficult for us, but the gyms are only going to get more difficult, so I need you to all keep trying your best to grow stronger. Tomorrow we're facing the Castelia gym, it's going to be tough and it will require us to be on our best"

"Growl" Growlithe yipped in response

"Now, we still have more time, we need to find bigger opponents in these woods than pidove, patrat, and whirlipede" Josue said "So let's get a looking, from here on out we need to prove that we are to be taken seriously, that we can be pokemon masters"

"Pan?" Pansear questioned

"Right, my bad…I can be a pokemon Master" Josue corrected himself "But to be a pokemon master I need the strongest pokemon, so are you guys in?"

"Grot-le!" Grotle happily responded

**Pinwheel Forest, 5:45 PM**

"Good job Petilil" Raian yelled out as Petilil stood huffing next to Lucario

"Prin!" Prinplup yelled out as it held a wooden spoon stirring the large pot

"You've been learning very well" Raian said as he walked up to Petilil "But I'm still going to hold off on giving you that sun stone, I just don't feel it's time yet"

"Peti" Petilil happily responded as they walked to the fire where Prinplup stood stirring, Glaceon sitting next to the bird.

"Alright Guys, I know you've been thinking it, and I know I need to address it" Raian said very seriously as he looked at all his pokemon "The simple fact is…Unova does not have contests….I know it's upsetting but it's true, we will have to go quite a while without competing in a regulated contest."

Raian looked at all his pokemon who looked shocked and saddened

"However we are in some luck" raian said holding his hand up "Unova does have the pokemon musicals, they're similar to contests, they allow us to show off your beauty and performance. But even better, in some cities, on some rare occasions, there are traveling contests, they don't give out ribbons but at least they're technically contests"

"Lu-car" Lucario sadly responded

"I know, I know" Raian responded "But hey, becoming a pokemon master isn't easy, look at Iian, he lost half his hand. If Iian can live without half his hand, we can live without contests for a few months"

The four pokemon looked at each other giving off their different voices of agreement.

**Pinwheel Forest, 6:08 PM**

"Oh like your stupid cabbage is better" Iian said annoyed as swished his bowl of soup

"No, I agree" Josue said as he wiped his mouth "A tadpole isn't all that impressive"

"Okay you know what, any creature that has internal power which can be unleashed in any way is better than nothing" Iian said annoyed as he looked back at his Pokémon who ate their food, at the end of their odd line sat Tympole eating its hard poke-food.

"Whatever" Raian responded as he took a small spoonful "Either way, I bet you're going to try and win the next gym with it, and you'll lose again"

"No way," Iian responded "I'm just going to win it with Combusken"

"You know for the one who's suppose to be the strongest you've been doing the worst" Josue said "I bet at least 2000 that you'll do the worst…again"

"Faff off" Iian said annoyed "I'll show you just how strong a trainer I am!"

"Whatever you say" Raian sarcastically remarked as he rolled his eyes

**The Next Day, Castelia City, In front of the Pokémon Center 7:08 AM**

"Alright guys, let's look around, maybe do some battling, get some money, and meet back up here at twelve" Iian said to the others

"…You can stop flipping off the poke-center" Raian said as he straightened out his dangling strap holding his pokeballs

"I'm good' Iian responded "Anyway, this time no going ahead, we all face the gym together, I want to see both of your skills"

"Sounds good" Josue responded saluting as Iian walked off down the street

"Why's he been so cranky lately, he didn't seem this cranky before" josue said to raian who straightened out his hair before flipping his hood over

"He's been mad since seeing how much stronger we are than he thought" Raian responded patting Lucario "He thought because I'm a coordinator I would be weak, and since you're younger you'd be weak"

"Jerk" Josue responded "Anyway, what's your plan before meeting back up?"

"I'm going to go see if I can win some money in a few battles, then I'm going to go see if I can find a place to buy some poffins, I'm running low" Raian responded

"Yeah, I'm running a tad low on chips" Josue responded

"How many bags do you have left?" Raian asked

'About forty two" Josue responded as he began to walk off

"Wow" Raian said in shock for a moment "…You really are running low'

**Castelia City Park 8:12 AM**

"Damn this city is huge" Iian said as he took a sip of a can of lemonade "I kind of like it though, what do you think combusken?"

"Combusk!" Combusken happily responded

"So what have we fought in this park so far?' iian asked as he crushed his can "A rattata, three stupid pidove, two venipede, and a buneary"

Combusken looked up at Iian

"What?" Iian asked "I'm just trying to get in some training any way I can, I don't care if I have to crush a bunny or two"

Iian sat on the bench for another minute or so before promptly standing up and walking back into the tall grass

"Alright combusken keep an eye out, next battle is for Tympole, but...wait...What's that?" Iian asked as he saw a sudden movement in the tall grass

**Castelia City PokeCenter 12:07 AM**

"Alright so everyone's Pokémon are healed up" Raian said as he, Josue, and Iian walked out of the Pokecenter "We're stocked up, had a decent lunch of sandwiches, and now we can head to the gym"

"Thanks for the narration" Iian said sarcastically as they began to walk down the street

"Someone's snippy" Josue replied as the three headed towards the western side of the city, overlooking the large body of water to their left

"Win good money?' raian asked as they walked

"I won quite some money, and I got something even better" Iian replied with a devilish cat like grin

"…I recognize that look, he caught something" raian said looking at iian

"What, again?" Josue asked shocked and annoyed "A tadpole and another mystery Pokémon?"

"Well I am going to be a Pokémon master, catching Pokémon comes naturally to me" Iian replied smugly

"What about taming and training them?" raian asked

"Of course!" Iian replied with a huff

"Well if anyone was wondering, I got a fire stone" Josue said peeved

"Awesome!" Raian responded cheerfully "You going to evolve pansear or growlithe?"

"Not sure, I'm going to train them a little longer before I evolve either" Josue responded

"Yeah, that's probably for the best" Raian responded as he adjusted his backpacks straps "That's what I'm doing with Petilil"

"Pfft" Iian blurted out "Good luck with that"

"Well I suppose you…you...woah" Josue began before being taking back by the large building under construction which had the Unova gym Emblem

"Well I take it this is the gym" Raian said as he looked at the building

"Under quite some construction" Iian said looking at the scaffolding "Are they extending it, redesigning it, or what?"

"Hmm" raian hummed as he looked at his phone for a minute as the other two examined the work "Apparently they're expanding and doing a bit of a redesign, not entirely unexpected of Burgh"

"Burgh?" Iian asked

"Yeah, Burgh, he's Castelias gym leader, I follow some of his artwork" Raian responded

"What type of gym is he?" Iian asked

"He's a…" Raian began before being interrupted by Josue

"Shah!" Josue blurted out "Mister Pokémon Master can handle it regardless, all he needs is his new Tympole and mystery Pokémon"

"Huh, guess you're right" Iian replied boastfully as he headed inside the gym

"You'd think getting his hand bitten off or his Pokémon killed would have gotten rid of some of that confidence" Josue said as he and Raian followed

"I know, it's weird" Raian responded "He's just always been like this"

**Six Years ago, Sinnoh Region**

"Come on Torchic!" The young child yelled out to his small chicken comrade "Use Scratch!"

"Piplup dodge it!" The other child who wore a black oversized hoodie standing across from him yelled back to his small blue bird companion

The small red chicken happily ran up and slashed its small talons at the small blue penguin which quickly jumped back, its large head making it wobble, yet its footwork was solid

"Iian you should know by now that Piplup is fast" The young raian yelled out boastfully to his friend

"I don't care!" the small iian yelled back angrily waving his arms "I'm a true trainer, and trainers are better than coordinators, I know Torchic can beat your Piplup!"

"Well if you say so" raian responded laughing "Mareep can, but so far Piplup's beaten Torchic every time"

**Present time**

"Why does it seem so bare in here?" raian asked as the group looked around the barren entrance.

"I guess with the expansion they're moving things around" Josue responded just as confused as he walked forward to see large walls painted with an odd yellow dripping pattern

"Is something suppose to be here?" Iian asked as he walked forward and saw indents which appeared to be there to hold something

"It looks like at one point there was" Raian responded walking through "Jeesh they're really stripping this place down"

"He better be here and ready to battle" iian said as he walked confused through the maze of walls

"Hey!" A fourth voice suddenly yelled out, somewhat feminine and masculine at the same time "Come on through, we're still open!"

"Well, I guess we got our answer" Raian replied as he followed the voice through the maze until he reached the end, at which stood a staircase and a large battlefield atop. The battlefield was a sand covered field surrounded by multi-colored glass and beyond the glass stood several trees in a botanical garden like set up, in the back stood a man who happily greeted the trio.

"Hello everyone, so glad you came to face off for the Insect Badge" The man said as he adjusted his rather nice yet tight green shirt

"Bloody Hell, it's a mega bender" Iian said shocked as he looked at the man who wore a tight green shirt, tight red and green pants held by a belt with a large butterfly buckle, and had long bouncy brown hair

"People have been a little uneasy about coming here to fight due to the construction, but it's only temporary, the battlefield will still be fine" The man continued "I'm Burgh, the insect gym leader of Castelia city!"

"Hello" Raian said cheerfully "I'm Raian, this is Josue, and this is Iian"

"Ah what a fabulous trio" Burgh said happily clasping his hands together "Where are you boys from?"

"Well we're from sinnoh" Raian said pointing to himself and Josue "But Iian here is from the Hoenn Region"

"Oh, how wonderful" Burgh said as he walked towards the three "It's pretty impressive that you three are this far, so I take it each of you wants to become a professional Pokémon trainer? Battle in front of a crowd? Use your skills of training to dazzle the people of the world?"

"Yup" Josue responded bluntly "Raian's brother already is in fact?"

"Oh is he?" Burgh asked crossing his arms and holding his chin "What's his name?"

"…uh…Mica" Raian responded

"Ohmygoodness" Burgh gasped in a quick spurt "I didn't even know Mica had a brother, I've worked with him before even"

"Yup, sounds like him" Raian responded

"Lu" Lucario added on

"Oh my!" Burgh said excited as he bent over looking at Lucario "Is this wonderful creature yours?"

"Yeah" Raian responded proudly

"It would figure that you would own such a majestic and powerful creature" Burgh said as he examined Lucario "Just like your brother, I bet you're quite the trainer"

"Technically he's a coordinator" Iian muttered

"Technically I'm both!" raian yelled back annoyed

"Oh, you're also a coordinator, how fun" Burgh responded "I do wish we had more contests here in Unova"

"Agreed" Raian responded happily "But hey, you have musicals, those are fun"

"Oh my yes" Burgh responded flapping his hand "have you been yet? They are wonderful, you have to go"

"Pokémon musicals?" Josue asked "odd"

"Oh, you don't like them?" Burgh asked turning to Josue "That's a shame. I take it you aren't a coordinator also?"

"No, just a trainer" Josue replied

"That's still a great career, quite a dangerous occupation, but I know you can handle it" Burgh happily said "Now, as much as I would love to continue chatting and get to know each of you, I'm very busy, so let's get the battles over with while we can"

"Sounds good to me" Iian replied squinting uncomfortably

"So who wants to go first?" Burgh asked clasping his hands back together

"I'll do it" Iian said boldly as he threw off his backpack "I'll show these two how it's done"

"Wonderful" Burgh said as he happily walked to his side of the battlefield

"Jeesh, you say that every time" raian said as Iian walked past him "At least get some new lines

"Jog on" Iian said lifting his hand up flipping Raian off

**A brief moment later**

"Alright you guys, let's get this thing going" A ref said out loud to Burgh and Iian who stood opposite each other "You all know the drill by now; the battle between Iian the challenger and Burgh the gym leader will now be under way. Each side will have three Pokémon and the battle is over when all three are unable to continue, furthermore, only the challenger can substitute Pokémon'

"Alright then my blonde haired one handed friend" Burgh yelled out as he pulled forth a pokeball "I'm very interested in seeing what you can do, so allow me to begin, come on out Whirlipede!"

Burgh threw forth his pokeball which unleashed the small cocooned creature and its solitary eye which peered out from its wrappings

"Oh damn it" raian muttered as he dropped his head

"Seriously?" iian asked as he tried to contain his laughter "That?"

"What's so funny" Burgh asked laughing with Iian

"That thing," Iian replied 'The fact you actually trained one'

"I don't get it" Burgh said confused looking at the ref who shrugged his shoulders

"Well I guess this is a good warm up for the newest member of my team" Iian said as his face took on his devilish cat-like grin

"Well, what do you think it is?" Raian asked nudging Josue with his elbow

"Probably something stupid like a pidove or a bidoof" Josue responded crossing his arms

"Bidoof aren't native here" raian responded "I say a pan, what about you lucario?"

"Lu-car" Lucario responded pointing to a pokeball on raians strap

"Alright then" Iian said pulling off an ultra ball from his belt "I'll show you twats, I'm the best" he mumbled to himself before tossing the pokeball "Come on out!"

Raian and iian watched the pokeball intensely as it opened up and unleashed a blue beam which began to form into a Pokémon. Burgh put his hands on his hips as he bent over to look, the referee stared down the formulating blob.

"Ee-vee!" The Pokémon said in a cute quiet voice as the small furry creature formed.

"Son Of a B!tch!" Raian yelled out upon seeing the Pokémon "…Lucario was Right!"

**To Be Continued…**

**New Pokémon Seen this episode**

Tympole

Torchic

Piplup

Eevee


	12. Chapter 12

**Sinnoh Region Five years ago**

"I know you're a little worried josue" a large tan bald headed man said to a young boy who sat atop a large cardboard box which sat in the middle of a room filled with boxes "But I think you'll like being back in Sinnoh"

"But what about my friends?" The young child asked as his father sat down beside him

"You can still keep in contact" his father replied "And I really am sorry, but my job required me to do this. But over here you do have some family, your grandmother and cousin live not too far away"

"Really?" The young child asked

"Yup" His father happily responded "And now that you're ten you can start your classes to get a starter Pokémon"

"Wow, so I can start my journey on becoming a Pokémon master?" Josue asked

"Well it may be a little bit before you can start a full fledge journey, but to start you will need a Pokémon" Josues father replied throwing his arm around Josue

"Will I have strong Pokémon like you/' Josue asked innocently

"I'm sure you will' is father replied 'I'm sure you'll get farther than I did too. I've seen how you are around Pokémon, you just have the perfect relationship with them, you were born to be a trainer"

**Castelia City Gym 12:27 AM Present Day**

"Eevee use tackle!" Iian yelled out as his small furry comrade jumped from side to side avoiding the spinning Whirlipede

"Come on Burgh, take Iian to school!" Raian yelled out as Lucario slowly reached his arm out towards Raians pokeball strap '…Stop it! I said you can later, relax!"

Josue watched the battle as Eevee tackled the cocoon and send it toppling across the sand, Lucario slowly pulling his paw back as he continued to look at raians pokeballs.

"Alright now use tail whip!" Iian yelled out

"Quickly, use Poison tail!" Burgh yelled out in response as Eevee swung its tail at Whirlipede. Whirlipede quickly spun around slashing eevees tail with one of its barbs. Eevee leapt back in pain shaking its tail releasing a long barb which stuck in it.

"Come on Eevee don't give up!" Iian yelled out "Use tackle!"

"Eev!" Eevee yelled out confidently as it cringed from the weak poison spreading through its blood stream. Eevee quickly ran forth and shot forth at Whirlipede

"Use Struggle bug!" Burgh yelled out throwing his arm forth. Eevee hit Whirlipede head on, the attack didn't affect the bug which angrily squinted its eye. Whirlipede then began to shake violently smacking eevee as it shook and spun insanely. Eevee was thrown back to the ground hard, everyone watched as the poor creature struggled to its feet closing one of its eyes in pain as the poison began to hurt it.

"Eevee, here!" Iian yelled out as he pulled something from his pocket and threw it.

Eevee looked with curiosity at the small thing which rolled in front of it, a small pink berry with white polka dots and a slight point.

"Nice, a Pecha Berry" Raian said as Eevee happily ate the berry "They're very sweet but have a hollow inside, great for making poffins, also helps flush poison out of a Pokémon"

"Really?" Josue asked watching Eevee, Lucario slowly lifting his paw towards Raians pokeballs again

"Yeah, something in the Pecha Berry is a natural cure for most natural poisons" Raian responded "…Lucario if you touch that pokeball I'll make you dance with a lamp on your head for two hours"

"Very smart move" Burgh said impressed with iian 'But let's see if it was worth it, Whirlipede use screech!"

Whirlipede squinted its eye angrily before unleashing an extremely high pitched screech from an invisible source. Eevee ducked its head down quickly dropping its ears in pain, Iian quickly covered his ears with his hands as the deafening pitch spread out. Raian pushed his hands over his ears pressing his hood tightly around them, Josue pulled his shirt up covering up his head, Lucario slapped his ears together with his paws in pain. Burgh laughed as he popped two ear plugs into his ears.

"Now Use pursuit!" Burgh yelled out. Whirlipede stopped screeching yet the sharp ting lingered as it rolled quickly towards Eevee and struck the poor cowering creature."Follow that up with poison Tail!"

Whirlipede quickly swung around sticking eevee with another poison barb hard. Eevee spun around and fell to the ground with the barb sticking from its ear.

'Don't give up eevee!" Iian yelled his ears still ringing "Come on, use growl!"

Eevee shook as it rose to its feet, the barb falling from its ear. Whirlipede looked angrily at the furry Pokémon, ready to fight. Eevee let out a surprisingly loud growl as it stuck its feet firmly in the ground. Whirlipede looked with curiosity for a moment as it heard the shaking growl.

"Come on Whirlipede, use poison tail again!" Burgh yelled out pulling out his ear plugs

"Eevee come on, you can do this!" Iian yelled out clenching his fist "You have to dodge it and use tackle!"

Whrilipede quickly rolled across the sand and shot forth at eevee who quickly jumped over it, landing and rolling. Eevee shot back up to watch as whirlipede turned a wide u-turn and came back for it.

"F^ck this!" Iian yelled out "Take that wanker down, tackle with everything you've got!"

"Eev-ee!" Eevee yelled out as it took on a very bold and serious face, the whirlipede rolling straight for it. Whirlipede stuck forth its poison barbs as it came forth, but eevee did not back down, the small furry creature stood its ground and shot forth at the bug, tackling it with great strength. Whirlipede continued to try and spin forth but it went nowhere and created a cloud of dust as it struggled.

"Use Struggle bug!" Burgh yelled out

"Tackle one more time!" Iian yelled out in response

As Whirlipede began to shake violently Eevee took a step back and shot back forth throwing its shoulder hard at the bug. Whirlipede rolled back and fell down onto the sand, Eevee stood huffing with four barbs sticking from its body, one eye closed as it cringed in pain.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle, Eevee wins!" The referee yelled out

"YeEeEah!" Josue yelled out as he, raian, and Lucario all clapped and cheered. They were all amazed at the stunning battle.

"Well that was indeed quite a battle" Burgh said as he returned whirlipede "Great job Whirlipede, you rest up, you deserve it"

"Eevee" Iian said as Eevee walked towards him "You were amazing little buddy"

"Eev!" Eevee happily replied as Iian plucked the barbs from it

"Go ahead and rest up, you've more than earned it" Iian said

"Eev!" Eevee angrily huffed

"What?" Iian questioned "No, that wasn't a request, that was an order as your master you little piece of toast"

"Eev!" Eevee huffed turning around.

"You little!" Iian yelled out as he threw forth a pokeball "Return!"

As Iian threw the pokeball Eevee swatted it away with its tail, stubbornly refusing to retreat from battle

**Six Years Ago**

"Come on Iian, just call it quits" the young Raian yelled out to his friend "You're going to get your Pokémon hurt"

"No way!" Iian yelled back "They can still fight, they will not lose to you again!"

"Are you serious?" Raian asked as he looked at his Lucario and Piplup "You say that every battle and you have still yet to beat me"

"It's because you cheat" Iian huffed crossing his arms

'No it's because my Pokémon are fast" Raian replied "You rely way too much on strength alone, you can't win a contest with strength alone, you need fin-es, you need beauty, you need execution"

"Oh shut up with your stupid contest mumbo jumbo" Iian pouted as he looked at Torchic and Mareep "We will win! We will not lose again!"

**Present day**

"Alright dwebble finish off Eevee with smack down!" Burgh yelled out to his Dwebble which was in the air above eevee.

"Dweb-ble!" Dwebble happily replied as it pulled itself out of its rock shell. It had a very thin hard shelled body with insectoid extremities which it used to grab its abandoned shell and lift it in the air.

Everyone watched as the bug smashed eevee with the rock and sent it hurling back towards the ground.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Dwebble wins" The referee yelled out as Dwebble landed with its rock shell a few feet from the unconscious Eevee who laid in a small crater.

"Bloody wanker" Iian mumbled as he returned Eevee "…but you were good eevee, I can already tell you're going to be ten times stronger than Raians stupid Glaceon"

"WhatWasThat?!DidYouJustInsultMyAmazingGlaceon?!YouJErk,I'llHaveYouKnow..!" Raian yelled from the sideline at Iian who calmly put away his pokeball

"Lu, Lu-car!" Lucario yelled as well as Iian pulled off another pokeball

"You may have gotten Eevee, but I have another new Pokémon who's going to take care of you!" Iian yelled out as he pulled back his arm "Come on out Tympole!"

**Four Years Ago**

"Alright Lucario finish off growlithe with a Force palm!" the thirteen year old Raian yelled out to lucario who landed behind Growlithe.

"No, Growlithe dodge it!" the young josue said as he flipped his shaggy hair from his face, but a moment too late as Lucario shot forth his paw and threw back growlithe with a wave of energy.

"Looks like growlithe is unable to continue" Raian said as he walked up the Growlithe who laid huffing unable to move

"Damn" the young Josue said as he walked up to his pup

"Well you're getting better" Raian said as he threw Lucario a poffin

"So what's the plan for today bro-migo" Josue said as he lifted Growlithe

"Well I need to work on some dancing with lucario when I can, but I also need to go to go to Hearthome city, Iian's getting back from Kalos today" Raian replied

"Oh, he is?" Josue asked as the two began walking

"Yeah, and he's pretty excited, he said Starly learned a new move" Raian replied "And he thinks he'll be able to beat me now"

"He says that all the time' Josue replied "Has he even beaten you yet/"

"Well technically yes" Raian replied "He's beaten piplup and eevee before, but he's never beaten Lucario"

"Yeah, but Lucario is awesome" Josue replied 'He's won so many contests and he's just so ridiculously fast"

"Yeah but he evolved so quickly that he didn't learn as much as he could if he stayed Riolu for a bit" Raian replied "That's why I have eevee wear an everstone"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to evolve eevee into?" josue asked

"I'm not sure yet, you really have to consider everything when you think about evolving n eevee" Raian replied "You can't really just catch an eevee and not think about its evolution"

"That's true" Josue replied

**Present Day**

"Dwebble is unable to battle, tympole wins" the referee yelled out

"Damn that was pretty intense" Raian said impressed

"That'sit?" Josue quickly blurted out "WhatDoYouMean 'PrettyIntense'?ThatWasF^ckingAmaze-balls!"

"I will admit you are quite the trainer Iian" Burgh said as he returned dwebble "The way you utilized Bubble and Mud shot to your advantage was quite impressive, I truly hope you keep that creativity in battle"

"Thanks" Iian said modestly "You're quite the trainer as well, I can see why they allowed you to be the leader for this city, you more than earned it"

"Alright then, let's wrap this up buddy-boy" Burgh said popping his hip as he pulled forth a pokeball "Come on out Leavanny "

Everyone watched eagerly as the blue beam formed into a nearly four foot tall green insectoid. The bug stood atop insect legs with wide hips which attached to a long extension covered in leaf based clothing. The bug tilted its leaf hooded head in joy as it waved with its leaf covered arms. Iian looked with curiosity and awe at the insects yellow head and its pincher mouth which seemed to be smiling.

"Oh…My…Gosh" Raian said in awe "That thing is fabulous"

'IKnowItLooksSoPowerful!" Josue excitedly replied

"IBetThatthingWinsContestsLeftAndright!" Raian added on as he and Lucario looked with wide watery eyes

"Cr p" Iian said as he glanced back between Burgh, Leavanny, and his friends

"I'll allow you the first move' Burgh said as he placed his hands on his hips

'…Al-right" Iian said thinking "Let's see what this thing can do, Tympole use Bubble!"

"Tym!" Tympole happily replied as its cheeks puffed up before it spat out several bubbles which floated in the air

"Now Use Mud Shot on the bubbles!" Iian yelled out

"Tym!" Tympole replied as it spat out a small puddle of water creating a small bit of mud which it quickly stuck its tail in and flung upwards at the mass of bubbles. Several dozen bubbles popped and the water sprinkled the field

"Now what's the plan here?" Burgh questioned holding his hand to his chin

'Alright tympole use bubblebeam!" Iian yelled out

Tympole quickly gurgled and shot forth a powerful beam of bubbles directly at Leavanny.

"Dodge it Leavanny!" Burgh yelled as the stream came forth

"Lea!" Leavanny replied as it put out one arm to cartwheel out of the way, the stream of bubbles nearly hitting Burgh who ducked last second.

"Now use mud shot!" Iian yelled as Leavanny regained her footing. Tympole quickly stuck it's ail into the slightly muddy ground and threw forth a blob of mud

"Dodge it!" Burgh yelled out

"Keep the pressure on, get closer and keep using mudshot!" Iian yelled out.

Tympole continued to throw blobs of mud which Leavanny continued to doge using cartwheels and cheerleader-esque flips and turns, the mud splashing on the trees behind her.

"Alright use growl!" Iian yelled out to Tympole who came close to Leavanny

"String Shot!" Burgh yelled out

As Tympole began to growl Leavanny spat out a small blob of silk which hit tympole in the face, covering its mouth and one eye.

"Now get in close and razor leaf!" Burgh yelled out

Leavanny nodded and began to run forth, suddenly its small legs began to sink into the light mud which globed on and began to slow it down

"Now, Bubblebeam!" Iian yelled out as Leavanny stuck in the mud

"Tym!" Tympole roared in reply as it ripped off the silk with its tail. Leavanny pulled its arm back about to shoot forth leaves when Tympole spat forth a large beam of bubbles which took the bug off its feet.

"Leavanny!" Burgh yelled out concerned as Leavanny hit the ground hard

"Slam and Bubble beam!" Iian yelled out

Tympole slapped its tail hard on the ground and launched itself into the air. It came down hard and landed on Levannys chest, the bug spat out a bit as its air left it, Tympole then puffed its cheeks before unleashing another bubblebeam directly into leavannys head.

"BubbleBeam! BubbleBeam! BubbleBeam!" Iian yelled out stomping

Tympole puffed up its cheeks as it unleashed bubblebeam after bubblebeam directly into Leavannys face, creating a cloud of dust and stray bubbles. Everyone watched intensely as the cloud went down to reveal the tadpole and bug.

"Leavanny is Unable to continue, Tympole wins and the match goes to Iian the challenger!" the referee yelled out pointing his flag to Iian.

"You were great Leavanny" Burgh said as he walked to his Pokémon

"Hey" Iian said walking up to Burgh and Leavanny "That was f^cking awesome, you have my respect"

"As you have mine" Burgh replied returning leavanny and putting his hand out to Iian

Iian smiled as he shook Burghs hand

"Woo!" Josue yelled out as he clapped "Ten out of ten, amazing!"

"That was beautiful, great execution, beautiful style" Raian yelled out

"Lu-Lucar" Lucario added on clapping

"Glace!" Glaceon added

"Growl!" Growlithe barked out

"..Uh...The hell?" Iian asked himself as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at his friends who seemed to have all their Pokémon out

"Alright mister iian" Burgh said as he handed his referee his pokeballs "Here you go, for defeating me and in a spectacular way, you earned this, the Insect Badge"

Iian held the badge in his open palm as his eyes teared up

"This is the best city on this planet" Iian said as he clenched the badge "And you're the best trainer I've ever met"

"Okay, calm it down buddy" Burgh said "You're just a little over excited right now, calm down"

"I won the mother-f^cking Insect Badge!" Iian yelled out as he jumped up and down and punched the air "Hell yeEeEeah!"

Raian and Josue stopped their clapping and looked at Iian as he jumped around

"What's wrong with him?" Josue asked

"I guess he's just really happy that his training paid off" Raian replied

"Growl!" Growlithe barked as he jumped up and down with Pansear on his back

"…When did you get out?" Josue asked as he looked at the two

"Huh, that's a good question" Raian replied as he felt his pokeball strap "I...wait…Damn it Lucario!"

Josue watched as Raian ran down the stairs yelling 'Lucario' and 'Glaceon'

"Alright then, I take it you're next?" Burgh asked as he walked up to Josue

"I guess so" Josue replied looking back for raian

"Alright sounds good, just relax for a minute while my Pokémon are healed" Burgh replied

"Okay" Josue replied as he pulled out a bag of chips and headed for the battlefield

"Can't wait to see what you can do" Burgh said as he stretched

"Well, I just hope that I can keep up" Josue replied moving his hair from his eyes as he watched Iian dancing with Eevee and Tympole

"I'm sure you can" Burgh replied

"If you want a real challenge, wait for raian" Josue responded "His dancing and contest training has made his Pokémon super fast and unbelievably well balanced"

"Don't sell yourself short" Burgh replied "just because you know someone who's strong doesn't mean you aren't, you can't allow yourself to believe that, you have to keep strong and prove that you're just as powerful"

"Yeah" Josue replied with a smirk as he watched iian continue to dance "I guess you're right"

**To Be Continued…**

**New Pokémon Seen this episode**

**Leavanny**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hoenn Region, Eighteen Years ago**

The rain poured down hard on the young woman. She wore a large coat with a hood that covered her entire face with long wavy blonde hair falling out. She walked through the muddy trail for a few minutes before coming across a small hill with a wooden door on its side. The woman frantically banged on the door in an odd knock, two rapid knocks followed by four slow knocks.

"Who is it?" an elderly woman's voice asked from the other side of the door

"Sera" The woman replied as she frantically looked around the road

"What is it?" The elderly woman asked as she slid open a small looking slot

"I have enough, I can pay now" Sera replied

"Wer zum Teufel ist das?" a deep voice asked from the other side in a very thick accent

"Die britische schlampe Sera Quinn" The elderly woman replied squinting back at Sera

"Will you stop that rubbish!?" Sera said angrily as she threw off her hood "Just take the bloody money and leave me alone you arse, it's everything I owe!"

**Castelia City Gym, 1:02 PM**

"Come on Pipsqueak, you got this!" Iian yelled from the sideline as his eevee ran around him happily chasing its own tail

"Look, I don't care that you're in heat, I don't want another damn egg" Raian scolded glaceon as she sat sadly listening while Lucario danced with a stack of books on his head "Now stop running off, I swear I'll have you both fixed"

"Come on now, just let Lucario take his b!tch, he is the only reason you're even here" Iian sarcastically said as his eevee shook its head while biting his pant leg

"Screw you" raian replied aggravated and annoyed with everything

"Both dweeble and Pansear are unable to battle" the referee yelled out as Pansear and Dwebble laid unable to move next to each other

"Well that was an exciting finish" Burgh happily said as he returned dwebble "Guess it's down to both of our last Pokémon, come on out Leavanny sweety"

"Let's do this!" Josue yelled out pushing the hair from his face "Growlithe buddy, you're up"

Leavanny formed from her beam in an odd yet elegant pose as she grinned with excitement for battle, Growlithe formed and happily scratched his neck before yipping happily.

"Woo! No mercy!" Iian excitedly yelled as eevee looked at Growlithe with wide watery eyes.

"Alright start things off with string shot!" Burgh yelled. Leavanny quickly spat out a stream of silk which Growlithe quickly jumped over.

"Growlithe, use ember!" Josue yelled out

"Gro-wl!" Growlithe happily replied before spitting out the steaming ember-like bits from its mouth

"Leavanny dodge!" Burgh yelled out, Leavanny quickly kicked off from the ground and latched onto an overhanging tree branch as the embers struck the sand.

"Go after it, use bite!" Josue yelled out to growlithe. Growlithe jumped and snapped at Leavanny who was far out of reach.

"Razor leaf!" Burgh yelled out, Leavanny quickly gathered leaves from the trees and shot them forth at growlithe. The leaves pelted the poor dog and left small cuts all along its skin.

"Growlithe use ember!" Josue yelled out "Burn that sh!t down!"

"Gr-owl!" Growlithe angrily replied before shooting forth the embers.

"String shot!" Burgh yelled out

Leavanny spat forth a shot of silk which intercepted the embers, entangling them. The whole mess sprung up in flames as it fell to the floor.

"Use ember again!" Josue yelled out

Growlithe once again spat forth embers which were once again intercepted by the silk.

"Leavanny use razor leaf!" Burgh yelled out

Leavanny once again tore off several leaves and shot them down at the dog

"Ember!" Josue yelled out

Growlithe spat forth the embers which stopped the leaves and caught them on fire. All across the sand the burning leaves and piles of burning silk sat heating the room.

"Growlithe try to get up the tree and use bite!" Josue yelled out

Growlithe ran quickly between the piles of flames and ran to the base of the tree, as he reached it he kicked off of it and leapt for leavanny.

"Struggle bug!" Burgh yelled out

As Growlithe reached Leavanny she began thrashing about, hitting the pup and sending him flying into the tree.

"String shot!" Burgh yelled out happily

Leavanny spat forth the silk which quickly splattered and stuck Growlithes paw to the tree trunk.

"Growlithe come on!" Josue yelled out clenching his fist "Get out of it!"

"String shot again!" Burgh yelled "Come on, cocoon that little pup"

"Growlithe, get out of there!" Josue yelled out

Growlithe struggled and bit at the silk as Leavanny spat more on it and wrapped it to the tree trunk

"Good job Leavanny darling" Burgh happily said "Now let's do some damage"

"Come on Josue" Iian yelled clapping his hands encouragingly "You got this!"

"Let's go Josue, let's see what you and Growlithe can do!" Raian yelled out

"Ee-vee Eev!" Eevee yelled out jumping from side to side energetically

"Use razor leaf!" Burgh yelled out

"F^ck this sh!t!" Josue yelled out "F^cking use Flame Wheel!"

As leavanny threw forth another barrage of leaves at the silky ball it suddenly burst into flames. Leavanny looked with pure shock and terror as Growlithe burst forth, flames pouring from its mouth and leapt for the bug. Growlithe grasped Leavanny by the shoulder and as the two fell from the tree, the pup spun the bug in a wheel of fire. Burgh covered his face as a large cloud of dust burst from the crash, Josue coughed as he waved trying to clear the sand. When the wave of sand cleared everyone looked to see Growlithe aggressively clamping its teeth into Leavannys shoulder, which was clearly burnt, the leaves that covered it all charred and smoking.

"Use bite!" Josue yelled out angrily

"What the hell?!" raian blurted out 'Leavanny is clearly out!"

Leavanny let out a horrendous squeak of pain as it groaned while growlithe clamped down hard.

"Leavanny is still technically able to continue" Iian said with a serious face "The ref hasn't called it, and Burgh can't withdraw"

"Stop!" Burgh yelled out as Growlithe bit once more into the squealing leavanny

"I'm sorry sir, but Leavanny is still able to continue, and the gym rules state that only the challenger may forfeit' the ref said coldly

"Use ember!" Josue yelled out angrily, his hair back in his eyes

Growlithe angrily pulled its head back and spat forth embers across leavannys chest and neck, the poor bug squealing in pain and beginning to spit up a foamy substance.

"F^cking stop!" Iian yelled out

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" raian yelled out, Lucario and Glaceon both standing next to him with upset expressions.

"Flame Wheel!" Josue yelled out

"No, stop! Leavanny is unable to battle!" The referee yelled out as Growlithes mouth began to pour out small flames "The match goes to the challenger!"

As he finished his sentence everyone except Josue ran to Leavanny. Iian threw Growlithe off quickly, the pup rolled across the sand for a moment before hopping back to its feet. Josue watched everyone as they encircled Leavanny to tend to it.

**Four years ago**

"Just stop trying" a somewhat young child said to the young Josue "You suck at training Pokémon, your growlithe and turtwig are so weak it's embarrassing"

'No they aren't" Josue replied looking at his two small Pokémon

"Yes they are, I don't even know why you bothered getting certified to own a Pokémon, you'll never make it as a trainer' the other child replied

"I can make it as a trainer" the young josue replied frustrated "I know I can"

"I don't know who you're fooling, you suck with Pokémon" the child replied 'Your stupid Pokémon aren't fast, or strong, or anything, I don't even know how you ever got them to listen to you"

"I am a trainer!" Josue replied angrily "I'll show you!"

**Present day**

"How much longer?" Josue asked as he looked down, he and raian sitting on a bench outside of the Pokémon center

"I don't know" Raian angrily responded rubbing Lucarios head "There was still a line when I last checked"

"I just don't get why we have to get the stupid bug checked out and we can't just put it in a revival tray" Josue said annoyed

"Because you can only do that if there's no major damage" Raian responded "So they need to make sure nothings destroyed on Leavanny, which wouldn't be a problem if you didn't go primape-sh!t"

"I already said I feel bad" Josue responded "I just don't know what came over me"

"That doesn't cut it" Raian responded "You really f^cked her up"

'But the ref didn't…" josue began

"That's no excuse, you knew you won" Raian responded

"Something in me just snapped when I saw Growlithe get smothered by the stupid silk" Josue replied "How leavanny didn't really face him, she just avoided him and cheated"

"It wasn't cheating, it was battling smart" raian replied

Josue sat in silence a moment as Raian rubbed glaceons back and Lucarios head

"I really am sorry" josue said momentarily breaking the silence

**Hoenn Region, Eighteen Years ago**

"In the end, it was mindless rage that caused this disaster. We cannot tell for certain what drove this man to this mystery team, we have speculated that it was due to his failed attempt at a career in Pokémon training. But whatever the cause, this day will not be forgotten, we must look at each other with hope and kindness rather than cynicism and judgment. "

"Bah, shut that stupid thing off" a man yelled out as he tinkered with a small electronic device

"I think that's bloody scary" a woman replied in a somewhat prominent accent as she shut off the radio

"Really?" The man replied as he turned towards her "I mean as long as we avoid the teams, they won't just come after us, we don't have anything that valuable"

"Well…" The woman replied as she glanced off into the distance "What if for some reason they did?"

"Bah, don't worry" the man replied turning back around "Why, planning on getting involved with a team?"

"Oh, yeah, of course" the woman sarcastically replied "I'm actually in a ton of debt with one of the cruelest teams out there, they say they'll kill you and my baby if I don't finish paying them back soon"

"Jeesh, calm it down" the man replied squinting with confusion "I was just messing with you. But speaking of the baby, thinking of any names?"

"Not really" the woman replied

"If it's a girl I say we name it Sera...After you" The man replied happily

"And if it's a boy we'll name it Iian, after your dad" Sera responded laughing

**Present Day, Castelia Gym 2:13**

"Alright, well, now that that's all sorted out" Burgh said as he brushed the sand around his feet "We can finally get a battle"

"Are you sure, I mean, I can wait a little bit" raian responded worried as he stood opposite burgh on the battlefield

"I'll just use different Pokémon" Burgh replied looking at Leavanny who wore a sling and had her neck and shoulder heavily bandaged

"Well, alright" raian replied hesitantly "Petilil, you're up first"

Raian threw forth a pokeball and out came the odd colored petilil, happy and ready to fight.

"I am truly looking forward to seeing what Micas brother can do" Burgh said clasping his hands together excitedly "And it's no surprise you would have such a rare Pokémon"

"Petilil is rare?" Raian asked confused

"Not necessarily, but a shiny one is!" Burgh replied excited "I can't wait, let's go Dwebble!"

Burgh happily tossed his pokeball high in the air before it unleashed the small insect Dwebble who happily called out as it landed.

"Come on Raian, let's see some moves!" iian yelled out clapping

"The battle between raian the challenger and burgh he gym leader will soon begin" The referee yelled out "The rules are the same as before; each side will only have three Pokémon, the first side to have all three unable to battle loses, and as we know only the challenger may substitute Pokémon!"

"Alright Dwebble use faint Attack!" bugh yelled out

"Petilil be ready!" Raian yelled out

Dwebble charged Petilil who took in a deep breath before the bug quickly moved its arms around and quickly struck petilil.

"Now, sleep Powder!" raian yelled out

Petilil quickly unleashed a spray of powder as it fell back, the powder drizzling down over dwebble.

"Dwebble move!" Burgh yelled out a moment too late, as dwebble moved back its eyes suddenly became dreary.

"Now, use absorb!" Raian yelled out

Petilil quickly charged the dreary bug and shot forth weak roots into it

"Move!" Burgh yelled out as Dwebble closed its eyes and fell asleep.

"Good, follow up with Razor leaf!" raian yelled out

Petilil quickly shot forth leaves from its body which hit dwebble directly and sent the bug into the air.

"Go after it and use razor leaf again!" raian yelled out

Petilil quickly sprang into the air shooting forth the leaves at the bug.

"Come on Dwebble, wake up and use smack down!" Burgh yelled out

As Petilil sent forth another barrage of leaves Dweeble suddenly withdrew into its shell.

"Peti?" Petilil said with confusion before dwebble suddenly pulled out of its shell and tossed the rock down at the small creature. Petilil was directly struck by the rock which plummeted to the ground.

Raian looked with worry as the dust settled around the large rock in the ground.

"Petilil!" raian called out worried

"Good job Dwebble!" Burgh yelled out as the bug landed on the rock

"Come on raian!" Iian yelled out

Everyone turned to Dwebble as its rock shell began shaking, suddenly it rolled and threw dweeble odd. Everyone looked with shock as Petilil jumped out unharmed.

"No f^cking way" Iian said his jaw dropped

"Petilil..." josue began

"…Hid…" burgh continued

"…in Dweebles shell…" raian finished with a smirk

"That clever bastard" Iian said still in awe "hiding in Dwebbles shell to avoid a direct attack, that's a new one"

"Well Mister raian, color me impressed" Burgh said as Dwebble looked at Petilil who happily danced atop the rock shell "This is going to be interesting…"

**To Be Continued…**

**New Pokémon Seen this episode**


	14. Chapter 14

"People of all the Regions, it brings me great joy to tell you all that we have caught six members of the mystery terrorist group. We have identified two as former Team Rocket members and One as a former team Magma member. We continue our attempts at finding more information but as of yet it has been futile, however we have had one very clear statement from one of the men captured;  
You all hide behind your little desks in your quiet comfortable mundane lives, but we are here to free the world of your kind, to shatter your false comfort. You accept what you see for what it is, we know there is more to it, the very base of the universe is palpable yet you fear it and stop anyone who does not. We are not the only ones, there are many many more, and we will accomplish what we intend to, the keys to reality lies in front of us…

The man in question is thirty six year old Otto Dreibig, an anonymous source led authorities to him after suspicious activity which was discovered to be the set-up of a scheme devised to tamper with air-craft and naval equipment, which could have led to millions of dollars in damage and hundreds of deaths. In short, we have won a battle, but we are far from winning the war

**Present Day, Castelia Gym 2:26**

"Well I must say" Burgh said as he returned the unconscious dwebble "You certainly have skill, and most definitely have style"

"It's what I do" Raian replied happily as he threw the panting petilil a poffin before suddenly feeling his phone shake, he quickly pulled the phone out to see a picture of six gibles sitting on a steel beam before he shut the phone off

"Very Impressive" Burgh replied "Let's see if you can keep it up, come on out shelmet!"

Burgh threw forth a pokeball which spin wildly in the air before it unleashed a beam which quickly formed into a small creature on the battlefield. Raian, Iian, and josue all looked with curiosity as the shelmet formed. It was a small creature, no bigger than a foot and a half, it had a hard metallic looking shell which looked rather similar to a knights armor with two tiny stubby legs, and inside sat a small pink and green slimy looking bug with a long snout and a tiny puckering type of mouth.

"Shelmet, Non-feral, bug type, the snail Pokémon" Josues pokedex said out loud as he and iian looked at its small screen "When attacked shelmet will retreat into its hard shell and secrete a sticky poisonous liquid. The unique shell of shelmet inspired medieval armor"

"Neat" Iian said as he glanced between the small screen and the shelmet

"Huh" Raian said as he and Lucario both tilted their heads "I'm not sure if it's adorable or weird"

"Definitely Adorable" Burgh replied tilting his head with closed eyes "But not only that, powerful"

"We'll see about that" raian replied confidently "Come on petilil, use razor leaf!"

"Dodge it and use Acid!" Burgh yelled out

Petilil shot forth a spray of leaves, shelmet quickly sucked into its shell and rolled to the side avoiding the leaves. Shelmet then quickly opened its shell back up and spat out a spray of light purple acid. Petilil jumped backwards quickly but the spray still reached its small feet.

"Petilil are you alright?" Raian asked concerned

"Pet" Petilil replied as it looked at the liquid, for a moment nothing happened, but then it suddenly began to warm up, petilils eyes widened as the heat became intense, it wasn't long before petilil was jumping around shaking its legs trying to rid the acid.

"Alright Shelmet, now use mega drain!" Burgh yelled out

"Shel-met" Shelmet replied meekly.

Shelmet ran forth on its tiny legs towards the hopping Petilil and shot forth an array of thick roots which hit petilil directly and began to suck nutrients and power.

"Use Absorb!" Raian yelled out

As Petilil squirmed she suddenly shot forth weak roots from underneath her leaves into shelmet, directly onto its pink slimy skin.

"Wait...what?" Josue questioned as the Pokémon absorbed nutrients and power from each other

"That seems rather confusing" Iian said with an odd look on his face not aware of eevee and growlithe chewing on his backpack

"Enough, use struggle bug!" Burgh yelled out

Shelmet quickly slammed its shell closed and began to shake violently, destroying all the roots before jumping forth at Petilil and striking the plant creature.

"Sleep powder, now!" raian yelled out as shelmet rammed Petilil

"Peti!" Petilil replied as shelmet struck, suddenly petilil unleashed a small cloud of powder which covered the snail.

"Shel?" Shelmet said with confusion as it looked at the powder

"Shelmet use curse and then struggle bug!" Burgh yelled out

Shelmet quickly slammed its shell shut and began to shake as it seemed to struggle, its body beginning to give off a light purple glow

"Curse?" Josue asked

"It's an odd move" Iian replied "It works best with ghosts types, but for others all it really does is increase attack and defense while lowering speed'

"It seems like there are better ways to do that" Josue replied

"I agree, burgh must have something else in mind" Iian replied oblivious to the two Pokémon enjoying themselves at the expense of his bag.

"Shel!" shelmet yelled out as it stopped glowing

"Wait a minute" raian said noticing much of the powder had come off shelmet "You clever sandshrew, you were trying to lower the chance of shelmet breathing in the powder"

Burgh clicked as he gave a thumbs up and pointed at raian while winking

Suddenly Shelmet shot forth at a great speed lower than before at Petilil

"Come on Petilil use razor leaf!" Raian yelled out

Petilil happily complied shooting forth an array of leaves from its head at the charging shelmet. The leaves struck and took the shelmet off its feet and onto its side

"Alright now use synthesis while you can!" raian yelled out

"Just like him' Iian said crossing his arms "Wastes the opportunity to attack to try and heal, what a wanker"

'What does that even mean?" Josue asked

"What, wanker?" Iian replied at which Josue nodded "You know, I don't really know for certain…"

**Fourteen years ago**

"Bloody wanker faffing hobknocker, with your bloody bender arse!" Sera yelled as she kicked her washing machine, unaware of the young child listening in from the doorway

**Present day**

"…I guess I just picked it up from somewhere" Iian finished

"Alright shelmet try it again, charge and use struggle bug!" Burgh yelled out

"Let's do this!" raian yelled out "Petilil, time for the Green Screen Surprise!"

'Oh goodness, another contest move" Josue said paying close attention

"Green what now?" Burgh asked as Shelmet ran forth

"You'll see soon!" raian yelled out excitedly

Petilil took on a smirk as she tilted her profile a tad sideways while shelmet ran forth. As the Pokémon reached she suddenly jumped forth in the air, performing a front flip over the bug. Shelmet turned around quickly to only be hit hard by petilil with an uppercut like headbutt. The blow took shelmet into the air slightly, suddenly Petilil shot forth an array of leaves with Razor leaf, they all struck directly and threw shelmet further into the air. Petilil did not allow this and quickly shot out roots into the bug and pulled him back hard into the ground throwing herself into the air, switching spots effectively. I the air Petilil struck a pose before spinning wildly letting out a shower of powder and leaves which cascaded over the field. Everyone watched wide eyed at the glistening spectacle, as Petilil came down she once again struck a pose before smashing hard onto shelmet, creating a shockwave which made a unique undulation through the field of leaves and powder, a neat ripple across the field.

"Dayum" Iian said with anger and awe

"Dayum" josue added on impressed

"Growlithe" Growlithe added taking a break from chewing on iians bag

"Le-vanny" Leavanny added nodding her head

"Da-yum" Burgh said with emphasis nodding his head

Raian smiled as Petilil struck a new pose atop shelmet, she shook a moment before regaining her balance

"Decent execution, but didn't nail that landing and final pose!" Raian yelled out as he pulled out a poffin

"Shelmet is unable to battle, petilil wins!" The referee yelled out holding a flag to Raian

"Awesome!" Josue yelled out clapping "Great battle raian!"

Iian stood scrunching his face with a mix of anger and jealousy

"There is no doubt, you're a pretty amazing trainer" Burgh said as he returned his shelmet "And that was some unique style, mixing a contests beauty and precision in with a battle was a clever move"

"Thanks" Raian said brushing off his hoodie "I try"

"Well I look forward to this next one," Burgh said pulling out another pokeball "Come on out Karrablast!"

Raian looked with curiosity as the pokeball unleashed a new creature he had yet to see. From the beam came forth a small blue beetle-like insect with a black extremities and a yellow padded stomach.

"Karrablast, non-feral, bug type, the clamping Pokémon" Iians pokedex buzzed as he and Josue huddled around it " When threatened Karrablast spit an acidic liquid to drive away its attacker, they are well known for specifically targeting shelmet"

"Woah, weird" Josue said looking wide eyed at the bug

"Alright petilil, you've done more than enough, you need a break" raian said happily

"Peti!" Petilil happily replied hopping to raians side

"Alright let's see" raian said reaching for his pokeball strap, he felt for a specific one but noticed it was gone, he quickly turned to Lucario who stood nonchalantly looking off with its hands behind his back "Well then, I was going to have glaceon come out, but I suppose it has been a while since prinplup got center stage"

Raian casually pulled forth a pokeball and tossed it spinning into the air while he gave a stern look to lucario. Out from the pokeball came forth raians prinplup, excited and ready for action.

"Let's do this!" raian yelled out excited

**Four years ago**

"Come on, I'm boOoOored" Josue moaned as he hung on a metal rail

"Just relax" Raian replied as he played on a small green handheld game system

"Why do we have to keep waiting?" josue asked as he slumped

"Because my brother is suppose to visit" raian replied

"Why is it that important?" Josue asked swinging back and forth

"Because I was thinking of going on an adventure soon, and I want to know if he can give any pointers" Raian replied

"Why do you need pointers?" Josue asked

"I guess I don't, contests have prepared me fairly well" Raian replied "But he's actually been out training for a while, I think he can help me choose were to go and what to do"

"You and your Pokémon are all super strong already" Josue replied "I don't see why you can't just go"

"It's just…" raian began "No matter who I battle they always look down on me for being a coordinator, no matter how badly I beat them they still act like it doesn't count or something. I just want a real powerful trainer to tell me that I can handle being a Pokémon trainer, prove everyone else wrong"

"Makes sense" Josue replied standing up 'But shouldn't you be using this time to practice instead of playing digimon?"

**Present day**

"Wow!" Burgh said with awe as the spray of bubbles glistened in the air

"Good ole 'icy marin'' Raian said crossing his arms and nodding

"Karrablast is unable to battle!" the referee yelled out "Prinplup wins and the match goes to raian the challenger!"

"Woo!" Josue yelled out clapping 'great job raian!"

"AughICantBelieveHeWonWithThatBloodyBirdAgain!" Iian said angrily as he clenched his teeth "OfAllTheStupidwaysToWinHedoesitWithABloodyBirdThatspitsbubbles!"

"You did fine karrablast' Burgh said as he walked up to his fallen comrade to return it "And you mister, you were more than I expected"

"Thanks" Raian said embarrassed and rubbing the back of his head as he threw Prinplup a poffin

"I mean, I expected something good from the brother of mica, but you surpassed that and then some" Burgh replied putting out his hand to shake "And you my little pal have earned more than the insect badge, you have earned my respect and admiration"

"AughCanYouBelieveIt,BurghIsSodamnAwesomeThatHeEvenSaysAwesomeStuffLikeThatToBloodyOleRaian!" Iian continued on in the background

"It was one of the greatest battles I've had" raian said shaking Burghs hand "And I really hope we can do it again sometime"

"As do I" Burgh replied "I also look forward to seeing you in the frontier, I know you can get there"

"I promise" raian happily replied

Now with all members of the group with their Insect Badges in hand they will soon set out on their way for their fourth badge in Nimbasa City.

**To Be Continued…**

**New Pokémon Seen this episode**

Shelmet  
Karrablast

…no pictures this episode, go look them up yourself you bum


	15. Chapter 15

**Many Years Ago**

"Let me guess, this is somehow my fault" the man yelled out as he stood in the pouring rain staring at the very pregnant Sera who lay leaned against the side of the house trying to remain dry "It's my fault the damn refrigerator blew up and poisoned the house, and now I, master of all wrong in the world have brought you rain!"

A large thunderbolt struck as he finished his sentence, the rain picking up even worse as Sera took deep breaths

"Oh now come on, get out here in the rain, it's much more fun when you're soaked!" he yelled out

"It's happening" Sera said taking in a large breath

"What now, what could possibly happen right…oh no" he said with a look of pure terror taking over his face 'You don't mean that…"

"The baby!" Sera yelled out

"Of f^cking course" the man yelled out "What other time could this have happened, after all the poke center is only a mile away and my keys are in the poison filled house"

**Route 4; 8:17 PM**

"Iian seriously" Raian said trying to keep warm by rubbing his shoulders with his arms crossed "Do you seriously need to fight every sandile we come across?"

"Yes, yes I do" Iian replied kicking up a cloud of sand on the unconscious sandile

"That was number eight" Josue said as he munched on a bag of chips

"Don't get me wrong, I'm angry we lost half our money because of a sandile too" Raian said "But seriously it's getting cold, we need to hurry to Nimbasa"

"I already told you we're camping" Iian replied returning Eevee

"Oh come on" raian groaned 'It's cold and dirty'

'You like it cold though" josue said as he crumpled up the empty bag

"So?" raian replied "I don't like the sand or construction!"

"Fine fine you big baby" Iian said as he started walking "Let's find a spot to set up camp"

"Fine" Raian replied with a sigh "Just hurry up, I hate all the sand"

"I actually kind of like it" Iian replied

"Me too" Josue added on as he patted Pansear who popped out of his bag eating a bag of chips

"I swear you too love chaos and disorder, you must have been born in it" Raian said as he continued drudging on

"Actually yeah" Iian said "According to my mum I was born in my backyard while it was raining"

"So you were literally born in mud?" Raian asked

"Yup" Iian replied as he stopped walking reaching a level patch

"Damn that sounds hectic"

"According to my dad it was insane' Iian replied as he threw off his backpack. Josue and raian threw off their bags and began looking for their camping gear

"How so?" Josue asked as he pulled out his tightly bound tent kit

"Well my pop accidently made the refrigerator explode filling the house with some pretty hazardous fumes" Iian began as he got out his tent "And of course it would so happen to be raining, next thing my parents knew my mum was going into labor. At this point the story kind of splits depending who you ask. According to my pop my mom refused to have me until they both said seven things they love about each other….they were having some troubles at the time…And after my pop struggled to come up with seven my mum had me right there in the mud"

"That sounds about right" Josue said "A crazy dad and an even crazier mom"

"What does your mom say happened?" Raian asked as he laid down the base for his tent

"Actually she pretty much agrees with the whole 'seven things' bit" Iian replied "But she says my pop didn't struggle at all, and he broke down in tears once he held me for the first time"

"Gay" Josue said

"I think it's actually kind of nice" Raian said as he set up the framework of his tent

"It's bull either way" Iian replied "There's no way it went down like that"

'How do you think it went down?" raian asked

**Iians Version of the tale**

"I...I think I'm having the bloody baby!" Sera yelled out

"What?!" iians father replied beginning to run around in a circle "Oh no oh No, Oh no oh no! HeEeElp!"

"Holy Bloody Hell!" sera yelled out "Stop flipping out and help me you bloody wanker, I'm having a bloody Baby you arse!"

"SomeOne HeEeElp!" he yelled out as a reply

"We're a mile from the bloody medical center, I need you to get over here and help me!" Sera yelled out

"I think I'm going to faint, I think I'm going to throw up" he yelled out as he ran to her

"Okay think about something else" Sera yelled out "Name seven things you love"

"About you?"

"I don't give a shite, just name seven to keep your mind off of it"

**Back to reality**

"Your mom curses quite a bit in your version" Raian said as he finished setting his tent

"I know, it's weird" iian responded 'I just see her as cursing a lot'

"I've met your mom before, she doesn't curse, she' actually quite nice" raian replied

"Yeah, she was a former teacher of mine too" Josue added 'She was really nice"

"Too nice" Iian replied "You know she has to be hiding something"

"I don't think that's how it works" Raian replied as he pulled out a few pans from his bag, Lucario zipping up his tent behind him

"Pssh" Iian huffed

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Josue asked as he dug a small hole in the sand in the middle of the three tents ground.

"Same as pretty much any day" iian replied "Train till twelve then go to the gym"

"Forget that!" Raian replied "It's Nimbasa, I'm going to explore and enjoy it!"

"Think you can handle Elesa as is?" Josue asked

'Wait…elesa?" Iian asked "As in the Elesa?"

"Well it depends what you mean by 'The Elesa'" Raian said

"I mean The Elesa, the famous TM87 Clothes Model and Playlopunny Model" Iian replied excited

"…Playlopunny?" Josue asked raising a brow and looking at Iian

"…Not that I would have seen the pictures…" Iian said looking from side to side

"Well I'm not sure about that" raian replied "Elesa is the gym leader and a famous model"

"I can't wait" Iian said as Josue let out grotle

"I'm going to wake up extra early to get in some extra training" Josue said as Grotle used razor leaf filling the hole half way with leaves

"Yeah, I'm going to get some extra training in also" raian added as Growlithe spat out embers into the hole "Elesa is suppose to be a very skilled trainer"

"I wonder what Pokémon she'll use" Iian said as Raian put his small metal bars on top of the flaming pit

"If I remember correctly she uses thunder types" Raian replied "I'll need to check"

"Thunder type eh?" Iian said "Sounds like Tympoles time to shine"

"Well whatever the case" Josue said as he buried his hands in the sand "I can't wait"

**The next morning**

It was a cold crisp morning in the sand covered route. The hole which housed the groups cooking fire was covered up with sand, the chunks of food that had fallen were now being devoured by two sandile. Josue slept in his tent wrapped like a burrito in two covers along with Growlithe and Pansear. Iian snored loudly in his tent as he lay with Eevee and Tympole atop him and Combusken and Ampharos sleeping in their bag beside him. Raian drowsily sat up from his covers, his long hair wildly going everywhere and his baggy oversized sleeping shirt drooping down over his shoulder. Glaceon was still asleep between raians legs and Lucario was asleep using Prinplup as a pillow, Petilil sleeping inside Raians open backpack. Raian lazily checked his phone to see a picture of gible in a small hoodie with 'TM87' printed on its sleeve. Raian stretched as he rose to his sock covered feet.

"Glace-y" Glaceon yawned as she stretched on the floor.

"You guys can sleep in a little" Raian whispered as he picked up the small pile of clothes folded next to his bag "I need you all well rested for the gym battle, I'll go ahead and start breakfast"

**A Few Minutes later**

"Amp" Ampharos said as the small marsupial stood over the sleeping Iian, Combusken stood opposite and looked down at their trainer.

"Combusk" Combusken said poking Iian in the stomach "Com-busk"

"Amp" Ampharos said pushing combusken on the chest "Amp-haros Amp"

Combusken looked with curiosity as Ampharos lifted its tail up and began waving it. Suddenly Ampharos touched Iian in the stomach with the orb of its tail. Iian Jumped up with a small 'ZZT' sound

"Bloody hell!" Iian yelled as he sat up, his hair sticking out all around, his sudden sit up launching Eevee and Tympole across the tent.

"Ampharos Amp" Ampharos happily said

"Combusk" Combusken added

"Wha?" Iian asked confused before his nose picked up the wonderful aroma "Ah breakfast, sounds good"

Eevee angrily shook its head while chewing on Iians foot, its small teeth more annoying than painful.

After a quick changing of clothes Iian walked out of his small tent to see Josue and Raian along with all their Pokémon eating.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me?" Iian asked as he sat down near the steaming pot

"Thought you might like to sleep in" Josue responded scarffing down his bowl of food

"Oh I see how it is" Iian said squinting his eyes "You two wanted a head start on training"

"Wha?" Raian asked confused

"Aha, I'm onto you" Iian said standing back up "But you won't fool me"

"Whatever" Josue said

"I'm going to take down my tent and get training right now!" Iian yelled out as he ran to his tent.

"I can't tell if he's just nervous or paranoid" Raian said before taking another bite

"Why not both?" Josue replied

**A few minutes later**

"Alright Josue, I'm going to head to Nimbasa" Raian said as he adjusted his backpack "You going to stay and train here for a little bit?"

"Yeah" Josue replied "I want to try and prepare the best I can"

"Sounds Good" Raian replied as he and Lucario began walking "See you at the pokecenter at noon"

"Come on Growlithe" Josue said to Growlithe who happily jumped around "Let's get to training and show them what we're made of"

**North Eastern Route 4**

"Well that wasn't too bad" Iian said as Combusken stood next to an unconscious Darumaka "That makes three Darumaka, two Scraggy, and nine sandile"

"Com-busk" combusken happily replied

"Let's see if we can find us a trainer" iian said confidently

Southern Route 4

"Blargh" Josue grumbled as fanned himself with his hand "It's too damn hot"

"Growl" growlithe agreed panting

"Forget this, let's go to Nimbasa and relax, I'm sure we're ready" Josue said

**12:08 Nimbasa City Pokecenter**

"Thank you, please come again" Nurse Joy said cheerfully as she handed Iian his tray of pokeballs

'What a terrible thing to say in a hospital" Iian thought to himself as he clipped the pokeballs to his belt and began walking towards the exit. As Iian walked out of the Pokémon center he was greeted by an unexpected surprise

"Well look who it is" a familiar voice said

Iian quickly turned to face the familiar woman

"Hillary?" Iian asked recognizing the Ranger

"Ian right?" Hillary asked as she shook Iians hand

"Iian" Iian replied "What are you doing here?"

"Well I had made it to my sixth gym when I caught some evidence of Team activity, it led me back here" Hillary responded "That's really all I can legally say"

"Sounds neat" Iian replied "Have you seen Josue and Raian?"

"Actually yes I have" Hillary responded "We all went to see a musical"

"A musical?" Iian asked

"Yeah it was pretty good, it was kind of short though, just around two hours" Hillary responded "sorry you didn't make it here in time to join us"

"I had to train, I'm going up against Elesa today" Iian replied

"Ah yeah, she was pretty strong" Hillary cheerfully responded as she adjusted her shirt "Good luck with that"

"You want to stay and watch?" Iian asked

"I'd love to, but I really need to get a move on" Hillary replied "Maybe next time"

"Sounds good" Iian replied smiling "hope to see you around"

"Oh, I know you will" Hillary replied beginning to walk off "You can count on it"

Iian watched as Hillary walked off cheerfully, he took a quick glance at pokeballs attached to her belt and wondered what Pokémon she had, he planned to ask her to a battle the next time they met, it gave him something to look forward to. It didn't take Iian much waiting before Raian and Josue both appeared in the street walking towards him.

"Hey Iian" Raian said happily "Have you looked around yet? This place is amazing! I mean the buildings and the people are so unique, not to mention the awesome…"

"Raians been freaking out a bit" Josue said interrupting raian who continued to speak about the city "But on the awesome side we met up with Pokémon Ranger Hillary"

"Or so I've heard" Iian replied "How much training did you get done if you had enough time for a two hour Pokémon musical?"

"Meh" Josue shrugged "It's not like I need the training, I'm going to beat Elesa either way, and at least this way me and my Pokémon got to relax"

"If you say so" Iian responded rolling his eyes

"…and was very elegant, at any rate now I think we should head to the gym" Raian continued on "I took a look at it, it was really pretty…"

"Yeah let's get headed to the gym" Iian responded "I'm pretty pumped"

"Are you pumped for the gym battle or Elesa?" Josue asked as the three began walking

"I can be excited for both" Iian replied "Who says I can't?"

"Great, now I'll have to listen to both of you going on and on about something" Josue said with a groan

"….And even Hillary liked the theater, and she's a respectable Pokémon Ranger" Raian continued on "That's how you can really tell it's an awesome building…"

"Well I trained for this gym, I want a good battle more than anything' iian said looking onwards with confidence and determination "I will show you both the fullness of my skill, I won't let you two show me up anymore"

"I look forward to it" Raian said finishing his spew with a smile

**To Be Continued…**

**New Pokémon Seen this episode**


	16. Chapter 16

**Early in the morning; Route 4**

A blonde haired man stood bashing a sign into the dirt. The sign read 'Join Avenue' which the slight sand buffered. The man let out a sigh as he finished the sign and looked off into the distance at someone walking towards him.

"Well Well Well," the man said with a smile

"Holy Ship" Raian said as he walked forward towards the man, he could clearly recognize the dirty blonde hair and the khaki shorts

"If it isn't Raian" the man said as he walked to raian

"Sam" raian said with a smile "Micas traveling buddy, what brings you here?"

"We just bought us quite some land, making it into what we're calling Join Avenue" Sam replied shaking Raians hand and giving him a side hug "What are you doing here, where are your little travelling buddies?"

"Josue and Iian will probably pass by any moment" Raian replied happily…

**Current time **

"Come on Grotle get up!" Josue yelled as grotle struggled to its feet "You can do it man, Get up!"

"Not so fast" The gorgeous woman standing across from Josue yelled. The floor they stood on was tiled while the field was covered in sand, but all around were stands were the gym leaders fans sat watching and cheering on her battles. Elesa herself stood proud and rather eye-catching, she was an average height woman who had short blonde hair and an odd headband that let off long extensions. She wore a very form fitting set of black pants and a yellow blouse.

"It's over" Raian said with a sad look as he watched the battle from a small area to the side of the field where trainers awaiting their battle waited

"She overpowered him" the star struck Iian said while closely watching the electrifying gym leader.

"Alright than, Zebstrika finish off the turtle with a Flame charge!" Elesa yelled out placing one hand on her hip and the other pointing out at Grotle

"Grotle come on!" Josue yelled as the opponents four legged black and white steed stomped the ground throwing up a large cloud of dust "Get up and dodge!"

Zebstrika suddenly ran forth from the dust cloud covered in flames, the steed quickly jolted Grotle sending him skidding across the field.

"Grotle is unable to battle!" the muscular judge yelled out pointing a flag to Elesa "The match goes to Elesa the gym leader!"

The crowd cheered at Elesas victory, she posed for the cameras while josue ran to his grotle. Josue held the unconscious turtle and did his best to hold back his frustration and sadness at losing.

"Damn" Raian said feeling bad for Josue, Iian distracted and taking pictures of the leader on his phone "…come on, at least pretend you feel bad that Josue lost"

"You're right you're right" Iian said still taking pictures "I mean, now we'll have to stay here another night and come back to see Elesa tomorrow…I mean…Poor pipsqueak…"

Josue returned his Grotle and walked off to sit in the stands, he was quite upset and didn't feel like speaking.

"The next challenger…" the ref said into his mic as Raian stretched his arms and back, preparing himself "Far from home, we have one of Sinnohs top coordinators, the rookie trainer looking to make it big, give it up for Raian and his Lucario!"

Raian took in a deep breath, exchanged looks with Lucario and the two headed out to the box to stand. The crowd roared and Raian could see several cameras going off, it didn't bug him, he was use to that from contests, but it did annoy him that all the pictures were of Elesa and not him nor Lucario.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen…" The ref said in an enthusiastic voice "You all know how this works!"

Due to the large amount of challengers, Elesa had a different system than most gyms. Elesa was often busy, so days in which her gym was open were always jam packed with challengers, so she came up with 'lightning battles'. The Lighting Battle was based after the gym leader Skylas 'Air Battles', the concept was simple, both Elesa and the challenger have two Pokémon, the challenger may choose to have a double battle or a single battle, and when both Pokémon are unable to battle, the victor is called.

"Mister Raian has decided to have a double battle!" The referee spoke out to which the crowd roared in excitement "So let's get it started in here!"

"Alright than" Raian yelled out with a serious face "Lucario and Glaceon, you guys are up!"

Lucario jumped forth with a mighty leap, flipped over in a stunning display, and landed in his usual Zen position on one leg with both arms outstretched. Raian threw forth his pokeball and out came Glaceon with a smug look on her face as she leapt forth next to Lucario with an oddly majestic pose.

"Oh my, both of your Pokémon look so eye-catching" Elesa said in a somewhat breathy voice "I certainly hope you don't go too rough"

Raian stood unamused at Elesa, he felt that she tried to get trainers off guard with statements like that, but he wasn't going to fall for it. Unlike Iian who practically melted at her voice.

"Come on out Zebstrika and Emolga!" Elesa yelled out throwing the two pokeballs high into the air, camera flashes shooting off throughout the stands. The two pokeballs then unleashed the striped electric zebstrika, and a small rodent with large webbing along its side, the flying Emolga.

"Alright guys, let's show them our skill" Raian said with confidence as he clenched his fist "Start things off with 'Winter Night'!"

Glaceon quickly leapt forth in a front flip waving her tail about, sending off icy sparkles everywhere before she landed and swung violently throwing forth an Icy wind. Lucario quickly leapt into the air with his paws held in front of his chest spike, a dark mass of energy forming.

"Quickly, Emolga, after the Lucario!" Elesa yelled out

Emolga quickly ran up Zebstrikas back and leapt forth, gliding through the air towards Lucario. As Emolga got within inches of Lucario, he shot forth the shadow ball directly at Emolga, but the rodent didn't stop its flight and shot through the orb and struck Lucario in the chin, sending him down falling to the ground hard.

"You and I are in the same business kid" elesa said throwing up a peace sign at which everyone snapped pictures "You can't catch me off guard with a flashy performance, I know that in the end it's just a distraction…You can't seduce me"

Elesa bent forward at the hip and stuck her tongue out at Raian, which greatly angered him, but pleased the crowd, especially Iian who pushed through the other trainers to get a better picture.

"Now Zebstrika show that Glaceon who's boss with a flame charge!" Elesa yelled out

Zebsrtika stomped kicking up a dust cloud before charging forth on fire.

"Alright Glaceon, slip and slide!" Raian yelled out

Glaceon quickly waved her icy tail forth at the ground, freezing a patch of sand. As Zebstrika ran forth it leapt over the cold patch, but Glaceon quickly ran forth and slid across it. Zebstrika looked down with shock as Glaceon winked before shooting herself upward at the creatures gut. The crowds cameras shot off as Glaceon took the flaming zebstrika off its feet with a great quick attack to the stomach, the Zebstrikas eyes vacant as all its wind came out of its lungs.

"Now back down and Icy wind!" Raian yelled out

"Don't let her!" Elesa yelled out to Emolga "Aerial Ace Glaceon!"

Glaceon quickly kicked off of Zebstrikas gut back to the ground, Emolga began to glow as it shot forth towards Glaceon.

"You best protect your woman" Raian said with a smirk

As Emolga shot forth feet from Glaceon, Lucario suddenly jumped forth and grabbed the rodents tail. Lucario swung the speeding rodent around and threw it to the wall. Glaceon smiled as she swung her tail upwards and struck Zebstrika with an icy wind.

"No! Zebstrika Use Stomp on your way down!" Elesa yelled out. Zebstrika cringed as it collected itself from the attacks, it recovered and prepared for a stomp

"Alright Lucario and Glaceon, brace yourselves!" Raian yelled as Zebstrika came down quickly

"Now Emolga use Quick attack while they're distracted!" Elesa yelled out

"Lucario Force Palm the Zebstrika, Glaceon fight Quick Attack with Quick Attack!" Raian yelled out as both Pokémon quickly approached.

Lucario quickly shot his palm straight up at Zebstrika who stomped hard down, the twos energy fighting against each other as Emolga shot forth and Glaceon threw herself forth back at the rodent. All four Pokémon gave off a large wave of energy which caused a large dust cloud to fill the room.

There was a momentary silence with the cameras flashes still going off through the dust. The dust quickly settled to reveal all four Pokémon still standing.

"Amazing!" The ref practically yelled into his mic "All Pokémon are still on their feet after that incredible exchange!"

"Wow" Elesa said nodding her head "Not bad"

"Likewise" Raian responded "It's a shame you aren't a coordinator, you'd make a good one"

"It's a shame you aren't a man, you'd make a decent one" Elesa replied sarcastically

Raian held up his hand to say something, but dropped it in silence

"Now let's wrap this up, I have a lot of challengers to get to" Elesa said "Emolga, Aerial Ace! Zebstrika Flame Charge!"

"Alright let's do this!" Raian yelled out "Lucario use Shadow Ball! Glaceon use Icy Wind!"

Josue watched with fascination as he sat silently amidst the crowd. Iian watched; half in amazement at the battle, half with odd fascination with Elesa.

Emolga shot forth in its blue glow towards the others, Zebstrika charged forth in its flames, Lucario charged his shadowy orb of energy, and glaceon gyrated back and forth as its fur froze. Both Raian and Elesa along with the stands of people watched with intensity as the Pokémon charged for their final attack.

The four collided once again creating a large dust cloud, this one settling slower than the previous. As the dust settled Lucario stood huffing, his fur covered in dirt and his arm hanging down as though unusable, all the others were down on the ground. Lucario fell to his knees next to Glaceon, unable to maintain his stance. Everyone watched as Zebstrika crawled to its feet, Emolga unconscious in the dirt feet away.

"Come on Zebstrika, you got this!" Elesa yelled out "Go use stomp!"

"It's over" Raian said calmly as he brushed his hair from his brow "Lucario…"

Zebstrika ran forth at Lucario, as it leapt up to stomp him Lucario quickly jolted his palm forth and used force palm on the creature. Zebstrika tumbled backwards from the attack, Lucario calmly rose to his feet and shot forth into his pose.

"Amazing!" The referee yelled out "Both Zebstrika and Emolga are unable to battle, Lucario is still able to battle, so the battle goes to the challenger; Raian!"

The crowd yelled out in a near uproar as Elesa returned both her Pokémon and Raian walked up to Lucario. Raian patted his companion on the back and handed him a poffin before heading to the unconscious Glaceon.

"Good job out there" Raian said to both Lucario and Glaceon "You guys really earned a treat, I'll be making your favorite tonight…and I'll give you two some alone time"

"Ladies and Gentlemen there will be a five minute break as Elesas Pokémon are brought back to full health!" The referee yelled out as Elesa handed her six pokeballs to another ref who quickly ran off.

"Well well well" Elesa said as she walked to the center of the field "That was quite some battle"

"Yeah" Raian said returning Glaceon "you really proved why you're a gym leader, and you did it with style, I appreciate that"

"Same can be said for you" Elesa said shaking raians hand "You have a lot of potential, I can't wait to see what you do with it"

"Thanks" Raian said

"Well here you go, the bolt badge" Elesa said as the ref handed her a small metal tray with the badge in its center "Take this badge with pride, you're half way through unova, and well on your way. I pride myself in being the fourth gym leader, this is the gym that separates those who can make it as trainers and those who cannot."

"That's true" Raian said putting the badge away "This gym is really what separates the men from the boys, and I'm glad you're the one doing it, keep up your good job, I hope to come back here"

"I look forward to it" Elesa said with a smile "Here, give me your phone"

"…Uhh….okay..?" Raian said with confusion handing over his phone

"There" Elesa said after a moment "Now you have my number and I expect you to tell me your progress"

"I promise" Raian replied with a smile "And I expect you to do some training, when I come back I want a real challenge"

"It's a deal" Elesa said putting her hand forward for a handshake. Raian smiled as he shook her hand once more, now with a great amount of respect.

Iian stood watching with envy as Raian walked off to the stands. Iian was next to battle, and now he felt he had to prove something; that he was greater than Raian. For some reason seeing Raian receive Elesas phone number was the last straw for iian, he was sick of Raian. The years of losing to Raian in battles and now Raian making him look bad, Iian had to prove that he was the better of the two, and he knew how he would do it too.

Raian quickly ran up the stands and found josue sitting alone and sad.

"Hey" Raian said as he sat next to Josue "How you doing?"

Josue remained silent but turned his head to raian revealing his saddened look

"Ah" Raian said "Don't feel bad. I know how it is to lose a gym battle, I lost to Gardenia twice before I beat her, and she's only the second gym leader of Sinnoh, it took you the fourth of Unova to finally get the best of you"

Josue remained silent but his sadness did seem to waver a bit

"And look, you can't feel bad about this" Raian continued "It could have been any number of things that allowed her to get the better of you, like how Zebstrika knows Flame Charge, it caught you off guard and took down grotle. Now you know and you can be better ready for the next time you face her. Learn from your mistakes, don't dwell in them"

"…Yeah…" Josue finally spoke up "…I suppose you're right….still sucks that I lost"

"Agreed" Raian replied sitting back "But it happens to the best of us. Look at Iian, in honesty he's way better than I am, but he's never beaten me, it happens"

"I guess that's true" Josue said "…except, I doubt Iians better than you"

Raian let out a small chuckle with Josue as the two heard the ref start up.

"Alright, we're ready for action again" A new ref spoke enthusiastically into his mic "Last we saw Elesa beaten, will she turn this around and take down this new challenger? We'll see! Introducing the fabulous electrifying gym leader…Elesa! And her challenger, All the way from the Hoenn region, it's I-Ian!

Elesa turned blowing kisses to her fans while Iian stood with a serious face standing up tall and motionless. Raian could tell something was wrong with Iian, but he couldn't tell what.

"The challenger has decided that he will take on Elesas Pokémon one at a time!" The ref yelled out "And now, the challengers first Pokémon…"

Iian threw forth a pokeball but did not speak a word. Out of the pokeball came forth Combusken who stood just as serious as Iian.

"Alright big boy, let's see what you can do" Elesa said winking at Iian "Come on out Flaaffy!"

Elesa threw forth a pokeball and unleashed the familiar pink sheep. Iian let out a small smile from the corner of his mouth, but this smirk was more unsettling than his previous grimace.

"I'll start things off!" Elesa yelled out "Flaaffy use take down!"

Flaaffy jumped forth and charged at combusken who stood still and confident. Iian remained silent as the sheep threw its entire body and strength at combusken. Combusken shot its hands up and caught the sheep by the shoulders, putting great strain on the poultrys arms, but stopping the attack.

"Now use thunder wave!" Elesa yelled out twirling

Flaaffy let out a wave of static shocks all across Combusken. Combusken stood, all its muscles cramping up and putting the bird in intense pain as it tried to move. Iian looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Raian watching.

"F^ck the bloody wanker up!" Iian yelled out suddenly

Combusken powered through the strain and threw the sheep hard on the ground, the bird then rushed to the sheep and began stomping and kicking it while it was down.

"Get up!" Elesa yelled. As Flaaffy tried to rise Combusken grabbed it by the wool and shoved its face back into the ground before stomping on the sheeps back. Combusken placed its sharp talons on the sheeps back, digging in, as it pulled its arms back and began slashing the sheeps back. Combusken dug its talons deeper and deeper into the crying sheeps back, the bird then continued to slash at the sheeps back with its talons. Combusken pulled the sheeps head up from the ground and looked into the audience, looking directly at Lucario who exchanged the eye contact, then Combusken slammed the sheeps face back into the floor and continued to lift and smash its face a few times before spitting out embers into the poor creatures back.

Iian smirked as Combusken berated the sheep, the attack worse than Josues previous out lash on Leavanny. Raian stood in shock, feeling very similar to how iian felt watching Josue attack Burghs Pokémon, now raian had fear and anger as Iian brutally hurt the sheep. The crowd booed and jeered at the display before the ref yelled out for it to stop.

A Sawk and a Throh, two odd humanoid fighting Pokémon, quickly ran onto the field and pulled combusken from Flaaffy who was well beyond being able to battle.\

"Due to a violation of the rules, the challenger Iian has been eliminated from this battle and the match goes to Elesa" The ref said trying to keep things calm as Elesa ran to her Flaaffy along with a Nurse, Sawk and Throh pulling back Combusken who didn't fight with them but rather kept eye contact with Lucario in the crowd.

The crowd was in an uproar throwing things at Iian and yelling, Raian and Josue quickly ran down to the field to Iian. As Raian reached Iian, Iian quickly slapped him with the back of his hand.

"What the actual f^ck!" Raian yelled out as he held his cheek on the floor

"Didn't you learn anything from when I did that?!" Josue yelled out as he helped Raian back to his feet

"F^ck them" Iian said "Raian, you and me, now…"

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

"What, are you insane?!" Raian yelled as Josue and Lucario helped him to his feet

"No" Iian replied simply "I'm just sick of this nonsense, it's time that you and I settle this"

Lucario and Combusken exchanged serous glances as Raian and Iian continued

"What the hell are you talking about, settle what?!" Raian asked

"Who's the best of us, which one of us is the greater trainer" Iian replied

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Elesas voice suddenly spoke out on the loud speaker. Raian quickly turned to see her holding a mic with a serious face "Who want's to see these two battle? ...rather...who wants to see Raian beat the sh!t out of this punk?!"

The crowd went into an uproar, at which Iian smiled smugly and Raian looked around confused and slightly scarred.

"You heard the people" Iian said with a grin "They want us to, we're even going to have this nice field to battle in"

"Iian, I don't want to battle you!" Raian practically yelled out

"No Raian" Elesa said as she walked up to the two "Do it, show this a$$wipe who's boss"

"Am I the only one who's sane right now?" Raian asked confused and angry "I don't want to battle Iian, this is madness"

As Raian finished Iian quickly slapped him again with the back of his hand, once more sending Raian to the ground.

"Then just stay down on the ground" Iian said standing over Raian "Like the insect you are, cower, maybe you should just go back to Sinnoh so you can play dress up with your pokemon. You don't belong in this gym"

Elesa and Josue helped Raian to his feet once more, Raian now with a stern face as he stood.

"Let's do it" Raian said looking up with anger.

**A moment later**

Raian stood on one side of the field with Lucario next to him, Iian stood on the other side with Combusken next to him, in between the two on the side of field in the refs box stood Elesa, Josue stood in the stands watching closely, the entire crowd of trainers and fans all watched in a moment of silence as the battle prepared to begin. Iian let out a smug grin as he looked at Raian, his impatience and envy at its peak. Raian stood in silence and anger, his regular calm now gone, rage filled his eyes as he starred at Iian.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen!" Elesa yelled out to her fans "We're in for a special treat today, as we have a grudge match. To my left is the coordinating master, the hooded trainer, Raian!"

The crowd let out several cheers, none of which seemed to remotely phase Raian from his grimace.

"And to my right, the heartless b stard, the 'bloody wanker', Iian!" Elesa yelled out at which the fans all began to boo and jeer at Iian, none of them remotely reaching Iian who was dead set on Raian in front of him.

Josue watched at the edge of his seat as the battle began.

"Which one will win?" Josue asked himself "Let's see, Iian has combusken, ampharos, eevee, tympole, and swadloon. Raian has Lucario, Glaceon, Prinplup, and Petilil"

"Now we don't have all day, so this battle will be a three on three battle" Elesa yelled out "Alright then, battle begin!"

"You ready Raian?" IIan asked as he pulled out a pokeball from his belt "Now we'll see who is the best of us"

"Yeah" Raian said sternly "Just don't go crying home when you lose again"

Iian let out a huff as he threw forth his pokeball, Raian gritted his teeth as he threw forth his pokeball. Both pokeballs unleashed their pokemon at the same time. From Iians pokeball Amparos leapt forth with a worried look. From Raians pokeball Prinplup jumped forth with as stern a look as Raian.

"Prinplup..." Raian began "No mercy"

**Several Years Ago**

" Ugh" young Iian groaned as he returned the flopped over torchic "I thought I had you too"

"Sorry" Raian replied as he happily patted Lucario on the head "I'll admit, I thought you had me with Mareep, that little bugger is stronger than I thought"

"Mareep took out Eevee and Piplup!" Iian huffed "But Lucario still got the better of me. But I gurantee i'll beat you"

"I don't doubt it" Raian replied "But you always do better when you're having fun, whenever you get too worked up you start getting sloppy"

"Yeah yeah" Iian replied "You mess up too though"

"Yeah I know" Raian replied "Sometimes our timing is a little sloppy along with some rough execution"

"Not exactly what I meant" Iian replied as he and Raian began walking "But that is kind of along the point i'm getting at. You get distracted, you're so used to contests that you forget that attacks are meant to hurt, not look pretty."

**Present Day**

Ampharos quickly threw forth its static charged fist into the beak of Prinplup, sending the bird staggering back a few feet before its muscles tensed up paralyzing it.

"Now use Thudershock!" Iian yelled out with a smirk

"Quickly Prinplup use attract!" Raian yelled out

"Very clever" Josue said to himself "Because attract doesn't require physical movement the chance of seizing up due to paralyze is reduced greatly"

As Ampharos began to release its thundershock it suddenly stopped, its small nose bouncing up and down in the air. It took Iian a moment to realize that Prinplups attract had worked and Ampharos fell for it.

"Bloody little sh!te, attack!" Iian yelled out to Ampharos who stared wide eyed at Prinplup

"Oh look, she's in love" Raian said sarcastically "Prinplup use bubblebeam!"

Prinplup pulled its head back ready to spit out the bubblebeam, but as it lunged forward all its muscles cramped up from the Paralze and the bird stopped in its tracks.

"Hah, wanker!" Iian yelled out "Now Ampharos use thunder punch!"

"Don't let her get you, use Ice beam!" Raian yelled out

Ampharos quickly pulled back her fist and charged forth, small jolts of static shooting off, but as she reached the bird her eyes widened up again and she stopped a few feet away. Prinplup took in a deep breath as its internal energy began to formulate the ice beam, but as the bird began to release the blast its muscles all cramped up yet again, seized in its tracks again.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me" Iian said his left eye twitching a little

"...Uhh...But...huh?" Raian said in confusion as the two pokemon stood in the center of the field

"Snap the hell out of it!" Raian and Iian both yelled at the same time

"Com-busk!" Combusken yelled out to Ampharos

"Lu-car!" Lucario yelled out to Prinplup

Hearing their comrades seemed to do the trick as both Ampharos and Prinplup shot back into action. Ampharos shot forth her fist into the birds beak, but Prinplup quickly retaliated by spitting forth the beam of ice cold energy whch struck Ampharos directly. Both pokemon went flying backwards skidding across the sand causing the stands to uproar.

Elesa watched closely as both Prinplup and Ampharos struggled back to their feet. Raian and Iian exchanged angered looks once again from across the field.

"Come on Ampharos get back in there, use Thunderpunch again!" Iian yelled out

"I think it's time for Icy Marin!" Raian yelled out

Prinplup let out a grin as it prepared itself to use its move, but Ampharos gave the bird no time and quickly shot forth. Prinplup tried to defend itself but it was unlucky enough to have its muscles tense up in paralysis again. Ampharos quickly struck the bird once more, this time with an uppercut which took it off its feet. Raian watched in shock as Prinplup flew backwards and crashed hard into the sand, its eyes in a daze.

"Prinplup is unable to battle" Elesa said in a shocked voice to the crowd

Raian looked with horror at the unconscious bird laying in the sand. Iian let out a large ear to ear devious grin as he looked at the bird and Raians horrified face. Ampharos stood regaining her breath as she looked back at Combusken and Iian.

"Can't say i'm surprised" Iian said smugly shrugging his shoulders

Raian said nothing but returned Prinplup.

"I'll admit Ampharos is rather strong" Raian said pulling forth a second pokeball "But don't think you'll win just because you managed to get the better of one of my Pokemon"

"Whatever" Iian said putting his hands on his hips "Don't give me that rubbish, you can pretend that you have a sliver of a chance, but we both know it's hopeless, you might as well give up and save yourself the embarassment"

"Glaceon use quick attack!" Raian yelled out

"What?!" Iian yelled back in confusion as he turned his attention back to the field

Iian turned to see that Raian had released Glaceon and that she was now charging Ampharos. Iian watched with worry as Ampharos quickly dove over Glaceon dodging the attack by the barest of margins.

"Why you rotten little wanker!" Iian yelled out "Can't win honestly so you decide to cheat?!"

"How did I cheat?" Raian asked with a smirk

"Typically you announce that you've released a pokemon so that we can start the next round!" Iian yelled out

"Typically you pay attention to the battlefield during a battle" Raian replied sarcastically

"Bloody Arse!" Iian yelled back

"Glaceon quick attack again!" Raian yelled out

"Thunder punch!" Iian yelled in response

Glaceon quickly charged at an incredible speed towards Ampharos, as she reached the yellow creature quickly threw forth its fist. Glaceon quickly lunged over Ampharos as it swung, she then quickly landed and turned around to charge again. Ampharos turned quickly in just the time to catch Glaceon as she struck Ampharos in the stomach. Ampharos skidded back a few feet holding onto Glaceon tight, doing the best to use its static on the creature.

"Now, Icy Wind!" Raian yelled out

Glaceons fur quickly froze up, the frozen locks sticking into Ampharos' hands and stomach as Glaceon quickly swung her tail around and sent forth the icy wind directly striking Ampharos.

"Thundershock!" Iian yelled out

"Back off and tackle!" Raian yelled out "Don't give it an opportunity!"

Glaceon quickly used its front paws to kick off of Ampharos, then it lunged forward off its back legs to tackle the creature. Ampharos tried to charge its energy for a thundershock but Glaceons tackle knocked the wind from the poor creature and it crouched down in pain.

"Now quick attack and Icy Wind!" Raian yelled out

"Come on Ampharos get up!" Iian yelled out

Glaceon quickly shot forth again and struck Ampharos in the shoulder hard, but Ampharos quickly grabbed the blue creature by its legs. Glaceon did not like this and quickly kicked off the ground, performing a backflip to escape Ampharos' clutch and in the process shooting off Icy Wind, sending an enormous wave of chilled air directly into Ampharos' head. Glaceon landed and then shot forth again using tackle into Ampharos' gut, as Ampharos dropped its head in pain Glaceon quickly shot her head up Headbutting Ampharos in the chin.

Iian watched in awe as Ampharos fell backwards into the sand, unable to continue fighting.

"Ampharos is unable to continue!" Elesa yelled out excited at which the crowd cheered and jumped around in the stands.

"Alright, i'm man enough to admit that was pretty cool" Iian said with a slight hearted smile as he returned Ampharos

"We had to do something to take down Ampharos, she's gotten pretty strong since she was a Flaaffy" Raian replied in a less serious tone than before, his face lighting up again.

"Don't think you've got the upper hand now" Iian replied "I've got an eevee too now, and i'll show you what a true eevee's strength is!"

Iian quickly threw forth a pokeball and out came the energetic little eevee he had caught.

"What, why is he using eevee instead of Combusken?" Josue asked as he watched with confusion "What's he thinking, doesn't he want to win?"

"Surprised you didn't send out the flamed poultry" Raian said with a smirk

"That'd be too easy" Iian replied exchanging his own smirk "I want your defeat to be as humiliating as possible"

"Bring it" Raian replied

**A few years ago**

"Alright, now Piplup, Lucario, finish them off!" young Raian yelled out to his two pokemon who stood across from Josue and IIans Turtwig and Torchic. Lucario quickly charged Turtwig and used a forcepalm sending the small turtle skidding backwards. Piplup charged Torchic, the two both swung forward using peck on each other, as Torchic staggered back Piplup quickly shot forth bubble taking down the chicken.

"No, come on!" Iian yelled stomping the ground

"Damn, thought I almost almost had you" Josue sighed as he walked to Turtwig

"You're getting better Josue" Raian replied with a smile as he threw two poffins to his pokemon "But Iian, you did it again, you got too worked up"

"I did not get too worked up" Iian huffed crossing his arms "You cheated"

"What?" Josue asked "No he didn't"

"Yes he did" Iian grumbled

"Whatever" Raian replied rolling his eyes "You knew perfectly that Torchic was a terrible choice to face Piplup, you should have used Mareep, even I know that!"

"Yeah" Josue added "You just wanted to try and prove that your bird was stronger than Raians, even though we could have won if you used Mareep"

"Hmph!" Iian grunted

**Present day**

"Now Glaceon quick attack!" Raian yelled out to Glaceon who stood with eevee atop her head.

Glaceon quickly jumped up into the air and shot back down directly atop Eevee, knocking the creature senseless.

"Eevee is unable to battle!" Elesa yelled out twirling and kicking her leg up, the crowd cheering.

"Told you" Raian said shrugging his shoulders "That was almost unfair it was so easy"

"Oh, you want unfair easy?" Iian said with a smug grin "Let's see how you handle Combusken!"

Combusken let out a loud roar as he leapt forth onto the field, a serious and excited look overtaking his face. Iian smiled as he was now ready to attack full force, Raian looked at the bird and laughed a little.

"All the years we've known each other" Raian said standing up tall "You've always relied on that bird, you've always put your confidence in his abilities, even now, on a gyms stage in front of a roaring crowd. You know what, I want to prove something to you...No matter how much you want it, it won't happen, I will always beat combusken, because no matter how you cut it, you rely on his brute strength to get you through, and that won't work..."

"Just cut the cr p" Iian said interupting Raian

"Lucario" Raian said straightening his hoodie, "Get out there"

Glaceon turned around and sat down next to Raian as Lucario calmly walked out to the center of the field to greet Combusken. Combusken and Lucario stood a few feet from each other staring each other down before both gave a small bow. Josue watched cloesly, he could tell their was something different about the two pokemon. Elesa was intrigued by the level of energy the two pokemon gave off, the intensity almost palpable. The crowd cheered and roared, several cheers of 'combusken' and 'Iian' starting to break out, the fans were now cheering for the battle more than the trainers, they were interested in seeing how it would all turn out.

"Let's..." Raian said

"...Do this" Iian finished

"Get him!" Both Raian and Iian yelled in unison at their comrades

Lucario was the first to throw a punch, as he shot forth his paw at Combuskens head. The bird quickly ducked and shot back up with an uppercut swipe, Lucario leaned back dodging the swip and quickly swung back forward with another punch. Combusken quickly turned to the side to dodge the attack

"Fury swipes!" Iian yelled out

Combusken quickly turned back swinging his sharp talon at Lucario who quickly ducked to dodge it. Cobusken wildly swung his long talons as he walked towards Lucario who backed away dodging each swipe. Combusken threw a large swipe at which Lucario ducked and quickly sprung up, jumping backwards in the air, a majestic backflip, in the process of which kicking Combusken in the chin, the first landed attack.

"Now Lucario Force Palm!" Raian yelled out

Lucario quickly shot forth his palm throwing forth an energy wave, Combusken quickly dove to the left rolling away from the attack.

"Ember!" Iian yelled

Combusken quickly stopped his roll and stood up on one knee and spat forth the steaming ember like bits from his mouth. Lucario quickly flipped to his side in a cartwheel-esque flip. Lucario landed and gave a smug look at Combusken who exchanged a grin, the two both quite excited for the battle.

"Get in close! Fury Swipes and Peck!" Iian yelled out

"Dodge!" Raian yelled out

Combusken quickly charged at Lucario swinging his arms wildly again in several swipes. Lucario once again dodged each swing and jolt of Combuskens arms and beak as the bird tried to slice him. Lucario dodged with great precision, as Combusken shot forth his head to peck, Lucario quickly shot forth his paw uppercutting the bird with such great force the bird lifted off the ground. Lucario then shot forth his second paw and used force palm directly on Combuskens chest, but as he shot his paw forth Combusken quickly grabbed hold of his wrist. The full force of Force Palm struck Combusken, but the bird kept its grip on Lucarios arm, then the bird shot forth its head and headbutted Lucario. As Lucario winched Combusken shot its leg forth kicking Lucario in the snout sending him back a few feet.

"Follow up!" Iian yelled happily

Combusken quicly charged forth at the backfalling Lucario and swung both his arms. Suddenly Lucario shot his arms forth and caught hold of Combuskens swinging arms by the wrists, then Lucario jumped up and jolted both legs into the chest of Combusken. The full strength of the double kick shot combusken back tumbling across the sand as Lucario fell to the ground. Lucario then quickly rolled to his upper back and shot up to to his legs, standing back up. Combusken winched as he rose from the sand, a small dust cloud formed along the track he had tumbled across.

For the brief rest the crowd roared in excitement, including Josue who jumped up and down. Raian smiled as he looked at Lucario, Iian let out a small grin as he looked at Combusken. The entire gym was in awe at the battle, it was truly a sight to see.

"That stupid dogs speed is incredible" Iian thought to himself "All that stupid dancing has helped it get amazing precision, balance, and speed! How is combusken going to beat it if he can't land a single damn hit?!"

"Damn, when did combuskens speed increase that much?!" Raian thought to himself doing his best to still appear calm "And it's strength is incredible, it was able to maintain its grip even with a full strength Force Palm stricking it. Lucario can't afford to be hit much!"

"An amazing display of skill by both trainers!" Elesa yelled out amazed by the battle "Which one of these two incredible trainers will come out on top?"

"Heh" Iian forced a small chuckle "I'll give you one last chance to accept your defeat before I hurt Lucario too much"

"Funny" Raian replied "I was about to offer you a chance to accept defeat and maintain some dignity, but I guess i'll just have to beat you the old fashioned way"

"Arrgh" Iian growled "Combusken Double Kick!"

"Lucario Shadow Ball!" Raian yelled out

Combusken quickly leapt forward at Lucario. Lucario immidietaly gathered his sphere of dark energy and shot it forth, Combusken slid on its knees to avoid the attack, the bird then reached Lucario and shot its leg up kicking the canine in the jaw. Lucario winched as he fell back, Combusken quickly leapt forward again for a second kick, but Lucario shot forth his paw and hit Combusken in the chest with a small shadow ball which sent the bird back.

"Combusken up and use ember, finish the stupid dog!" Iian yelled out

"Lucario use Dark Pulse!" Raian yelled out

Josue sat on the edge of his seat, he was fairly certain that this would be the last attack and it would decide if Lucario or Combusken is the strongest.

Elesa watched closely, she was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Com-Busk!" Combusken roared out as bits of steam began to pour from its beak

"Lu-car" Lucario grunted as his body began to give off a dark purple glow.

Combsuken quickly ran forth and outpoured its steaming embers from its mouth at Lucario. Lucario quickly closed his arms and then threw them out, the dark purple surrounding aura shooting forth all around, causing a large dust cloud to pick up. As the embers and Dark Pulse crossed path they caused an enormous explosion of dust which filled the gym. Elesa covered her face as the powerful cloud pushed past her, the crowd stood sient for a moment as they waited for the cloud to settle, Josue jumped up and down screaming in excitement.

The dust settled down and everyone stood in awe to see both Lucario and Combusken still standing tall. Combusken took large heavy breaths as its legs shook, Lucario huffed deeply as his shoulders twitched with pain. Raian stood shocked at both Pokemon still going on. Iians eye twitched as he saw Lucario still standing.

"...Sorry" Raian said breaking the silence "I do respect you as a trainer, I really do"

"Likewise" Iian responded "And I suppose I did overreact, I'm sorry about that"

"Yeah" Raian responded "So let's finish this"

"Yeah" Iian added "Combusken, Fury Swipes!"

"Lucario!" Raian yelled out "Force Palm!"

Combusken exhanged eye contact and both gave a small head nod. Combusken then charged forward at top speed at Lucario, its talons drawn out. Lucario collected his breath and focused his energy as the bird charged. Combusken quickly slashed at Lucario, hitting him in the face, Lucario fell back a tad before shooting back forward and launching his paw into Combuskens gut. As Lucario released his force Combusken swiped once more, Lucario fell to the ground as Combusken flew back.

"Lucario is unable to continue" Elesa yelled out as Lucario laid huffing unable to move in the sand. Elesa turned to see Combusken struggling to his feet, somehow still able to stand.

"...Glaceon...step onto the field please" Raian said to Glaceon. She was confused but stepped onto the battlefield, after a brief moment Combusken fell down into the sand

"Combusken is unable to battle, Iian is out of pokemon, Raian wins!" Elesa yelled out at which the crowd practically went insane with cheers and joy. Raian smiled as he heard them calling out his name, Iians name, Combusken, and Lucario. Josue stood atop his seat yelling and throwing his arms around with excitement. Elesa jumped up and down screming on the side of the field as Raian and Iian both walked to the center of the battlefield.

Neither Raian nor Iian said a word, they simply put their arms forth and shook each others hand with a smile and mutual respect...

**To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18

The sun set peacefully on the colorful City of Nimbasa, the gorgeous palette of tranquil

oranges and yellows from the sun bouncing off the large Ferris wheel which Raian, Iian, and

Josue sat in. The three sat down drinking sodas and talking after their long day, they were all

finally ready to move on.

"Half Way" Iian said emphasizing 'way'

"Ayup" Josue responded letting out a sigh before taking a sip of his soda

"Four Down, Four to go" Raian said in a calm tone, his head half drooped as he looked at the

sun set

"I'm just ready to leave this place" Iian said, "I'm sick of this City"

"Ugh" Raian moaned, "I wish we could have stayed longer"

"Two days is more than enough" Iian replied before taking a large gulp of his beverage

"Well we wouldn't have had to stay longer if you didn't lose your mind during the gym battle" Josue replied sarcastically as he opened a bag of chips

"Oh yeah right, you lost your first attempt too" Iian replied annoyed "So either way we would

have had to stay"

"Yeah, but at least he didn't challenge me to a battle and lose" Raian replied with a chuckle

"Hey!" Iian snapped back "I would have won if you didn't trick me"

"Here we go again," Raian said sarcastically

"Just saying," Iian said, "If you hadn't returned Glaceon, Combusken would have beaten her

and Lucario and won"

"Yeah yeah" Raian replied before taking a small sip of his drink "Either way I won, and in front of a gym audience"

Josue rolled his eyes as he ate a chip and threw one to Growlithe who sat next to him

"Well, regardless" Josue said "We all have the badge now, so we can all be happy. I mean

come on, aren't you at least a little excited we all have four badges now!? Dude, it's freaking

awesome, we are actually half way through an actual adventure; a new land, eight gym leaders, the whole deal! We might actually make the league!"

Somehow Iian and Raian couldn't help but pick up on Josue's energy as the two let his joy

spread to them.

"If we keep up this pace, there isn't a doubt" Iian replied

"Yeah, we are zooming through the gyms, of course we'll make the league this year!" Raian

added

"To us!" Josue said holding his soda in the air. Raian and Iian let forth a smile as they too clanked the bottles together before taking a large drink, the three were all quite content to be on their way to the Unova Pokemon League even though they were just half way there. None of them could doubt it though, they were all true trainers, they had all tamed the mighty beast well enough to be qualified as official trainers, after all, they had made it past the fourth gym leader.

**The Next Day****Mid**** Day;**** Route 5**

"Alright, Growlithe ember!" Josue yelled out. The small flame pup charged forth and spat out

its embers, the small humanoid creature it fought began to glow slightly and the embers began to float in mid air. The small pokemon Josue fought was slightly over a foot tall, it was black with a purple face and white ribbon like extensions.

"Gothita" the pokemon said as it threw the embers away all around itself and began to glow

again.

"We got this Growlithe, stay focused!" Josue yelled out

**Driftveil Drawbridge**

"Ha, stupid Ducklett" Iian said as Combusken stood atop an unconscious Ducklett "What is

that, four?"

"Combusk!" Combusken replied as he walked to Iian

"Let's keep it up, no way we'll lose to Raian again!" Iian said as he and his comrade began

walking around the bridge again keeping an eye out for more duckletts "We'll win next time, we almost had him this time, so a little more training ought to do it"

At this moment Iian noticed three duckletts sitting on the rail of the bridge, he quickly grabbed a small pebble on the bridge and threw it at the birds. As the birds began to stir he smiled as he wanted to surpass Raian.

**Route 5**

Raian walked around through the tall grass with Lucario at his side, both looking for more

pokemon to fight. Raian's hood was up over his head blocking the sun from his eyes.

"Come on, there has to be something else to fight" Raian said in a hushed voice to Lucario

"Let's see wh..." As he spoke he quickly stopped himself upon seeing something move in the grass. Raian and Lucario both dropped to the floor and quietly began crawling forward through the grass. After a few feet of crawling, Raian noticed the pokemon he had seen. As the pokemon came into view Raian's eyes grew wide with awe and excitement. There amidst the tall grass he saw a small gray furred creature sweeping the dirt with its large tail before spinning around to lie down and squirm around the dirt. Raian laid with large eyes as he watched the adorable Minccino.

**Driftveil CityPokeCenter**

Iian sat wide eyes of dread as Josue rambled on holding a pok'eball high in the air practically

dancing with it. Josue continued on with his joyful rambling about his newest pokemon Gothita.

Iian rolled his eyes at each statement and rested his chin on his hand as he ignored Josue. As

Josue continued on Raian walked into the pokemon center.

"Ah finally!" Iian said with relief as he jumped to his feet and walked up to Raian "Hurry up and heal your pokemon so we can go!"

"RaianYouWontGuessWhatHappenedITotallyCaughtAGothitaYeahThatsRightAPsychicType!" Josue said in one excited breath "ItsSoDamnAmazingLikeHonestlyIActuallyCaughtOneHolyTacoSh!te"

"You see what I've had to deal with?" Iian asked looking at Raian who stood with a large ear-to-ear grin holding himself back "Why are you looking at me like that? What are...oh dear lord no..you didn't..."

"Iian" Raian said calmly " I...Caught...A...Mincinno"

Iian dropped his head in disappointment as he prepared for the vocal onslaught

"ICaughtAFreakingMincinnoItsTheCutestDamnThingIveSeenInAgesItsFreakingAdorable!"

Raian said in a sudden burst

"OhMyLordIKnowThatFeel!" Josue added in as he and Raian suddenly began exchanging

ramblings

Iian dropped his head and covered his ears with his arms as Raian and Josue began jumping

up and down rambling about their new pokemon.

It took a few minutes of ranting before Raian finally went to heal his pokemon and the group

was able to leave the pokemon center and headed off down the street.

"So what's the plan?" Josue asked as the three began walking down the street, it was a rather

dull little city, but the three knew that there was much expansion going on under the gym leader Clay. Clay was an entrepreneur of great proportions as he was quite influential in Unova and the Frontier.

"Well today's a lax day" Raian replied "Because we stayed in a hotel in Nimbasa we'll need to camp tonight, but other than that we're just going to spend today looking around and training, we need to be ready for clay"

"I like how you say that, like it's our choice" Iian replied "Like it has nothing to do with the fact we can only get an appointment to face Clay tomorrow"

"Hey I'm cool with it" Josue replied, "Now that I have a new Pokemon I want to do some

training"

"Yeah" Raian replied "Plus I need some milk and I could go for some orange bread"

"Yeah yeah, we can go to the market" Iian huffed at which Raian and Josue let out smiles


	19. Chapter 19

Just Outside of Driftveil City

Iian stood huffing next to his comrade Eevee and an unconscious Audino which stood before them. It was a slightly chilled evening and the wind rustled Iians hair and Eevees fur as Iian squatted down next to the creature.

"Alright chap" IIan said patting Eevee on the head "This is a big one, this is Clay. He's a very well known Frontier League member and an extremely skilled trainer. Now i've trained you well, but just to be sure we stand up well...I bought something special"

Eevee tilted its head as Iian pulled out a small object from his pocket which appeared to be in a small blue wrapping.

"This right here is a Rare Candy" Iian said showing Eevee the candy "It's a very expensive medicine which is known to work wonders on a pokemons body...basically it's like a steroid, but much healthier. Now i'm giving this to you because I want you to be on your best"

Eevee happily bounced around IIan as he unwrapped the candy. Iian held the small candy in his open palm and eevee happily scarfed it down. Iian smiled as evee swallowed the candy, the moonlight bouncing off the small furry creatures pelt creating a rather comforting glow. However that glow was not the only glow coming from Eevee as soon the small creature began to glow blue, Iian starred wide eyed in shock and awe as Eevee began to morph before him.

Drifteveil City - Earlier

Raian took a sip of his hot coffee as his Pokemon all ate their meals, he wanted everyone to be at ease and ready for their next gym battle.

"Guys, rest up, eat up, be at your top" Raian said calmly as he set his cup down "I know our battle got moved back a little, i'm upset too, but it just gives us more time to prepare. I'm not like Iian and Josue, i'm not going to push your bodies to the limit in the hopes of being prepared, if you aren't ready now, you certainly won't be if I force you to fight everything that moves."

"Lu-car" Lucario said with a cheerful tone

"Yes Yes, my point is, relax, loosen up, prepare yourself how you wish" Raian continued "In a little bit we'll head out of the city and enjoy some scenery of the surrounding area, if any of you want we can do a little bit of training there, just a little to loosen up and stay fresh."

All of the pokemon happily vocalized before continuing their meals, all except Petilil who hopped up to Raian.

"What is it bud?" Raian asked looking at Petilil who looked worried

"Peti-lil" Petilil responded

"Worried about the gym battle?" Raian asked, at which Petilil nodded its head "Don't worry, here let me show you something"

Raian slipped his hand into his bag and pulled out the small orange stone he had from earlier, the sunlight glimmered off of it marvelously

"You see this?" Raian asked "This is a Sun Stone, and i've been holding onto it for you. When you force some of your internal energy into this, it will cause a reaction with your body which will allow you to evolve, i've been waiting for the right time to give it to you..."

Petilil stared wide eyed at the stone as it glimmered and reflected the glorious sun rays

"...I think that time may be soon..."

The Next Day- Driftveil City Gym

"Alright ya bunch of freaks!" Clay yelled out as he looked over Raian, IIan, Josue, and their group "I'm really busy and quite frankly don't have time for y'all"

Raian looked with a bit of disdain at the heavy set man who wore an odd get up meant for mining, he seemed like a farming reject to Raian.

"So what, how is that our problem" Iian said peevishly

"Okay first of all watch your tongue with me boy" Clay replied throwing his mining axe onto his shoulder "Second of all, like I said; i'm a busy man, I can't waste too much time her. So you chil-ren get a once in a lifetime oppurtunity...I will have a double battle, two of y'all against me"

"What?!" Raian, Iian, and Josue said in unison

"Y'all herd me" Clay replied before spitting out some black tar like substance. Lucario looked at the small puddle of the black substance with disdain

"...that isn't good for you" IIan said as Clay spat out another bit of the grotesque liquid

"Don't sass me" Clay replied "So are y'all in or not?"

"Yeah fine whatever" Josue replied

"Good" Clay responded "You two are up"

Raian and IIan looked with shock as he pointed at the two of them

"M-me?" Raian asked

"And me?" Iian added

"Yeah, Rain boy and Ian" Clay replied "You two is up, the munchkin will face me on his lonesome"

"..but...why?" Raian asked

"Cause I said so!" Clay yelled out "Now do you damn rugrats want the battle or not?!"

"It's fine you guys" Josue said "Just make sure you win eh?"

"Right" Raian responded as he and IIan nodded their heads

A moment later

"Alright then" a referee yelled out as he stood between Clay and the duo, he wore a miners uniform which was quite filthy "You all know how this goes down, Clay will use two pokemon at a time, each of you will use one, whichever side loses all six pokemon first loses, so let's get a going!"

"Alrighty then!" Clay yelled out as he threw forth two pokeballs forth "Krokorok, Sandslash, get yourselves out here!"

The second Clays Krokorok exited its pokeball Iians eyes narrowed as he focused on the creature

"Alright, time to show your stuff!" Raian yelled out "Lilligant, center stage!"

Josue looked with awe as out of the pokeball came the swirling dancing pokemon, it twirled happily showcasing its blue-ish green leaves and its purple flowers which stood atop its head.

"Well well" Clay laughed out loud "Mister Contest man has a pretty flower, what a shocker!"

Raian narrowed his eyes as he dropped his head, a sweat dropping from his forehead

"... it's just a..." Raian began before Clay interupted with great laughter again

"Shut the bloody hell up you god damn wanker!" Iian yelled out shushing Clay "I've been kind and listened to your damn yankee ramblings for the past good while, but for the love of Christ on a Stick, Shut the bloody hell up!"

Everyone stood in silence for a moment

"...well then..." Iian said breaking the silence "I guess we should get started"

Iian then threw forth a pokeball and out came tympole flopping around on the ground

"Tympole?" Josue said with confusion

"Tympole?" Raian asked with confusion

"A Tympole?" Clay said with disbelief

"Lu-car?" Lucario added on

"...tympole?!" Iian yelled out in confusion "That was suppose to be Combuskens pokeball!"

Iian quickly looked at his belt to see he had accidently switched the pokeballs around

"AHAHA" Clay bursted out laughing "Well than mister fancy briches, what's the plan now?"

IIan stood, his left eye twitched as he looked over the field.

"Bloody hell..." Iian began

"Krokorok crunch that pipsqueak!" Clay yelled out "And Sandslash Crush Claw the little lady"

Both pokemon quickly began to charge

"Come on guys, you got this!" Josue yelled out holding Gothita in his arms

"Growl!" Growlithe yipped out

"Pan-Pan!" Pansear aded

"Quickly tympole dodge it!" Iian yelled out

"You too Lilligant!" Raian added

Lilligant quickly and quite gracefully spun around at the same time Tympole sprung himself from the ground, the two launched into each other and hit hard.

"No!" IIan and Raian yelled in unison

Sandslash quickly sliced Lilligant and Krokorok quickly bit down on Tympole at the same time

"AHAHAHA" Clay laughed as he watched the two fall back in pain "S'this all you got, come-on-neow you got to at least put up a little bit of a fight!"

"The hell Iian, stop getting in the way!" Raian said as Lilligant stood back up

"What do you mean me?!" Iian retorted annoyed "You stop getting in MY way!"

"Guysss" Josue yelled from the sideline "You're still in a battle you know..."

"Growlithe Growl" Growlithe added on

"Alright Lilligant, let's show this jerk what we're made of!" Raian yelled out "Teeter Dance!"

"Come on Tympole use your new super awesome super secret move!" Iian yelled out

"Oh no you don't!" Clay yelled out "Sandslash, Krokorok, both of yous use Bulldoze!"

The two pokemon began charging at Lilligant and Tympole, Tympole began puffing its cheeks and shaking as though it was about to explode, Lilligant began wobbling around in an odd dance. Everyone stared in confusion at Lilligants shaky dance, she seemed very confident and very proud at the wobbly movement. Suddenly both Sandslash and Krokorok tripped over themselves as they charged and tumbled across the dirt. Iian looked with confusion as Tympole stopped its shaking and began wobbling around on the floor.

"What the...?!" Clay yelled out in confusion at his fallen pokemon

"A-HEM" Raian said clearing his throat and holding up his pokedex "Teeter Dance- The user performs an odd wobbily dance which confuses the pokemon around it...so in simple terms, dip, my 'pretty flower' danced and confused your stupid pokemon, so they...being stupid...tripped over themselves and hurt themselves in confusion. Simple enough? Nee..."

"Bloody Wanker!" Iian yelled out "Your damned hobknocker flower confused my Tympole!"

"I...oOoOohhh...my b" Raian replied looking at Tympole wobbly around and look uneasy

"...seriously...?" Josue asked

"Gothita" Gothita replied placing her tiny arm on her forehead in disbelief

"So you just confused the field..." Clay said as Lilligant stopped dancing "...brilliant"

"I...uh...Quiver Dance!" Raian yelled out quickly at which Lilligant began a different dance, much more precise and very elegant, entiching to watch.

"Does that stupid thing do anything but dance?!" Iian yelled out

"Do you do anything but curse?" Raian replied giving IIan an odd look "...jerk"

"Okay you two are f^cking idiots!" Clay yelled out as his pokemon stood up "This will be a piece of cake...just as soon as my pokeman clear their heads"

"Yeah, like we'll give you time for that!" IIan yelled "Tympole use uproar!"

Tympole sat still for a moment before lifting its tail. Iian looked at it with a strange look before the creature struck itself in the back with its tail.

"...Son...of...a...b" Iian began

"..iscuit eating who..." Josue continued

"re-simi" Pansear added on

"This is going to be a long battle" Raian said rubbing his temple

**To Be Continued **


	20. Chapter 20

"Come on neow, y'all rascals gotta have more giddy up than that!" Clay burst out before

spitting out a large glob of the black substance he was chewing on

"For the love of f^ck, will you shut the bloody hell up?!" Iian burst out in response

"Hay now, just saying that y'all rugrats need to step up yer game, don't waste my time neow" Clay responded

"Just shut up!" Raian yelled out "Come on Lilligant, use Magical leaf!"

"Tympole use bubblebeam!" Iian yelled out

"Sandslash, Krokorok, both of yous use Bulldoze!" Clay yelled out in response

The two ground pokemon began to charge full force at Lilligant and Tympole. Lilligant shook and shot forth several glowing leaves while Tympole spat out a large beam of bubbles, both streams hitting their targets dead on. Despite the direct hits both enemies continued to charge and struck the two with full force.

"No, don't take that sh!t!" Iian yelled out "Tympole use uproar!"

As Krokorok struck the tadpole it suddenly began shaking violently before it let out an

enormous screech. Everyone quickly held their ears as the tadpole roared with a deafening tone violently thrashing about inches from Krokorok.

"What in tarnations is that racket?!" Clay yelled as he covered his ears

"Don't let the wanker get away, use bubble!" Iian yelled out

As Krokorok winched in pain at the uproar Tympole spat out several bubbles, all striking the

Lizard

"Help out!" Raian yelled, "Use magical leaf again!"

Lilligant quickly spun around and shot forth leaves at Krokorok

"No, stop the little lady!" Clay yelled out "Crush Claw!"

Sandslash quickly leapt forth and slammed its claw into Lilligant, the attack sending the grass type tumbling across the floor. Despite its effort, Sandslash was too late, the leaves struck Krokorok and took it to the ground hard.

"Krokorok is unable to battle!" The ref yelled out

"Yeah!" Raian jumped up in excitement

"Way to go!" Iian yelled out as he looked at tympole who stood tall and proud.

After a moment Tympole began to glow, everyone looked with amazement as the pokemon began to morph

"No way..." Josue said

"Gothita Goth" Gothita added on

"Well I'll be a son of a gun" Clay said tilting his large hat up "The sonna b!tch is evolving"

Everyone stared as the tadpole glowed and grew, changing shape as it evolved. Iian Stared with wide eyes and an open slack jaw as he watched his comrade evolve. The energy given off by the evolution was almost palpable, a joyous outpour of energy cumulated from hard work and dedication.

"Palpitoad!" the creature burst out as it stopped glowing and revealed its true form.

"Oh..." Iian began

"My..." Raian continued

"Gothita" Gothita added in

"It's..." Josue began

"F^cking posh as sh!t!" Iian yelled out jumping up and down

Raian stood staring with disgust at the new creature. It was about two and a half feet tall, and it was rather different looking. It stood proud on its two small feet with its long webbed tail flapping behind it. It smiled boldly as it looked onward, its head containing several large bumps, which jutted out from the slick skin into round oddities.

"Lilligant...?" Lilligant said with confusion looking at its ally's odd new form.

"Well then boy" looks like we's gonna have some fun neow" Clay yelled out with a hearty laugh as he threw forth a pok'eball "Come on out Onix!"

Suddenly from the eccentric Clays pok'eball a huge beast began to formulate. The groups

eyes all widened with awe as the enormous rock snake formed before them. It was a beast to behold indeed, shooting well into the air and weighing a great deal, it nearly made the earth shake as it let out a deep growl like noise.

"Well then mister coordinator" Iian said turning his eyes to Raian "We got this?"

Raian looked at the enormous rock creature and its smaller comrade, only two of the

remaining five enemy pokemon. Raian took in a deep breath as he looked at his Lilligant and then Iian.

"We got this..." Raian replied

**Several minutes later**

"HaHa, well boys y'all put on a real nice show" Clay yelled out with a large belly fueled laugh, his brow covered in sweat now which nearly dripped into his eye "Yous guys luck has finally run out"

Raian and Iian exchanged worried looks as they turned their attention to the current situation.

On the battlefield stood the enemies pokemon; a worn down Excadrill and a Baltoy.

Opposite the enemies were Raian and Iian's last pokemon, their last glimmer of hope; Lucario who was on the ground panting and swadloon who stood in front of Lucario with a stern look.

"Now you two are some pretty nig knuckle head I tell you what" Clay continued "At first you using a Palpitoad and you using a Lilligant made me think you would be smart, and then you busting out a Glaceon, hoohoo boy, I really thought y'all were gonna give me a run for my money...but then...I got rid of those, and what do you gents bust out? A Lucario? A Combusken? And now your last grass is a swadloon? Oh come on..."

Raian and Iian both stood quiet, unsure of what to do or say. The field had turned quite

drastically from earlier, now being well in Clay's favor. The two were running out of options fast, and they had to come up with something.

"Come on guys, you got this!" Josue yelled out "You're evenly matched with clay, and you have the grass type, you have the advantage!"

"Gothita Goth!" Gothita yelled out

"Growl!" Growlithe added on, the sideline now filled with Josue's pokemon all barking out their encouragement for Raian and Iian.

"Alright" Raian said as he flipped his hood up "Iian, I'm trusting you to win this"

"What?" Iian said in confusion

"I'm going to do something stupid" Raian replied "Lucario probably won't make it through, but it should weaken Clay enough for you to grab us our win"

"I still don't..." Iian began

"I need you to trust me" Raian replied

"...Fine, alright...let's do it" Iian responded with a smile

"Alright Lucario!" Raian yelled out "Time for a final move"

"Lucar!"

Lucario replied as he struggled to his feet

"What are you babbling on about neow?" Clay asked, "It's over, alls I have to do is attack your Lucario and he's out"

"Oh I know, but sometimes to nail a victory you have to do something unexpected and stupid" Raian replied

"This ain't no contest Nancy boy, this is a battle" Clay responded, "Unexpected will make you lose"

"Guess we'll see" Raian replied "Lucario get in close and dark pulse!"

"What now?!" Clay asked in shock as Lucario suddenly bolted forth "Excadrill use metal

claw!"

Lucario quickly darted forth and leapt over Baltoy, Excadrill pulled back its silver glowing claws to attack Lucario. Lucario kept his mind calm as he gracefully landed between the two enemy pokemon, Excadrill began to shoot forth its claw as Lucario gathered his energy. As Excadrill came within inches of Lucario he shot forth an enormous dark wave of energy, pulsating through Excadrill and Baltoy.

"Whoa" Josue said with awe as the wavelength shot back the two pokemon and forced them hard to the ground

"A critical hit"

"Pansear Pan!" Pansear blurted out jumping onto Josue's back

"Why you little...!" Clay yelled out as he watched his pokemon both struggle to their feet

"Excadrill now use Rock slide!"

Excadrill quickly drove its claws into the ground and then shot them back out, as they came out they brought several enormous boulders with them, which the pokemon launched at Lucario.

"No!" Iian yelled out "Quickly Swadloon, use Razor leaf!"

Swadloon followed its master's commands, but was too late. The leaves struck Excadrill hard, but Lucario was already struck hard with the boulders.

"Both Excadrill and Lucario are unable to battle" The referee yelled out "Trainer Raian is out of pokemon"

"It's all up to you to win us those badges," Raian said to Iian

"No...f^cking...way" Josue said from the sideline pointing. Both Iian and Rain quickly turned to what he was pointing at, which happened to be Swadloon.

"That just ain't possible..." Clay said staring with confusion

"Holy golbat on a stick" Raian said

"Bloody hell" Iian replied simply as a glowing creature cracked out of the hard leaf cocoon.

Everyone stared as the glowing creature morphed and grew.

"Leavanny" the creature said in a sweet and somewhat gurgled voice as it stopped glowing.

In that moment Iian's eyes practically went from the size of dinner plates to the size of satellite dishes as he found himself unable to speak or make any noise other than an odd squeak.

"Two...in one battle?" Raian said with shock "That's just scary"

"How freaking lucky can you be?" Josue asked

"Growlithe!" Growlithe yipped

"Alright!" Iian yelled out suddenly "Raian get your stupid wolf off the field so me and Leavanny can beat this hick and get our badges!"

"Leavanny Le!" Leavanny said happily tilting its head

"Yeah yeah" Raian responded running over to his nearly crushed Lucario

It took a minute or two to get the unconscious Lucario out of the boulders, but Raian finally did, at which Iian's excitement grew tenfold.

"Alright boy, don't think just because your stupid bug evolved that now you can..." Clay began "Leavanny use Razor leaf!" Iian yelled out, at which Leavanny quickly shot forth a wave of leaves all striking the Baltoy

"What?! Hey now!" Clay yelled out "Baltoy use..."

"Leavanny use Bug Bite!" Iian yelled out to his comrade. Leavanny charged forth and quickly shot forth its pinchers into Baltoy "Now while you're close finish the b stard off with struggle bug!"

It was a quick but very effective motion as within seconds Baltoy was on the ground unable to move.

"Baltoy is unable to battle! Leavanny is the winner and the match goes to the team of Raian and Iian!" The ref yelled out

As the ref yelled this phrase out all of the pokemon on the sideline charged the field; Raian's, Iian's, and Josue's pokemon all joyfully pounced on the two. Iian made his way through all the pokemon to his new Leavanny who he quickly gave a large hug to and lifted off the ground into the air.

"Well well, those fancy dressed sons of b!tches did it" Clay said as he returned Baltoy "Well played, well played"

For the moment the tri finds themselves overtaken with joy at defeating their most difficult challenge yet, but it isn't over quite yet, Josue is on the battlefield next. Despite the evolutions and teamwork building, Josue will be on his own soon, can he handle what Raian and Iian barely could?


	21. Chapter 21

"Come on Neow Boy!" Clay yelled out as his Excadrill landed feet in front of him, a smug look on its face "You gotta keep up yer game!"

"Rrg" Josue growled as his Arcanine reared up in front of him snarling viciously

"Haha" Clay laughed with a large belly fueled laugh "Show me what you got left in that bag o' tricks!"

"I'll show you!" Josue yelled out...

"Hey there... I'm Josue, sometimes I go by Josh. That there in front of me is my best pal

Arcanine. I've had him so long I don't even remember when I got him. In case you're wondering, he evolved not too long ago...by that I mean he evolved about seven minutes ago. That big bellied loud mouth across from me is Clay, I don't really appreciate him too much, but he is a Frontier rep so I need to impress him."

"Come on Josue, you got this, just stay calm!" Raian yelled out

"Yeah pipsqueak!" Iian added on clapping

"That there is my cousin Raian, he's a coordinator that's trying to be a battle trainer. Standing

next to him is Iian and Lucario, both are his friends but one is an obnoxious animal...and the

other is a very nice Lucario... Heh, I'm just kidding, that there is Iian. He's from the Hoenn

region, he's a good friend but he's a lot like a brother, he abuses me yet encourages me at the

same time. I bet you're probably wondering how the hell I got here, let me see if I can clear it

up...

Well at first there was nothing but an unknown being, he then created an egg...That egg

hatched into the first and most powerful pokemon known; Arceus. Arceus, the son of the great being, was given the duty of creating the universe, but he needed help to do so, and it is said that he created three agents to help him; Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. Of course the names of these three have changed throughout history, I think the oddest set was Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer, but I digress. Now that time and space had been formed, the great being created a new set of creatures very unlike the first ones; Humans, Regis, Mews, Rayquaza, Kyogre, and Groudon. Rayquaza created the air and all the chemicals found in it, but it is unsure what happened to these great pokemon or how many are left...if any. Kyogre created the seas and Groudon created the lands; these too have unclear whereabouts. After the lands and seas were formed the Regis aided in moving them and forming more wonders upon them. But those last two creatures, mews and humans, were indeed wonderful beings. The mews evolved, changed, and gave birth to all modern...and prehistoric pokemon, who lived alongside the humans.

... Sorry for the story, I just really like it and felt like sharing it, to be honest it's what drives me, it makes me feel closer to pokemon and sympathize with them. But I digress; I was born in the Kanto region, Celadon City to be specific. You see my father moved around a lot for work and such, so I bounced around the Kanto and Johto regions for a while. That entire time I had my best pal Growlithe...and not much else to be honest. That is until my dad finally settled on a job in Sinnoh. That's when I met my cousins; Raian and Mica. I didn't get to know Mica well at all because he left for his journey not long after I arrived. Fun fact, he is now one of the top three trainers of the world. But even though he was gone, I had Raian, and soon another good friend; Iian. Of course I had some other friends from school and such, but Raian and Iian were really influential.

After some time I turned ten and was allowed to legally own a pokemon, I was given three awesome choices; Piplup, Chimcar, and Turtwig. Raian had a Piplup already and Iian had a Torchic, so I decided on Turtwig...to even things out. I spent the next few years in school and researching how to train pokemon, after all, it's my destiny to be a pokemon master. To catch them all is just a test to me, I have no interest in it, what's my true cause is to train them all... yes, I just quoted the Kanto anthem...get over it, it's true. But anyway, I was soon in luck as Iian, Raian, and I settled on going on a journey. The journey idea itself was awesome, having to complete three years of school in one year however...was not. But I survived it...barely...and we left for our journey. Packing was pretty easy; fifty hundred poke worth of chips, camping stuff, clothes, poke food and some other knickknacks.

The train ride was pretty terrible, even though it was a high-speed magnetic train. It was really amazing being able to be in a new region, taking my first step into Anville Town was mind-blowing. I was really beginning my own journey, my first steps into becoming a great, just like Red; from Kanto to the champions. After finding some cool stuff in a trashcan...don't ask...we took another train to Nimbasa city... so many stupid train rides, half the time Iian and Raian wouldn't stop arguing about stupid stuff...like the Frontier league and it's

requirements.

Oh, let me clear that one up really quick, you see the Frontier is a very dangerous region

which connects to all the regions...it's the center. You see it's founder...believed to be the great trainer Red...wanted to make the ultimate location for the best of the best. Those who could tame the mightiest of beasts, those who had an unbreakable bond with their pokemon

comrades. In order to be allowed to enter the frontier tournaments one must either be personally invited by a Frontier rep, or they must make three Pokemon League top eight appearances.

Sorry about that, a bit of A.D.D., anyway, we next found ourselves in Nimbasa city, a place

Raian rather liked. We didn't stay for long and left off to Route 4. Oh boy was our first wild

Pokemon encounter in Unova memorable, get this, a Sandile leapt onto and bit hard on Iian's

hand. Oh yeah, it was horrific, it bit off half his left hand. There was so much blood, thank

goodness for Raian thinking somewhat level headed about it, I was freaking out big time. But that Iian is either a tough son of a b!tch, or an idiot, he didn't want to rush to a poke center, and he paid for it...rather...we all did. We had to pay so much of our money to get Iian patched up...the Nurses here in Unova are kind of b!tches...I miss the nice ones from Kanto and Sinnoh.

So after that nasty incident we all had to go looking for fights so we could get some money. It

wasn't all that bad, I really liked showing off my battling skills. We spent that night in a hotel, wasn't too bad, but it really is a shocker Glaceon isn't laying eggs at least once a week... it's kind of ridiculous how often a coordinators pokemon get along.

Next we ended up in the pinwheel forest, it was really awesome being able to find so many

wild pokemon, I even caught my first Unova pokemon, a Simisear. Oh, and I found this really neat place hidden in the forest, it's hard to describe...but it felt special...like I was meant to be there, it was a spot I felt very connected to nature. And in that forest I met one of the coolest people I've ever met...a Pokemon Ranger! Her name was Hillary, and she gave off an amazing feeling, so confident and yet so in tune with pokemon. She was really awesome; honestly I kind of want to become a Pokemon Ranger because of her.

The next really big thing to happen was something I would have never guessed would

happen, a Druddigon attack. I don't know what it was doing in that cave, maybe someone

released it or something, but it was terrifying. That dragon was ferocious and nearly took out Iian and Raian, but I got help and we stopped it. After that terrible incident we finally made it to our first gym. It was a freaking restaurant...what the actual hell...It wasn't even going to be a gym for much longer, the gym leaders were passing on the first badge to some guy across the region. At first they made us face some of their waiters, I don't remember all that much except for beating whoever I fought...and polka dots for some reason...beats me. So yeah, I fought the gym leader Cress, he was a pretty cool dude. The battle was kind of fun, but honestly, watching Raian and Iian battle was amazing...those two can really get into it.

Especially my cousin, years of being a coordinator really made him a fun trainer to watch battle. And Iian has quite some power, he really trained his pokemon well...even if one is a pink cute pokemon...it's a powerful pink cute pokemon.

Our next gym was in Nacrene City. Of course we all won, but something happened to Raian,

he was bugging out, and it seemed like he was thinking about his mothers accident... oh

right...Haven't mentioned that yet...You see Raian's parents are both...well..dead. Raian's dad

died in a tragedy, he was one of the ones building the frontier, and people believe it might have been caused by a terrorist team. Besides Raian's dad, Raian's mom died in a pretty bad car accident, they say she survived it initially, but the glass sliced her up horribly and she likely died from the lack of blood. Raian has never said much about it, honestly I don't even know if he was there or not, but he has mentioned he saw his mother when she was coated in the glass shards, like a horrific human pincushion. It's terrible to know my aunt died like that. Raian now lives with our grandmother who primarily takes care of his eevees and her Sigiliph

.

So after all that we went back to Castelia, an awesome city by the way...Iian really loved that

place, like he was mega flipping out. In Castelia we fought Burgh...His gym was odd because it was getting redesigned, but he was really cool. Without a doubt one of the coolest guys I've met, but yet again, Iian liked him more than I did, Iian was a pretty big fan. And I hate to admit it, but in my battle with Burgh...I kind of freaked out... What? You can't blame me! Having to constantly be treated like a weakling even though I'm just as powerful as Raian and Iian, I feel like a background character in my own damn adventure! So yeah...I may have overreacted and taken it out on Burghs pokemon. But either way, in the end we all won our badges.

At this point we were back where we started; Nimbasa city. Oh boy was that a fun one, you'd

never guess how it was. Alright you see, the gym leader Elesa is a pretty famous model...like

REALLY famous...and quite frankly.. really hot. Now don't get me wrong here, I'm a fan, I have my fair share of pictures on my phone of her, but Iian really flipped out over her. He has a mint condition copy of her Playlopunny edition in his bag...he's a super fan. So despite it being a pain in the ss just to battle her for our badges, things got really bad. To make a long story short Elesa took a liking of Raian, and Iian did not like that at all. I mean I personally give Raian props, he got a gym leader and models number, like wow bro, nice.

So Iian flipped out when he got to battle Elesa and he took down her pokemon big time.

Honesty I don't see what he did wrong besides be a douche, it was all legal moves, but either

way he got disqualified. I kind of lost against her so it made me feel a little better, but I still wanted to know what was up with Iian, so Raian and I went to see him and he actually hit Raian! I know very well what it's like to live in someone's shadow or to be jealous, we all do; Raian lives in Micas shadow, Iian lives in Raian's shadow, and I live in Iian's shadow. Of course no one is actually living in anyone's shadow, but that is how it feels sometimes. Back to the point, Iian and Raian got to use the gym battlefield! Just because of a stupid argument, and it was an amazing battle. Holy sh!t was it f!cking sweet, it's that kind of battling that gets you into the big leagues. And in the end Raian won, but it helped sort some feelings out, it helped prove that none of us is really better than another, we're all equal and it's anyone's game.

After that I caught me an awesome psychic type pokemon, and we found our way here,

Driftveil city. Iian and Raian had this awesome double battle with Clay there, and they won. I

however was not so lucky and got the honor to face this hick one on one. I don't lie to myself, I knew he's more powerful than I am, that's why I finally did it, I evolved Arcanine. He's grown with me, lived with me, loved me, and I feel like it was time, we've both grown so much and have dealt with so much. Just like Raian and Lucario, or Iian and Combusken, we're as close as a pokemon and a trainer can be. I just don't know what I'd do without my best pal there to share the load of life. So yeah, Clay and I began our battle; lucky for me he only used four pokemon. He used a Krokorok, Sandslash, Onix, and Excadrill. I used my Gothita, Pansear, Grotle, and Arcanine. He did some big damage to Gothita pretty quick and I didn't want to have her injured so I took her out. Pansear came out and actually held his own, taking out Krokorok and doing some damage to Sandslash. Grotle, my good friend for the past few years, was next. I really am thankful for his help, we've trained hard together for a while, and it paid off. Grotle took down Sandslash and Onix! And guess what...he evolved! That's right, little old Grotle is now a Torterra!

He's amazing, we've been together through so much, and now we've all changed big time.

Growlithe now an Arcanine, Grotle now a Torterra, and you know what, I'm now a greater

trainer also. I wouldn't have made it this far if I wasn't, and I wouldn't be where I am without the help I have from my pokemon. They've done so much for me, I don't know how I could ever thank them enough..."

"So then boy" Clay said breaking Josue's train of thought "Your life flashing before your eyes or something? Come on back to earth, your dreams ain't dead yet, you still have a slight chance you could wi... nah, you're done fer"

"...Am I?" Josue asked

"What neow?" Clay asked spitting out a bit of the black guck in his lip.

"You're actually right...my life kind of flashed before my head" Josue replied "But it isn't

because my dreams are ending, it's because my life will never be the same...so in a way

yeah...my old life is ending, my new one as a great trainer is beginning. Once I beat you I will have beaten a frontier rep and proven just how strong I am"

"Oh yeah, and how do you plan to do that?" Clay asked

"Simple" Josue replied, "Flame burst"

"Flame burst?" Clay asked

"Arcanine! Flame Burst!" Josue yelled out pointing his finger at Excadrill.

Arcanine roared out as it leapt forth digging it's enormous paws into the ground. It

was indeed a majestic creature, it was very large and its pelt was tightly pulled across its

muscular body, and as it roared with intensity its internal energy began to pour forth from its

mouth. Arcanine spat out an enormous ball of flaming energy from his mouth, the flames

stringing through its sharp teeth. Excadrill didn't know how to react as the ball of flames fell

towards him. It hit the ground in front of the pokemon hard and exploded upon impact sending the blast wave of flames into it hard.

"What? No!" Clay yelled out as Excadrill shot backwards, his fur scorched and steaming "Get up!"

"Excadrill is unable to continue!" The ref yelled out, he was a bit excited from the battle

"Arcanine wins, the battle goes to Josh!"

"Woo!" Raian yelled out as he clapped and excitedly jumped up and down

"Way to go pipsqueak!" Iian yelled out as he and Combusken clapped

"Well then boy" Clay yelled out as he walked across the battlefield "You really proved yourself"

Josue patted Arcanine, the enormous creature happily licked his hand as he hugged the lion

wolf. "You do indeed have talent," Clay said as he held out his hand with the badge in it "I don't care what the others say, you gotta keep on keeping on and you'll do some great things."

"Thanks" Josue said as he stood up and shook Clays hand "I will, I guarantee I will."


	22. Chapter 22

"...and she was a pokemon breeder too" Iian said with a laugh "So of course I had to make the joke!"

"I still don't think saying 'metapod used harden' was appropriate" Raian replied with an uncomfortable smile

"Yeah, you should have said 'Damn gurl, I want to squirtle on those jigglypuffs'!" Josue added in with a large laugh

"Oh lord, yes!" Iian replied high fiving Josue "Or..I want to double slap dat ss"

Josue and Raian laughed once more before both took a sip of their sodas. The three sat on benches exchanging jokes as they had been for the past few minutes, all were quite happy of their recent victories and took advantage of the time to relax and enjoy their adventure.

"That's awful!" Raian said, his face somewhat flustered

"Oh come on" Josue said before popping open a bag of chips "We're on an adventure, no one knows us, now's our one chance to do stupid stuff like that. I mean...come on...you know you've thought about one or two trainers like that"

"I uhh...I mean..." Raian began before taking another large drink

"Uh huh" Josue said with a laugh "We all know for Iian that would be Elesa"

"Hey now!" Iian said "Nothing wrong with it, different poke strokes for different poke folks" "Oh goodness...that's a beautiful way to put it" Josue said "For me, I have to say, Sabrina" "That weird psychic gym leader from..." Iian began

"Yes" Josue replied bluntly "Would rock smash...What about you bro bean, spill it" Raian sat quiet and somewhat embarrased for a moment

"Well..I guess if I had to choose..." Raian said meekly " Gym leader Misty..." "What?!" Iian burst out "Her? But why?"

"So anyway!" Raian interupted the conversation and shifted it "What do you guys say to a little trip to Cold Storage?"

"Huh, not a bad idear" Iian replied "A nice cool place to spend an afternoon relaxing and training...i'm down"

"Well, i'm itching to get some training in with Arcanine" Josue said "Count me in!" "Alright, settled then!" Raian said outloud happily "...and for the record; assets"

**Cold****Storgae Not****long****after**

"I...did not...think it would be this f^cking cold" Josue said to Gothita shivering

"Gothita Goth" Gothita replied nestling herself into Josues shirt

"Let's just find some stupid pokemon to battle" Josue said "Maybe it can get the blood stiring" "Gothita" Gothita responded

"I know you don't care, but I'm not benefiting from the body warmth of someone five times my size" Josue said his teeth chattering "I wonder how Raian and Iian are doing..."

"F^cking bloody piece of hell!" Iian yelled out as he struggled back to his feet "F^cking bloody icey sh!t, I miss Hoenn!"

Iian then tried to step forward but the frozen over land caused him to slip. He slid far until he hit a wall, stopping his momentum

"Bloody piece of f^ck!" he yelled out again

"Ah" Raian said taking in a deep breath "Reminds you of home doesn't it?" "Lu!" Lucario happily replied as he patted the ice with his paws

"Feels good..." Raian said as he looked at his breath spread out in the cold air "So much stress over training and winning badges, it feels great to relax again. I think I'll make us some hot soup and hot coffee while everyone enjoys the cold...what do you say?"

"Lu car!" Lucario happily replied

**Not****much****long****after**

"Alright guys, soup is almost ready!" Raian yelled out to his group of comrades who all happily enjoyed their break. Lilligant danced around joyfully with Prinplup, Glaceon, and Lucario, all of the pokemon cheerfully playing in the cold.

Suddenly from the grass Raian noticed some movement. He squinted trying to see what it was when suddenly a small creature jumped out. The creature was no bigger than a foot and a half and covered in ice.

"Huh?" Raian said with confusion as his group stopped dancing and turned to the creature

"...oh!...did you smell the soup?"

The creature cautiously hopped forward a bit towards Raian and his pot of soup. Raian reached for a spoon which shocked the creature and caused it to back away.

"No no!" Raian said as he held out his hand "I'm not going to hurt you!" Raian slowly reached into his bag and pulled out a poffin

"Here, come on!" Raian said holding out the poffin

The little creature slowly bounced forward, as it did Raian shot his eyes to Lucario. Lucario looked with confusion as Raian made quite some expressions with his eyes and brows. It was quite an eyebrow performance as Raian darted his eyes to his bag, back to Lucario, and then to his pokeball strap.

"Lu?" Lucario grunted suddenly

"Vanill!" the creature suddenly said with panic

"No no, it's fine" Raian said trying to calm the creature down "I won't ATTACK you, I sense a

FORCE of good in you. It's not like i'll just hit you with my PALM"

Lucario opened his mouth and moved his head back in a sign of understanding. "Vannill?" The small creature asked in confusion when suddenly it went flying forward

crashing hard into the snow and kicking up a large white cloud.

"Thank you" Raian said as he quickly ran to his bag to grab a pokeball

"Lucar" Lucario replied as he stood still where the Vannillite was, his arm still held out from the force palm.

"Nice crit though" Raian said as he calmly threw forth his pokeball at the vannillite which still had its head half buried in the snow. The pokeball shook once or twice before letting out a beep signalling the capture, at which Raian let out a smile.

"Lill?" Lilligant said in confusion

"I think it will make a nice addition to the roster" Raian said with a smile as he brushed off the snow from the pokeball "Looks cute enough, can probably make some impact at a super contest"

"Glaceon!" Glaceon yipped

"What?" Raian asked "I can have two ice types if I want" "Glace" Glaceon replied turning its head

"Oh come on, you'll always be my pal!" Raian said as Glaceon held her head up "Right

Lucario?"

"Lucar!" Lucario added

"We're a team, no matter what" Raian said sitting down in the snow and holding his arms out "Each and every one of you is responsable for getting us here! Lucario, you're my oldest and strongest pal, without your aid we wouldn't even have caught any new pokemon, like this vannillite. Prinplup, my man, you were my starter, I could have chosen Chimcar or turtwig, but I chose you, because we share a bond. Lilligant, you helped me when I really needed it, you could have left me with that splinter through my stomach, but you didn't, you chose me as I chose you. And you, my Glaceon, my good good friend, why y..."

"Glaceon" Glaceon said shushing Raian and walking towards him

"Lucar" Lucario said as he too walked to Raian

Raian smiled as Glaceon walked under his arm and brushed against him, followed by Lucario who put his paw on his shoulder.

"Lilli!" Lilligant happily said as she shasayed to Raian

"Prin!" Prinplup added as it waddled to its comrades all happily embracing each other, they had all come a long way and had some way to go...

Raian used his time in cold storage to relax with his pokemon and train his new comrade, vannillite. Iian, despite having several issues with frozen over ground, did get training in with his pokemon. Josue also got in quite some training with his new evolved pokemon. The gang soon regrouped and headed out, excited for their next gym. As they continued on their path they had to cross through Chargestone cave, all with worry after their last cave incident. But there were no Druddigon, just boldore and joltik. The group did not take long to reach Mistralton city where all filled with boldness immideatly left to the gym...

"What's going on?" Iian asked as he looked at the large line of trainers who stared at a plane twirling around in the sky

"I imagine that the thing in the sky is Skyla" Josue replied as the three got in line

"Shouldn't she be down here battling these trainers?" Raian asked looking down at his phone which had a message of a Gible biting on an odd rainbow colored stone

"Maybe she's on break?" Josue said confused as the plane suddenly turned around and headed for the ground. It quickly shot forth across the ground blasting a wave of air across all the trainers, their clothes flapping in the wind.

"Hello everybody!" Skyla yelled out as she leapt from her stopped plane, the crowd cheering.

She quickly threw off her goggles and waved. She was an average height young woman with

dark red hair and quite an outfit which was all blue, covering her amrs, but leaving her midrif wide open, along with this odd shirt was a pair of extremely tight and short shorts, tied all together with large boots.

"Ho..." Iian began

"...ly" Josue added

"Shit" Raian continued as he too stared at Skyla

"Alright, everyone should know the drill, would the first trainer please step forward?" Skyla yelled out as she patted her hands together

A young boy, no older than twelve quickly ran forward excited

"Let's see what you got" Skyla said with a smile, at which the by threw forth threw pokeballs, unleashing a pichu, a graveler, and a jolteon.

"Oh, a triple battle?" Josue asked confused

"Maybe a rotation?" Iian added

"Hmm" Raian said confused as he pulled his phone back out "Oh quite some pokemon" Skyla said impressed "You win" "What?!" Josue and IIan asked in shocked unison

"Huh?" Raian said confused as he looked at his phone

"Here you go, next please" Skyla said handing the trainer the a Jet Badge from the pouch on her leg

"I'm next!" an excited young girl said as she ran up and quickly threw forth her pokeball unleashing a Snivy.

"Ohhh..." Skyla said nearly immideatly "I'm sorry but you lose, next please" "What the actual f^ck?!" Iian blurted out

"It's an Airway battle" Raian said holding his phone up for the others to see. Both Josue and

IIan looked to see a message from Elesa on the phone

"Skyla does this weird thing to save time" Josue said reading the message

"She calls it an Airway battle, she'll examine your pokemon and say wheter you'd win or not" Iian continued

"And if she says you win, she'll give you a badge, if she says you lose, better luck next time" Raian finished as he put his phone away "So more or less, this woman is so damn lazy with her gym leader responsibilities that she just says yay or nay"

"What the bloody f^cking hell?!" Iian asked "You can't honestly do that"

"Well she's a gym leader, she can technically do anything she wants" Josue replied as the three moved forward in line, another trainer getting rejected

"I don't care if she's Arceus, she can't do this!" Iian blurted out "F^cking twat" "Chill man" Raian said as he patted Lucario on the back

"I will not f^cking chill!" Iian blurted out as he walked up to the person in front of him "Hey, bloke, i'll give you 500 poke to shut the hell up and let me cut you"

"What are you doing?!" Raian yelled out as Iian shoved his way through the crowd, at which several people began complaining

"Iian stop it!" Josue yelled out

"Hey, Twat la" Iian yelled out as he shoved his way through the crowd "SKYla" Skyla said as she turned to see Iian force his way through the crowd "Potato Potato" Iian said as he reached the front of the line

"Is there a problem?" Skyla asked

"You bet your fantastic ss there is" Iian yelled out "What the bloody sh!t is this Airway battle bullcr p?!"

"Oh you see, I don't want to waste anyones time, so I made Airway battles to keep everything quick and effective" Skyla responded

"What a bloody load!" Iian replied

"Oh?" Skyla said

"Yeah, what the hell makes you think you can just say wheter or not you'll win, that's not what being a gym leader is about" Iian blurted out

"Oh goodness, one of those types" Skyla said rolling her eyes "Okay, let me show you something...Hey, how would everyone feel to watching me and this random guy have an actual battle?"

The crowd suddenly bursted out in an uproar of cheering.

"Well...that was easy" Raian said as he and Josue watched from the back of the line

"Okay whatever your name is, let me show you something" Skyla said "Show me your pokemon"

"That isn't how a battle works" Iian said annoyed

"Just do it" Skyla said "I'll prove that Airway battles are a time saver"

"Fine fine whatever" Iian said pulling forth his pokeballs "And i'll prove that they're a load of cr p"

Iian quickly threw forth his pokeballs unleasing Combusken, Ampharos, Leavanny, Palpitoad and Umbreon.

"Is that...an Umbreon?" Raian asked shocked

"I do believe it is" Josue replied

"Ah, some neat pokemon" Skyla said "But, you will lose..."


	23. Chapter 23

"So do you see now?" Skyla asked as she her Swanna gracefully landed down feet in front of her. It was a rather large white feathered bird with a long thin neck it casually turned and twisted rather elegantly.

"No!" Iian said, his face scrunched up with rage as a beat of sweat dripped down his brow

"You're wrong!"

"Combusk!" Combusken squaked as it stood back up panting

"Really?" Skyla asked looking at the field "Don't get me wrong now, you have some spunk kid, it's been a while since i've met someone like you. But come on, you're on your last pokemon,

and it isn't in your favor at all"

"I took down two of your pokemon, I can handle the rest!" Iian yelled out "I believe in combusken!"

"He really doesn't know when he's beat does he?" Raian asked nudging Lucario

"Lucar" Lucario replied calmly

"Well he has the right!" Josue yelled out "This whole Airway battle thing is utter bull" "No argument there, but still" Raian began "She's kind of proving that she was right"

"Come on Combusken!" Iian yelled out "Double Kick!"

"Swanna, we've proven our point, let's finish him off with Surf" Skyla said calmly

"Com busk!" Combusken yelled out as it leapt forth with a large kick of its taloned foot

"Swan" Swanna replied meekly as it pulled its head back, a blue glow of its energy beginning to shine from its beak. Combusken shot forth its leg at the bird but it quickly threw forth its head spitting out an enormous blast of water, drecnhing combusken.

"It's super effective" Raian said with a sigh

"You see, people like you just waste my time" Skyla said as she returned her Swanna

"No" Iian said as he ran to the immobile combusken "You're wrong"

"What?" Skyla asked as she looked at Iian

"No matter what you say, no matter how many times you beat me, you're wrong" Iian continued as he held up Combusken "Being a trainer is more than knowing types and strategies, these creatures are living things, it is our job to train them to the best of their abilities, to share in their pain, their victories, their defeats. What you're doing here is shameful, the fact you call yourself a trainer is enraging. I don't care if I have to come back a hundred times, I will be back, and I will prove you and your stupid Airway battles wrong"

Skyla staired in shock and amazement at Iian and his determined eyes. Raian and Iian also looked with shock at Iians passion, he had definitely grown throughout their adventure, it was quite amazing how much so. Iian calmly returned Combusken and walked away from the field, crossing Raian and Josue, yet not batting an eye.

**That****Night**

"I'm going to do it!" Iian yelled out as he and the other two sat at a table in their hotel, plates of noodles in front of each.

"We all want to" Josue replied

"But your lose wasn't as bad as mine!" Iian nearly yelled

"How so? We both challenged her to a real battle and we both lost miserably" Raian said as he stuck his chopsticks into the noodles

"Yeah, but i'm me!" Iian replied throwing his head back "And I was trying to prove that her stupid Airway battles are bullcr p"

"And look what happened" Raian replied annoyed

"You two also lost, so you two also proved her Airway battles were correct!" Iian bursted out

"Look, both of you shut up!" Josue interupted "Like it or not, she's a gym leader for a reason. So if you really want to prove her wrong, we're going to have to train...actually train, for a few days. She will not go down without a fight! So let's give her one!"

Raian and Iian sat in silence staring at Josue. The silence was midway between awkward and inspiring, the only noise heard was the pokemons eating in the other room.

"He's right" Iian finally said "...but that wasn't as inspiring as you thought, so don't get a big head"

Raian and Josue let out a laugh before Josue took a large slurp of noodles

"So how many days should we train? We were pretty well outmatched that time" Raian said before lifting up some noodles

"I need three days, then we'll take her on again" Iian replied "Three days for us to prove her wrong"

"Right" Josue said nodding his head in agreement

It was indeed a busy three days to follow as each trainer did their best to level up their pokemon. Josue spent every minute from waking up to sleeping devoted to training his pokemon. Raian too now took the gym battle quite seriously and trained for hours on end, pushing himself and his pokemon, and bonding with his new Vannilite. But of all of them, Iian put forth the most effort. Iian spent all night and day with his pokemon fighting anything he could, from trainer to wild pokemon. A fire had truly been lit in Iian and he would not give up, he would not let Skyla beat him again. Little did he know that Skyla had actually caught him in his training, she was quite amazed at the boys passion and fortitude. She did not make her presence known to Iian, all she could do was stay hidden and watch in amazement at his newfound strength. But Iian was not alone in his passion, his Combusken too shared a hatred of losing. The flaming birds passion had grown tenfold after its humiliating lose, it had no desire greater than defeating Skyla.

But finally the day of truth had arrived. The trio arrived early at Skylas airport battlefield, very early indeed, before anyone, including the leader, had arrived. Each had grown so far in strength, none thought they would lose. Raian casually sipped coffee from his thermes as Lucario

stretched next to him. Josue stood with eyes half opened trying to stay awake. And there stood Iian, his arms crossed and waiting. He tapped his foot impatiently as his headphones played his music into his ears. It was odd music, the type that gets the blood pumping, which indeed it did for the young man. It was a few minutes before the three were greeted by a joyous sight; Skyla.

"Oh...hey guys" Skyla said as she walked up the cement, she wore a tight blue sweater and her regular shorts and boots, which looked odd to the group.

"Enough pleasentries, let's battle" Iian said not wasting time as he jerked the headphones from his ears

"Jeesh, so impatient" Skyla said as she approached the large aircraft holding shack "I don't even know your names"

"I'm Josue" Josue said with a yawn

"I'm Raian" Raian said calmly before taking a sip

"And i'm the guy who will kick your bloody ss" Iian said annoyed

"Quite the mouth on you" Skyla said opening her eyes as though offended

"Oh don't give me that cr p" Iian said "You're like what? Five years older than me?"

"Yes, but i'm a lady" Skyla replied as she unlocked the shack

"Yeah, a lady that wears booty shorts...super classy" Iian muttered at which Skyla turned around with an angry look "Oh...my bad...Yes, super f^cking classy"

Raian held his hand to his face in embarasment as Josue snickered at Iians comments.

"You really talk like you're a big shot, you know that right?" Skyla asked as she put her hands on her hips "What do you think gives you that right?"

"I'm me" Iian replied " I'm not Raian over there, i'm not Josue, i'm not Mica, i'm me" "Who the hell is Mica?" Skyla asked

"...just my brother" Raian replied meekly

"And the third best trainer in the world" Josue added on at which Raian turned to him with an upset look

"Wait wait wait...you're the Micas brother?" Skyla asked shocked

"...uh...yeah" Raian replied

"I happen to know him quite well!" Skyla replied happily

"Hey, Woo Hoo" Iian said whisteling at Skyla "Back to the point over here, are you going to battle me or not?"

"I'm actually looking forward to it" Skyla replied as she swung open the enormous doors of the shack "You have quite some passion, you just need to watch that mouth of yours"

"Maybe if it was always filled with..." Iian began "A Hem!" Raian coughed out loud really quickly "...like yours I could keep quiet easier" Iian finished

"Alright than pipsqueak, let's see what you have" Skyla said turning around "Ryan, would you ref?"

"...it's Rai AN" Raian replied "And yeah, sure"

After a moment Raian quickly ran between the two and looked over the large open cement field

"Alright then!" Raian yelled out energetically "We all know how this goes. This will be a single battle between Gym Leader Skyla and challenger Iian. The first to run out of usable pokemon loses!"

"Alright kid, you got spunk and a mouth, let's see if you can back it up" Skyla said excitedly

"Come on out Swoobat!"

The trio all turned to look at the odd looking bat creature. It was rather large, but very distinct in its odd apperance seeming to resemble hearts.

"Well then" Iian said cracking his neck "Let's start off with you Umbreon!"

He quickly threw forth his pokeball high into the air and it quickly unleashed a beam forming into Umbreon, a dark four legged creature with glowing yellow rings on several spots of its body. It happily crouched down ready to battle, very excited for the battle.

"You're still going to lose" Skyla said calmly as she threw her hand back "No matter how much training you've done. Come on Swoobat! Use Energy ball!"

"Dodge it and run in for a quick attack" Iian yelled out

Swobat gathered up a green ball of energy in its tail which it quickly shot forth at Umbreon. But Umbreon was quick, very quick, and leapt from side to side dodging the ball of energy. Swoobat looked with confusion as the blast created a wave of dust, when suddenly Umbreon leapt from the dust and tackled the bat.

"Now use confuse ray!" Iian yelled to the mid air Umbreon.

His comrade quickly obeyed and turned its head to the flinching bat. The golden ring on

Umbreons head began to glow as a small purple aura wave slowly poured out to the bat.

"Swoobat, dodge it!" Skyla yelled out a moment too late as the wave struck Swoobat, absorbing into the bat.

"Swoobat is now confused" Josue said as he watched Umbreon leap off the bat back to the ground

"Gothita" Gothita said from his arms

"Now, come on Swoobat use Acrobatics!" Skyla yelled happily throwing her hand forth and kicking her leg up

"Umbreon, brace yourself to use tackle!" Iian yelled out as the bat leapt back into the air. Raian watched intensly as Swoobat shot forth, flapping its wings ferociously. The bat zoomed

through the air incredibly fast towards Umbreon, but as it got close something went wrong. The

creatures brain throbbed and seemed to throw it off balance as the Swoobat suddenly shot to

the ground, hitting hard.

"Swoobat hurt itself in its confusion" Josue said as he watched Umbreon shoot forth into the grounded bat with a tackle

"Goth" Gothita replied as she watched with fascination

"Kid, not going to lie, you got some spirit" Skyla said as Swoobat uneasiy flapped back into the air

"And I won't lie, you're going down" Iian replied "...no matter how decent of an opponent you are"

Raian lifted his brow as he glanced back between the pokemon and their trainers

"Swoobat use psychic!" Skyla yelled out quickly

"Umbreon use quick attack!" Iian yelled in response

The canine creature leapt forth at the bat, but in mid air it began to glow purple. Swoobat used a blast of pschic energy to launch Umbreon back through the air and into the ground hard.

"Alright Umbreon, get up, get up!" Iian yelled to Umbreon as it struggled back to its feat, winching in pain "Charge in and use Crunch!"

"Um breon!" Umbreon roared as it snarled

"Here's your chance, use acrobatics again!" Skyla yelled out in response

Swoobat smiled as it began to flap its wings quickly, Umbreon snarling as it charged forward. Raian and Josue watched entralled as the two pokemon began charging each other. Iian had a smug smile on his face as his comrade ran forth, Skyla smiled as her swoobat flew forth.

As Swoobat came close to Umbreon, the canine leapt and crashed its teeth down hard onto the bats neck. A sickening crunch could be heard as it pulled its teeth into the bat. Swoobat crashed hard onto the floor letting out a squeak of pain.

"A critical hit" Josue said amazed as he watched the dust cloud dissipate

"Gothita" Gothita added on still watching the two pokemon

"...Swoobat is unable to battle!" Raian yelled out excited as he saw Swoobat huffing on the ground unable to move

"Aha!" Iian laughed out loud happily " Told you, twat!"

"Alright, i'll give you that one" Skyla said returning Swoobat "But it doesn't mean anything, you will still lose"

Iian growled annoyed as Skyla brought forth another pokeball from her pouch

"Come on out Skarmory!" Skyla yelled happily

"Skarmory.." Iian said annoyed as he looked at the large steel bird

"How do you plan to handle this one sweetie?" Skyla said winking and sticking her tongue out

"Hehe, you know" Iian began with a chuckle "Last time that bird took down so many of my pokemon, but I won't let it do that again...come back Umbreon"

Raian, Josue, and Skyla watched with curiosity as Iian returned the pokemon. It seemed odd for Iian to return a pokemon, he typically stuck with a set order of pokemon and did not change it.

"You see, I will not, can not, let you win again" Iian said "Now me and my pal have spent hour upon hour training, and now...it's time to show our strength...Come on out...Blaziken!"


	24. Chapter 24

The large humanoid red feathered bird launched forth its taloned foot into the metal skarmorys torso. As the metal bird winched in pain Blaziken swung around with it's other leg extended, stricking skarmory hard a second time and launching it hard towards the ground.

"Come on catch yourself, I believe in you!" Skyla yelled as she held her fist up

"Follow up with ember!" Iian yelled to his mid air Blaziken

"Blaz i ken!" Blaziken roared before it spat out the steaming ember like drops at the falling

Skarmory.

Yet as the boiling bits of energy came down Skarmory quickly opened up its wings and lifted up and away, dodging the ground and the embers by a matter of inches. Skarmory let out a victorious squak as it shot up at Blaziken.

"He's in your territory, use slash!" Skyla energetically yelled

"No, come on Blaziken, use slash on the wanker!" Iian yelled out in reply

"Wow, quite a match" Josue said as he watched the metal bird fly upwards at the downfalling red bird

"Gothita Goth" Gothita said with enthusiasm

"Skarm!" Skarmory roared as it launched its sharp metal coated wing into Blazikens chest. But Blaziken refused to cringe as it shot forth its sharp taloned fingers across the face of Skarmory.

"Now Baziken it's your chance!" Iian yelled out happily "You stupid girl, you fell for my trap beautifully!"

"What?!" Skyla said with shock as Blaziken grabbed ahold of Skarmory tightly "No! Get away from it!"

"Skarm!" Skarmory squaked as it struggled, yet Blaziken held tightly, steam beginning to pour from its mouth

"Ember!" Iian yelled at which Blaziken spat forth its embers directly into the head and shoulders of Skarmory.

"A critical hit!" Josue yelled excited

"It's super effective" Raian added as the two birds fell down to the ground.

In a few seconds the birds crashed into the ground hard creating a dust cloud. After the dust cloud settled everyone culd see Blaziken standing atop the unconscious Skarmory.

"Skarmory is unable to continue!" Raian yelled out

"Lucar Lu!" Lucario added on happily as he stood next to Raian, at which Blaziken glaned over with a smug smile.

"Damn kid...I'm not going to lie..i'm impressed" Skyla said as she returned Skarmory "But you're still going to lose, come on out Swanna!"

Swanna quickly formed from Skylas pokeball and stretched out its majestic neck and wings as it gracefully squawked. Iian looked at the bird and let forth a smile

"Blaziken, your job is done" Iian said returning the smug looking Blaziken

"Huh?" Skyla said in confusion as Iian grabbed another pokeball

"I told you" IIan replied as he threw forth a pokeball "I refuse to let you win again" "Ampharos!" Ampharos happily yelled out as she landed on the field

"Wow" Josue said as he looked over the field "He's motivated" "Gothita hoth" Gothita added

"Arc!" Arcanine barked suddenly from next to Josue

"How did you get out?" Josue asked as he turned to the large lion like creature

"Arc?" Arcanine grunted unsure

"Alright Ampharos, ready to take down her Barmy arse?" Iian asked as he smiled

"Kid, tell me something..." Skyla began

"I'm not that much younger than you, don't call me a kid" Iian retorted quickly

"Alright, whatever" Skyla continued "Iian, why do you care so much about Airway battles? All they do is save time, they're completely fair and accurate"

"You said both me and the bender would lose" Iian said referring to Raian, at which Raian rolled his eyes "He has two ice types, and I have a fire, an electric, and a dark...what kind of sense does that make?"

"But you did lose" Skyla replied with a smug smile

"But you had no damn way of knowing that" Iian replied

"Your levels were all too low, even with your types Raian had a 92% of losing, and you had a

87% chance" Skyla replied

"So what, just because it was likely that we would lose, you think you can just say we were going to lose no matter what?" Iian asked annoyed "A Gym battle isn't just about levels and

types, it's about strategy and trusting your pokemon. I don't care how badly you outlevel me, I will do my damn best to find a way to beat you. Me and my pokemon have traveled too damn far for you to just write us off...you don't deserve to be a damn gym leader"

There was a silence over the field for a moment, everyone caught in the moment as a cold wind blew over the ground. Iian stood, a stern look on his face as he watched over the battlefield, waiting to begin. Josue stood in shock holding Gothita who stared intently at Iian, his psychic

aura blaring up quite passionatly. Raian and Lucario stood staring at Skyla, waiting for her reaction, yet they got no speech or rant, all they saw was a single glimer of a tear roll down her cheek.

"...ahem...so" Raian began as he clapped his hands together "Anyone going to call out an attack?"

"What?...oh...right" Iian said lost in the moment "Ampharos use Thunderpunch!" "Swanna use air slash!" Skyla yelled out as she rubbed her face off

Ampharos charged forward with its fist drawn back at the same moment as Swanna flew forward towards it. As Ampharos reached Swanna it leapt forward and launched its fist forth, yet Swanna slashed forth its wing sending a piercing wave of air to go forth. The two impacted and sent off a dust cloud enveloping the field.

"Where is all this dust coming from?" Josue asked "Are we really shredding up the cement that much?"

"Arca..." Arcanine began

"Gothita Goth!" Gothita interupted impatiently

"...nine" Arcanine finished

"Use thunderwave!" Iian yelled out into the dust cloud

In a moments notice small sparks shot out of the dust cloud as it cleared out. As the smoke cleared Swanna stood frozen in place atop Ampharos. The yellow creature huffed as it tried to catch its breath, the white bird atop it shaking as though it was trapped in its own body.

"Come on Swanna!" Skyla yelled "Use Thunderpunch!" Iian yelled "Roost!" Skyla yelled back

As the white bird pulled its wings in close it suddenly felt all its muscles tense up, the paralysis was in affect. Ampharos quickly shot forth its sparking fist into the beak of the paralyzed bird, sending it skidding across the ground violently.

"Here" Skyla said pulling out an odd spray bottle from her pouch

"Skyla used a Hyper Potion" Raian yelled out

"Damn it!" Iian yelled out "Go use Thunderpunch again!"

Ampharos quickly charged forth and threw its electric fist back into the bird, yet as it did

Swanna did not cringe as harshly as it did before.

"Air Slash!" Syla yelled out, at which the white bird shot its wing forth through the air, sending a stinging wind directly into ampharos, shooting the poor yellow creature tumbling backwards.

"Ampharos use Charge!" Iian yelled out quickly

"Featherdance!" Skyla excitedly yelled in reply

"Woah, things are getting pretty intense" Josue said with excitement

"Goth..." Gothita began

"Arca nine!" Arcanine joyfully interupted

Ampharos quickly closed its eyes as its tail began to light up, yet the white feathered bird had its own tricks as it danced around, several feathers floating off of it. The feathers glew oddly as they blew into Ampharos and stuck.

"Alright come on Ampharos use Thunderpunch again!" Iian yelled out

"Air slash, go!" Skyla yelled in response

As Ampharos forward, the feathers that stuck to it began to glow again, sapping the internal energy of the creature and weakening it. Ampharos threw forth its punch, yet the electric volts surrounding it were far less numerous than normal. Swanna took advantage of this weak punch to shoot forth its wing and strike with an air slash directly on the creature, Iian cursed as his comrade flew back.

"Did you know" Skyla began "Swanna here was one of my first pokemon, my grandfather gave me it. I was so young and loved it so much I would spend hours and hours training"

"Yeah, so" Iian questioned as Ampharos stood up and caught its breath

"So, it's a water type, it should be unconscious by now against that electric type, yet here it stands" Skyla replied "...I think I can kind of get where you're coming from...there's more than moves, levels, and types that determine a pokemon battle. It's something different, something more to it."

"That's what we've been saying" Raian interupted

"We?" Iian questioned "Last time I checked, I was the one that cut the line to call her out on this rubbish"

"I think I kind of get it" Skyla replied "And admitedly I should start having more regular battles...but...that's for later, right now we have a battle going on!"

Iian smiled his smug grin as he admired the change in outlook by the gym leader, he felt he had done something truly amazing. Skyla smiled as she looked at her pokemon, no longer was the battle a game of strategy for her, it was now a true experience trainer and pokemon go through together.

"Alright, let's do this Swanna, get in close!" Skyla yelled out

"Ampharos, we got this!" IIan yelled in reply, the yellow pokemon smiling as it stared down the excited bird

"Wow" Josue said as he watched the pokemon charge towards each other "It's one thing to battle, but Iian really did something here, he got Skyla to see the awesomeness that is a pokemon battle again"

"Arc!" Arcanine replied happily as it brushed against Josue

"I don't know what changed in him, but that is not the smug a$$hole who began this journey"

Josue said as the two pokemon collided "He's evolved, just like his pokemon, he's gained a new outlook, a new respect for the art of training. It really is inspiring"

"Gothita Goth" Gothita replied as she looked at Swanna release a sphere of water into the face of Ampharos

"I just...don't know what to say" Josue said as Swanna sat down for a moment gathering its energy "This battle here is one of the greatest I have seen, and it's because it's driven by passion. Amazing"

"Gothita?" Gothita said in an unsure tone as Ampharos released a wave of small thunder jolts

"Well, we all have passion and courage" Josue replied as Swanna flew up into the air "I mean, we are training these amazing and dangerous creatures. But after years of battlling, it can understandably get dull. Look at Skyla, she's such an amazing trainer yet she got so bored of battling that she made those Airway Battles. It's always good to see someone like Iian from time to time, someone who understands the energy and suffering that truly goes into training and battling with your pokemon. It isn't just about stats and levels, it's about how much you love the battles and what you will do to continue them"

"Arc!" Arcanine said happily as it looked over the field, Swanna swinging its wing forth at

Ampharos

"...you know you're my pal right?" Raian whispered as he watched the battle

"Lucar" Lucario happily whispered back

"Now, Air slash!" Skyla yelled as Swanna shot its beak into the neck of Ampharos

"Come on Ampharos, hang in there, use Thunderpunch one more time!" Iian yelled in response

The two creatures swung their appendages around, both trying their best to do the most damage. But there was still the feathers that had accumulated over Ampharos, they may have been what saved Swanna. The two creatures struck each other head on, but as the dust cleared only Swanna stood. The bird was panting as it stood uneasily over the unconscious Ampharos.

"Ampharos is unable to battle!" Raian yelled out excited

"You did it Swanna!" Skyla yelled happily as she threw her arms up

"Swan" Swanna happily replied as it panted, very exhausted

"You did good Ampharos" Iian said as he returned Ampharos into its pokeball "Alright then, we've got this, come on out Seismitoad!"

As Iians pokeball slapped open it unleased a beam which grew into an odd shape. As the glow stopped it unveiled Iians newest evolution, the monstrosity that is Seismitoad. It stood at around five feet tall, but it was very broad and had odd large bumps protruding from all around its body, including two large bumps protruding from its head. It had a slimy blue body with each of

its large bumps surrounded by black and fading into a lighter blue. "Seismi!" Seismitoad roared out as it threw its large arms out

"Oh sh!t what the hell is that gross thing?!" Raian yelled out as he looked at the grotesque creature

"Seismitoad, Water and Ground Type, the vibration pokemon" Josues pokedex buzzed out as he watched the screen show images of a Seismitoad " By putting power into its bumps it creates vibrations which increase the power of its punches"

"That is without a doubt the grossest thing I have ever seen" Raian said disgusted as he cringed to look at the creature "Kill it...kill it with fire"

"Shut up you arse!" Iian yelled in reply "Alright Seismitoad use Brick Break!" "Quickly, use roost!" Skyla yelled

As Swanna tucked its head in and began to glow Seismitoad leapt forth and swung its large fist down hard in a chopping motion. The attack struck the bird and shot it down hard into the cement ground, the large toad looking down pleased.

"Swanna is unable to battle, that thing wins" Raian said still disgusted by the creature

"Aha, good job Seismitoad, we got this, one more and we win!" Iian yelled out happily

"Incredible, the first time we were here he had lost all his pokemon by this point" Josue said amazed "This time, he's only lost one"

"Gothita" Gothita replied

"Alright, all up to you" Skyla said as she threw forth her last pokeball "Come on out Sigilyph!" Skyla threw the pokeball high into the air unleashing the odd psychic pokemon which flew

down low to the ground quite fluidly.

"Alright, time to end this, come on Seismitoad, use Brick Break!" "Sigilyph use Hypnosis!" Skyla yelled in reply

"Why is he keeping Seismitoad in?" Josue asked "If he sends out umbreon right now he would win easily"

"Goth?" Gothita said confused

"Well...I guess the old Iian still is in there" Raian said quietly to Lucario

Seismitoad quickly swung its large hand down in a chop to the floating creature, yet the Sigilyph quickly swung to the side avoiding the attack. Seismitoad turned its head quickly in confusion, but as it did it was met with Sigilyphs eye. Sigiliphys eye glew and caused Seismitoad to begin to lose balance. The world started to ripple for the toad as it looked into Sigilyphs eye, the Hypnosis starting to strike.

"Alright now use psychic!" Skyla yelled as Seismitoad closed its eyes

Sigilyph suddenly began to glow light purple, as did Seismitoad before being sent flying off through the air and into the ground hard. Seismitoad remained on the ground, fast asleep now, as Sigiliph flapped its odd wings in an unsettling levitation above the ground.

"Come on you lazy wanker, get up!" Iian yelled out to the sleeping toad

"Alright, now Air Cutter!" Skyla yelled happily at which Sigilyph swung its leathery wings, sending several large winds slicing through to Seismitoad

The razor winds all struck hard, dealing major damage to seismitoad which remained asleep. The effects of Hypnosis were still causing the toad to stay in its sleep like trance, even with the damage its body was taking. Sigilyph was still floating eerily and very confidently as it took a moment to examine the damage done to its foe.

"Alright, Psychic one more time!" Skyla yelled out

"Come on wake up, wake up!" Iian yelled out

Yet the toad did not awake once more as Sigilyph threw it through the air and slamed it into the ground again.

"Huh, thinking of Sigilyph, I wonder what my Grandma is up to..." Raian thought to himself

**Back****in****Sinnoh**

"Alright Flareon use Flame Blast, Sylveon use Moonblast." Raians grandmother said in a calm voice "Sigilyph you use Cosmic Power."

"You won't beat me that easily!" an odd grunt yelled from across the open field "Kingdra use

Hydro pump, Pyroar use crunch, and Haxorus use Dragon Pulse!"

**Back****in****Unova**

"...probably just tending to her garden or something" Raian thought to himself as Seismitoad was returned unconscious

"Damn it" Iian said to himself "Alright, Leavanny, you're up!"

"Still won't use umbreon?" Josue said to himself as Iian yelled out an attack "Is he going back to his old ways?"

"Arca" Arcanine replied as Leavanny charged towards Sigilyph swingings its arms in swipes and slashes

"Well, he's a good trainer, but whenever he starts to go back to his old ways he can get cocky or just stupid in general" Josue replied

"Goth?" Gothita said with an upward inflection

"Well, we all have flaws, even the biggest trainers in the frontier league have some problems" Josue replied as Leavanny spat it's silk into the eye of Sigilyph "For Iian it's his cockiness, for Raian it's his showmanship, and for me it's my lack of general strategy."

"Arca arc" Arcanine said as Sigilyph used Hypnosis on Leavanny, at which Iian could be heard cursing

"Well...there's that too" Josue replied "But it was only once...I mean everyone flys over the handles once here and there. Look at Iian, he slapped Raian and battled him, and now he made an idiot of himself in front of a crowd with Skyla"

"Arca nine" Arcanine grumbled as it scratched its snout with its large paw

"...honestly I'm still waiting for it too" Josue replied "Raian has some strength, and i'm really curious as to what he could do if he lost control. I mean, he has a good handle on his temper...but that makes me worry more. Give someone control over powerful creatures and hope he doesn't lose it? Even I can see flaws...no wonder teams started forming"

"Gothita" Gothita replied as Iian stomped the ground in frustration, returning the unconscious leavanny

"No, I would never, that's awful" Josue replied as Iian sent out Blaziken once more "I mean, I love pokemon...in fact I feel bad for the way you guys are treated, I could never join a team, they just use you guys under lies. A lot of teams say they want to help you pokemon, but then they use them? What sense does that make"

"Arc" Arcanine happily replied as Blaziken shot forth its long leg directly into the center of

Sigilyphs chest

"haha, I guess so" Josue replied "Which is why I want to be a ranger. Rangers help pokemon, and instead of using you guys, they work with you. It's really awesome and I hope to make it"

"Heh...look at Josue talking to Arcanine and Gothita" Raian whispered to Lucario

"Lucar" Lucario replied joyfully

"Now, one more time, Double Kick" Iian yelled out to his comrade

Blaziken leapt forth and swung its long leg around extremely fast, striking Sigilyph alongside its long neck hard. Sigilyph fell to the ground with great impact where it stopped moving. The last of the pokemon was defeated, Iian had finally won.

"BLOODYF^CKYEAHMOTHERARSENUGGET!" IIan yelled as he ran to his Blaziken which stood a few inches taller

Raian laughed as he watched Blaziken and Iian hug each other and flip out as though they had just won the pokemon league.

"Skyla is out of pokemon, Iian is the winner" Raian said holding up a green flag

"OFCOURSEWE'RETHEBLOODYWINNERSYOUDAMNBENDERWEF^CKINGROCKANDF^C KINGROLL!" Iian yelled in one long breath

"Blaziken Blaze!"Blaziken added on happily

"Well you punk, gotta hand it to you" Skyla said as she returned her Sigilyph and walked to

Iian "You really surprised me, and that was some of the most fun i've had in a while"

"But of course, I am The Iian" Iian replied happily as he turned to Skyla with a large grin

"Seriously, I want you to take this with pride" Skyla said holding her hand out "You really

earned this, I'm...beyond impressed"

"Shouldn't have doubted me" Iian replied as he was handed the Jet Badge

"I really shouldn't have" Skyla replied with a smile "And as an apology...I want you to have this" "What is this?" Iian asked as Skyla handed him a small piece of paper

"...my number you idiot" Skyla replied

"Well i'll be damned" Raian said as he stood next to Josue

"haha, looks like you aren't the only one to get a leaders number" Josue replied with a laugh

"Pfft...my leader is better" Raian replied as he watched Iian jump and down cursing as he and

Blaziken celebrated

"Ha, you bloody wanker, I got one too!" Iian yelled out waving his paper in the air at Raian

"Mine is better!" Raian yelled back

"Are you kidding?!" Iian yelled back before turning to Skyla "Hey, turn around for a second" "What are you two idiots talking about?" Skyla said with an unimpressed look

"Oh, that wanker right there got Gym Leader Elesas number" Iian replied

"Really?" Skyla asked

"Yeah, why?" Iian replied as he flipped off Raian

"She's actually a good friend of mine" Skyla answered "...hey...that gives me an idea...ever heard of Chargestone cave?"

"Yeah, we passed through there actually" Iian replied as he continued flipping off Raian

"Alright, good, after I face your friends I have an idea" Skyla replied as she too joined in flipping off Raian


	25. Chapter 25

"What was that?" Iian asked in a mocking tone as he admired the floating blue stones "Last I

recall it took you three times to get the Jet badge!"

"It was literally two days ago" Raian replied annoyed as he adjusted his bag "And you aren't one to talk, it took you two tries to beat Skyla and two tries to beat Elesa"

"He's right" Elesa suddenly replied as she and Skyla walked ahead of the others

"Hey now, I was disqualified, I didn't lose" Iian grumbled as they squeezed through a small opening, the beautiful glowing stones providing a calming glow

"You lost to me" Raian replied as he helped Lucario through the crevice, careful to not mess up his fur

"Ha, you did" Josue said with a laugh as he picked Gothita back up

"Blah Blah Blah" Iian said as he continued walking through the open patch of ground in the cave, several of the glowing stones floating around quite spectacularly "I'll show you right here, things have changed"

"We're almost there" Skyla replied "I know exactly where we're going...and we would make it quicker if you three would stop dragging your feet!"

"Uhh...yeah, we just uh" Raian began flustered as he shot his eyes to the ground

"We're being careful!" Iian blurted out thinking quickly

"Yeah!" Josue added "After that incident with Druddigon we just like to keep an eye out for

...uhh...stuff"

The group continued walking through the gorgeous cave for a little while longer. The magnetic zone was very strong and made the groups bags feel heavier, but the sight of the floating stones was worth it. Something about seeing the glowing chunks of rock float in the air provided an ominous glow which made everything quite tranquil. It didn't take long before the five arrived in a large open spot of the cavern, larger than a battlefield and surrounded by the stones which provided a good light.

"Alright, here we are!" Skyla said happily as she threw her arms up into the air

"Wow, it's been a while since we've come here, hasn't it?" Elesa said as she threw off her large black and yellow jacket onto the ground

"This place is amazing" Raian said as he spun looking around the open cavern

"Dayum" Josue said as he looked

"Goth!" Gothita added

"I never would have thought the flying type trainer and the electric type trainer would have trained in a cave" IIan said as he threw off his bag

"It's how you get stronger" Skyla replied throwing down a satchel "Plus this cave is amazing, who wouldn't want to train here?"

"I have to agree with that" Josue replied as he poked a floating stone

"It's just as beautiful as it was the first time we passed through" Raian said as he threw his bag down "But do we really have time for this?"

"What?" IIan asked "Afraid i'll win?" "No" Raian replied quickly

"Hey, relax" Josue said as he sat down and shuffled through his bag "We still have months before the league tournament, and we have six badges now, we'll be fine"

"Yeah, plus I already said i'll fly you to Opelucid" Skyla replied "Now come on, let's get the battle started"

"Fine, I guess you're right, a battle couldn't hurt" Raian said as he walked towards Elesa and

Skyla "Plus it will be nice to beat Iian again"

Iian stuck his tongue out as Raian passed by. The two were much more relaxed than their first Unova battle, but both still wanted a win badly.

"So what's the plan?" Elesa asked as she adjusted her headphones

"Each team gets six, three to each trainer?" Raian asked

"Sounds good to me" Skyla replied

"Yeah, let's do it" Iian said with a confident smirk "Hey, pisqeuak, come ref!"

"Yeah yeah, I can ref from where I am" Josue replied leaning on his bag and eating a bag of chips

Skyla and Iian walked to the far side of the cavern while Elesa and Raian walked to the opposite side. The two teams excited for battle and ready to begin.

"So what's the plan?" Elesa asked as Raian lifted his pokeball strap and examined each pokeball

"Knowing Iian, he'll probably use Blaziken" Raian replied

"And knowing Skyla, she'll use swanna" Elesa added on

" I know that wanker, he'll use Lucario" Iian said as he reached for a pokeball

"And I know Elesa, she'll use Ampharos" Skyla replied

"Ready?" Iian asked with a confident smile

"Ready" Skyla replied

"Come on out Galvantula!" Elesa yelled out throwing forth a pokeball

"Come on out Empoleon!" Raian added on as he threw forth his pokeball

"Come on out Seismitoad!" Iian yelled out as he and Skyla threw forth their pokeballs "Come on...out...Unfezant" Skyla said as she looked at the field realizing what was out The open ground of the cave held the four pokemon who all exchanged glances as their

trainers all examined the field. The large Galvantula was about two and a half feet tall and

covered in yellow hair with two patches of blue hair around its abdomen and the bottom of its multiple legs. Unfezant was a rather simplistic brown, black, and grey bird. Nothing particularly exciting about the creature. But Empoleon was quite around five and a half feet tall, the penguin had enormous flippers surrounded with a sharp hard metallic like edge. Atop the dark blue creatures head, attaching to its beak, was a three pronged yellow growth, very hard

and sharp as well.

"...not...what I expected" Josue said

"Goth" Gothita said as it adjusted itself in Josues arms

"Arca?" Arcanine asked

"Yup, Prinplups final evolution" Josue replied "...someones been training"

"Uhh...no Blaziken?" Raian asked with squinted disheartened eyes and a beat of sweat running down his head

"..no...uh..thought I would save the best for the last..." Iian replied thinking as he looked at

Empoleon

"No swanna?" Elesa asked as she looked at the simple bird

"I knew you would use an electric, why would I start out with Swanna?" Skyla asked

"Good point" Elesa replied "But your stupid bird is still going down!"

"Yeah right, you and your stupid bug are going down!" Skyla replied as Elesa stuck her tongue out at her

"Bring it ginger" Elesa said pulling her eye down mocking Skyla

"rrgh" Skyla growled "Unfezant, use Razor wind!" "Galvantula use Energy ball!" Elesa yelled in response

Raian and Iian staired blankly at each other and their pokemon for a moment, unsure of what to do. Galvantula leapt above the wave of wind and shot forth a glowing green orb of its internal energy, which Unfezant quickly dodged. Raian stood rubbing his head trying to decide what to do as Elesa yelled out another move. Iian thought through his pokemons moves as Skyla yelled out

a command.

"What's taking them so long?" Josue asked as he looked at Empoleon and Seismitoad who both looked rather confused, looking back at their trainers

"Gothita?" Gothita asked looking up at Josue as Galvantula shot forth a large thunderbolt from its mouth

"I'm not sure, normally they're both quicker than this" Josue replied as Unfezant shot forth and struck Galvantula "Why are they so dumbstruck?"

"Arca!" Arcanine happily barked as Galvantula leapt onto Unfezant

"You'd think so" Josue replied as Unfezant threw forth its wings striking Galvantula with razor wind"What the hell is going on?"

"Brick Break!" Iian yelled suddenly, snapping out of his uncertainty

"Quickly, dodge it!" Raian yelled as the toad swung down its large vibrating fist in a chop at

Empoleon.

The bird, which stood around the same height as Seismitoad, quickly leaned back to dodge the swipe. The chop struck the ground hard and created a small crater, shooting up chunks of rock.

"Now, push it off and bubblebeam!" Raian yelled out

"Don't take it!" Iian yelled in reply

Empoleon shot forth its beak, pecking Seismitoad in the cheek before pushing the toad off. As

Seismitoad stumbled back a few feet, Empoleon spat forth a beam of bubbles. Seismitoad quickly threw up its arms, taking the blow of bubbles which burst causing a stinging jolt in the toads arms.

"Now..." Iian began to yell out when suddenly Unfezant flew back taking down Seismitoad and

Empoleon.

Everyone turned their attention to the wreckage as Unfezant jumped back to its feet and began flapping its wings, Galvantula standing opposite the bird charging an energy ball. Galvantula spat forth the green energy ball, which Unfezant quickly dodged by shooting straight up into the air. The energy ball approached Empoleon and Seismitoad rather quickly, but Empoleon quickly leapt forth, tackling Seismitoad to the ground. The tackle caused the two pokemon to avoid the energy ball which hit the cave wall, sending off a cloud of dust.

"Quickly, use fury attack!" Raian yelled out to Empoleon

"Come on Seismitoad, do some f^cking damage!" Iian yelled "Use Uproar!"

Empoleon quickly shot its beak down directly into the shoulder of Seismitoad, a small splurt of blood shooting out onto the birds face. Empoleon then swung forth its wing in an attempt to slice, but Seismitoad let out an enormous roar which threw the bird off. Empoleon stumbeled across

the rock as Seismitoad let out its roar, the waves of energy visible in the air.

"Here we go" Josue said as Empoleon leapt to its feet "Now we're getting the battling we wanted"

"Arca" Arcanine replied as Seismitoad continued its uproar, on the reverse Galvantula leapt onto the back of Unfezant and let forth a shock of thunder

"It really is amazing" Josue said as Seismitoad stopped its uproar and Empoleon shot forth on a jet like burst of energy "I just wish I could be the one to take down one of them for once"

"Goth?" Gothita asked as Unfezant threw itself into a wall to hit Galvantula

"I know I could handle myself against either" Josue replied as Empoleon swung both its wings, Seismitoad catching both "My team isn't as large as Raians, but my team is strong"

"Arc!" Arcanine happily barked as Unfezant struck galvantula and made a quick shot back into the air

"In fairness we all have to be strong" Josue said as Seismitoad and Galvantula both fell to the

ground unconscious "We're really getting to the big leagues now"

"Goth" Gothita said as Raian returned Empoleon and sent out Lucario, Iian returning the unconscious Seismitoad and sending out Blaziken

"Now then" Elesa said as she returned Galvantula "I guess we're getting to the real battle" "I guess so" Skyla replied returning Unfezant "Whoever has the last standing wins?"

"Of course" Raian said as Lucario and Blaziken met each other face to face, Blaziken standing quite a height greater than Lucario

"Wouldn't want it any other way" Iian added on as Skyla sent out Swanna and Elesa sent out

Eelektross

"Then shall we begin?" Raian asked "Lucario Force Palm!" "Blaziken Double Kick!" Iian yelled in response

"Let's do this" Elesa said with confidence "Eelektross ..."

**Many****Days****Later Opelucid****City**

"How are you doing?" Josue asked as he and Gothorita walked in holding flowers

"Just fine" Raian said as he laid in the hospital bed, bandages wrapped tightly around his mid section, Lucario sitting down next to the bed "Get any money?"

"Yeah, Iian and I have been battling like crazy" Josue replied as he handed his flowers to

Gothorita who walked them to a vase next to Raian

"How's he holding up?" Raian asked in a weak tone

"A mix between angry and sad" Josue said as he pulled up a chair and sat down

"Of course" Raian replied resting his hand across his lap "I bet I won't live this one down" "In fairness yours isn't as stupid as his was" Josue replied as looked at Raians bag which

rested next to Lucario

"I bet his didn't hurt as bad" Raian replied with a groan as he shifted

"I don't know, having your hand half bitten off must suck" Josue replied as Gothorita sat down next to Lucario "But then again...being stabbed by a metal monster isn't fun"

"No, it isn't" Raian replied "Every time things seem to be going well, something stupid has to happen"

"Ugh, tell me about it" Josue replied with a groan as he leaned back in the chair "At least this is better than that incident in that strange house"

"Hehe" Raian let out a small laugh "At least I caught Litwick there, that was nice" "Creatures slowly killing us without us knowing it, is not nice at all" Josue replied

"Alright, well what about meeting Hillary again back on route 12?" Raian asked "You liked that"

"That was fun, and i'm still upset you guys wouldn't let her tag along" Josue responded as he pulled forth a bag of chips from his bag "Five bucks says this wouldn't have happend if she was with us"

"I'm sure even she couldn't handle a horde of Pawniard" Raian replied

"I believe she could" Josue replied as Raian painfully turned on his phone, revealing an arrived picture of a gible wearing a small hoodie with TM 87 printed on it

"Well, if we see her again, maybe we'll let her join us" Raian replied with a smile

"How's Elesa been?" Josue asked nodding to Raians phone

"It's only been a few days since we saw here" Raian replied

"Ah, that was fun, Iian was so pissed" Josue said with a laugh "You got so lucky" "The important thing is that Elesa and I won" Raian said with a smile

"Barely...and thanks to her" Josue said as he took a mouthful of chips

"Still counts" Raian retorted happily

"...ugh" Josue said with a sigh as he sunk in his chair "We've had quite an adventure so far...some good pokemon and scars to prove it...do you think we should stop now?"

"What?" Raian asked confused

"As we go to stronger parts of the land we're seeing more feral pokemon" Josue began "And after...this...I don't know if we should keep going. We might end up dead"

"That's always been a risk" Raian replied as he set his phone back down on the stand "Ever since we decided to own a pokemon. What do you expect from creatures with such amazing abilities. We dealt with the domestic and unferal...now we're going to deal with the feral class pokemon...we knew this was coming."

"I guess that's true" Josue said with an upset look "And we are really close to the Unova

League...just one more badge!"

"Two..." Raian began "Oh damn it! You two went without me?!"

"Well we didn't know how long you'll be here" Josue replied "So we decided to go ahead and get it out of the way"

"Damn it!" Raian said with pain as he felt his midsection sting "How was it?"

"Pretty tough, but nothing we couldn't handle" Josue said smiling back at Gothorita

"...although Iian went a tad overboard on the Druddigon"

"Uggh...I hate being stuck here" Raian said laying back "I can't go train, I can't practice dances, or do anything"

"The nurses said it shouldn't be much longer" Josue replied "Audino have used heal pulse, that should be speeding it up on healing"

"Heal pulse only does its best on a creature with internal energy, for me it's nothing more than pouring water on a cut" Raian replied still burying his face in the pillow

"How do you know that?" Josue asked

"I paid attention in health class" Raian replied

"Ah, fair enough" Josue replied as the two heard rushed footsteps from down the hall.

"Hello Wankers!" Iian said as he burst open the door and stepped into the room "Figured I'd stop by"

"Hello Iian" Raian said as he rested his arm over his face in exhaustion and pain

"Oh yeah yeah, you got stabbed by a Pawniard" Iian said as he sat down "I got my hand bitten in two"

"How is that any worse?" Josue asked as Iian held up his left hand which was missing several fingers

"Oh please, that's way worse" Iian replied as he reached into his pocket "You'll have a scar and a good story, I will forever have trouble playing video games or typing on a computer"

"Ugh" Raian groaned as Iian pulled out a berry and ate it

"Besides, while you've been in here i've gotten some good training done, along with getting some good money" Iian said with a mouth full of berry

"You'll still lose if we fight again" Raian said sticking his tongue out

"No I wont!" Iian yelled "And you got lucky damn it!"

"Alright guys, calm it down" Josue said quickly "We're still going to be here another two days at least, so let's not argue everytime you two are in the same room"

"Blah Blah" Iian replied mockingly "I'm going back out to get us more money and to train some more, you enjoy your bedtime"

"...I really hope I'm not stuck in this bed much longer" Raian said as Iian left the room


	26. Chapter 25 5

Reflection Cave

"We got this" Iian yelled out to Blaziken which stood panting across from the panting blue wolf, Lucario

"Lucario, stay focused" Raian said as Lucario took in deep breaths, its fur tattered and covered with dirt, some on its arm singed

The two creatures had clearly taken quite some damage, further proven by the large craters and scorched pieces of the cave around them. Standing on the field along side the two was a battered Swanna which twitched as though it had been struck with electricity, and a tall serpentine Eelektross which stood covered in glowing feathers.

"You're going down" Elesa said with a smirk as she and Skyla locked eyes

"Oh please, with all those feathers, I bet any attack from that elefish will be like hitting swanna with a pillow" Skyla replied in a mocking tone

"As much as they like to banter, everyone's doing really awesome" Josue said as he sat munching on a bag of chips

"Arc!" Arcanine yipped as it sat beside him staring at the field

"That new move Raian pulled was pretty cool, but Iian's trained that Blaziken pretty well" Josue said as Lucario threw forth a shadow ball, at which Blaziken leapt forth on its long muscular legs "And I gotta say, Elesa and Skyla really are showing some skills, no wonder they're gym leaders"

"Now Blaziken, Double Kick!" Iian yelled to Blaziken as it landed next to Lucario, the shadow ball shooting off dust and rubble as it struck a floating stone

"Come on Lucario, Force palm!" Raian yelled in response as Blaziken swung forth its leg in a huge round house kick

Lucario immideatly ducked, diving under the kick, and shot up lunging its paw into Blazikens jaw. The force unleashed and dealt major damage to Blaziken, but the red bird stood its ground and shot up its knee. The powerful knee hit Lucario directly in the snout, on equal strength as the force palm. As Lucario staggered back Blaziken swung forth its arm, dragging its sharp talons across Lucarios chest.

"Good, now finish him off!" Iian yelled

Blazikens mouth began letting out steam as it prepared to let forth a mighty burst of ember.

However a most unexpected occurance happened. As the bird began to spit out, swanna came forth taking down Blaziken, being tackled by Eelktross. Swanna laid atop Blaziken, the two in pain, as Eelektross stood above them, holding its hands up high charging a large ball of electricity.

"No, Blaziken!" Iian yelled

"Swanna!" Skyla yelled in unison

"Now!" Elesa yelled, her Eelektross quickly throwing down the large ball of electricty which hit both pokemon hard

"Holy sh..." Josue began as he leapt to his feet

"Gothita!" Gothita added staring at the dust cloud

"You...have got to...be...f^cking kidding me..." Iian said as the dust cleared, revealing both

Swanna and Blaziken unconscious on the caves floor

"Lucario...we...did it" Raian said as he ran to Lucario who sat panting on the floor in extreme exhaustion and pain

"Told you" Elesa yelled out as she bent forward and stuck out her tongue at Skyla "But...we...had it" Iian said as he fell to his knees "...it was...such a sure thing" "Damn it!" Skyla yelled as she returned Swanna "You got lucky!"

"Luck had nothing to do with it" Elesa said as she patted her Eelektross on the head, the tall serpent happily wiggling around

"Wow, you saved me" Raian said as he searched through his bag

"What are you talking about? I saw you about to take out Blaziken" Elesa said with a wink as she threw Raian a full restore

"Heh..yeah...guess you saved me the trouble" Raian replied with a smile as he caught the medicine

"Hey man, that was really awesome, you had him!" Josue said happily as he ran up to Iian

"...I...had him" Iian said in utter disbelief

"Yeah, that was so close" Josue said patting Iian on the back "Great match"

"Alright" Skyla yelled out as she shook hands with Elesa "I promised you guys I would fly you, so let's get back to the port"

"Yeah, alright" Raian said happily as Lucario winced at the spray

"Sounds good, I'm pretty pumped for the next gym now" Josue added on as he patted

Arcanine on the head "Come on Iian, let's head out" "...so...bloody...close" Iian said one last time

**Not****Too****much****later**

"Ugh, this is going to suck" Raian said looking at the enormous reversal mountain

"Stupid weather" Josue mumbled "Why couldn't we have just waited again?"

"Because there's no idea when it will clear up for flight, this was the best choice we had" Raian replied "In case you don't remember, we've been traveling for over five months now, we can't really spare too much time if we want to train enough for the Unova league"

"Come on, bloody benders" Iian grumbled as he began walking ahead of the two "Might as well get this cr p over with"

A little while later

"I hate this bloody region!" Iian yelled as he slammed the old door shut

"That rain really came out of nowhere" Raian replied as he turned around to look at the strange old little house they found themselves in

"Uck, no wonder this mess is abandoned" Josue said as he peeled at the chipping wallpaper

"This is gross"

"Hate this bloody region, hate this bloody region, Hate this bloody Region!" Iian yelled kicking the old wooden door

"Yeah, yeah" Raian said setting his bag down "Well, we might as well set up camp here for a little bit, at least until the rain calms a bit"

"We could have had a nice place to stay and hung out with Skyla" Josue grumbled as he wiped the wet Gothita down with a towel

"Alright, i'm sorry" Raian said annoyed as Lucario shook next to him "Jeesh, I made a bad call, so sue me"

"I will!" Josue yelled back

"Ugh!" Iian groaned as he threw his bag down "What is this cr p hole anyway?"

"I don't know" Raian replied looking at the cold stone floor "Just some abandoned sh!t hole" At that moment a large thunderbolt struck down hard near the house, the noise bouncing

around the walls. The rain could be heard pounding against the old roof, a steady leaks dripping combining with it.

"This place is...strange" Josue said as he pulled out a small flashlight from his bag

As he illuminated the place everything felt quite still. The walls were tearing and rotting, the floor half destroyed, even the pots dirt felt dehydrated and dead. The house felt very dark and gave off a purple tint to everything Josue illuminated.

"...we're going to go look around aren't we?" Iian asked with a look of dredd

"Yup" Raian and Josue replied in unison

"It's just a stupid house!" Iian yelled back

"Alright, then you can stay here" Raian said as he and Josue began walking

"Aw hell no, f^ck that" Iian said quickly jumping to his feet

The three began walking up the old stairs which creaked and crackled under their weight. No one had come into the house for quite some time, that much was evident. The question that remained was why, and what was in this house.

**A****brief****moment****later**

"Huh, what are you?" Josue asked looking at a foot tall creature which had a small purple flame atop its head, the creature smiling and waving at Josue

"There are Pokémon called Hypno. Each one carries a pendulum that it can swing to make people drowsy. It has been said that a Hypno once hypnotized a child and took it away..." Raian said reading an old rotted page from a book on a shelf "Weird"

"Think that one is weird?" Iian asked holding up another half rotted book "There are Pokémon called Drowzee. They put others to sleep and eat their dreams. Eating nightmares can upset

their stomachs."

"ooo, spooky, I like it" Raian said as he took hold of Iians book

"I don't" Iian replied leaning on the shelf "This stuff is so creepy and weird"

"What? Don't like creepy?" Raian asked with a smile as he flipped through the pages

"Oh right, you were a little goth boy" Iian said as he turned to Raian "Liked ghost stories and

such"

"If liking ghost stories makes me a goth, then yes" Raian replied as he put the book back and picked up another "Come on, how is this stuff not neat? Ghost and ghost type pokemon are so fascinating. You aren't curious about them at all?"

"Not really" Iian replied putting his hands in his jacket pockets "Just another type of pokemon that come with creepy stories"

"Meh, what do you think Josue?" Raian asked as he flipped through the pages of another book

"...Josue?"

Iian and Raian turned looking for Josue, yet they saw nothing but his flashlight set down on a chair.

"Josue?" Raian asked as he began walking to the flashlight "Very funny, where are you?" "See, you brought up ghost and now he's going to try and scare us" Iian said holding his arm

out to the flashlight "Way to go"

"But that's not like Josue" Raian said as he heard a noise from behind him.

Both Iian and Raian quickly shot around looking at the source...a closet. Raian held up his finger to his mouth to shush Iian as the two slowly began walking to the closet. The floorboards felt uneasy, but they did not creak as Raian approached the closet. Raian slowly stretched out his hand for the rusted handle, easily grabbing ahold of its handle. Lucario closed his eyes trying to sense the aura, but something was off, something was causing fluctuations. Raian slowly pulled the handle and quickly threw forth the door.

"Squa!" a raticate angrily hissed as it leapt out of the closet and scurried across the floor. "Awua!" Iian yelled as he leapt onto a nearby chair, the raticate running past him "...really?" Raian asked turning to Iian with an unimpressed look

"Uhh...no" Iian said before the chair suddenly collapsed under his weight, at which he let out another half scream

"Please don't stand on half rotted chairs" Raian said as he began walking "The last thing we need is another hospital bill"

"I was just trying to...uhh...get a good view" Iian said as he rushed after Raian "Honest!" The other room

"What is it?" Josue asked as he followed the direction the small candle like creature pointed him in "Is something over here?"

"Lit" the creature replied with a smile and a gleam in its eye, still happily pointing down the hall, where another candle like creature stood with a cat like smile.

"Gothita" Gothita said with a huff from Josues arms

"Don't worry" Josue said as he began walking "Maybe these little guys are trying to show us something important"

"Gothita!" Gothita said angrily as it looked back at the creature which smiled manically

Not much later

"Josue, come on man" Raian yelled out as he and Iian continued walking "I'm telling you it...well...nevermind...it is totally like him to wander off"

"Maybe he's back at the entrance" Iian said as he stuck next to Raian, jumping at every sound or shadow

"Will you calm down?" Raian asked as he stood looking at an old painting

"I'm just saying, maybe he's back already" Iian said as he looked around the room "Woah!" Iian yelled out as he leapt up, jumping into the wall.

"What the hell is wro..." Raian began as he saw the room being dimly illuminated by a purple glow "Helloo"

"Lit" The small candle like creature said as it hurried over to Raian

"What the hell is that?!" Iian yelled out

"Will you chill the hell out?!" Raian yelled out as the creature tugged at his pant leg "Hello bud, what are you?..damn...I think I left my dex in my bag"

"Lit!" The small creature said with a worried look as it tugged Raians pant leg

"Something wrong?" Raian asked as he lifted up the creature

"Kill it with fire!" Iian yelled out as he clung to the wall

"Ignore him" Raian said as he searched his pockets "I'm Raian, this is Lucario, and that is Iian" "Lit wick lit!" The small creature said in a worried tone as it waved its arms around

"Holy cr p...you are adorable" Raian said as he handed the creature a poffin " I can totally use you...do you want to join me?"

"Lit wick lit!" The creature said once more, waving its arms around

"What's the matter?" Raian asked as he looked up, now seeing another one "Oh? You have a friend?"

"Litwick!" the creature yelled out as Raian approached the second candle creature

"Hello" Raian said as he squatted down to the second creature

"Lit" The second creature said pointing down the doorway

"Do you want me to follow you?" Raian asked

"Lit Lit!" the creature in his arms yelled out

"What do you want to show me?" Raian asked as he began walking down the direction the creature pointed

"Raian no, Raian get back here!" Iian yelled still in the corner "Wanker, get back here!" Not much longer

"Okay, okay, okay" Iian said to himself as he rushed through the halls "No problem...just missing my friends in a strange...possibly haunted...house...no big deal..."

At this moment Iian heard a small crunch and leapt forward in the air

"Hell no!" Iian yelled as he ran forth, not noticing the small floating green Solosis creature behind him

**The****other****room**

"An everlasting dark dream..." Josue heard behind him, he quickly turned but saw nothing

"He hello?" Josue asked as he began to feel a tad weak on his feet

"An endless dream of darkness" The voice continued, at which Josue turned again, this turn making him feel lightheaded

"Anyone there?" Josue asked

"Dad, Mom, Abra...?" The voice continued

"No...Josue" Josue replied as he leaned against a wall "People call me Josh too" "Where are you...?" The voice asked

"Over here, in the hall" Josue responded waving his arm as he walked forth, suddenly he could see the figure of a girl, yet when he walked forth the figure disappeared.

**The****other****room**

"What's wrong?" Raian asked as the small creature he held tugged at his shirt "Lucario, are you alright?"

"Lu" Lucario replied as he shot his head back and forth looking around as though he felt there were many people around him

"Okay something isn't right here" Raian said suddenly turning around "Screw this, we're going to find Josue and Iian and get the hell out of here now"

"Lit!" a small voice said in the darkness

"Lit" another added

"Lit" another one added, followed by another, and another

As raian turned around he noticed the hall was illuminated by a slight blue tint, the shadows of several of the creatures could be seen.

"Well..." Raian began as he grabbed ahold of Lucarios paw "...F^ck this"

**A****few****minutes****later Just****outside****of****the****house**

"Okay, new rule" Iian said as he laid on the ground huffing "No more abandoned houses"

"Fair enough" Raian replied holding his hoodie over the small Litwick to protect it from rain "At least we got out alright"

"I nearly had a heart attack, and Josue can't move" Iian replied "I wouldn't exactly call that

'alright"

"Fine, let me rephrase that" Raian began "At least I caught a new pokemon and Josue's

Gothita evolved"

"Goth!" Gothorita replied as the creature held up a shirt over Josues head

"Okay, I get it" Raian said "I screwed up...again...so f^cking sue me!" A few days later Route 12

"Wow, that was pretty awesome" Josue said as he hugged hillary

"Thanks, how's the adventure been?" Hillary asked as she returned her pokemon, her opponent running to his unconscious pokemon

"Damn" iian said in a whisper to Raian, both unaware of Gothorita ruffling through Josues bag

"She's really good" Raian said as Gothorita pulled out a small piece of break, unaware of the small chunks of rock on it

"Yeah, i'll avoid battling her anytime soon" Iian said as Gothorita began eating the bread, unaware the rocks were chunks of everstone

"Ha, agreed" Raian replied as Lucario, Glaceon, Lilligant, Empoleon, Vannilish, and Litwick danced behind him

**A****day****later ****Route****11**

"Holy f^ck, what the bloody sh!t!" Iian yelled out as he put his hands on raian, blood spilling out everywhere

"Holy sh!t!" Raian yelled out as he held his midsection tight "Aaaaa!"

Lucario stood over Raian with a look of pure panic as Josue puked behind him. Liligant held its two arms over Raian trying to help, the blood pouring everywhere as Raian laid in pain.

"Raian, stay with me!" Iian yelled as he poured a hyper potion over the wound "Raian!" "Lucar!" Lucario yelled as he pressed his paws down on Raians wound, a large gash across

the wolfs arm as well

"Pawn!" The group of pawniard roared as the clawed their way over their fallen comardes, nearing the wall of pokemon

"Holy f^^^^ck!" Raian yelled in pain as blood continued to pool over him and his comrades

"Goth!" Gothorita yelled as she threw back several Pawniard, Glaceon using icy wind to hold them back, Litwick using flame burst, Empoleon using bubblebeam

"We have to move, we have to get him to an ER, now!" Iian yelled out as the groups pokemon fought the horde of Pawniard

"Stay calm, stay calm" raian said with intense pain, tears rolling down his eyes

"I'm trying damn it!" Iian yelled back

"Aaa!" Raian yelled in intense pain as the ground shook, Seismitoad using brick break

"Blaziken!" Iian yelled out to Blaziken who stood holding a Bisharps arms, the two locking eyes

"I need you to take it down quickly! We need to get Raian out of here!"

"Blaze!" Blaziken roared in aknowledgment as It continued contact with Bisharp

"Bi sharp!" the creature replied opening its mouth, reveailing rows of sharp metallic needle like teeth

"Lucario" Raian said as he began convulsing in pain "Stay strong, stay strong" "Josh!" Iian yelled out "I need your help to move him!"

"Tort!" Torterra yelled out as three pawniard crawled along its large back "Arca!" Arcanine roared as it threw a pawniard off it and spat forth flames "A alright" Josue said as he ran to the bloody Raian

"Help me lift him, we need to go now!" Iian yelled as he grabbed ahold of Raians side

"Aaa!" Raian yelled out in intense pain as Iian lifted

"Shut the hell up, I know!" Iian yelled "Josue, grab his other bloody side...no offense...now!" "Y yeah" Josue said as he grabbed Raians other side, Lucario and Lilligant helping in the lift "Come on!" Iian yelled out

"..thank you" Raian said as he held his midsection in severe pain

"Shut up!" Iian yelled

"...thank you" Raian replied


	27. Chapter 26

"Good Evening and welcome to Unova Stats Daily. We're nearing the Unova League, with

only one month until it begins, and we are expecting quite a number of trainers to participate.

We've had our eyes on many trainers we've seen in the gyms, on the streets, and in

tournaments. Today we'd like to pay a little tribute to four trainers in particular; Josue, Raian, Iian,

and Hillary. For those of you who have not heard of Raian, he is a top coordinator in the Sinnoh

region, but more so, he is the younger brother of Mica. That's right, the third best pokemon

trainer in the worlds little brother. He's already turned heads with his unique tale, first rising up

when he and his group encountered a high level Druddigon in a cave. Research has indicated

the druddigon was released by a terrorist team with the intent of killing wildlife and unready

trainers. But back to the point. Raian next turned heads at the Nimbasa Gym, where he and

comrade Iian took the gym to battle each other. Indeed it was a great battle, which the

coordinator won. Leader Elesa, the model now turning heads for her recent makeover, had this

to say

'He showed some skill and I had to admit he was impressive. Then when Iian started

attacking my pokemon, and then my challengers, I had to let them battle.'

But this mysterious Iian fellow didn't just shock the world then, he took us by surprise at

Skylas gym as well, look at this amazing fan footage:

'...problem?'

'You bet your fantastic ss there is...What the bloody sh!t is this Airway battle bullcr p?!'

'Oh you see, I don't want to waste anyones time, so I made Airway battles to keep everything

quick and effective'

'What a bloody load!'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, what the hell makes you think you can just say wheter or not you'll win, that's not what

being a gym leader is about'

'Oh goodness, one of those types...Okay, let me show you something...Hey, how would

everyone feel to watching me and this random guy have an actual battle?'

Skyla went on to battle this boy, as you are watching, to which he lost. But what was truly

amazing is, despite having quite some lower levels than Skyla, Iian held his own. Skyla was

rematched and beaten by Iian, Raian lost his first and second match with Skyla! Skyla had this to

say;

'He was unlike anything i've seen in quite some time...he was amazing, so passionate, so

confident...He's a true trainer'

Iian and Raian have been through quite a lot, earlier this year Iian's hand was bitten in two by

the jaws of a sandile...kind of embarassing. Raian on the other hand, had the misfortune of being

stabbed by a Pawniard! The little fighter took no more than three days in the hospital before he

was at the Opelucid gym. More amazing, he won!

But of this group we've had a bad nack of overlooking some; Josue and Ranger Hillary. Those

of you from Kanto may remember Ranger Hillary for her attempt at the Pokemon League, which

she lost in the third round. But she's back for more, here in Unova, staying under the radar, but

she has truly been excelling. The same can be said for young Josue, despite staying under the

radar, his current record is believed to only have four loses. Quite amazing.

Our Humilau reporters were lucky enough to catch all four battle for their eight gym badge. As

you can see they all excelled in this match, showing off their skills. After their victory we

happened to get an exclusive interview with the four:

'Hello, and what are your names?'

'I'm Raian'

'The Iian'

'Josue, or Josh is fine'

'Ranger Hillary

'So now that you've recieved your eight gym badge with only two months until the Unova

League, what are your plans?'

'Well, we've kind of decided to split up for the time to train'

'We want to be surprised when we see how powerful we've gotten in the league'

'Amazing, Do you know where you will be going?'

'Of course not!'

'That would ruin the fun of being in a new region'

'...I'm new to this group, so I guess i'll be going wherever the route takes me as well'

Sadly that's all we managed to get, but rest assured, keep an eye on these four wild cards..."

**The Reserve**

"Hehe, Good job little bro" Mica said with a smile as he laid on the couch watching the

program with fey and Kiera

"You think he can handle himself?" Kiera asked as she turned to Mica

"I'm sure of it" Mica replied "Hell, he took a hit from a Pawniard, he's tougher than he looks"

"Or acts for that matter" Sam added on

"Yeah, guess so" Mica said with a smile

"Oh no" Kiera said looking at Mica "I know that look..."

"Oh yeah, so do I" Sam added "Something fun is going to happen..."

**Serenity farm**

"Sigil" Sigilyph said as it turned from the tv to Raians Grandmother who sat petting Sylveon

"He's done very well" she said in her calm voice "I'm proud of them both"

**Nimbasa City**

" I can't believe they let him say ss on tv" Skyla said as she leaned back on the sofa

"Jeesh, I can't believe they didn't include more of my interview" Elesa retorted as she adjusted

her large coat

"Iian said he's in the Marine tube right now, sent me a picture of a wailord" Skyla said as

Elesa turned off the tv

"Raian said he's camping in the white forest right now" Elesa replied "He said he thinks Josue

and Hillary are in the Black city"

"I wonder if they saw it" Skyla said curious

"Doubt it" Elesa replied as she adjusted her headband "Probably too busy training right now"

"Can't blame them" Skyla replied "First league, kind of a big deal"

**Black City**

"Of course" Josue said as he looked up at the tv from his table "They cry over Raian and Iian,

but barely show me"

"It could be worse" Hillary replied as she set down her cup making a clank on the table "They

could have just ignored you completely

"Yeah, I guess so" Josue said with a sigh "I'll show them in the league, i'll prove i'm strong"

"Then we best move along" Hillary said as the waitress walked up to the table "Let's see how

fast we can round this region"

**White Forest**

Raian stood up, stepping out of his tent, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand as he smelt the

fresh air. The wind blew gently shaking the trees. The entire segment of the forest felt very calm

and relaxed. Raian rather liked it, for once he didn't mind camping. As Raian stretched Lucario

and Glaceon hopped out of the tent, both wide awake and energetic.

"Ready?" Raian asked as he stretched, the scar on his midsection stinging a bit

"Lu car!" Lucario replied

"Glace!" Glaceon added with a joyful look

"Alright, because we only have a month now, we really need to make it count" Raian replied as

he fixed his hoodie

"Glace" Glaceon said happily

"We have to win" Raian replied with a smile "I want to prove that i'm more than a

coordinator...That i'm a true trainer and i'm just as strong as Mica"

"...Lucar?" Lucario asked

"Dancing is training too" Raian replied quickly

**Route 23**

Golduck swung its arm around with a wide swipe, but Blaziken quickly shot up its taloned

hands and blocked the swing.

"Now, Blaze kick!" Iian yelled out, he stood proudly wearing a new black and red jacket

"Blaze!" Blaziken roared as it shot its steaming leg forward

"Good" Iian said to himself...

"I'm Iian. That rather posh creature over there is Blaziken. He's been my main man ever since

I was little. As you probably guessed, I'm not from this region. I'm actually from the Hoenn region,

amazing place, can't wait to go back. Right now my little rag tag group has split up to train for the

Unova League. The group began as me and my old friend Raian, a bit of a bender if you ask me,

but still a good friend. Then it gained his little wanker of a cousin Josue, the little pipsqueak has

some spirit at least. And just before we split up we gained another member, some woman

named Hillary. She's a pokemon ranger we met back in pinwheel and have bumped into on a few

occasions...she's actually really strong, and she poses a serious threat to me in the league.

If you saw that little bit about us on the telly then you know most of the story. But I felt they

downplayed some of the gyms, particularly the last two. Those gyms were such a pain in the

neck, yet they brushed over them as though it was nothing. To understand what happened, I

need to go back a bit, back to our encounter on route 11.

You see, we were training, minding our own business when a pawniard showed up. It was

nothing that bad, we took care of it...well I did. But then another one showed up. A little nuisance,

but not bad. But something really bad happened, more came. Not just one or two...try twenty six.

Twenty six of those little b stards showed up. And with them was another one, a Bisharp who

led the horde. Things didn't seem all that bad until one leapt throough our line of pokemon and

gored Raian. The bastard stabbed him in the mid area with its blade like horn and slice up. Oh

damn, we all lost it.

Now, I know training is a dangerous job, trust me, I lost half of my hand to a sandile. But this

incident was terrifying beyond all belief. Now, thanks to my level headedness I was able to get

Raian to the hospital. He recovered, but we were broke from the bill. And I don't mean that

figuratively...all our money was gone, we had to ask the nurse to spot us a couple hundred poke

just so we could pay the bill. Although, I wonder what would happen if we didn't pay...would they

get a scalpel and cut Raian back open like; "Nope, didn't pay b!tch, now you die!"

But I digress, so while that wanker was in the hospital Josue and I decided to battle the

Opelucid leader to a battle. Ho ly Sh!t. One of the hardest battles I have ever been in. It took so

much to pull it off. But me, being the trainer I am, did it. Now I say it was my first try...but between

you and me...it took me four attempts. Josue was one really lucky son of a b!tch, he actually did

win his first try, I was there. He has some potential, believe me.

So anyway, after a few days Raian finally came out of the hospital. He didn't feel to good, but

it took us forever to win what money we did, so we couldn't spare any more. He battled the

leader and won...of course he did...he has ice types...not fair

After that we headed on our way to the last gym. I couldn't believe we were actually going.

While we were on the marine tube we met back up with Ranger Hillary. She's rather meh by the

way. After the Pawniard incident we felt we could use extra help, so she tagged along with us.

Gotta say, she's more masculine than Raian...but that's not really saying much.

So we made it to the final gym and...what... "

"Blaze!" Blaziken said snapping Iian out of his day dream

"Oh...my bad" Iian said shaking his head "Yeah, let's get moving...more training to get

done..."

**A Month Later**

"Hello and Welcome to Unova Stats Daily. It's the big day today, the opening of the Unova

League Tournament! This has been a huge year, marking the one year anniversery of that rather

nasty incident with Team Plasma. Now for all those new to Unova allow me to break it down for

you. In order to participate in the Unova League one must have defeated all eight Gym Leaders

and recieved all eight badges. After all badges are recieved the trainer will be given the change to

enter Victory Road. This is no easy easy road to travel and will greatly test the strength of any

trainer. To give you an idea of how dangerous this road is, all who wish to travel it must sign a

waiver saying they take full responsibility for any injuries or fatalities. Yes, quite a serious matter.

Now once a trainer has traversed Victory Road they will be able to participate in the Unova

League! The Unova League tournament will depend on how many trainers make it through

Victory Road, but it will consist of the best of the best Unova trainers. The tournament will be

watched over not only by the Frontier Reps, but also by the entire world! This televised

tournament is sure to be a great one! The gates to Victory Road are being opened as we speak,

keep tuned in for the latest updates on the trainers and Frontier reps that arrive!"

**Just Outside the entrance to Victory Road**

"Ah, here we are" Raian said as he took in a deep breath, several trainers walking past him

"Finally at Victory Road"

Raian stood wearing a new hoodie. The hoodie was a dark grey full zip jacket which looked

very clean and new on Raian. On Raians back was his bag, and his bow, he seemed well

restocked and very ready for Victory Road.

"Lucar" Lucario happily replied standing next to Raian, his fur flowing quite nicely and his

stance seeming very proud

"Six pokemon" Raian said as he ran his hand past his pokeball strap, six pokeballs along it

"Think we can take all of these trainers?"

"Lu car!" Lucario said with joy as he watched the trainers run past them, all excited to

traverse the league

"I wonder when..." Raian began

"Wanker!" Iians voice burst forth from behind Raian

"Well...that answers it" Raian said under his breath as he turned to see Iian walking forth with

a smug look on his face

"Surprised you decided to come" IIan said as he walked to Raian "I mean, you already know

i'm going to win"

"Funny, last I checked I haven't lost to you" Raian replied with a smile as Iian let out a small

growl

"Hey!" a familiar voice yelled out from the crowd

"Oh, lookie what we have here" Iian said turning

"Hey guys!" Josue said as he ran up, his bron hair very long and smooth, covering much of his

face

"Damn boy, you need a haircut" Iian said as Josue walked up to the two and swooshed the

hair from his face

"Uhh...you grew" Raian said noticing Josue had grown ever so slightly

"Yeah, I know, i've also trained a lot" Josue replied as Gothorita walked out from behind him

"Why is that still not evolved?" Iian asked looking at the pokemon

"I don't have a damn clue" Josue replied looking at the pokemon "But she's really strong"

"I'm sure of it" Raian said as he looked around "Where's Hillary?"

"She wanted to get a head start" Josue said "She had been camping by the entrance to

Victory road for two days now"

"Jeesh, someone seems eager" Raian replied as the three turned to face the long entrance

path, now devoid of trainers

"I know I am" Iian said with a smile as the three began walking forth

"Why are you in such a hurry to lose?" Josue asked as he pulled forth a bag of chips

"I won't lose!" Iian yelled back annoyed as he looked at the amazing carvings along the small

path, each segment reminding him of each gym

"So do you uhh...uh" Raian began as the three came to an odd machine which blared wind in

a large gap on the stretch

"Do we just...jump?" Josue asked as he put his hand over the blast of air

"Yeah sure whatever" Iian said as he walked forth, the blast of air pushing him up across the

small ravine

"Did you really just blindly walk, even though for all you knew you would just fall into those fan

blades?" Josue asked as he floated over the ravine

"That doesn't seem exactly safe" Raian said as he floatd over the gap, his jacket floating

about as he kept his legs closed, uneasy.

"Lu car" Lucario added as he leapt forth over the blast of air

"Blah Blah..bla.." Iian began before he noticed something

"Uh..." Josue added on "...is that really..."

"What?" Raian asked as he walked forth, looking at his hoodie which had dirt on it

"What...is..it"

"Hello" a familar voice said standing across the small segment of the path which had a stone

dragon across it

"What are you doing here?" Josue asked

"Are you...?" Iian began

"Mica" the man replied with a smile as he held out his hand, a pokeball in it "And i'm here for a

battle..."


	28. Chapter 27

"Come on Raian, you're smarter than this" Mica said as Gengar floated upside down smiling

and laughing

"I got this!" Raian yelled out with a snarl "Glaceon use Icy Wind!"

"Gengar, dodge it" Mica replied simply placing his hand on his forehead "Come on Raian, you

aren't even trying"

"Lu car!" Lucario roared out as he snarled looking across the field at Fey who sat calmly at

Micas side, the smug Espeon watching the battle closely

"Glace!" Glaceon yelled out as she closed an eye in pain, her fur beginning to freeze up

"Geng" Gengar said with a smile as Glaceon swung forth, shooting off a cold wave of energy

As the wave went forth Gengar disappeared. The cold froze onto the stone dragon carving,

the frost chipping on the stone. Glaceon looked with confusion before Gengar appeared behind

her and shot forth a ball of dark energy. The energy struck Glaceon on the back hard, shooting

her forth, her fur steaming and her face cringing in pain.

"Damn it!" Raian yelled out "Glaceon, are you okay?!"

"I knew he wouldn't last long" IIan said with a smirk as he watched Raian return the huffing

Glaceon

"Are you really that pissed that Mica beat you?" Josue asked as he turned to IIan

"He's the third best trainer in the world, I held my own" Iian replied smugly as he crossed his

arms

"You landed three attacks" Josue replied annoyed

"Two more than Raian has landed" Iian replied

"You pushed Raian to the side and challenged his brother only to lose miserably" Josue said

as he brushed the hair from his face to see Lucario shoot forth his paw at Gengar who floated

away easily

"Shut up, bloody wanker" Iian replied rolling his eyes "It isn't every day you get to fight a top

trainer"

"Yes, but you did reveal all of your pokemon, and embarass yourself on tv" Josue replied

pointing to a camera mounted on the Dragon carving

"I...I...Bloody sh!t!" Iian yelled out "Why didn't you tell me there was a camera!"

"Because you're a douche" Josue replied simply

**Elsewhere**

"Ah Hello miss Elesa, hello miss Skyla" a Butler said as the two young women walked into

the nice press box, the large wall of glass showing the enormous Pokemon League Stadium

"Morning" Elesa said as she threw off her large fur coat to the butler

"Fabulous Morning Miss Elesa" Burgh said as he walked past the two "Surprised you came

so early"

"Hello Burgh, good to see you" Skyla said giving the tall fashionable man a hug

"Lovely look girls, but still, what brings you here so early?" Burgh asked as he walked forth

"What? Can't we come enjoy the company?" Elesa asked as she walked to a large table filled

with food and drinks

"Company?" Burgh asked in his odd tone "Like ole jolly here?"

"Hey neow!" Clay yelled from a large black couch as he ate a large leg of meat

"Just felt like watching the trainers make there way up here" Elesa replied with a small giggle

"Oh? Like mister Bloody Hell himself?" Burgh asked as he placed his arm on his hip and

gestured to a large plasma tv

"Iian?" Skyla asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee

"Yup, he had his bloody arse pounded not too long ago" Burgh replied brushing the hair from

his face "By none other than Mica"

"Mica?" Elesa asked as she turned to the tv to see Lucario struck with a shadow ball "Raian!"

"What?!" Skyla asked quickly turning to the tv

"What are you doing standing here?!" Elesa asked as she quickly ran to the door "That isn't

fair, Micas a top ranking trainer, he shouldn't be facing Raian right before Victory road"

"Hey, chill girl" Burgh said grabbing Elesa by the arm

"He's his brother, it's just a friendly battle" a familiar feminine voice said walking forth

"Kiera?" Skyla asked as the young woman wearing a black hoodie with TM 87 imprinted on it

walked forth

"Kiera" Elesa said seriously as she turned to see the woman

"Hello whore biscuit" Kiera said looking at Elesa

"How's it going *** dumpster" Elesa replied as the two locked eyes, sparks shooting off

between the two

"Woah now kitty's" Burgh said stepping between the two, popping his hip "We go through this

every year, claws away please"

"Would you kids sit down and shut up for once" a deep voice said as two quiet yet solid

footsteps could be heard

"Yes sir...sorry sir" Elesa said quickly turning from Kiera

"...Sorry Drayden" Kiera said meekly as she leaned against the wall

"You're here to watch the trainers" Drayden said as he slowly walked through the leaders, his

walk very intimidating, his face covered with short white hair, his simple sit very clean and crisp.

"Mister Drayden, sir, isn't it unfair for Raian to be battling right before Victory road...at least

against a trainer of Mica's calibur?" Elesa asked as she adjusted her hair

"He has agreed to heal Raians pokemon after the battle" Drayden replied as he grabbed a

bottle of water "So it is permissable"

"But sir..." Elesa began

"Elesa!" Drayden said in a stern voice "What is rule number three?"

"...we do not let personal feelings or relationships interfere with responsibilities" Elesa replied

looking down

"And what is your current responsibility" Drayden asked as he began walking forth

"To watch and not interfere" Elesa replied meekly in dissapointment

"He's two years younger than you anyway" Skyla replied sticking her tongue out at Elesa

"...actually three" Elesa replied as she walked forth "But that isn't why I want to interfere"

"Then why?" Skyla asked as Elesa grabbed an apple

"I don't want him or his pokemon getting hurt before the actual league...I want to see him do

his best" Elesa replied as she turned back to the tv which showed Lucario fall to the ground

unconscious

**Entrance to Victory Road**

"Raian" Mica began as he walked up to Raian who sat next to his unconscious Lucario "You

did good little bro, but you need to keep your head straight when the going gets tough. When you

start to panic, your pokemon begin to lose confidence as well. That mirror coat was a good start,

but you need to finish too."

As Mica continued he pulled forth a small satchel. Raian turned to see the Satchel was filled

with Hyper potions and full restores. Fey calmly walked up beside the two, the smug look

replaced with a calm content look.

"Look, your team has amazing confidence in your abilities, they really did their best to bring

me down. You just need to work on your skills a bit" Mica continued as Raian used a Full

Restore on Lucario "When you battle, it isn't just your pokemon out there, it's both you and them.

I mean, right now, that sun is nice and bright. You should keep an eye on the shadows around

you, it's the biggest advantage you have right now. Shadows can tell you anything about where

your opponent is. Don't rush into the fight, keep a calm head and look at everything around you.

Once you get a good idea of your pokemon and the surroundings, strengths and weaknesses

will come naturally."

Josue and Iian walked to the group as Raian sent out Glaceon to heal it. The three listening to

Mica's words carefully.

"You all have some things to learn, but you all also have amazing potential" Mica continued

with a smile as he threw a Full Restore to Iian "I really can't wait to see you in the League"

"...thanks" Raian said with a small smile as he looked up at his brother

"No problem" Mica replied as he sent out a pokeball "Now get a move on guys, the Victory

Road isn't a walk in the park"

The three all stared in amazement at the enormous creature Mica sent out. It was around

nine feet tall, black colored, and covered in steel, strange symbols on its body.

"I must go" Mica said as he leapt onto the shoulder of the enormous metal creature "My

people need me"

The trio all stared in pure awe as the iron gollum leapt into the air, fire shooting forth from its

feet as it took off.

"...did." Josue began in pure shock

"Bloody Hell" Iian said as the metal creature, Mica, and Fey disappeared in the distance

"..dayum" Raian added on as Lucario sat up

The three all remained still for a moment before they began walking, almost as though

thenessed anything. They all knew they had a large task in front of them, Victory road would not

be easy to conquer. All three were quite excited though, they had been waiting for this moment

for quite some time.

**Serenity Farm Sinnoh**

"Quite a great kick off to the Unova Leagues, being able to see the amazing Mica battle the

young trainer Raian" the tv blared as the kind old woman poured several bowls of food "We are

only moments into the opening of the Victory Road gates and have already witnessed some

amazing battles"

"Sigil" Sigilyph said as it floated towards Raian and Mica's grandmother

"It was a very good battle" the gentle woman said as she watched her pokemon eat the food

"I'm proud of them both"

"Sylv?" Sylveon asked as the joyful creature walked beside the elderly woman

"I know they'll both do great" she replied as she patted the creature

As she patted the creature she heard a loud noise outside the house

"Speaking of which, here is our ride" she said as she looked out the window to see Sam hop

out of the helicopter "Everyone finish up your food so we can go, it's a long flight"

**Victory Road**

"Come on, grab my hand!" Raian yelled as he stretched his arm forth, the hard jagged rocks

digging into his chest

"I I can't reach!" Josue yelled back as he held tightly to the steep climb, a large fall behind him

"I can't go any farther!" Raian yelled back as Lucario pulled hard on his leg "Wait, I got it!"

"Hurry!" Josue yelled out as Raian slipped off his hoodie and let it down for the boy to grab

Josue leapt forth and grabbed the hoodie, holding tight as the rocks he leapt from crumbled

and fell down the steep climb. Raian groaned as he pulled Josue forth, Iian holding Raian by the

hips trying to pull him back, the jagged rocks starting to cut into Raians arms. Raian let out a

groan of pain as he pulled Josue up, the rock cutting Josues arm deeply as he slid onto the level

spot.

"Oh f^ck berries" Josue said as he cringed at the deep cut on his forearm

"Dammmn" Raian groaned as he held his midsection in pain

"Shut up Raian, Josh cut his arm" IIan said looking at the blood trickle down the boys arm

"No, it's fine, totally fine" Raian said groaning "You know, just got gored by a Pawniard, hurts a

tad"

"That was a while ago" Iian said as he pulled out a metal bottle "I lost half my hand, you don't

see me bellyaching about it"

"Tauros sh!t" Josue said as Iian poured the cool water on his arm "You b!tch about it all the

time"

"Shut up" Iian said as Raian pulled out a small linen bandage and handed it to Josue

"Well, that was fun" Raian said as he stood up, Josue wrapping his arm "Only...a lot left to the

end of Victory Road..."

**Elsewhere**

"So, how much longer till one makes it through?" Cress asked as he yawned

"..uhh...probably not for some time" Cilan replied as he struck a ball on a billiads table

"Whoever does make it first is sure to be one of the most potent ingredients in this leagues

meal"

"Takes a lot of passion to burst through those gates and rush Victory Road" Chili added on as

he struck a ball "I like a fiery soul like that, I can't wait to see who it is"

"Taking all bets neow!" Clay yelled as he examined the table "I say it will be a man, between

twenty and thirty! AHa, it has to be!"

"Sounds about right" Cress replied as he stretched, keeping an eye out over the stadium

"Well, I think it will be a woman" Burgh said as he rubbed chalk on the tip of his billiards stick

"Twenty five ish"

"Ha, how much ya bettin?" Clay asked in his hearty tone as he pulled out a small wad of bills

"I bet fifty thousand poke it will be a woman" Skyla yelled out from across the room, sitting at a

tall metal table with Elesa

"Aha, there ya go!" Clay yelled out as he lined up a shot on the table "She puts her money

where her mouth is, respectable!"

"Alright, i'll bet ten thousand poke it will be a man" Lenora yelled out from the black couch as

she watched the television which showed two trainers battling on Victory Road

"Shoots!" A tan man wearing a flower patterened shirt yelled out from the food table "Twenty

thousand poke it will be a man"

"Hmm, yeah I can agree with that" Elesa said thinking "Five thousand poke it will be a man"

"Bah!" a red haired woman yelled out as she sat upside down, she wore a tight black shirt

and tight blue jeans "I bet sixty thousand poke it will be a fiery woman, one way stronger than the

men here"

"So rowdy" a somewhat prudish young woman who wore a nice uniform said as she placed

her hands on a book she held

"Oh loosen up nerd bird" a dark skinned man who wore climbing gear said as he took a drink

"I bet twenty thousand it will be a younger trainer, teenager to early twenties"

"Oh my...I can't even guess of who it will be" a thin and tall young woman said as she sat

quietly on a small chair, she had long brown hair with two odd tails in her hair, she wore a nice

light green dress with a large red bow on it.

"Really Jasmine? Come on, you have to take a guess, for fun" a rather attractive woman with

long blonde hair wearing a black long jacket said as she adjusted her hair bands

"A...male..no, a girl...no...I don't know" the meek Jasmine replied

"I say it will be an older trainer" Kiera said out as she and a short woman with mid length

blonde hair sat at a table staring out at the stadium, the woman taking a picture

"Oh, fantastic!" the woman with Kiera said happily "I'll bet ten thousand poke it will be a mid

age trainer, thirty to forty"

"I say, it will be someone who uses grass types" a light brown short haired woman who wore

a green poncho and shorts said as she ate a small block of tofu

"I say someone that uses water types" Cress said in his half interested tone

"Ground!" Clay yelled out as he missed his shot

"Fire!" Chili and the red haired woman yelled out in unison

"...steel...maybe" Jasmine meekly said

"Fairy?" a familiar calm voice said from the door way

"Hey everyone" Mica said happily as he led his grandmother into the room, Sam behind him

"Mica!" Jasmine, the black clad blonde, and the scholarly looking woman said in happy unison

"So, what did I miss?" Mica asked as he walked into the room

**Victory Road**

"Alright..so...almost there right?" IIan asked as he bent over huffing and wheezing next to

Blaziken and two unconscious Fraxure

"According to my map...we still have a while" Raian said taking in a deep breath

"Ugh" Josue groaned as he returned his Arcanine "Too many trainers, too many wild

pokemon, too much"

"It's victory road, it isn't meant to be easy" Raian replied as he brushed off his hoodie "At least

we've caught up to the other trainers"

"At least we aren't those blokes that had to go to the hospital" IIan added on pointing back

"We might end up at the hospital if we don't get a move on" Raian replied "This isn't a place

we can rest, we have to get going, we need to get out"

**Elesewhere Not much longer**

"Go, Go, Go!" Several of the leaders yelled out as Mica sat across from a bulky man wearing

an odd blue mask

"Going down man, you're going down!" Mica yelled out as he and the man tried to force each

others hand down, the arm wrestle getting quite intense

"P^ta de madre" the man groaned "You're going down ese"

"Bring it luchadork" Mica replied mocking the man as the two struggled

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lenora yelled out from the couch "Someone's coming!"

"Huh?" The blue masked man asked before Mica slammed his hand down hard

"Woo!" The leaders roared out as the masked man began cursing

"So, who is it?" Mica asked as he hoped over the back of the couch and sat between Lenora

and the red haired woman

"About to see" The red haired girl said as she remained upside down

"Come on, Come on" Kiera said crossing her fingers as she and the others watched closely

"And we have our first contestant to enter the Unova League!" The announcer yelled out on the

tv as the screen showed the end of Victory road were several tables were set up to sign up for

the League tournament

"Come on, big money, big money" Sam said as he watched closely

"And the first trainer to make it through..." The announcer said as a red blur became visible "A

female pokemon ranger!"

"Bahh!" half of the room groaned as half began cheering

"Age, come on, age!" Sam said eagerly as the camera switched to show that the ranger was

none other than Hillary "Mid twenties!"

**Elsewhere**

"So, you think someone's made it yet?" IIan asked as the three climbed a somewhat steep

part of rock

"Nah, I think we'll be the first" Josue replied happily

"Well...don't get your hopes up...but we are getting close" Raian replied "Who knows, we may

even beat Hillary..."


	29. Chapter 28

"Woah, look at this place" Raian said as the enormous Unova League Stadium came into

view

"Bloody Hell" Iian said amazed as he crossed his arms, the cold winter wind chilling him

"Dayum" Josue spoke up as he walked forth to the small crowd of trainers before the trio

"Damn it" IIan blurted out peeved as he turned his attention to the crowd around the sign up

tables, several trainers all swarming around "Way to get us here early Raian"

"How is this my fault?" Raian asked as they walked toward the line, Lucario and Gothorita

following by their side

"You had to fight your brother, and you had to guide us through Victory road" Iian replied in an

irrate tone

"Uh, excuse me?" Raian began as they walked forward a few steps, the line moving so slow

that the trainers wobbled from side to side with each step "Last I checked, you were the one that

had to fight Mica too, and you tripped down the climb back in Victory Road"

"Blah Blah, you screwed up" Iian said practically ignoring every word as he judged the trainers

in front of him

"At least we made it" Josue said trying to calm everyone down as they moved forward

another small step

"Yeah, there are still quite a few trainers back in there" Raian said as he pulled forth two black

fingerless gloves from his jacket pocket, the wind biting at his hands

"Anyone who isn't first lost" Iian replied as he impatiently tapped his foot against the stone

floor

"Heh, remember that when you lose" Josue responded with a confident smirk as he patted

Gothorita on the head

"Pfft, in case you didn't notice while I was fighting Mica, my pokemon are quite posh" Iian

bragged quite joyfully as he shuffled his feet forward a few inches "So, nyah"

Iian stuck his tongue out mockingly at Raian who did the same, Josue sighing at the two.

**Elsewhere**

"As you can see, trainers are making it through Victory road, so far twenty seven trainers

have signed up for the Unova League Tournament" The tv blared as Cress watched half

interested "But there is still plenty of time for contestants to make it through Victory Road, keep

tuned to see who makes it here on Unova Stats Daily"

"Only Twenty Seven?" the red haired young woman asked as she sat back down next to

Cress "Back in Hoenn we would have been in the forties by now"

"Isn't that just saying your Victory Road sucks at ridding the weaklings?" Chili asked as he

struck a puck hard on an air hockey table

"Hey now, Hoenn has one of the best Victory Roads, our trainers are just super strong!" The

well dressed woman said as she lifted her head from a book

"Bah, we in Sinnoh have the best Victory Road!" the large man wearing the blue mask yelled

as he hit back the puck on the air hockey table

"No way, Sinnohs Victory Road is lame" A rather bulky balding man with a large mustache

who sat in the corner meditating said suddenly "No Focus, no reward"

"Look who's talking!" a short pink haired girl who appeared to be in her late teens said "Johto's

Victory Road is terrible!"

"None of your Victory Roads Compare to the road to the Frontier" Mica said as he set down

his can of soda

"Shut up" the large blue masked man said annoyed "Doesn't count"

"Yeah, I mean, it isn't even technically a Victory Road" The green poncho wearing woman

said as she stood on her head next to the short blonde haired woman, and Kiera

"Sorry Mica, she's right" Kiera said as she wobbled a bit

"Alright alright, let's put it to a vote then" Mica said

"Bah" the long blonde haired woman in black said as she passed by "We do this every year,

and it's always a tie"

"Well...uhh..maybe if you guys stopped being jealous and just voted honestly!" Cilan yelled out

from the glass wall of the room which looked over the stadium

"Oh please, even I have to admit our Victory road isn't the best" Lenora said from the tall table

"I'm...just...not sure" Jasmine said meekly from the table

"Well I am!" the red haired woman yelled out from the couch "Hoenn all the way!"

"Sinnoh!" The blue masked man yelled out

"Hey Mahu" The flower shirt wearing tan man began "Sit down cause you know it's Unova"

"Johto!" Another girl with pink hair yelled out joyfully

"Jasmine!" The four all yelled in unison "Which one?!"

"I..uhh..." Jasmine stuttered scared

"Why do we always make Jasmine the tie breaker?" Sam asked as he popped a piece of

popcorn into his mouth

"No clue" The dark skinned man with climbing gear replied as he took a sip from a brown

glass bottle "She's fair, but she practically p!sses herself when we make her tiebreaker"

"...I just...don't know" Jasmine said meekly looking down

"Aww" The short pink haired teenage girl began "Come on"

"Come on, leave her alone" The long blonde haired woman said interupting

"Leave it to grand master Cynthia to interupt" The blue masked man yelled out as he violently

struck the puck

"Quiet Crasher" Cynthia replied as she opened her ice cream packet

"You know Crasher can't shut up" The second pink haired girl said mockingly as she stuck

her tongue out at Crasher Wake

"He simply lacks the ability" The large balding mustached man added "He has no Focus"

"Whitney, Chuck, I'll take both of you on!" Crasher yelled back as he struck the puck back to

Chili with intense force

"We aren't going to start wrestling in here again, are we?" The scholarly woman asked with

an unimpressed look on her face

"...Shut up Roxanne" Chili said annoyed as he struck back the puck

"Don't tell her to shut up!" Mica yelled out as he set his soda down

"...yeah we're going to end up wrestling again" Cress said in an annoyed tone

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" the red haired woman sitting next to him spoke up "I look

forward to this every year!"

"Ugh, every year Flannery..." Cress began with a sigh

"Can we at least move some stuff out of the way?" the poncho wearing woman asked as she

looked at the room

"That would probably be best..." The short haired blonde replied

"Nope!" Sam yelled out as he lunged forth, tackling Mica into a lazy boy chair

"Bring it on!" The short pink haired girl yelled out as she ran forth and drop kicked Crasher

"Well sh!t" Whitney said as she looked over the room

"Can we ever not destroy this room?" Cynthia asked as Chuck ran forth and full body tackled

Chili

"Probably not" Drayden replied in his deep voice as he took a sip of his mug

"Never!" Flannery yelled out as she leapt forth dropkicking Cress, knocking the couch over

**Entrance to the Unova League Stadium**

"I wonder what the Frontier reps are up to right now" Raian said with curiosity as the three

moved forward another step

"Shh, I'm next" Iian said shushing Raian as he moved from side to side eagerly

"Yeah yeah" Raian said flapping his hand mockingly

"Alright, Badges, ID, Pokeballs" the man sitting at the table said quite suddenly as IIan walked

up

"What?" Iian asked confused

"Badges, ID, Pokeballs" The rep said without stuttering in the slightest

"Uhh...okay" Iian replied pulling forth a small item from his pocket

"Jeesh, they really don't waste any time" Raian said back to Josue as Iian handed forth the

container holding his badges

"Can't blame them" Josue replied as Iian handed forth his ID

"Alright, i'll register these pokemon while you take your picture" The rep said as he handed

Iian back his ID and Badges

"Uhh...yeah" Iian replied moving to the side where a small green wall stood

"1,2,3" A second rep said holding a camera

Iian quickly smirked as the camera flashed

"Alright, here are your pokemon, Next!" The rep said throwing Iian his belt

"Jeesh" Iian mumbled as he put his belt back on "...bloody Hobknocker"

**Elsewhere**

"Holy sh!t...you guys really wrecked this place already..." Cynthia said as she walked down a

rather prestine set of stairs which led to a scene of chaos.

In the wide room the leaders all sat at tables eating and drinking, completely ignoring the piles

of rubble and broken chairs around them. The leaders themselves were clearly battered and

bruised, yet they sat drinking and eating as though they had just arrived.

"Bah, this is nothing!" Crasher yelled as he turned, his mask torn and a flap hanging from his

face "Back in Sinnoh I would destroy whole buildings with my brawls! AHA!"

"Not with that Focus...or lack there of" Chuck said as he sipped from a large mug, sitting

once more in the corner cross legged

"Roga Dat" the flower shirt man said as he kicked his bare feet up high on the table

"You know, you guys really shouldn't do this" The short haired blonde said as she took a

picture of the destruction

"Meh, we fix it every year" Sam said as he held a cold soda can to his eye "So it isn't that bad"

"Yeah, we're just having a little fun" Mica replied as he took a large bite of a hot dog

"Hmph, Fun is not causing chaos" The scholarly Roxanne said as she stuck her nose up and

held her head high

"Pfft, that's all fun really is" Flannery replied as she stappled her torn shirt back together

"Maybe...just...next time we could...go a little easier..." Jasmine said meekly as she sat still,

her hair completely tossed and thrown about with small bits of plaster and wood in it

"Hey...Mica, your brother just signed up" Cress said as he laid on the broken couch, which

had its back ripped off

"EY!" Several of the leaders yelled out lifting their drinks up high

"HAha, Never doubted it!" Mica yelled out with a large smile

"Neither did I!" Chili yelled out before handing a small stack of bills to Jasmine "...lucky son of

a..."

"How long do you think the runt'll last?" Clay asked as he took an enormous gulp of his mug, a

white foam remaining around his mouth

"No clue" Mica replied simply as he turned to the televesion which showed Raian, Iian, and

Josue walking away from the sign up stand

"I say out at the first round!" Skyla yelled out from her tall table with Burgh and Elesa

"Nah, I say at least second" The green poncho wearer replied as she drank her sickly looking

glass of tea

"Come on neow, where's the money?!" Clay yelled out as he pulled forth a small bundle of

bills "20,000 poke the runt will make it to the third round!"

"Woah, that's surprisgnly positive of you" Sam said as he set down the soda from his eye

"Since when did you like Raian?" Kiera asked as she set down her cup of a strange purple

liquid

"Bah, don't mean nothing" Clay yelled in reply, the foam shaking from his mouth and

splashing around rather grotesquely

"I think he'll make it to the top eight no matter what" Elesa replied pulling forth a small yellow

purse "30,000 poke"

"Damn, that's some confidence" The dark skinned rock climber said with a look of surprise

"Pfft, I say Iian will make it to the top eight!" Skyla yelled in reply shuffling through her small

pocket "30,000"

"Iian? I beat him no sweat" Mica said "I don't know about top eight..."

"Doesn't matter, you gotta take risks!" Chili yelled out as he leapt forth "20,000 Rain boy will

lose first round, and 10,000 Ian will make it top eight!"

"I'll put 20,000 on both making top eight!" Flannery yelled out as she sat down on the broken

couch next to cress

"I say...uhh..I say that with their unique flavors, not only will Raian and Iian make it top eight,

but so shall Josh!" Cilan replied with a burst of energy as he threw forth a small stack of bills

"What say you Jasmine?" Cynthia asked as Drayden walked down the staircase seeing the

wreckage

"Umm...well..." Jasmine began in her meek tone "...I think Raian will make it to the second

round...Iian will make it to the third...and Josue won't get past the first round..."

"Bah, ridiculous!" Crasher yelled out

"Yeah, that's a tad too specific" Chuck replied as he continued to sit still in his corner "The

focus is wrong"

"...i'm...sorry" Jasmine replied looking down meekly

"Well, everyone get y'alls bets in!" Clay yelled out as he began to romp across the floor "We

ain't too far from the league starting, we'll see how it goes!"

**At the stadium floor A Few Hours Later**

The stadium was enormous and made of elegantly designed stone with banners flapping

around in the cold winter wind. The stands were starting to fill in with dozens upon dozens of

avid Poke fans who had been waiting eagerly for the league to start. The camera crews could be

seen filming as the start came closer and closer. In the stadiums center was an enormous

pokemon battlefield, much larger than any gyms had been. It had a wide open dirt floor, but

around its circular edge was a very thick metal padding which looked somewhat out of place.

Crammed into the enormous battlefield was a nice handful of trainers, each quite different from

the other. Some were eager, some were nervous, some were intimidating, some were rather

normal looking. It was a neat sight to see so many trainers, especially since the Unova league

had the misfortune of being in the dead of winter this particular year.

"Alright everybody, we are but moments away from closing Victory Road and beginning the

Unova League!" An announcer appearing on the enormous flat screen monitor yelled out,

grabbing everyones attention

As everyone looked at the enormous screen, Raian turned in the opposite direction looking at

a large tinted pressbox. He knew that the Frontier officials and Unova gym leaders were all in

there, which meant that his brother was in there. He wanted nothing more than to impress them

all and make it far, for he knew that he must get a top sixteen spot to be eligible for the Frontier.

"Hello to all our wonderful trainers present, all our fans in the stands and at their homes, and

to our Frontier representatives who will be watching this special Unova League!" The announcer

yelled out "As you can see, everything has been wonderfully repaired after that incident last year

with the castle. Everything is running smoothly once more!"

Iian looked around the packed stadium, it truly had been fixed quite well. It was amazing to

know that only a year prior it had been practically turned to rubble, just going to show the

amazing will of humans and pokemon.

"I have just been informed that we are officially closing sign ups...which can mean only one

thing...The Unova League is about to begin!" The announcer yelled out with great enthusiasm

which led to the crowd going insane

Josue found something odd about the announcer, he didn't look like a typical reporter or host,

he looked very strange. He had extremely long and wild brown orange hair, he was rather bulky,

wore a tattered poncho, and wore what appeared to be pokeballs around his neck.

"Now you've all had weeks leading up to this, so I will take only a moment of your time to

catch everyone up" The announcer continued with his extraordinary enthusiasm

"AlrightSoBasicallyEveryoneWillCompeteInThisSingleEliminationTournamentInOrderToGainEligi

balityForTheFrontierYouMustMakeTopSixteenOrImpressOurFrontierRepsWhoWillSoDecideAny

AcceptionsTopFourWillAllWinPrizesToLaterBeAnnouncedAndTheWinnerWillBeDeclaredTheWin

nerOfTheUnovaLeagueAndWillBeGivenAGreatPrizeAlongWithTheChanceToFaceUnovasVeryO

wn ELITE FOUR!"

Although Raian, Iian, and Josue looked with confusion trying to decipher the babble of words

the announcer spouted out, the crowd roared out happily.

"Alright, now that we're up to speed I would like for all to remove their caps as we present our

Unova Anthem!"

The Camera turned to a young very tan girl with an enormous mess of hair that wore an

extremely elegant dress.

"It's always hard, When the Journey be..." The girl began in a rather nice voice

"This place is weird..." Raian thought to himself as the anthem carried on

"Been through so much..." Josue thought as he watched on

"I got my damn hand bitten in two..." Iian thought as his face became serious

"Stabbed by a Pawniard..." Raian thought

"...trained so long..." Josues thoughts continued

"...fought so hard..." Iian thought as the song began to end

"...And now, it all culminates, right here right now validates all that i've done" Raian said quietly

as the crowd began clapping into an uproar

"Bring it on" Iian said under his breath quickly

"Let's do this" Josue said with a smirk

"So without further ado, I present to you...The Unova League Bracket!" The announcer yelled

out with pure excitement as he jumped into the large screens view

The screen turned pure black, everyone froze with anticipation as they waited for the bracket.

Suddenly in the middle of the screen a small pokeball color scheme appeared. The black

suddenly changed colors; from black to white to yellow to red and so on as a strange hum began

playing. It was surprisignly energizing to the trio as it began to play a low bass sound in a rythmic

thud.

Suddenly the screen changed into a large view of an enormous bracket tournament, at which

the crowd and all the trainers went crazy. The crowd was clapping and yelling out as all the

trainers tried to spot who they would be facing in the first round.

"Alright everybody, this will be a Six round tournament, single elimination..." The announcer

began as the camera zoomed in on the names, slowly going down the list of who would face

who "You all know the rules: single battles, no items except for what is given in your launcher,

and what your pokemon holds, Restraint 50, whoever is chosen to battle will be given a random

terrain, for the first round each trainer may only use three pokemon, You all know the usual."

"Wait...is that who I think it is?" Josue asked as the camera zoomed back out

"Holy..." Iian began as he looked at where Josue pointed

"The preperations have been made, so let's get a move on!" The announcer yelled out

"No way" Raian said looking at the bracket

"Round one match one! Hillary Versus Josue!" The announcer yelled out

"Oh my..." Hillary said as she stood in the front of the crowd "Of all the coincidences..."

"Now would all other trainers please report to the trainers waiting room or the observation

stands, Miss Hillary and Mister Josue please remain and prepare for battle!" The announcer

blurted out with his unusual level of excitement

"Good Luck Josue" Raian said as the large crowd of trainers began pushing past

"Yeah, good luck pipsqueak" Iian said with a somewhat worried look, although he wouldn't

admit it he actually feared Hillary as a true threat

"Not to worry" Josue replied with a smile "I'm ready"

Raian and Iian looked with a bit of amazement at his confidence, he had definitely grown

since they began the journey. The two smiled as they began walking back, they were ready for

quite a battle.

**Elsewhere**

"HohO boy!" Clay yelled out "This is going to be quite a battle neow!"

"Hope you're ready to lose your money!" Chili yelled out "Cause Joshy is going out first

round!"

"Ha, he'll give us a good show, but ain't no way he's going out now!" Clay yelled out with

enthusiasm as he sat down on one of the tall metal stools

"I actually am quite curious to see how Josue does, I haven't seen him battle much" Mica said

as he sat next to Kiera on what appeared to be a new small couch

"Well he has quite an opponent there" Sam spoke out from another seemingly new couch

"She is a ranger"

"That's true" Kiera said

"What do you think?" Drayden asked as he sat on a nice long bench in the upper level with

Cynthia, Serenity, and a man wearing a very long white cloak which had its hood up high on his

head, allowing long strands of green hair to slip out slightly

"I'm very curious how he'll do" Serenity said in her soothing voice as she patted Sly the

Sylveon

"He looks confident" The white cloaked man said in a distinct young mans voice "I like

confident"

"Yeah, but that is a ranger" Cynthia replied as she ripped open a small ice cream bar "She

more than likely has some tricks up her sleeves"

"Indeed" Drayden replied in his deep voice "This is sure to be a neat battle"

"A great one to start off with" Serenity replied with a smile as Josue and Hillary stood opposite

each other on the field in their specific trainer boxes

"Let's see what this League has in store for us" The cloaked man said with a smirk as the two

trainers put on the strange launcher devices

**On the field**

"You ready?" Hillary asked as she examined the launcher

"I've been ready" Josue replied with a smile

"Now for the field to be decided!" The announcer yelled out on the large screen

"Let's do this" Josue said as the screen turned to its pulsing pattern

"And the terrain is...Plain!" The announcer yelled out as a symbol appeared on the screen, it

was a circle with an odd design in it

Suddenly the thick metal surrounding of the field began closing over the field in a large metal

shutter. The crowd roared in excitement as the loud mechanisms could be heard changing the

field underneath

**On the observation deck**

"Come on Josue, you got this!" Raian yelled out as he and Iian stood alongside many other

trainers against the railing of the observation deck

"Bloody Hell, this stadium is amazing..." Iian said in amazement as the large metal shutter

opened revealing a new field covered in well trimmed grass with the typical line of chalk drawn

along its middle.

"Lu car" Lucario said as he watched, very curious to see the culmination of all the training and

traveling they had all gone through

**In the Press Box**

"Aha, Told you it'd be plain!" Clay yelled out as Josue and Hillary reached for their first

pokeball

"Damn it, it should be the fire terrain!" Flannery yelled out as she reached into her back

pocket for her money

"Bah!" Crasher yelled out "It's never what it should be!"

"Alright alright, everyone just pay, I'm trying to watch!" Chili yelled out

**On the battlefield**

"Here goes nothing" Josue said as he pulled forth his first pokeball

"Heh, you said it" Hillary replied as she adjusted her hat, pokeball in hand, the wind blowing

her vest and her skirt

"Come on out Beartic!" Josue yelled out throwing forth a pokeball

"Let's go Sudowoodo!" Hillary yelled out in reply, the Unova Pokemon League now underway.


	30. Chapter 29

"In this world there are a few type of great men...Some men are born into greatness...others

ind it on accident...but there is a third type of man...the one who works for greatness...the one

who claws his way from the dirt and tall grass to the halls of the Pokemon League. Dreams are

not for everyone, you cannot simply achieve because you dream, yet you cannot achieve without

dreaming. While forcing your way through the darkest of caves, pushing your path through

Zubats and Boldore what is it that drives one? Truly not everyone can risk life and limb with joy

just for the chance of recognition. So what drives the trainer? Does he too have an internal

energy which keeps him warm in the dead of winter? An energy that allows him to connect with

his pokemon on a level greater than a typical human does? Truly just as there are legendary

Pokemon, there are legendary trainers. A legendary pokemon is merely a rare pokemon that

keeps itself above the others, and so is a legendary trainer. He is one that connects to pokemon

on a deeper level than a typical trainer. He is one that will gladly push through the murky waters

and the crumbling mountains just for the joy of being with his pokemon and having the chance to

do great things. So yes, anyone can be a trainer, but only those with a passion unlike any other

can be a great trainer..."

**Unova League**

Josue stood with a smirk on his face as his breathing picked up. The cold wind swept his hair

up and tossed it all about as his two gleaming eyes focused on the enormous battlefield. The

grass rustled in the wind, the enormous mammal known as Beartic stood huffing across from its

enemy. The bear creature let out a breath, clearly visible in the cold, as it tried to regain its

senses. Hillary smiled as she stood watching over the field. Her long brown hair flapped wildly in

the wind along with her small vest and her skirt. Her Sudowoodo was a most peculiar creature

indeed, standing nearly four feet tall it looked very much like it was covered in wood, but its body

was in fact hard and rock like. In fact, the strange creature hated water with a passion and would

often flee from rain.

"You've really been waiting for this, haven't you?" Hillary asked, her voice barely audible over

the large crowds of people cheering and woo ing about

"Ever since we started traveling together" Josue replied with a smile as he examined his

launcher, looking to see if any item was ready

"But this isn't the same, this is for much more than bragging rights" Hillary replied as a great

gust of wind practically shook the stadium. It was rather amazing that the ranger could manage

to not freeze in her skirt. "This is the Pokemon League, and I want to get to the frontier just as

badly as you do"

"Then there's no reason to hold back" Josue replied with a smirk as beartic let out a great roar

"This one is for keeps! Now come on Beartic, use Slash!"

"Sucker Punch!" Hillary yelled out in reply

The enormous bear creature lunged forth, it was roughly about twice as tall as Sudowoodo

and much larger in general. It shot forth its enormous paw, its long claws drawn, ready to slice

when Sudowoodo shot forth its rock hard arm directly into the chest of Beartic. The attack hit

Beartic in the diaphram quite intensly, knocking the air out of the great behemoth in no time. The

great bear stood unable to move as it tried to regain it's breathing.

"Now use Slam!" Hillary yelled out to her partner, the crowd was yelling in excitement as

Sudowoodo shot forth its arms and grabbed beartic by the sides.

"Come on!" Raian yelled out as Sudowoodo face puffed up, the energy needed to lift the bear

being more than a decent amount

"Pipsqueak think it out! Play it smart!" Iian yelled out as he held his arms in close under his

jacket, the cold getting to him much more than most

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo exclaimed as it lifted the great creature off the ground and shot down

hard, slamming the beartic into the plain with great force.

The mighty mammal let out a great groan of pain as the rock creature pushed harder on it.

The air not fully regained, the slam felt much more intense for the bear, a critical hit indeed.

Josue cringed as he watched his partner take the impact of the hit, it was not something would

hope to see.

"Like I said" Hillary began as she stood still and serious "I'm not going to go easy..."

"And like I said" Josue began as Beartic suddenly shot forth its paws, latching onto

Sudowoodo "Neither will I. Icicle Crash!"

"Be ar!" Beartic roared as it lunged to its feet and lifted its enemy high into the air. Sudowoodo

swung its legs in panic as it was suspended nearly ten feet in the air, it could feel its arms

begining to freeze from contact with the beartic. Beartic focused its internal energy into a

freezing grip on the rock pokemon, and in a quick moment, threw down the poor pokemon into

the ground. The impact was beyond intense as it created a small crater in the plain, small

chuncks of sod and grass flying off into the air as Sudowoodo crashed hard. Beartic wasted no

time in lifting its paw up, a huge chunk of ice beginning to form within it, growling as it preparred

to strike.

"Low Kick now!" Hillary yelled out as Sudowoodo looked up to see the Bear about to strike

Sudowoodo's face took on a look of panic as it wasted no time in shooting its leg forth at the

bears shins. The kick hit its target with great force and caused the Beartic to cringe as it fell to

the ground. The kick had perfectly dislodged the bears center of balance and caused all of its

weight to shoot down to the ground. The bear struck the ground hard as Sudowoodo leapt back

to its feet from its crater.

"Slash now!" Josue yelled out, not giving Hillary a chance to act

Beartic let out a groan of pain as it swung forth its large arm at Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo

didn't know how to react and tried to block the attack, but the bears enormous paw overpowered

and struck the pokemon hard, sending it back across the grass.

**The Press Box**

"Wow" The mid length blonde hair woman said as she took a picture "Not bad"

"Not bad at all" Kiera replied as she watched the two pokemon stand and stare at each other,

regaining their breath

"Aha, told y'all, but y'all never listen!" Clay yelled out as he set down his large foot on a small

stand "Pipsqueak there is a tough son o' b!tch"

"It isn't over yet" Whitney said as she set down her glass of milk onto the tall table she sat at

with others "That Ranger more than likely has some tricks up her sleeves"

"Of course she does" Roxanne replied in a very snooty tone as she watched Beartic lunge

forth

"It also helps that Sudo is a rock type and Beartic is an Ice" Cress said as he watched sitting

upside down on the couch next to Flannery

"Yeah, pretty sure the Ranger has this one" Lenora said from her spot leaning against the

large window

"Hey now, bruda down there is holding his own, he's got to know what he's doing" The tan

flower shirt man said as he swayed a brown bottle around in his hand

"Now let's not jump the sharpedo here" The rock climber said as he sat down at one of the tall

tables next to Sam and the short pink haired teen "The match just started"

"Exactly, by now at the Sinnoh League we would have destroyed half the field!" Crasher yelled

out

"Because Sinnoh has no focus" Chuck replied simply while he continued to calmly stare out

the window from his spot.

"Just give it time" Mica said in a calm tone as he lifted up a hot dog "I'm sure we haven't seen

things really get going yet..."

**On the Battlefield**

"Alright, Beartic take this!" Josue yelled out "X Attack!"

Beartic turned to see Josue holding up his Launcher, the unique device attached to his wrist. It

looked with curiosity as the device suddenly shot forth a small item. Beartic wasted no time in

leaping forth and snatching the item from the air, it was some peculiar pill.

"Sudowoodo Hammer Arm quickly!" Hillary yelled out at the exact moment a large gust of

wind blew by, nearly throwing the X Attack out of Beartics reach

The bear grabbed the pill out of the air and devoured it just before Sudowoodo leapt forth.

Beartic shot to the side, barely avoiding the enormous swing of Sudowoodo's hard arm which

struck the ground. The intensity of the strike dug Sudowoodo's arm into the arm as Beartic

growled staring into the creatures face.

"Now Fury Swipes!" Josue yelled out as Sudowoodo tried to pull back its arm

"Be ar!" Beartic roared as it swung its enormous paw, the claws pulled across Sudowoodo's

torso leaving behind a great sting. Sudowoodo cringed as Beartic pulled back its second paw

about to strike

**On the Observation Deck**

"That X attack will increase it's adrenaline" Raian said as he leaned on the cold metal support

bar "So Beartics strength has increased quite a bit"

"But if it's just adrenaline won't it ware off soon enough?" Iian asked as he shivered rather

suprisingly as he held his arms crossed and close to his body to preserve heat

"Yeah, which is why it's common for X attacks to only last a battle" Raian replied as he patted

lucario, the creatures fur rather warm and comforting

"Did you even know pipsqueak had a Beartic?" Iian asked with a shiver as Beartic swung forth

its second paw, driving its thick claws across Sudowoodo once again

"No, had no clue" Raian replied with a rustle of his brow "I'm actually curious what else he has

in store"

"Y yeah, me too" Iian said, his breath visible in the cold

"He's gotten pretty strong to keep his ground with Hillary" Raian continued as Beartic swung

its claw again, yet this time Sudowoodo quickly ducked to avoid the attack, wasting no time the

rock pokemon shot back up shooting its hard arm into Beartics jaw.

"I i know r right?" Iian said with a bit of amazement as Sudowoodo lunged forth charging its

shoulder into Beartics torso "The first t time we saw her battle, s she outmatched us easily"

As Iian carried on Sudowoodo pulled its arm forth calling in energy, Hillary could be heard

shouting something, after which Sudowoodo shot forth a wave of energy which went directly into

the ground. Josue yelled something to Beartic who quickly leapt up, as it did three large sharp

stones erupted from the ground.

"Stone Edge, wow" Raian said as Iian carried on

"Shame I won't get to b be the one to take him out" Iian said as Beartic grabbed ahold of one

of the stones and used it to pull itself forward and launch "Unless he manages to make it to the

finals that is"

"Hah, like you'll be there" Raian replied with a small laugh "Too bad i'll be there to stop you"

"Oh please..." Iian retorted while rolling his eyes

**On the Battlefield**

Beartic swung forth its paw widely, Sudowoodo threw itself back avoiding the swipe. Beartic

didn't let up and swung again, and again, and again, but each swipe was dodged by Sudowoodo

quite amazingly. The pokemon was quite agile for being a rock type, and Beartic was quite fast

for its size.

"Quit messing around, Blizzard!" Josue yelled out

"Low kick!" Hillary quickly yelled in reply

Beartic leapt back several feet and began taking in an enormous breath. Sudowoodo had no

time to wait, it ran forth, Beartic beginning to let off a field of cold air. As Beartic charged forth its

cold energy, the grass around the bear began to freeze over with frost. Sudowoodo slid forth and

dug its rock hard leg into the Beartic's leg moments before the creature could finish charging its

blizzard. As Beartic fell to the ground Sudowoodo did not let up quickly punching the bear.

"Now! Stone Edge!" Hillary yelled out as the bear fell

As the bear fell back cringing Sudowoodo let forth its energy and three large jagged rocks

shot up through the ground striking the bear in the back. Beartic did not fall or move, it remained

atop the three rocks, barely breathing.

"...Beartic is unable to continue!" The announcer yelled out as the ref symboled some odd

sign, the large screen zooming in on the immobile Beartic.

As the announcer finished his sentence the crowd roared out in great excitement.

"Like I said, I won't go easy" Hillary said as Sudowoodo slowly walked back towards its

master, the six large rock spikes it had summoned forth all still protruding from the hard ground

"You did great Beartic," Josue said as he returned Beartic into its pokeball "Don't count me

out just yet, I'm just getting warmed up"

"If you say so" Hillary replied with a smile as Sudowoodo stood next to her panting

**Press Box**

"Ey!" Several of the leaders roared out joyfully as they held up their drinks, quite a number

now holding mugs or dark brown bottles

"Ga' Dern it" Clay yelled out stomping his large feet into the ground

"Ahaha ha hahaa" Chili said bouncing from foot to foot mocking Clay

"Alright come on pay up everyone!" Crasher yelled out "It's official, the ranger got the first

K.O."

"Son of a..." Sam said as he handed over some money

"It isn't over yet, he still has two more" Mica said as he handed over a few bills

"Better hope they're enough" Whitney said with a smile as Flannery handed over a few poke

**Battlefield**

"Trainer two, send out your next pokemon" The referee yelled out pointing his red flag at

Josue

"Yeah yeah" Josue said as he plucked off a pokeball from his belt "Alright buddy...you got

this...just like the old days..."

**Many years ago**

"So this is it?" Josue asked as he looked up at the large dull building with a simple sign stating

'Gym'

"Growl" Growlithe replied as it sat down by his side on the hard dirt road

"Turt?" Turtwig said in confusion as the small green creature stared up at the building

"Our first gym here in Sinnoh..." Josue said taking in a deep breath "Are you guys ready?"

"Growl!" Growlithe yipped in reply

"Tur twig!" The small turtwig happily said as Josue began walking forth

"Alright, we got this..."

**Current Day**

"...Come on out, Torterra!" Josue yelled out with a great passion in his voice as the pokeball

soared through the frozen air

"Well then, just as I thought" Hillary said under her breath with a smile

"Begin!" The referee yelled out

**Years ago**

"No fair!" The youngster yelled out as he returned his pokemon "You may have beaten me but

you'll never beat Roark!"

"Yes I will, just wait!" Josue yelled back as he picked up Turtwig who stood covered in dirt and

scratches

"Tur" Turtig said as it panted

"Take in a deep breath buddy, now comes the big one" Josue said as he rustled through his

bag looking up, Leader Roark wasn't far away, merely a battlefield and a few feet

The air of the gym was very stagnet and had a bad smell, Josue took in deep breaths as he

sprayed the purple potion bottle at Turtwig. The small creature enjoyed the spray which soothed

the scratches and seemed to energize the creature.

"Gotta say kid" Roark said suddenly as he walked across the field, he wore a filthy jumpsuit

and still had a hard hat on his head "Trainers like you are the ones that remind me why I became

a leader in the first place"

"Huh?" Josue said in confusion as he looked up at the man, his face looking surprisgnly calm

and comforting

"So new to training, yet so content and so connected to your pokemon" Roark replied "I can

see that glimer in your eye...you're going to go far kid..."

Present day

Torterra shot forth its thick cranium into Sudowoodo, sending the rock creature skidding

across the grass. Everything stood still for a moment. The wind stopped, the grass stopped

rustling, the crowd stood still, Torterra stood taking long breaths as Sudowoodo struggled to its

feet. Josue's serious face slowly cracked a smile as Sudowoodo fell to the ground.

"...No..." Hillary said in disbelief

"Yes" Josue replied in a simple voice

"Sudowoodo is unable to continue, Torterra wins!" The referee yelled out with a hint of

excitement in his voice as he held up his red flag at Josue

"No!" Hillary yelled out, her voice sounding a tad high pitched, as though frustration was

beginning to set in

"You underestimated me" Josue said with a simple smile "I know you thought I would lose

without much trouble"

"...heh" Hillary chuckled slightly as she returned Sudowoodo "...I guess you're right. I had

watched you battle so much I thought I had you figured out, I figured I knew how to battle you. But

of course, you really are full of surprises. Through all the days of training with you I have never

seen you accept defeat, you always hold onto the belief that victory is always possible, no matter

the odds. It's incredible, when there is no hope, you make it. When there is no chance, you find

chance...For you, there is always a way."

**Press Box**

"Aha Woo boy, toll you!" Clay yelled out, a white foam around his mouth and along the brim of

his mug

"Oh come on!" The man wearing rock climbing gear said as he pulled out his leather wallet

"Woo, it's getting pretty intense" Kiera said as she nudged Mica "Joshy really did have more

to him"

"Haha, yeah" Mica replied as he set down his dark brown bottle on the small glass coffee

able "...i'm amazed really...has he always been like this?..."

**Years ago**

"Now Turtwig tackle!" Josue yelled out, at which his comrade launched itself forth driving itself

into the floating rock creatures back

"Geodude quickly dodge it!" Roark yelled out. The rock creature swung around instantly,

dodging the turtles attack by a slim margain.

"Damn it" Josue yelled out annoyed

"When you battle..." Roark began as his Geodude and Turtwig turned towards each other "It

isn't just your pokemon on its own, when he battles, you battle."

"What are you talking about? Turtwig tackle again!" Josue yelled out

As Turtwig launched forth Geodude quickly grabbed ahold of the creature. The two took in

deep breaths during the stalemate before Geodude threw the turtle back.

"Your breathing must synchronize, you must look at each other with trusting eyes" Roark

continued "You have such a great relationship with your pokemon, but as your frustration sets in,

both of you get sloppy. It's such a strange conflict, to be so in synch with each other, yet so at

odds in battle"

"I trust my pokemon completely!" Josue yelled out "That's why I know I will beat you!"

"Aha, there it is!" Roark yelled out happily "That spark is back, don't let it leave you kid, that's

your real best ally!..."

**Present day**

"Alright Josh, no more games" Hillary yelled out "It's time...come on out Shuckle!"

She threw forth a black and yellow pokeball and out came the creature. One of the most

unusual pokemon known to mankind, the mold pokemon, Shuckle. The most notable feature

was its shell, not the typical type of shell but a red rock like container with yellow lined pits

around it. Its shell was odd to say the least, but to add to its uniqueness was its body. Out of four

seperate holes came forth long yellow squishy tentacle like appendages, and out of one more

hole came forth its head. The same shape and texture as its limbs, its head had two small black

oval eyes which seemed both amazed and unimpressed at the same time.

**Observation Deck**

"No...No..." Iian said backing away from the railing in near fear "The struggle... the struggle!"

"What?" Raian asked turning to Iian "Shuckle, not struggle..."

"That thing...she would have one...of course she would!" Iian said, his eyes wide as though he

had seen a ghost

"It's just some odd pokemon, I think i've seen a few in my grandmothers garden..." Raian said

turning from Iian to the battlefield

"That thing is one of the worst creatures in existence...that thing..." Iian said in horror as his

eyes remained glued on the pokemon "We're doomed!"

**Press box**

"AAAA!" Several of the gym leaders roared out

"Oh, the shuckle will rise, and the poke will fallll!" Sam and the rock climber, Grant, began

singing as they swayed back and forth "for the struggle is reallll!"

"Struggle, Struggle, Struggle!" Crasher, Chuck, Whitney, and the short pink haired teen said

in unison as they all slammed their fists down on the tables

"Damn it!" Clay yelled out as he turned from the window

"Haha, might as well pay up now!" Chili yelled out as he laughed stairing out the window "The

struggle is real!"

"Damn, I was starting to like Joshy boy too" Flannery said before taking a quick drink of the

dark brown bottle she had

"Ha, shuck the police!" The tan man Marlon, his flower shirt now open, yelled out

**On the battlefield**

"Stomp the b stard!" Josue yelled out

"You know what to do Shuckle" Hillary said with a calm smile as the cold winter wind picked

up again

Torterra charged forth towards the odd opponent, yet shuckle did not panic or truly react.

Torterra lunged back on two feet ready to stomp the creature, suddenly Shuckle slipped into its

hard shell. Torterra came down hard, all its body weight crashing down on the shelled Shuckle,

but nothing happened. The crowd went crazy with applause as Torterra stood confused, Josue

standing with his eye twitching in disbelief.

"Sorry Josh, had to" Hillary said as she held her hat from blowing away in the great wind

"What...on...earth?" Josue asked as Torterra angrily looked down at the shell

Suddenly Shuckles head poked out of one of the holes, looking at Torterra, Torterra lunged

back on its two legs and slammed down again. Shuckle once again sucked back into its shell

avoiding the attack, but torterra did not stop. The great turtle leapt up and shot down its legs onto

the creature over and over, it put forth all its force into its stomps. Shuckle remained in its shell

and appeared to be taking little to no damage, Torterra growing more enraged with every

slamming of its feet.

"Earthquake!" Josue yelled out as his rage also grew

Torterra lunged up high on its feet, its internal energy flaring up intensly as it preparred to

output all of its power. Shuckles eye poked out of one of its shell holes just in time to see

Torterra slamming down hard on the ground. Torterra slammed down ith all its might, its tree

leaves shaking and glowing with the potency of its energy at the moment. As Torterra slammed

down the ground began shaking, it began slowly, nothing more than a small shake, but as the

seconds passed the strength increased. It didn't take long for the ground to be shaking with great

intensity, small cracks appearing across the plain, the large metal barrier around the field

amazingly withheld all of the shock preventing the attack from spreading to the crowd or the

trainers.

**Observation Deck**

"Damn he's really going hardcore" A feminine voice said suddenly from next to Raian

Raian turned to see a rather beautiful girl around his age standing next to him. She had light

blue hair mostly tied into a mid length french braid which was drapped around her shoulder. She

wore a black tight shirt, a small tight purple jacket, and somewhat faded blue jeans.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" The girl said with a smile

"No, it's fine" Raian replied with a slight grin "I appreciate the company...my friend is...'busy' at

the moment"

"So is my sister" The girl replied as Raian looked back to see Iian sitting huddled in a ball with

Lucario patting him on the back "What do you think of the battle so far?"

"I'm impressed with Josue...the one on the right" Raian replied as he leaned on the safety rail

"I was until the Ranger sent out Shuckle, now he's kind of screwed" the girl said turning back

to the field where Torterra stood shooting leaves at the shelled shuckle

"I don't get it, why?" Raian asked confused

"Oh, never dealt with shuckle before?" The girl asked

"No, not really..." Raian responded as Torterra rammed its head into the shell

"That shell of theirs is practically indestructable" The girl said as she leaned on the safety rail

next to Raian "They have the greatest defense of any pokemon...i'm guessing no one ever used

one in contests with you"

"No, not that I know of..." Raian began "...Wait...how did you know i'm a coordinator?"

"Well any trainer would know about Shuckle...no offense" The girl replied "I used to be a

coordinator too, so no hard feelings"

Raian let out a smile which the girl returned as a cold breeze blew by throwing her hair and

Raians hood about

"What's your name again?" Raian asked

"Elsa, you?" The girl replied simply

"Raian" Raian replied with a smile

"...wait" Elsa said standing back up "...are you the Raian i'm facing in the first round?"

Raian thought for a moment before it hit him, similiar to how Torterra's stomp struck Shuckle

"Oh woah, you are the one i'm facing first round" Raian said with shock

"Heh, of all the random dumb luck" Elsa said leaning back on the safety rail "Of course you

would be"

"Damn" Raian said with a sigh

"Oh well" Elsa said simply "I guess I can look forward to my match more so than before"

Elsa turned to Raian with another smile, for some reason she had a strange comforting feel

to her which Raian admired.

**Press Box**

"Struggle, Struggle, Struggle!" Grant and Sam yelled out as they swayed with linked arms

"HA, Joshy boy is going down!" Elsa yelled out bending forth and sticking her tongue out at

Skyla

"No, come on Josh!" Mica yelled out "Think this out, use your launcher, do something!"

"Ahaha hahaha" Whitney laughed as she swung a dark brown bottle around in the air "This

match is over!"

**The Battlefield**

Torterra stood huffing standing over Shuckle which remained in its shell. Josue took in deep

breaths trying to think his way out of the situation, the air feeling very cool and his breath clouds

visible. Hillary looked over the battlefield with a smirk, Torterra was exhausting itself and Shuckle

had yet to attack.

"It was fun Josh" Hillary said suddenly, the cold cloud of her breath forming "But there's no

need to make you struggle, Shuckle can handle you...Shuckle! Power Split and Rock Slide!"

"Torterra ready yourself to dodge!" Josue yelled out as Shuckle poked out of its shell

Shuckle suddenly began glowing, its energy radiating quite powerfully. The crowd began

cheering, practically going crazy. Shuckle made some odd cry just before letting off a bolt of

energy, the beam looked to be made of several small orange orbs which struck Torterra.

Torterra felt a horrendous feeling in its stomach as the orbsfloated back through the air, they had

taken much of its energy and its muscles felt weak. Shuckle let off another strange cry as it

absorbed several of the orbs, its energy rising.

"Torterra, now, Razor leaf!" Josue yelled out, yet as he spoke the words a spike made of rock

shot out of the ground hitting Torterra in the chin, throwing the large creature into the air. The

crowd cheered and began making a rukus as Torterra began falling back, suddenly another rock

spire stricking the turtle in the back. Torterra fell to the ground in intense pain, its eyes looked

almost devoid of feeling as it held its mouth open gasping for air.

"Sorry buddy" Hillary said calmly as Torterras head fell to the ground

"Torterra is unable to continue!" The ref yelled out holding up his flag

**Observation deck**

"Woah, can't say I was expecting that" Raian said looking with shock as Josue returned

Torterra

"Shuckle, the true face of terror" Elsa replied as she brushed the hair from her face

"Josue only has one more pokemon" Raian said to himself as Lucario walked up to his side

"Lu car!" Lucario said as Raian patted the pokemon on its head

"OOo lookie!" Elsa said turning to Lucario "It's so cool, it's an actual Lucario! It's so blue and

furry and weird looking!"

"Lu car" Lucario replied smugly holding himself up proud as Elsa examined the pokemon

"I take it you like him" Raian said with a smile as he squatted down to the level of the two

"I'm from Kalos, I never really see many Lucario" Elsa replied scratching the pokemons head

"I actually like them a lot though"

"They are the best pokemon ever, so who can blame you?" Raian said jokingly as he turned

back to the battlefield

**Battlefield**

"Trainer two, please send out your last pokemon" The referee yelled out

"...heh...of course" Josue said looking down, his hair covering most of his face

"You knew it would come to this" Hillary said as she looked at the boy

"Always" Josue replied lifting up a simple pokeball, somewhat dirty with a few scratches "He's

always been there, and I knew that one day we'd be fighting in the pokemon league together...I

just...can't believe that it's finally here"

Hilary smiled as she saw a single tear roll down Josues cheek

"This is the one i've really been fearing" Hillary said as she watched Josue rest his forehead

on the pokeball "Because this is the one that has the exact same spirit as you...he won't quit, he

won't admit defeat, he'll keep fighting until the end"

"I know" Josue replied with a calm smile as he clicked the button on the pokeball, the pokeball

expanding to twice its size "Arcanine...it's up to you..."

**Years ago**

"All that's left is that?" Roark asked looking at the small red pup scraching itself

"Does it look like the face of mercy?" Josue asked as the pup sat up, its tongue dangling

down the side of its mouth

"It's a fire type..." Roark replied as his thick skulled bi pedal lizard like pokemon turned its

head in confusion

"Yeah, so?" Josue asked as Growlith happily sniffed the ground

"Um..it isn't exactly the best pokemon for this battle..." Roark said looking at the boy

"Pfft, he's the best pokemon for any battle!" Josue yelled out holding his fist up passionatly

"He's Growlithe!"

Present day

"Are you ready?" Josue asked, his face looking a new way, a strange confidence, a hint of joy,

a fire showing through his eyes

Hillary looked almost with fear at the boys face, his pokemon standing in front of him growling.

The lion wolf was an intimidating creature, its fur draped tightly around its muscular body, its

enormous paws digging into the ground. It even gave off a field of warmth around itself as it

growled, its dagger like teeth showing through.

"Alright Shuckle we got this! Protect!" Hillary yelled out

"No games!" Josue yelled in reply, Arcanine slamming its paws into the ground

"Flamethrower!"

Arcanine shot forth like a bolt of lighting, people in the stands rose to their feet in amazement,

trainers on the observation deck swarmed to the railing in amazement at the incredible speed of

the beast. Arcanine spat forth an anormous stream of fire from its mouth stretching out yards

towwards Shuckle. A small barrier ade of energy blocked the flames from hitting the strange

pokemon, but the heat was quite intense. Josue smiled as some of the flames managed to ignite

several blades of grass.

"Arcanine Extremespeed!" Josue yelled out

"Protect again!" Hillary yelled out in panic as The wolf pokemon dug its paws into the ground

again

"Holy hell!" Crasher yelled out as he and several other gym leaders ran to the window looking

at the battle

"Damn dude!" Grant said in amazement as he and the others pushed at each other trying to

watch

In an instant the wolf was replaced with a blur of red, Arcanine shooting forth. Shuckle looked

up to be suddenly greeted with the wolf slamming itself full force into the barrier of energy. The

flaming blades of grass went out from the blast of wind caused by Arcanines extremespeed.

Hillary held her arms up as the blast of air nearly threw her back, she looked up in fear as the

barrier of energy suddenly began cracking.

"Shuckle get in your shell now!" Hillary yelled out as Arcanine burst through the barrier and

slammed into SHuckle.

The intensity of the impact caused a small crater to form around shuckle, Arcanines head on

the shell, the wolf growling as a small trickle of blood fell down its eye.

"Now get it out of the stupid shell!" Josue yelled out "Flamethrower!"

"Oh my goodness, look at that!" Elsa yelled out to Raian

"Pipsqueak what the hell changed in you?!" Iian asked himself as he looked up to see

Arcanine dig its teeth down around one of the pits of Shuckles shell

"Now!" Josue yelled out

"Stop it!" Hillary yelled in response

As Arcanines mouth began to outpour steam, Shuckles arm shot out of two holes and

wrapped around the wolfs muzzle. Arcanine growled with rage, but it did not stop, it lifted its head

high, Shuckle still holding on tight. Arcanine then let out an enormous Flamethrower, the flames

striking Shuckle intensely and outpouring from all of the shells holes.

"Holy f^ck berries, that was epic as hell!" Cress yelled out as he leapt from the couch and ran

to the window

"Bloody hell!" Iian yelled out as he shot forth to the safety rail

"Baise!" A girl around Iian's age said in shock as she came up beside him

"No!" Hillary yelled out, the calmness of her voice gone as Shuckle pulled its head and limbs

from the shell trying to minimize the flames effect

"Now Fire Fang!" Josue yelled out as he looked up at his comrade

"Arca!" Arcanine roared as it let go of the shell and shot its jaw up smashing down hard on

Shuckle's neck

A sickly crunch and squish could be heard as Arcanine dug its fangs in hard, Shuckle letting

out a horrendous squeak of pain. The crowd looked on in amazement as Arcanine violently

shook the creature around, its jaws sinking in intensly. The frontier reps and leaders all looked on

in a moment of silence as the Wolf threw down the shuckle. Raian and Elsa stood quiet as they

looked at the fallen pokemon. Iian's jaw practically flew open in awe as he stared, the girl next to

him looking on with a smile as though she expected the attack.

"...Shuckle...is unable to...battle" The referee said in confusion and shock as he looked at the

unconscious pokemon, it breathing with great difficulty.

"You...took out Shuckle..." Hillary said in disbelief as she fell to her knees. It took a moment,

but something sparked and the crowd went crazy, the applause practically shook the stadium.

"Arcanine, you did great!" Josue yelled out happily

"Heh...you actually did it" Hillary said still in shock "You never cease to amaze me Josh"

"Glad to hear it" Josue replied with a small grin

"You took out my Shuckle" Hillary said as she returned Shuckle and rose to her feet "There's

that spirit of yours again, never give up, never lose hope"

"Damn right" Josue replied as Arcanine began pacing before him

"Final round" Hillary said as a pokeball enlarged in her hand "There will only be one winner"

"There can be only one" Josue retorted

**Years ago**

"...No..way" Roark said in suprise as he returned his pokemon

"I told you, there is always hope" Josue said as he held the huffing Growlithe in his arms

Roark couldn't manage to say a word, he was held in silent awe. He had seen many many

trainers, but Josue still found a way to surprise him, Josue still found a way to be different than

the others...

**Observation Deck**

"A cloyster?" The girl standing next to Iian asked

"That's odd, at least it's not...shuckle" Iian replied with a small shiver

"Iian right?" The girl asked as she put her hands on the safety rail looking out at the purple

shelled pokemon

"Um...yeah...do I know you?" Iian asked confused as he looked at the girl. She was somewhat

short, but not bad looking by any means, she had a cute charm to her freckled face, and her red

hair was tied in two braids which ran along her shoulders, she wore a black jacket with a small

purple scarf, white leggings underneath a short purple plaid skirt, and brown boots.

"No" The girl replied looking back at him "But you are my first round opponent"

"OhHhHh...oh" Iian replied as his brain comprehended the statement "So you're the bird i'm

going to have to beat?"

"Guess so" the girl replied "Anna"

"Well Anne" Iian replied "I hope you at least put up a good fight"

"Funny" Anna replied turning back to the field "I was going to say the same to you..."

**Battlefield**

Arcanine shot forth and hit Cloyster hard, the pokemon having enough sense to quickly turn

so the wolf hit its shell.

"Come on Arcanine, Flamethrower!" Josue yelled out

"Protect!" Hillary yelled in reply

Arcanine leapt back and at the exact moment it touched the ground it let out an enormous

burst of flames outpouring from its mouth. Cloyster tried to summon forth a wall of energy, but it

failed and the flames hit the creature head on. The intense blast spreading around the shelled

creature and scorching the grass beneath it.

"Icicle Spear now!" Hillary yelled out as the flames stopped

The moment the flames retracted, Cloyster turned around quickly launching a large sharp

shard of ice. Arcanine leapt forth in the air, but the icicle hit its paw. The force caused Arcanine

to fall to the ground hard on its jaw and chest.

"Now Surf!" Hillary yelled out

"No! Arcanine!" Josue yelled out in panic as Cloyster wasted no time in forming a large ball of

water above its head, quickly throwing forth the orb which burst open turning into a large wave of

water. Arcanine shot its head up and spat forth a mighty flamethrower in a desperate attempt to

block the attack. At first the flames turned the water into steam, but the water quickly

overpowered and drenched the field and arcanine.

The crowd stood in silence as the water slowly drained through the large metal barrier around

the field. Slowly everyone turned their attention to Arcanine who stood huffing, drenched, in the

middle of the field.

**Press box**

"Wooo!" Grant yelled out as he waved his arm around wildly "F^ck yeah, mother f^cking dog is

a beast!"

"Damn straight!" Clay yelled out "You got this Arcanine!"

"Yeah!" Roxanne said catching herself quickly "...I mean...bravo"

"...that...was amazing..." Jasmine said meekly as Cilan and Lenora danced around her cheerfully

"Come on! Take it down!" Chili yelled out "Surf Spam!"

"Shut up!" Sam yelled out leaping on Chili "Josh, all you! Knock 'em dead!"

"The focus is strong with this one" Chuck said as he looked over the battlefield

"Shoots!" Marlon yelled out

Battlefield

"It's over Josh" Hillary said as Arcanine tried to regain its breath "It's done for, you haven't got

a prayer"

"How many times do I have to prove you wrong?" Josh asked "Arcanine! Extremespeed!"

Before Hillary could open her mouth for a retort, Arcanine shot forth in a blur. The wolf's

muscles ached from pushing them to the limit, yet as it collided directly into the bare spot of

Cloyster all the pain paid off. Cloyster flew back cringing, but Growlith wasn't finished. The wolf

shot forward again before Josue gave a command, it struck the shelled pokemon again. Then

while close it began to spit forth flames, but Cloyster didn't give the chance. Cloyster grinned

smugly as it shot forth the orb of water known as surf directly into the face of Arcanine. A critical

hit, super effective.

The crowd gasped in awe as Arcanine skidded across the battlefield, the damage to it's body

was very intense.

"No...come on..." Raian said leaning over the safety rail looking at arcanine laying immobile on

the floor

"It can't be over...not like this" Elsa said looking over the field

"Lu car" Lucario added on

"Pipsqueak...don't let that twat pokemon take you out..." Iian said as he stared at the wolf

"Jeesh, you really love to curse don't you?" Anna asked looking at Iian with a raised brow

It took a moment of silence, the wind blowing softly across the battle ridden field, but it

happened. Arcanine slowly lifted its head, it refused to go down. The poor pokemon was clearly

exhausted and struggling to rise, its chest expanding with difficulty. It was a struggle of its own

for the pokemon to stand, but once it did it snarled as though it was ready for more.

"...you've got to be sh!tting me" Hillary said in disbelief

"Arcanine..."Josue began

"Arca nine!" Arcanine roared out with a mighty howl, the crowd going wild at the sound of it

The wolf shot its head back down, its eyes staring with pure rage at the Cloyster. Cloyster's

smug grin disappeared as Arcanines snarl grew. It wasn't over yet.

"No more! Cloyster Rock Blast! Surf! Icicle Spear!" Hillary yelled out

"Get in close and finish this!" Josue yelled out

"Cloy!" Cloyster roared as its energy began rising

Arcanine let out a great howl before it took a powerful step forward, its muscles working as

best they could as the wolf began its run. Four large rocks ripped out of the ground glowing

before they hurled from Cloyster to Arcanine, the wolf zig zagged with great swiftness around

the crashing rocks. Cloyster cringed as it formed a water orb, it threw the sphere forth, but

Arcanine leapt forward over the crash of water which splashed violently behind it. Cloyster

panicked as the wolf came within feet, its jaws wide open.

"Finish it!" Clay yelled out as he slammed his fist into the great window

"Come on Arcanine!" Raian yelled out

"Take the bloody arse down!" Iian yelled with a hint of rage in his voice

Arcanine flew forth, its fangs bared, inches from Cloyster as the shelled creature formed an

icicle. Time nearly froze as Arcanine nearly sunk its teeth into Cloyster, but luck had run out, the

spear of ice formed and struck Arcanine directly in the shoulder. A splurt of blood shot out onto

Cloysters shell as Arcanine fell to the floor. The referee stared in amazement as Cloyster took in

deep breaths.

"Arcanine..." The referee yelled out

"Nooo!" Iian yelled out as he sunk to the floor

"So close too...damn that sucks" Anna said looking at the wolf laying on the floor in pain and

immobility

"...is unable" the referee continued, Josue falling to his knees

"...he...lost" Raian said with a sad sigh as he dropped his head onto the safety rail

"There there..." Elsa said awkwardly patting Raian on the back "I thought he stood a good

chance too..."

"...to continue, the battle goes to Hillary!" The referee yelled out holding up his green flag high

to Hillary "Hillary will be moving onto the next round!"

"F^^^^^^^^^^^^^cccckkkkk!" Clay yelled out as he flipped over one of the wooden coffee tables,

the cheers of the stands audible through the glass

"...damn..." Mica said with a sigh as he dropped his head

"that...was...um.." Jasmine began meekly "...pretty kick ss..."

"F^ck berries" Sam said as he pulled out his wallet "Had it too..."

"Hey" Hillary said as she walked up to Josue "...you were amazing kiddo"

Josue looked up at the ranger, his eyes glinting with tears

"I...let arcanine down..." Josue said looking down "..he really believed in me"

"Hey" Hillary said squating down next to Josue "That pokemon fought with all he had, neither

of you could have done any better. You showed real skill out there, the kind of skill Rangers

have...Josue...I am beyond amazed with you. I've said it before and i'll probably say it again...you

never...never...cease to amaze me"

Josue looked up with a small smile, Hillary exchanging the smile as she put forth her hand.

Josue pulled up his hand with a hint of joy and shook her hand, as an equal...

**Elsewhere**

"...That was pretty good" A figure said in the shadows, the only thing discernable was that he

wore a large hat

"Frontier good?" another figure asked, this one was much more petite and had a femine voice

"Maybe, maybe not" a third figure said, this one had a very thick accent and was much larger

than the other two

"I like the kids style" a fourth figure said in a very ambiguous voice, the shadows revealing

what appeared to be a large helmet over their head

"Please, relax" A fifth and final voice said "This is only the first match, we still have many to

go. But yes, that boy has some spunk in him"

"You just say that because he reminds you of yourself" the first voice said, it was gruff and

sounded much like a middle aged man

"Perhaps" the final voice replied as a ray of light revealed his jacket to be red "But I sense he

will go far..."


	31. Chapter 30

"It isn't where you're born. It isn't who you are born to. The poorest of the poor and the richest

of the rich have all done it the same. Some men were made smart, others strong, but Pokemon

equilized them all. Our powerful comrades are much more than tools to an end. One can't

simply find their way to the top easily, it is a gruelling challenge. Pokemon aren't the only ones to

evolve, so do their trainers, wheter they realize it or not. Trainers aren't only those that can find

rare pokemon, or train aggresive pokemon. Every Trainer, Breeder, and Coordinator knows that

there is more than statistics and typa advantages. When you crawl through the tall grass, when

you carry an unconscious pokemon to a center, when you go through all the pain and suffering,

yet would happily do it more, then you are a trainer..."

**Unknown Location**

"...an amazing way to start off the Unova Pokemon League!" The announcer yelled on the

screen which showed a graphic of Hillary's picture moving up the tournament bracket "This is

sure to be a great Unova League, showing that Unova spirit of never giving up and never losing

hope!"

"I don't see the big deal" the petite figure covered in shadows said as it adjusted its long

straight hair

"You've never been able to appreciate the spirit of trainers" The gruff dark figure replied as it

adjusted the round brim of its large hat

"Tiny over there really did show some skill" The enormous figure replied, its shoulders

seeming to twitch with each accented word he spoke

"It was quite an interesting drop of moves" The fourth figure replied in its distinguished voice,

the large helmet it seemed to wear bouncing around almost like a bobble head

"Are you guys saying he's frontier material?" The last dark figure asked

"I'm saying maybe" The gruff voice replied "All i'm saying is that I think we'll be seeing more of

em"

"Pfft, doubt it" The petite woman replied as the televisions light glared off of what appeared to

be her sunglasses "He's probably on his way to go cry now"

"...you're such a beat kill" the ambiguous voice said, the helmet turning a bit revealing what

appeared to be two large rounded ears atop it

"You're all being ridiculous" The large figure said with another twitch of his broad shoulders

"At least we aren't as bad as the reps..." The gruff voice replied "Remember the last time we

went to their press box?"

"Oh I recall" the final figure replied as he walked across the room and pulled down a single

blind from a window, a small ray of light pouring into the room reflecting off his red jacket

**Press box**

"Oh Boo hoo! Come on, pay up everybody!" Flannery yelled out passing around a cap filled

with money "We need to get this done before the next match starts, so hurry"

"Damn it Jasmine, you lucky son'va..." Clay said as he pulled out a small stack of bills from

his pocket

"At least it was a good match" Kiera said in a calm voice as she set down her silver can of

hard tea

"Yeah, it could have been worse" Kiera's friend Viola, the photographer said as she was

handed a few bills

"He broke the struggle! Come on! He should have had that thing!" Sam yelled out as he

handed Grant some bills

"Jeesh, we really put some bills on the table this time didn't we?" The short pink haired teen,

Maylene, said as she raised her brow at all the money being swapped

"Meh, don't worry about it" Cilan whispered to her "Honestly it's all the same money being

swapped around, by the end of this all we typically don't really win much if any...in fact we

typically all lose some to pay for the broken furniture..."

"Who's up next round?" Elesa asked as she pulled out a hard tea from the large tub of ice

"Hmm...Rapha Unzel and a Fah Mu..." Skyla began as she looked at the tournament bracket

flashing on the screen

"50,000 poke on Rapha!" Chili yelled out

"Oo! 40,000 on Fah!" Whitney yelled in reply

"...jeesh...you guys really don't waste much time..." Maylene said a bit surprised at the leaders

"This is one of the few times we get to just relax" Cilan replied as he heard a small tapping on

the door "So why waste even a minute?"

The tall servant casually cracked open the door slightly to see a woman standing with a

cameraman behind her.

"Ok guys, we gotta rap some pokemon..." Sam's voice could be heard in the background

"Umm...i'm here to interview a few of the..." The woman began, her golden tooth shining from

her mouth

"You just do the singing. I'll take care of the hard part!" Micas voice yelled out in reply

"...um...gym leaders on their thoughts..." the woman continued

"Let's get it on!" Sam yelled out

"Perhaps later" the servant replied in a calm tone as he slowly closed the door on the

confused reporter

**Observation Deck**

"Hey, where's Josue heading?" Raian asked as Josue and Hillary left through a tunnel leading

off the field

"They have to go heal their pokemon" Elsa replied as she rested her chin on her hand, leaning

on the safety rail "And the ranger will probably stay in the suites for now"

"Suites?" Raian asked confused

"This really is your first League isn't it?" Elsa asked sarcastically "Those who move on to the

next round stay in the League Suites...figure it's only fair after the months of camping and

sleeping in the dirt"

"Oh, cool" Raian replied patting Lucario on the head "Lucario and I have been dying for a nice

place to sleep"

"If you think you can beat me" Elsa said sticking her tongue out at Raian

**Nearly two and a half hours and several battles later**

The cold winter wind had picked up quite a bit and blew intensly against the stands and the

crowd of trainers, which now stood less crowded than it had before. The stands were still as

packed as before, if not more packed, roaring in joy at the end of the last battle. Raian watched

as the large metal shutter closed over what had been a forest like enviornment.

"Amazing! I'm not sure how the next round can top that!" The enthusiastic announcer yelled

out as the large screen showed the graphic of some green haired trainer with a simple cap move

up the bracket.

"Yeah, that one was pretty good eh?" Elsa asked nudging Raian with her elbow as the two

leaned on the safety rail.

"It really was..." Raian said, his voice beginning to shake a bit almost as though it was from

the cold "Each battle is getting bigger and bigger...I just...wow"

"Don't worry about it" Elsa said playfully nudging Raian again as she adjusted her french braid

"I have no interest in making our battle go over the top"

"Heh, ye...wait...you say that like you're going to win easily" Raian replied as Elsa rested her

head on his shoulder, the large screen showing the next two participants: a young student

looking girl with waist length blonde hair and somewhat void eyes, and another young girl with

bouncy vibrant red hair and emerald green eyes.

"No hard feelings" Elsa said looking up at Raian "But I saw how your friend fought...don't get

me wrong, he isn't bad at all, but if you're at that level I shouldn't have too much trouble"

"You really have some random bouts of super confidence, you know that right?" Raian asked

as he raised his brow at the girl

"So do you, but you don't see me complaining" Elsa replied as a large wind blew by, throwing

her hair into Raians face

"I'm not really complaining" Raian said as shrugged and blew her hair from his face "You

remind me of myself, honestly and I can't wait to battle you"

"Neither can I" Elsa replied as the battlefield opened up into what appeared to be a frozen rink

"Let the match begin!" The announcer yelled out

**Elsewhere**

"Aww!" Mica yelled out "Of course it would be tundra, there goes 50,000!"

"Tundra! Woo!" Elesa yelled out as she stood atop one of the tables, a brown bottle in her

hand "I win!"

"Damn it!" Sam yelled out as he dropped his face down onto the table

"Sucks to Suck" Maylene said with a laugh as she kicked her feet up onto the table

"Shut up pinky, you haven't made a single bet!" Chili yelled out

"...I'm Sixteen..." Maylene replied

"You're a gym leader and a Frontier rep" Crasher retorted quickly as he popped open another

dark brown bottle

"How many times do I need to say that I really don't know how I got to be in this position...?"

Maylene asked with a sigh

"Yeah, cut her some slack" The green poncho wearer, Gardenia, said as she poured more

tea from a tea kettle into a cup

"You don't just accidently end up a leader..." Chili said a bit irrate

"Are you even a leader anymore?" Whitney asked as she walked by, a can of hard tea in her

hand

"Not for much longer, no" Chili replied

"In fairness it's so we can go train some more..." Cress replied from the couch

"Yeah, we want to put the final ingredients on our styles to really make the dish" Cilan added

on as he shook a small metal drink shaker

"I think it's rather nice" Viola said as she poured her drink into a cup with a small umbrella in it

"You can't blame anyone for wanting to spend more... time with their pokemon..." Jasmine said, her tone

lowering as the sentence carried on, at which all the leaders seemed to shake their heads and

let off different noises of approval.

**Observation deck**

"Hey...guys..." Josue said as he reached Raian and Elsa "...you aren't Iian...I think"

"Oh, Josue!" Raian said jumping back "That battle was excellent! Ten out of ten, would watch

again!"

"Thanks" Josue replied as an enormous cloud came off the field, sparkling with small pieces

of ice "I gave it my all, it's really all I could wish for"

"And where's hillary?" Raian asked "Where have you two been?"

"Oh, after the battle we left to heal our pokemon, do interviews, and all that" Josue replied as

he leaned on the safety rail "...then we were hungry so we decided to eat...and then I came here

and she went to rest up in the suite"

"Jeesh" Raian said as he leaned on the rail next to Josue and Elsa overlooking the Pyroar

charge at the Arbok

"Where's Iian?" Josue asked as he took in a deep breath

"I don't really know, he went off with someone" Raian replied "The less questions I ask, the

better"

"Uh huh..." Josue said a bit confused as he brushed the hair from his face "You ready for your

match?"

"Yeah, i'd say so" Raian said looking back at Elsa with a smug grin

"You're still going down" Elsa said pushing Raian back a little

"Arbok is unable to continue!" The announcer yelled out "Trainer Merida please send out your

next pokemon!"

**Elsewhere**

"...and that's when we beat Drayden" Iian said as he held a burger up close to his mouth

"You guys really seem to have some bad luck" Anna said a bit astonished "Losing fingers and

being stabbed does not sound very fun"

"It's what being a trainer is" Iian replied in his typical accent "It isn't all badge winning and

pokemon catching"

"Well, I can agree with that much" Anna replied as she stuck her spoon into the chocolate

covered ice cream before her "But still, i'm fairly impressed that you guys kept on"

"Honestly, i'm not sure if those wankers would have if I didn't force them to" Iian said with a

small laugh as he bit into the burger

"Call them what you will, but they're the ones that keep you going just as much as you keep

them going" Anna retorted as she took a small bite of the sweet "If I didn't have my sister with me

I would have probably quit a while ago"

"Oh right, the sister, Ella was it?" Iian asked

"Elsa" Anna corrected him "She's the one your friend is facing this round"

"Haha, posh eh?" Iian asked "That'll be an interesting one!"

"I think so" Anna repied "I see him walking around with that Lucario everywhere..."

"Yeah, that thing is pampered as hell" Iian replied "It's a little princess, not a fighting pokemon"

"...didn't you say he beat you twice?" Anna asked as she adjusted her braids

"I..uh..." Iian began, unable to think of what to say

"Torkoal is unable to continue!" The television behind Iian blurted out "The match goes to

Trainer Luna!"

"Huh?" Anna said looking up at the screen as the camera zoomed in on the blonde teenager

"What?" Iian asked

"You know what match is next right?" Anna asked leaping to her feet

"...NoOoo" Iian replied confused

**Observation Deck**

"Woo!" Josue yelled out happily as the large metal shutter closed on the field, the battle was

rather quick but fun to watch

"Well..." Elsa said as she stood up suddenly, the large screen showing the blondes image

move up the bracket

"What?" Raian asked a bit unsure

"Are you kidding?" Elsa asked with a loom of unamusement "It's..."

"Next match is... Trainer Elsa and Trainer Raian!" The announcer yelled out as Raian and

Elsas pictures popped up on the screen

"Oh..." Raian said, his stomach feeling a bit uneasy

"Well...let's go" Elsa said with a comforting smile as Josue happily pushed Raian forward,

Lucario pulling on Raians hand

"...alright" Raian said turning to his Lucario with a smile "It's time..."

**The Press Box**

"WooWooWoo!" Sam yelled out moving his arm in a circular pattern

"Aha, here we go Mica boy, the moment of truth, eh?" Kiera asked as she wrapped her arms

around Mica, her breath clearly giving off the scent of some peppermint alcholic drink

"Yeah" Mica said with a small smile, his cheeks slightly red

"Come on Raian...you got this" Elsa said sitting at the edge of her seat looking over the field at

Raian and his opponent slowly walking out

"Still have a lot of confidence in him I see" Skyla said as she set down her large mug

"I know he can do this, I believe in him" Elesa replied

"Actually, i'm turning to this kids side too" Flannery yelled out from the couch, her arm

wrapped around Cress and her other arm laying out next to several empty bottles

"Me too" Maylene said from the corner looking over the field

"Uh oh, L l love triangle" Grant yelled out drunkedly

"How on earth did me saying 'me too' suddenly turn into a ..." The girl began

"Love Triangles! I hate Love Triangles..." Mica yelled out in a nearly comical deep voice

"...Oh shut up..." Elesa said "Let's just see how his match goes..."

**Observation Deck**

"Yes, we made it!" Anna yelled out as she pulled Iians arm forth, the two reaching the

obsevation deck overlooking the field where Elsa and Raian stood on opposite ends

"Oh hey, there you are" Josue said casually opening a bag of chips as he looked at Iian

"Heeey, good job out...ahem...not bad pipsqueak" Iian said putting his hand forth for Josue to

shake "Not bad"

"Thanks" Josue replied putting his hand forth

"And now to see what the field will be!" The announcer yelled out as Iian and Josue

exchanged a handshake of mutual respect

**Press box**

"Alright come on neow!" Clay yelled out as he and several leaders huddled together looking at

the television

"Come on rock!" Chili yelled out as he clenched a few bills in his hand

"Screw your rock! River damn it!" Crasher yelled out as the flashing graphic began playing on

the screen

"Let's go bay be! Ruins!" Lenora yelled out

"Volcanic!" Sam yelled out as he tried to drink his beverage at the same time, the word

coming out gurgled

Everyone watched intently as the graphic suddenly stopped and a stylized image popped up

on the screen

"Oh! Fine hall!" The announcer yelled out

"Damn it!" Several of the leaders groaned together

"Haha, Never doubt the Focus!" Chucks voice could be heard yelling out

**On the Battlefield**

"Alright Lucario..." Raian said as the large metal shutter noisely opened up "...You'll be in

reserve as third, but I think i'm going to start off with...with...woah"

Raian, Lucario, and Elsa stared in amazement at the marvelous rising battlefield. The floor

was all polished, clean, and reflective marble with the halfway point marked by a fine white line

splitting two circles. All along the rounded sides of the battlefield were large extravegent

columns, opening at the spots where Elsa and Raian stood. The pillers all supported a dome

shaped grid of some stone. At the top of each pillar was a small symbol: a rain drop, an eye, a

fist, a lightning bolt, and so on.

"Not too shabby" Elsa said looking at the fine battle stage

"Whenever you're ready" Raian replied with a smirk as he plucked a pokeball from the strap

dangling from his belt

"Hmm, don't want to admire the scenery before you lose?" Elsa asked as she pulled out a

pokeball from her jacket pocket "So be it...come on out Glaceon!"

Raian nearly gasped with shock as Elsa's pokeball unleashed the creature. Sure enough,

there it stood on the fine marble floor, a Glaceon. It looked very much like Raian's, only a bit

larger and it's fur seemed less well kept. It stood staring at Lucario with a bit of boldness to it, as

though it was ready for battle.

"Well go on" the referee said looking at Lucario "Get on the field"

"What?" Raian asked

"Your pokemon is out, it needs to be on the field so the battle can begin" the ref replied

"..son of a b..." Raian said as he slapped his hand to his forehead

**Press Box**

"Alright then, taking all bets!" Clay yelled out "Moment of truth, any last minute bets for or

against the runt?!"

"This one's going to be good" Flannery said as she leapt over the back of the couch onto her

seat, another bottle in her hand

"Seeing as it's Mica's little brother, and seeing how well his cousin did..." Whitney said "Yeah,

I bet it will be good"

"Alright now, every body shudup!" Marlon yelled out "Let's get some rules set, eh?...One shot

for everytime they dodge an attack! Two shots for every critical! Three shots everytime a type

advantage doesn't win!"

"Aha! You're all going down!" Crasher yelled out in a hearty voice

"Let's make this interesting...each time they yell out 'dodge it' we take a shot!" Sam yelled out

"Each time they use an ineffective move, take a shot!" Grant yelled out

"...we're going to die of alcohol poisoning by the time this is over..." Elesa said as she uneasily

walked to her table swaying a large clear bottle about

"Oh wait, he's a coordinator...every time he calls a move something other than what it actually

is we do a shot!" Chili said with a laugh as he tossed a can to Whitney

"Every time he mentions pose, landing, or finesse!" Skyla yelled out followed by a lot of

drunken laughter, her face nearly as red as her hair

"...yup...definietly going to die of alcohol poisoning..." Viola said as she took a picture of Skyla

falling from her chair

**On the battlefield**

"..well...not quite how I planned" Raian said looking at Lucario as he stepped on the field

"But...I think it should be fine"

"Lu car" Lucario replied as he exchanged eye contact with the smug glaceon

By this point the wind had picked up slighly. The wind was no longer the worst factor, the air

was freezing cold to begin with, and the sun had passed its peak and was beginning its descent

ever so slowly. The crowd was still as lively as ever though, they could be heard happily cheering

and speaking to each other, all just enjoying the battles. Josue happily sat down next to his

Gothorita munching on his chips, waiting for the battle to begin. Anna happily stood next to the

safety rail watching her sister, Iian standing beside her waiting to see what Raian could do.

"Alright Glaceon, take this slow, no need to wear yourself out" Elsa said smugly "Let's start off

with an Ice Beam"

Glaceon quickly took in a large breath, gathering up its energy, and spat forth a beam of ice

cold power. Lucario stood still, concentrating calmly as the beam came closer and closer.

"Aura Sphere!" Raian yelled out quickly, the instant he did the wolf thurst forth its arms and

shot forth a ball of pure blue energy.

The aura sphere collided with the ice beam a few yards from Lucario, but as it did, it stopped

the beam with a large blast. The crowd all turned their attention to the collision spot where Ice

frosted over everywhere along the floor and columns, Lucario stiill standing unphased.

"Not bad" Elsa said nodding her head slightly "...Glaceon, change of plan, let's take him

down...Hidden Power!"

"Lucario dodge it and Aura Sphere!" Raian yelled out as Glaceon took in a deep breath

Lucario quickly shifted his stance as Glaceon began lightly glowing red. Glaceon let out a

large yelp as it shot forth its hidden power, several glowing red orbs of energy which shot off in

multiple directions. Lucario quickly leapt behind one of the support pillars, one of the orbs striking

it hard. The wolf quickly sprung out from behind the pillar and threw forth an aura sphere. But

Glaceon was quick and dodged the blast which struck the ground exactkly where it had been

standing. Glaceon quickly landed with a smug smile on its face.

"Damn" Raian muttered "Lucario dark pulse!"

"Shadow Ball!" Elsa yelled in reply

Lucario held his paws to his chest and quickly shot them forth along with a large pulse of dark

energy. Glaceon simultaneously charged a ball of energy and shot it out at Lucario. The dark

pulse shook the pillars of stone before it met with the shadow ball. The two energies collided, but

both were equally powerful and caused a small explosion blasting wind past the pokemon.

**Observation Deck**

"Well, now that it's established they're equally matched, something ridiculous is going to

happen for there to be a winner.." Josue said to Gothorita as he popped open a soda bottle

"Woah...i've never seen one go move for move with Elsa like that before" Anna said in

amazement as she looked over the field

"Really?...if Raian can keep up, she can't be that good" Iian replied a bit mockingly

**On The battlefield**

"Alright Lucario, time for shock and awe!" Raian yelled out

"Glaceon get ready to use Water Pulse!" Elsa yelled out as she brushed her hair from her

face

"Lu Car!" Lucario roared out as he held out his two paws, two aura spheres forming in each

hand

Glaceon quickly slapped down its paws, readying itself as Lucario threw forth one. Glaceon

leapt up, the aura sphere hitting the ground and throwing up a small dust cloud. As Glaceon

landed it quickly held its head up high, a small water sphere forming above its nose. The water

sphere suddenly opened into a ring of water which shot down to the ground, expanding and

spreading out like a great ripple. Lucario leapt in the air and tossed forth the second aura sphere

which struck a segment of the water pulse, throwing up a large splash.

"What on earth?" Elsa asked flinching as she looked at the large cloud of mist

"Glace?" Glaceon said in confusion as the mist dissepated and Lucario was nowhere to be

seen

"And here comes the awe.." Raian said with a smile as Glaceon turned around

"Look out!" Elsa yelled out as Lucario sprung forth from behind a pillar

Glaceon turned to be greeted by a paw. Lucario didn't stop there and shot forth another paw.

Glaceon flinched in pain as Lucario brought forth its knee, followed by another paw, then a large

kick, each attack getting faster and stronger.

**Press box**

"Close combat!" Maylene yelled out

"Aha, yeeeah" Sam replied as he uneasily lumbered across the room swaying from side to

side

"You guys are weird" Gardenia said as she braided her bangs

"We aren't that bad" Viola replied as she adjusted the lens on her camera

"Yes you people are" Roxanne said as she pushed the drunken Grant away from her

"Hey, ease up Roxy" Mica said as he fell rather harshly to the couch, a dark brown bottle in

his hand

"Things are getting a tad hectic in here..." Cilan said as he watched Elesa dance atop one of

the tables, a half empty clear bottle in his hand

**On the battlefield**

Lucario stood regaining his breath as Glaceon rose to its feet several feet away.

"Lucario, let's kick it to the next gear!" Raian yelled out "Draco Slash!"

"Shut it down!" Elsa yelled out, her voice loud yet not frantic. She had an odd calmness about

her which was somewhat unsettling as the match heated up.

Lucario began to charge up his internal energy, but Glaceon didn't allow it and quickly shot

forth a shadow ball. Lucario leapt up, barely dodging the impact of the shadow ball, but Glaceon

was quick. Glaceon shot forth an ice beam which struck Lucario in mid air, the bi pedal wolf

falling to the ground hard.

"Get up!" Raian yelled out

"Shadow Ball!" Elsa quickly commanded

Before Lucario could rise to its feet Glaceon had its energy charged and shot forth a shadow

ball. Lucario quickly threw himself along the marble floor, the shadow ball striking where he was

with a great amount of force.

"Keep at it!" Elsa yelled out confidently as she looked at her launcher

Glaceon charged forth another shadow ball and threw it at Lucario, this time the wolf lunged

to his feet and leapt up clinging to one of the columns. Glaceon threw forth another shadow ball,

Lucario threw himself away from the column. As Glaceon threw forth a third Shadow Ball,

Lucario send his response in the form of an Aura Sphere. The two orbs of raw energy met and

exploded in mid air sending off a blast wave. The crowd rather enjoyed the sight and roared in

enjoyment.

"Okay, Glaceon take this" Elsa said as she pressed down on her launcher which shot forth a

small pill "X Speed"

"Lucario keep calm and think this out" Raian said as his comrade took the chance to regain

its breath "Don't panic...the moment you panic, she's already won"

"Alright let's go! Glaceon Hidden Power!" Elsa yelled out

Glaceon stomped its paws into the ground hard as it let off the orbs of energy. Lucario braced

himself to dodge the attack, but as he did Glaceon charged forth directly after the balls of energy.

Lucario tried to maintain his focus as the energy ball came quickly followed by Glaceon. As the

attack reached him, Lucario leapt forth into a cartwheel like flip, dodging the attack and placing

his paw on the back of Glaceon as he flipped over the creature as well.

"Close Combat!" Raian yelled out

Lucario shot forth its paw at Glaceon, but the pokemon was far too fast this time and dodged

quite hastily. Lucario looked with surprise as Glaceon swung its tail up striking Lucario in the

chin. As Lucario cringed at the pain Glaceon let off its Hidden Power once again, this time

Lucario completely unable to dodge. The orb of heated energy struck Lucario directly, a critical

hit. Lucario skidded back a few feet cringing.

"Now Ice Beam!" Elsa said with a smile running across her face

Glaceon shot forth a beam of freezing energy the moment its trainer commanded so. Lucario

reacted the best way it could, to counter the attack with an attack. Lucario let off a purple swirling

beam of powerful enerfy, a Dragonpulse which contered the ice beam.

"Good Job Lucario!" Raian yelled out as the beams stopped and the pokemon stood staring

at each other "Now Dark Pulse!"

"Water pulse!" Elsa commanded

Both pokemon shot off their waves which quickly collided against each other, cancelling each

other out. The pulses struck the pillars, shaking them with their strength.

"That's it!" Raian yelled out "Lucario, All out assault!"

"Give him everything you've got!" Elsa replied as the pokemons eyes met, the tension could

practically be cut with a knife.

Lucario threw a quick aura sphere which Glaceon immidietly dodged. The wolf charged forth

and shot its paw at Glaceon, but glaceon dodged once more and shot forth its head. Lucario

shot forth its head in response and the two struck each other hard with headbutts. Lucarios leg

quickly came forth trying to strike Glaceon, but the pokemon pushed away dodging it. Glaceon

spat forth an ice beam across the floor, crawling towards Lucario. Lucario shot off a dark pulse

which fought the ice beams progression across the floor. Glaceon cringed with aggrevation and

leapt forth, throwing a shadow ball. The shadow ball struck Lucario, but he refused to be taken

down. Glaceon ran forth at Lucario in an attempt to tackle the pokemon, but Lucario grabbed

ahold of its opponent and lifted the creature in the air. Glaceon stuggled for a moment before

Lucario slammed the creature down into the ground. As Lucario let forth a small grin several

orbs of red energy shot off of Glaceon, many of which struck Lucario directly, launching him

back.

The crowd stood still amazed at what they had witnessed. Josue rose to his feet as he

watched Lucario struggle to his feet. Iian and Anna couldn't force any words out as they

witnessed the battle unfold. Even the drunken leaders and frontier reps found themselves in awe

at Lucario hanging in the battle.

"...Glaceon...finish him" Elsa said, her voice clearly showing respect for the pokemons

courage.

"Glace" Glaceon said impressed by Lucario

"Lu car!" Lucario roared as he threw forth one last aura sphere, Glaceon quickly throwing a

shadow ball in response

Raian looked with dismay as the smoke cleared, Lucario still standing breathing heavily

across from Glaceon.

"Lucario...stop" Raian said looking at his beaten comrade "You've been hurt enough...just...let

it go"

"Let it go?" Elsa asked as she and Lucario looked at Raian with shock

"I don't want Lucario getting hurt more" Raian replied

"Lu car!" Lucario roared out, a hint of rage in its bark

"What?" Raian asked confused as Lucario snarled slightly "Lucario don't do this! Just go

down! Don't hurt yourself more!"

"Lu!" Lucario roared back as he put his paws forth and began charging up his energy

"I don't know how to react to this..." Elsa said as Lucario stood up tall and ready "Glaceon,

water pulse!"

"Glace!" Glaceon replied striking its head up high charging the water ring, but as it did Lucario

threw forth an aura sphere breaking its concentration as it leapt out of the way. Lucario didn't

stop, the wolf lunged forth and struck glaceon. One hit turned to two, two to four, and in seconds

Close Combat was in full throttle berating the glaceon harshly. As Lucario threw forth one last

punch he clenched the leg of Glaceon before it could go flying. Then with an extremely powerful

Aura Sphere, Lucario struck Glaceon in point blank range with a critical hit.

"Wow! Lucario is not going down without a fight!" The announcer yelled out as Glaceon flew

back, sliding into on of the pillars.

As Lucario let off a small grin Glaceon leapt up and threw forth a shadow ball. Before the wolf

could react, the shadow ball struck him hard. As he fell back Glaceon shot forth an ice beam.

Lucario cringed as he hit the ground hard, but it wasn't over. Lucario looked up to see Glaceon

shoot off Hidden Power. The orbs of energy struck everywhere creating a large dust cloud.

Raian watched wide eyed with panic as the dust began to settle. Elsa threw her hair from her

face as she focused on the field. Josue watched closely, unsure of what he'd see. Iian and Anna

both leaned over the safety rail trying to see the outcome. Finally the dust cleared to reveal

Lucario on his side unconscious.

"Lucario is unable to continue!" The referee yelled out holding up one of his flags

"Lucario!" Raian yelled out as he ran onto the field and slid on his knees to his fallen ally

Elsa looked with a bit of worry, uneasily rubbing her fingers together as Raian examined

Lucario. Raian looked to see no major visible damage, some frayed fur and some frozen fur was

about all the eye could see. Lucario was out cold though, he was no doubt done for.

**Press Box**

"...oh my..." Jasmine said as she held her hand to her mouth, overlooking the television which

showed a close up of Raian holding Lucario in his arms

"...damn...didn't you say Lucario was his closest pokemon?" Sam asked as he turned to Mica

who looked on with a serious face

"It's Raian" Mica replied simply before taking a small drink of his glass bottle "He's close with

all his pokemon. He let's people think Lucario is his secret weapon, but honestly...I know that

they're all a force to be reckoned with"

"Damn right!" Elesa yelled out as she sashayed forth, the clear bottle in her hands

three fourths empty "Don't count Raina out, I know he's got this"

"Pffft, he's done for" Skyla replied examining her empty bottle "That Lucrio was all he gots"

"Shuddup" Elesa replied waving her arm at Skyla

"You shut up" Kiera replied at elesa who responded by bending over and sticking her tongue

out at Kiera, who decided to do the same.

"Um..."Maylene began as she looked at the drunk girls "Why did they get drunk so quickly...?"

"HA, light weights!" Clay yelled out as he picked up a very large rectangular bottle of an odd

brown liquid

"YeeEah, they is not menly men likes us" Grant replied with a hiccup

"You shut your wh*re mouth!" Flannery yelled out leaping up on the couch for a moment

before losing her balance and falling onto the ground hard. Everyone burst out into laughter as

the only word she could be heard saying was "...ow"

**On the Battlefield**

"Rest up buddy" Raian said looking at a slightly dusty pokeball "You did great"

"So then, what's next?" Elsa asked in a somewhat cheerful tone

"Well...I was saving this...but I feel this time is as good as any" Raian said putting the pokeball

away and plucking forth another pokeball"

"Oh?" Elsa asked adjusting her braid

"Come on out Chandelure!" Raian yelled out throwing forth the pokeball

As the pokeball unleashed its beam, out formed a new pokemon of Raians. An incredibly

difficult pokemon to describe, Chandelure was much like a sentient chandelier. It had a purple

striped, round head with round pupil less yellow eyes. A ring of small black spikes formed on the

top of its head with tall purple flames sprouting from he middle. Protruding from a black spike

below its bodiless head, black arm like appendages curled upwards tipped with a purple flame.

"Mggh" Iian said in a groan as he looked down, a darkness covering his face of disdain

"That's different" Anna said looking at the neat pokemon which happily twirled about, showing

itself off

"I can't believe he trained that thing..." Iian said looking up with a look crossed between

disbelief and disgust

"I think it's cute" Anna replied with a smile

"I think it tried to kill me" Iian replied looking at it "And it should be killed with water"

"I doubt that it would try to kill you..." Anna replied unamused as Chandelure bowed forth at

the audience

"Yes yes, strike a pose, show off your sheen" Raian said with a smile as Chandelure posed

for the crowd

"Hehe...cute" Elsa said with a small giggle, at which Glaceon turned to her unamused

"...what...it is"

"Aright. Chandelure!" Raian yelled out "Are you ready?!"

"Chande!" Chandelure replied in a reverberating voice as it twirled and took on a serious look,

or at least so it would seem

"Let's not dawdle!" Raian yelled out throwing his arm forth, at which Chandelure did the same

in a mirror image "Let's...turn up the heat"

At this Raian threw his arm off to the side and held up his other fist in an odd pose. Sure

enough, Chandelure copied the pose perfectly, at which a single camera could be heard in the

crowd followed by a winding of its film.

"Glaceon, keep things chill" Elsa replied with an equally bad pun

"Let's light up the stage" Raian replied striking another pose, at which his chandelure did the

same

"Your Chandelure is neat, but my Glaceon is cooler" Elsa replied at which Glaceon's half

open eyes turned to its trainer in disbelief

"Alright, this argument is starting to get a bit heated" Raian replied kicking up his legs and

throwing his arms to the side, of course copied by Chandelure

"What are they doing?" Chili asked as he looked at Raian make random poses with his

Chandelure

"Shh, don't disrupt it" Elesa replied "This is a most sacred art, never break it"

"Alright, are you ready to break the ice?" Elsa asked

"I believ..." Raian began

"Will one of you call out a bloody attack!" Iians voice could be heard yelling from the crowd

"Oh fine..." Raian said a bit sad as he dropped his pose "Chandelure! Flame Burst!"

"Glaceon use Water Pulse!" Elsa replied, her enthusiasm back

Chandelure happily spun around and waved its arms about as Glaceon shot off a water

pulse. As the pulse of water came close Chandelure suddenly shot upwards in the air and threw

forth a ball of fire. Glaceon dodged the initial ball of flames, but as it landed it exploded into a wide

ranging burst of flames. Glaceon was struck directly and shot backwards into a column, a sickly

sound could be heard as it slid down onto the floor.

"Glaceon!" Elsa yelled out looking at her pokemon

"Glaceon is unable to continue!" The referee yelled out holding up a green flag at Raian as the

crowd let off a round of cheers and applause

"Good job Chandelure" Raian said with a cheerful smile as Chandelure waved its arms about

in a swaying dance

"Haha, alright, i'll give you that one" Elsa said as she returned her Glaceon "That was good"

"Thanks" Raian said rubbing the back of his head with a smile, the both of them seemed to

forget what was at stake. Rather, they enjoyed the battle for what it was.

"Let's see how you handle Snowflake" Elsa said with a smile as she pulled forth a black and

yellow pokeball and lightly tossed it feet in front of her onto the field.

"Well then..." Raian said looking with awe at his new opponent, Chandelure still happily

dancing about unnoticing it.

It was enormous, over seven feet tall and quite large. It was some odd snowman creature:

bipedal covered in shaggy white fur. It had two glaring pale purple eyes with large bushy

eyebrows. It had two large tufts of fur growing on its back and chest. Its hands, feets, and tail

were dark green and spiky, nearly resembling a tree.

"This is Snowflake" Elsa said holding her hand out gesturing to the Abomasnow

"That's a glacier, not a snowflake..." Raian said looking at the enormous creature

"Hey now, he's just a bit of a loner, other than that Snowflake is a gentle creature" Elsa replied

with a smile to her pokemon

"That things face could curdle dairy..." Raian replied sarcastically

"Hey!" Elsa replied snapping her finger

"Alright fine, Chandelure!" Raian said, at which Chandelure stopped its dance and stood up

tall looking at the opponent "Let's kick this off with a Flame Burst!"

"Counter it with Blizzard!" Elsa yelled out in reply

As Chandelure spun around about to spew forth its flame burst, Abomasnow shot forth his

arm. The internal energy within the creature flared up incredibly as it summoned forth the great

ice move. The water in the air around the Abomasnow froze up and began shooting forth through

the air. Within seconds a great burst of snow and ice shot forth from Abomasnow and the air

around the creature. Chandelure threw forth its attack which was quickly overwhelmed with the

snow creatures attack. Raian shivered as the chunks of ice flew past him, hitting him lightly, yet

Chandelure was not as lucky and took on a great amount of the blizzard like attack.

"Alright now get in and use Ice Punch!" Elsa yelled out at which her enormous comrade

began to charge forth. The creature was slow, but for its size it was relatively fast as it charged

the Chandelure which brushed off the layers of ice atop it.

"Flamethrower!" Raian yelled out the moment Abomasnow came close, Chandelure wasted

no time in tipping its head and expanding its flames greatly directly at abomasnow. The large

creature flinched as it fell back several feet

"Snowflake!" Elsa yelled out

"Now Flame burst!" Raian yelled out, at which his pokemon threw forth the fireball which yet

again struck the large creature directly. As it impacted on the creature it exploded unleashing a

great flame burst all across the snow monster.

Everyone watched with disbelief as Abomasnow fell to the ground unconscious, the mighty

beast taken out with two attacks. Elsa knew the flame based attacks would be super effective,

but she couldn't fathom how quickly they took down Abomasnow who landed only one attack.

"Abomasnow is unable to continue!" The referee yelled out as Elsa returned her pokemon,

the crowd cheering, Raian patting off the flakes of ice and snow from himself.

"That Blizzard was pretty awesome" Raian said with a smile as Chandelure shook and

danced about to shake off the ice from itself

"Thanks, that flamethrower wasn't half bad" Elsa replied as she returned the pokemon.

"Haha, yeah, we've been working on it" Raian replied as he rubbed his hands together for

warmth, the cold air getting colder

"Well, down to my last" Elsa said with a smile as she pulled forth one last pokeball "Glaceon

was my strongest, but I refuse to go out easily"

"I don't expect you to" Raian replied as he flipped his hood up over his head, Chandelure still

spinning about dancing

**The Press Box**

"YeEeEeah! That's what I thought!" Elesa yelled out at the television which showed a replay

of Chandelure's Flamethrower

"Haha, rain boy really is Mica's brother" Maylene said with a laugh as she looked out the

indow "...maybe a bit more flamboyent...but still..."

"Hey now, there isn't anything wrong with style!" Burgh yelled out as he walked down the

stairs from the upper level "...Wow, you guys have been going pretty hardcore in here haven't

you?"

"I don't know what you mean" Flannery replied with a hiccup as she she lifted her hand, each

finger stuck in an empty bottle

"Of course you don't" Burgh replied placing his hands on his hips looking at the group a bit

disapprovingly

**On the battlefield**

"Alright Olaf, it's up to you" Elsa said in her calm cheerful voice as she threw forth her last

pokeball

Chandelure looked at the pokemon entrigued as it formed. It was a sphereical pokemon

covered in what appeared to be ice. In the ice like covereing where several holes revealing a

hard black rock like structure underneath. Out of its covering two blue eyes peered through along

with a mouth with several flat teeth. Atop its body protuded two large black conical horns.

"A glalie...?" Raian said a bit confused

"Olaf...yes" Elsa replied as the glalie let off a smile

"Well alright then" Raian responded with a grin "Let's get down to business, Chandelure start

things off with Flame Burst!"

"Olaf dodge and get in for a crunch!" Elsa replied throwing her arm forth

The sphereical pokemon quickly shot forth through the air. Chandelure spun around and

threw forth the flame burst ball of fire, Olaf quickly dodged the blast which shot past and struck a

pillar. Chandelure looked with a bit of confusion at the creatures speed as it suddenly shot forth

and headbutted the ghost type. As Chandelure cringed Olaf bit down hard on one of its arms.

"Chandelure Flamethrower!" Raian yelled out as he felt a small cold drop on his cheek

Chandelure began to charge forth its energy, heat coming off its body, but as it did a cloud of

icy mist began forming around Olafs head. Olaf threw itself back several feet, Chandelure shot

forth a great blast of flame, but Glaceon replied with a great beam of ice. The two beams struck

each other creating a cloud of steam.

"Not bad..." Raian said a bit impressed by the Glalie's quick reaction

"I can always count on Olaf" Elsa replied brushing the hair from her face as Olaf and

Chandelure stared at each other.

"Chandelure Shadow ball!" Raian yelled out

"Dodge it and get in with another Crunch!" Elsa commanded

Chandelure held up its arm like appendages and charged forth a shadow ball quickly. Olaf

shot forth, but in mid air Chandelure threw forth the shadow ball striking Olaf. A cloud of smoke

formed off of Olaf after the shadow ball struck it, yet not a moment later Olaf shot forth at

Chandelure once more.

"Move back!" Raian yelled out as he felt several flakes of cold on his face

Chandelure moved back and instinctivly shot off a flamethrower. Olaf backed off quickly

dodging the flames. As they did, a light fall began on the stadium. Raian and Elsa both looked up

to see a light wave of snow flakes.

"Well, it looks like we have us some light snowfall here in the Unova League!" The announcer

yelled out

"Snow..hehe...reminds me of home" Raian said with a smile as he held his hands out in the

light snow

"The cold never really bothered me" Elsa said with a smile as she felt the cold flakes on her

face "I actually rather like it"

"Bloody f^cking snow!" Iian yelled out pulling himself into his jacket shivering

"...ugh...of course it would have to snow" Anna said a bit annoyed as she crossed her arms to

conserve heat

"Well, now that the stage is completely set" Raian said with a large grin as he held out his

arms "Let's finish this!"

"Bring it" Elsa replied simply "Olaf use Ice Beam and follow it up with Crunch!"

"Chandelure fight it off with a flamethrower!" Raian responded

Olaf's head began letting off its icy mist as it charged up an ice beam. Chandelure spun

around and flamethrower. Yet Olaf didn't shoot off its ice beam directly at the flames but rather

shot it at the ground and formed a wall of ice. Chandelure looked with confusion at the wall of ice,

suddenly Olaf shot forth through the ice, shards flying everywhere. The glalie struck Chandelure

hard, its teeth laching onto an arm and driving the creature back into one of the pillars.

"Good job, now ice Beam!" Elsa yelled out

Olaf pressed hard against Chandelure and the column. Chandelure cringed as the pokemon

pressed hard, one of chandelure's arms in its jaw. The Glalie bit down hard on Chandelure, but

the pokemon didn't give up. As the frost cloud began forming around Olafs head Chandelure

quickly shot forth its head into the Glalie. Olaf cringed and fell back a bit, Chandelure not wasting

the moment quickly shot forth a flamethrower. The flames encircled the ice type pokemon and

let off an enormous cloud of steam.

"Aha! Nicely Done!" Raian yelled happily with a small bounce of energy

"Olaf! Are you okay?!" Elsa asked as her glalie slowly rose cringing

"Glal!" Olaf replied, not nearly ready to give up

**Press Box**

"Ha, sucks to be out there!" Sam said slurring his words a bit as he looked at the light

snowfall

"It sucks to be in here with you drunken fools" Roxanne replied as Chandelure struck Olaf

with a flame burst

"You know you love it in here, otherwise you'd be in the other room with the boring frontier

reps" Mica said with a small hearty chuckle

"You mean like your grandmother and Drayden?" Roxanne asked, her voice sounding oddly

pretentious

"No not those reps, the other room reps...the really boring ones" Mica replied as he watched

Chandelure hit Olaf directly with a flame burst, to which the ice pokemon replied with an ice

beam

"haha! He got you!" Chili yelled out as he poured his glass cup full of a very strong smelling

liquid

"oOoOo" Sam added holding his hand to his mouth

"Well I...I mean..." Roxanne began, unable to think of what to say

"...heh..." Jasmine let off a slight chuckle

**Observation Deck**

"Bloody f^cking arse!" Iian cursed, his breath visible in the cold "Hurry up! I'm freezing my

damned arse off out here!"

"You're freezing?!" Anna asked shivering "You're nice and bundled up! I'm over her frozen

like a chunk of ice!"

"H h here" Iian said pulling forth a bundled up piece of cloth from his pocket "I hate wearing

these things"

Anna grabbed ahold of the bundled cloth to see it was a scarf. A somewhat crude black scarf

with a red symbol on its end resembling a pokeball.

"...did you just do something nice for someone else?" Josue asked as he slowly dragged his

feet across the floor

"Gothorita?" Gothorita added on looking at Iian with her large eyes

"What...um...no...I mean..." Iian stuttered, his jaw shaking in the cold

"Aha! He does have decency!" Josue said with a large smile "...I owe you two hundred poke

Gothorita..."

**On The battlefield**

Olaf shot back several feet, steam coming off its body. Chandelure glided back as well with

small chunks of ice on its body. The two pokemon were clearly warn down and running low on

energy. The fine marble floor was covered in scorch marks and chunks of ice and debris. The

battle was taking its effect, but the crowd was lving every minute of it. The light snowfall only

seemed to add atmosphere to the duel of pokemon, Elsa and Raian both happy to be battling in

the Unova League. Nothing else mattered to the two for the moment, it was pokemon battling at

its finest...Pokemon Battling for the sake of Pokemon battling.

"Judging by how you look, i'd say we're running low on stamina and internal energy right now"

Raian said looking at Chandelure who had stopped its dancing about and floated uneasily

"Same could be said about you Olaf" Elsa said watching her pokemon take in deep breaths

"So then, how about one more move?" Raian said looking at his pokemon

"Olaf, give it your all" Elsa said in response "Ice Beam!"

"Flamethrower!" Raian yelled back

Olaf quickly threw forth the beam of freezing power at its enemy. Chandelure was exhausted,

but put all it could in one more flamethrower. The two blasts met in mid air, mid battlefield,

colliding with intensity. The collision spot was a ball of swirlig flames and blue icy energy, it

created a splendid effect. The crowd watched, waiting to see what would happen. In a moment,

the collision stopped and a great cloud of smoke and ice was released covering the field. Iian

nearly fell over the safety rail with how far he leaned trying to see what happened. The leaders

watched the television closely, trying to see the camera zoom in on what had happened.

"It looks like...Glalie is unable to battle!" The announcer yelled out suddenly just as the ref

threw up his flag, the crowd going wild with cheers

"The match goes to Trainer Raian!" The referee yelled out as the large stadium screen

showed the image of Raian and Elsa, Elsa's picture fading away as Raians took center. Raian

took in a deep breath as Chandelure slowly hovered to him, the creature very tired and uneasy.

"You were splendid" Raian said putting his hand on Chandelures head "Great finesse, great

poses, i'm impressed"

"Chan!" Chandelure replied in a tired groan

"Hey" Elsa yelled out as she returned Olaf and began walking across the fine marble floor, the

wind throwing her purple jacket and her hair about "That was remarkable"

"Thanks" Raian replied returning Chandelure "You were pretty good yourself"

"I never could have guessed what you were capable of" Elsa replied putting her hand forth

"You earned that victory, and I expect you to go far in this tournament"

"I will" Raian said with a smile as he shook her hand

**Press Box**

"AHahaha! F^cking told you all!" Mica yelled out as he leapt onto a coffee table "Ha hahaha,

raian won, Raian won, and I just won some money!"

"Woo!" Elesa yelled as she joined him on the coffee table "Raian Won, Raian Won!"

"Oh come on!" Skyla yelled out holding her hands up "He had it easy, no fair!"

"Next up, would Trainer Iian and Trainer Anna come to the stage" The announcer yelled out as

the camera showed Elsa and Raian walking off the field

"Hehe, well then, looks like your boy is next" Clay yelled out as he pulled forth a large glass

bottle of some sickly brown liquid

"Well Well" Burgh said from the top of the stairs overlooking the leaders "Mister Iian is up"

"Pfft, he's going to lose horribly!" Sam yelled out "I've got 30,000 poke on it!"

"I think he has some spunk, I say he'll win" Burgh replied with a very peculiar pop of his hip

"If Burgh er says he'll win, I say he will" Mica said as he leapt from the table, almost falling

once he landed

"His opponent looks too cute, she has to have some trick up her sleeve" Crasher yelled out

"he's going down hard"

"I'm with Crasher on this one!" Whitney yelled out "20,000 says he'll lose"

"Hmm...I say he'll win" Gardenia said as she sashayed into the room holding a large carrot

"Mica said he wasn't too difficult" Kiera said with a hiccup "But, i'm still going to say he'll win"

"Of course you would" Elesa said with a look of disdain towards Kiera "Floozy"

"Tramp" Kiera replied quickly

"Hmm, I say he'll win!" Flannery yelled out

"I've fought them both" Chili yelled out "And from what I saw, I say Iian will win"

"I've fought them both as well, and I say Anna will win" Lenora replied

"The focus in this room is split" Chuck said as he closed his eyes in meditation "...plus it

doesn't matter, the girl will win"

"Jasmine?" Maylene asked as she leaned on the back of Jasmines chair

"...umm...well.." Jasmine began "...I think...that the..."

As she began to speak everyone heard a large thud, to which they all turned to see Grant

passed out on the floor.

"Well...one down" Sam said before taking a quick sip of his drink

"Wretched" Roxanne said in a bit of disgust

"Oh, lighten up" Mica said as he handed her a glass "Have some 'tea'..."

**Unknown Location**

"Well well, wasn't that Mica's brother?" The gruff voice asked as he adjusted his hat in the

darkness

"Yes it was" the red wearing figure replied from his large chair

"So what, that was far from impressive" The petite female figure said "He beat some ice

types with a fire type, big whoop"

"But what about that first little match up?" The large helmet wearing ambiguous voice asked

"That Lucario had some talent"

"So did that Glaceon in fairness" The gruff voice replied

"I think...I think..." The female began "For the love of f^ck, would you stop flexing for a minute?!"

"I'm not flexing, they do that on their own" The large accented figure replied as his broad

shoulders twitched

"You guys are ridiculous" The ambiguous voice said, its large helmet bouncing from side to

side

"The next match is starting, would you guys be quiet?" The gruff voice asked as the television

showed Iian and Anna walk to their spots on the field

"I was told I should keep an eye on this one as well..." The last figure said "So let's watch,

shall we?"


	32. Chapter 31

"Of course there are many trainers that are not particularly "good". But honestly, these are the

best of trainers...They do not make everything about competition and strengthening, to them it's

all about the joy of being with their comrades. I would much rather spend days on end with a

horrible trainer that loves pokemon than a great trainer that has turned them into numbers.

Training, Battling, and Coordinating are controversal as is, it's those trainers that see pokemon

as mere means to an end that cause this. Teams, organizations of terrorism, are just this...they

are a collection of people who want to abuse the power in pokemon. Every year I watch the

pokemon League, not for highly technical battles with type advantages and great EV trained

pokemon, don't get me wrong they're great, but seeing someone go out onto that field with a

pokemon that they've brought up is the best. Anyone can find a powerful pokemon and use it to

win, but only the best of the best have the skill to take their favorite pokemon and make

something out of them..."

**Unknown Location**

"So now that we're nearing the end of the first round, do you have any thoughts?" The gruff

voice asked in the darkness

"Well there has been a lot of talk about some of these trainers, and some are impressive"

The ambiguous voice replied, its helmet bobbing in the darkness

"Are you kidding?" The petite female said in a very disapproving tone "I recognize some of

these trainers from other leagues, and they're still dissapointing. I'll have you know that I..."

"Oh jeesh...not with the story again" The gruff voice interupted sarcastically

"As I was saying..." The female retorted "I won my very first pokemon league without having a

single pokemon knocked out the entire tournament, then I went on to defeat the elite four! Show

me that trainer and i'll say i'm interested"

"You're a bit too picky" The other voice said from its spot in the middle of the group "All you

want is results, sometimes results aren't all there is to a problem"

"All i'm saying is..." The female began replying when they all heard a strange noise that

sounded like someone squeezing a substance out of a bottle

"Dude...are you oiling up right now?" The ambiguous voice asked as the last large figure

flexed holding a small bottle in its hand

**On the Battlefield**

"Alright guys, you know how this goes, let's see a good match out there" The referee spoke

out to Anna and Iian who stood in their boxes

"Good luck" Anna said with a smile as Iian plucked a pokeball from his belt

"Wha...I mean...ahem..." Iian said caught a bit off gaurd "You too... I mean...I don't need luck!"

"And now to decide the field!" The announcer yelled out.

Iian stood shivering and a bit taken back by Anna's unyielding kindness. Anna looked at the

large stadium screen as it began its ritual of deciding a stage, the light snow still falling.

**Press box**

"Huh, I wonder what the field will be" Roxanne said as she stood up and leaned on the back of

the couch, her cup of 'tea' in her hand

"Come on, let's get some magma!" Flannery yelled out waving her arms about, each finger

stuck in the opening of a dark brown bottle

"Fairy Field!" Lenora yelled in reply

"Bah, it's going to be a good ole rocky terrain!" Clay yelled out swishing about his half empty

bottle of the sickly brown liquid

"I think it will be ..." Kiera began

"Air field!" Elesa yelled out cutting Kiera off

"...tall grass" Kiera finished "...b!tch"

"c^nt" Elesa replied without batting an eye

"Let's get a ring of fire damn it!" Skyla yelled out as she rose from the ground, her hair

completely disheveled

"Bah, river!" Crasher yelled in reply

"Dojo, dojo, dojo!" Maylene said tapping her fist on the table before her

"Hmm...I say simple dirt" Cress said as he popped open the white can he held in his hand

"Alright here it goes!" Cilan yelled out looking at the television

**On The Battlefield**

"Molten!" The announcer yelled out as a strange icon appeared on the screen

"Molten?" Both Anna and Iian said in confusion as they heard a loud rattling under the metal

shutter

Within a moment the shutter opened up. As the metal slides opened, they unleashed a great

cloud of steam and heat. Iian rather enjoyed the sudden warmth, but he enjoyed the look of the

battliefield even more. It was all black hard rock with cracks all along the floor filled with a red hot

substance letting off steam.

"I wonder if that's real..." Anna said looking at the bubbling red substance

"Alright then, time to get started" Iian said with a smile as he held up the pokeball

"Yeah, guess so" Anna replied pulling forth a pokeball

Iian let out a small unintentional smile as he tossed forth his pokeball. It quickly opened up and

formed his greatest ally, his Blaziken. It stood tall and proud as it overlooked the field. It was

pleased to feel the warmth under its feet, and it liked seeing the snowflakes fall and melt before

its eyes.

"Woah...that's an actual Blaziken" Anna said in surprise "Coool"

"Yeah, he is pretty bloody posh isn't he?" Iian said admiring his pokemon which puffed up its

chest standing tall and showing off

"Come on out Sven" Anna said as she lightly tossed her pokeball out

Iian watched intrigued as the opponent formed. It had two very large white horns which

reached about the height of Blaziken. It walked on four hooved legs with a strong proud neck. It

had a dark brown pelt with a white underbelly and white fur about its legs and a large patch

around its neck. It was a very proud Winter Form Sawsbuck.

"A grass type?" Iian asked "Are you sure you don't want to use some other pokemon?"

"No, i'm good" Anna replied cheerfully "Sven is a fiesty one, i'm confident in him"

"If you say so" Iian replied as Blaziken quickly shot into a battle stance "Blaziken, no mercy!

Blaze kick!"

"Blaz i ken!" Blaziken roared out as it shot forth on its muscular legs, its talons digging into

the rock

"Megahorn!" Anna yelled out

Without wasting a second, Sven shot forth with amazing speed towards Blaziken. Blaziken

leapt into the air, its leg held high, and dropped down quickly at the Sawsbuck. But Sven was not

taken back so easily, the pokemon stopped in its tracks and thrusted its body back dodging the

kick by incredibly small margins. The steaming foot of Blaziken struck the rock hard, a small

crack appearing. Sven didn't hesitate to shoot forth its horned head dirctly into the chest of

Blaziken. The red bird cringed as it flew back, landing hard and skidding across the rock.

"Okay, let's not have that happen again" Iian yelled out a bit annoyed "Brave Bird!"

"Blaze!" Blaziken roared out as it sprung from its back onto its feet in one fluent motion.

Blaziken tucked its head down low as it took off, its arms dangling behind in an aerodynamic

pose.

"Grass Knot!" Anna yelled out with a smirk as she held her fist up

The sawsbuck let off a roar as it slammed its hoof into the ground releasing a small glow of

green light. As Blaziken charged forth a tangle of roots suddenly shot up entangling Blazikens

leg. The bird fell to the ground hard, its momentum and weight combining to make the impact

more intense.

"Now, Charge up a Solar Beam!" Anna exclaimed as Blaziken rose to its knees

"Don't you dare give it the chance to unleash that!" Iian yelled out "Get in close!"

Blaziken nodded with a grimace on its face before it shot forward at Sven. The sawsbuck

stood with its head held high as it gathered its energy into a mighty beam, but Blaziken was

determined to not allow a chance to use the energy. Blaziken shot forth and drove its knee into

Sawsbuck's sternum. The pokemon cringed, but did not lose its focus. Blaziken however, was

not done and ducked down low. As Sven began to unleash its beam, Blaziken shot up with an

uppercut of great intensity. The attack launched the opponent into the air with Blaziken.

**Press Box**

"Holy f^ck berries, Sky uppercut" Roxanne said in an unusual voice, her third glass of 'tea' half

empty

"...dude...how powerful was that tea?" Sam asked in a whisper to Mica

"...not entirely sure, I used Kiera's mix" Mica replied in a hushed tone

"It's a Blaziken, of course it would be OP" Kiera said as she wobbled on her feet " 's some

quality Hoenn sh!t"

"bah, it's nothing next to an Infernape!" Crasher yelled out as he lifted his head from being

face down on the pool table

"Pretty sure Emboar's gotcha beat Mahu" Marlen said as he crushed a white can in his hands

"Didn't we have this same argument about grass starters last year?" Viola asked as she

snapped a picture of the field

"Yeah, and it'd be settled if you'd all stop being sore losers!" Whitney yelled out

"Sceptile is still the best grass starter in existence!" Chuck yelled out from his corner "It has

all the focus!"

**On the battlefield**

Sven struggled to its feet very uneasily. Blaziken stood tall and proud, and ready for more.

The heat from the battlefield combating the cold of the snow kept everything in a state of beauty

for the battle. Iian stood with a heated look in his eye, same as Anna who stood with a gleam of

eagerness.

"We aren't out yet" Anna said with confidence as Sven dug his hooves into the rock

"Good, don't make this too easy on us" Iian replied with a smirk "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!

"Sven, Nature Power!" Anna yelled out

The Sawsbuck thrust its legs into the ground, a green glow of energy coming off as it

transfered into the ground. Blaziken leapt forth into the air, its leg letting off a small trail of steam.

As Blaziken came close, several large boulders sprung from the ground covered in a slight

green glow. The boulders sprung forth at Blaziken, the first coming directly at the bird. Blaziken

used his second leg to kick off of the boulder in mid air as another boulder came forth. Blaziken

used great agility to leap from boulder to boulder in mid air. Sven looked with confusion at the

large boulders, Blaziken suddenly shooting forth. Sven had no time to react as Blaziken swung

its steaming leg around wide, stricking Sven in the neck.

"Oh! Great precision and strength, just as we've come to expect from the fiery pokemon that

is Blaziken!" The announcer yelled out as Sven skidded across the rock

"Sawsbuck is unable to continue!" The referee yelled out holding his flag up, Sven huffing on

the floor unconscious

"Damn, that was actually...pretty cool" Anna said as she returned her pokemon

"Great job Blaziken, just as we practiced" Iian said as the boulders crashed into the ground

letting off small dust clouds

"Well, let's see if we can turn this around" Anna said as she pulled forth another pokeball

"Crawdaunt, let's go"

**Press Box**

"Haha!" Skyla laughed out as she pulled another dark brown bottle out of the large ice tub

"Looks like Iian is on track, just like I said!"

"Well yeah, she sent out a grass normal!" Sam replied in a slur "Now she has a water out, so

Blaziken is as good as out!"

"Hmph I've seen enough of Iian to know he can handle it" Burgh said as he crossed his arms

"He's using a Blaziken, so I can tell he's a typical stuck up brat that uses strong pokemon

under the facade that he actually knows what the hell he's doing" Whitney retorted as she set her

drink down atop the tall table she sat at.

"I agree!" Crasher yelled out with a might slap of the large window pane

"Well the girl kept her ground with the Sawsbuck, so i'm sure she also knows what she's

doing" Gardenia replied "I like her, but I still think the Ian boy will win"

"But his focus is all wrong, I can see it in his eyes" Chuck said as he watched Blaziken shoot

forth at Crawdaunt

"His focus isn't gone, if anything it's better than normal!" Skyla retorted with a hiccup "He's

having fun, he always does great work when he has fun!"

"Doesn't everybody?" Mica asked with a smile as Crawdaunt blocked Blazikens kick and

headbutted the bird

"Well be that as it may, I've seen him battle, he'll lose sight soon enough" Elesa said as she

poured some of the clear liquid from her bottle into a shot glass, her hand shaking

"You're just saying that to be difficult" Kiera interupted "B!tch"

"Sl^t" Elesa replied quickly

"Can you f^ckwads stop arguing for five minutes?" Chili yelled out from atop the pool table

where he sat with a half empty thick bottle

"Yeah, arguing is pointless" Flannery said as Crawdaunt thrust down its large pincher, barely

missing Blaziken "Especially since we already know the boy will win, right Cress?!"

As she yelled this out she turned to Cress who was fast asleep, or passed out, next to her

snoring.

"See, he agrees" Flannery finished

"He's out cold, how does that count as agreeing?" Lenora asked

"He didn't say no" Flannery replied smugly

"...yeah...not entirely sure that's how consent works" Roxanne said with a giggle before

taking a large sip of her 'tea'.

**On the Battlefield**

"Well, you're very good at dodging attacks" Anna said as steam rose off the field and small

puddles of water slowly disappeared

"Yeah, Blaziken isn't big on getting hit with Surf or Crabhammer" Iian replied mockingly as

Blaziken landed on the field, careful to avoid the small steaming puddles of water

"So your speed isn't half bad, but something tells me that your defense may not be an iron

wall..." Anna replied as Crawdaunt set its feet

"Blaziken, you're much faster than that hobknocker, don't let it touch you" Iian said to his

comrade who nodded its head in agreement "Let's see a Flare Blitz!"

"Crawdaunt! Surf!" Anna yelled in reply

Blaziken yet out a great roar as steam began coming off its feathers, Crawdaunt looked at the

creature with confusion. In a moment the steam became quite great, and flames suddenly burst

forth from underneath the birds feathers. Anna looed with shock as the Blaziken became

engulfed by flames, unhurt, and looking with rage at Crawdaunt.

"Haha! Never get tired of that!" Iian yelled out admiring his flaming poultry which stomped its

taloned feet down hard, about to charge.

"Crawdaunt, now!" Anna yelled out quickly

Crawdaunt snapped out of its awe and pulled forth an orb of water in one of its great claws.

The crustacean held its claw up high with the orb of water above the star peak of its head.

Blaziken shot forth, the flames tailing behind in long snake like trails. Crawdaunt leapt back as

Blaziken came close, throwing the orb of water which immideatly expanded into surf. There was

an enormous field of steam which followed after, concealing the field from everyone.

As Anna tried to look through the steam, Crawdaunt suddenly emerged...being tackled by the

flaming Blaziken. Blaziken drove his flaming head into the broad stomach of the crustacean, the

flames biting at the pokemon.

"Don't stop now!" Iian yelled out "Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken didn't waste a single second, the bird grabbed ahold of the opponent and used it to

pull itself forward and throw a great uppercut. Crawdaunt cringed in great pain as it sailed further

up, but Blaziken was far from finished. The bird grabbed ahold of one of the pokemons legs and

pulled it back down. Everyone watched in awe as Blaziken continued its onslaught in air. The

bird held tightly to the pokemon with one hand, and with the other threw punches. As the two

began heading for the ground, Blaziken grabbed ahold and swung its opponent underneath its

feet. Blaziken crashed into the ground hard using Crawdaunt as a pillow to soften the blow. The

impact was so great it left Crawdaunt in a small crater formed in the rock.

"Holy sh..." Anna began

"Crawdaunt is unable to continue!" The referee yelled out as Blaziken slowly walked away

from the crater cringing as it squinted one eye

"Haha! Yeah!" Iian yelled out excited as he leapt around

**Press Box**

"YeEeEeEeeeEeeah!" Skyla yelled out in a great breath "I toll you all!"

"Bah! Not over yet!" Sam yelled with loud grunted words "Still more pokemon!"

"I'm with Sam here, the match is far from over" Whitney said as she adjusted her disheveled

hair, half in a pig tail braid, the other half thrown about

"Gyaaaa" Crasher moaned from being laid out across a table, where Cilan and Maylene

happened to be seated

"Crasher agrees" Whitney said as he rolled over, nearly falling off the table

"Well I still think he'll do fine" Burgh replied as he took a small sip from the glass he held

which had a tiny umbrella in it

"Well I still say that he relies too much on *hic* Blaziken, and as for such..." Elesa began as

she adjusted her hair band which had slid over her left eye "Now that blaze chicken is almost

out, he'll fails"

"But he's taken out two of three pokemon with it" Cilan interupted as he pushed Crasher off

the table causing a loud thud

"So?" Maylene asked "That doesn't mean anything, what if she's saving the best for last?"

"Yeeah, come on Cile's, use your brain" Roxanne said poking her temple

"I still say he's got this thing wrapped up already!" Chili yelled out suddenly

**Observation Deck**

"Hey Josue, what'd I miss?" Raian asked as he suddenly walked onto the observation deck,

Elsa by his side

"Where were you?" Josue asked as he opened a back of chips, his hands shaking from the

cold, Gothorita next to him wearing a scarf and shivering

"Do chips really help with the cold?" Raian asked looking at Josue's shivering hand pull forth a

small chip

"T they're hot" Josue replied

"You do know 'hot' doesn't really mean that they're..." Raian began as Lucario walked forth,

his coat clean, his body free of cuts and bruises now

"So where were you?" Josue asked again

"What do you mean? I was quicker than you in getting back to the field" Raian retorted as he

turned to the field

"...fair enough" Josue replied eating a chip

**On the battlefield**

"Hmmmm" Anna hummed as she looked at her hands which held out three pokeballs "Which

one?"

"Umm...no offense..but we're in the middle of a battle here" Iian yelled out as Blaziken gave

him an odd look, lifting one of its brows

"Yeah yeah" Anna replied waving her arm as though dismissing Iian "let's see...Marshmellow

is always good...but that Blaziken is a fire type, he would take him out..I've got it!"

"Finally..." Iian said with a sigh

"I won't use this one!" Anna yelled out "Now, which of these two...hmmm..."

Iian let out a sigh as he brought his hand to his forehead at the exact moment his Blaziken did

the same.

**Observation Deck**

"Come on Anna" Elsa said looking at her comrade "You got this"

"Wait...what is Anna to you again?" Josue asked "Friend, Cousin... girlfriend?"

"um..." Elsa began as she looked at Josue in an awkward moment of silence "...sister..."

"Ah! That explains it" Josue replied as he rubbed his hands together "What pokemon does

she have left?"

"Well there's Marshmellow...he's an Abomasnow" Elsa began

"Wait wait wait...you both have Abomasnows?" Raian asked

"...yeah...why?" Elsa asked "It's not like every trainer has completely different pokemon..."

"True" Josue said nodding his head

"She also has a Mightyena" Elsa continued "And a Girafarig"

"How the actual f^ck did she go through the Unova region without catching anything but a

stupid Sawsbuck?!" Josue yelled out "And you, how did you go through Unova without catching

any unova pokemon?!"

"Josue..." Raian began trying to calm Josue down

"No, no, no...I suffered months on end in this region" Josue continued "And i'm curious as to

how one could manage going through the entire place without catching anything!"

"It's not exactly a game to catch pokemon" Elsa replied "Cathing, taming, and training these

creatures is in no way easy...so excuse me for making the best of what I have been able to

tame"

"How difficult is it to dish out a few hundred poke on a pokeball and capture a pidove?!" Josue

asked

"...I don't see you owning a pidove..." Elsa replied

"Well that's because...well...umm" Josue slowed down, Gothorita patting him on the leg

"Josue, you're going through the upper trainer stages..." Raian began "Now that you've spent

so much time training pokemon, you've started to forget just how difficult it is..."

**Unknown location**

"...I mean sure we're top of the game now, but you can't say it was always this easy to tame

pokemon" The large helmet wearing figure said

"It's just Surge Syndrome plain and simple" The fifth shadow figure replied calmly

"Surge Syndrome?" The large accented man asked

"Surge Syndrome, it's pretty simple" The petite woman began "It refers to how difficult it can

be for some trainers to catch and train new pokemon. Usually you'll see trainers with Surge

Syndrome on victory road. What happens is the trainer focuses too much on a pokemon or two,

and as such they miss the window of oppurtunity to easily catch a lower level pokemon. So they

may be good at training the pokemon they have, but they have a lot of trouble catching new ones.

For them, most pokemon are either too weak to catch, or too powerful to tame"

"So it isn't exactly super uncommon amongst league level trainers..." The gruff voice replied

as it adjusted its hat

**Press Box**

"...league level?" Maylene asked as she looked at the screen, Anna still looking at the two

pokeballs

"That's what they changed it too" Cilan replied as he ran his hands through his hair "One of

the levels of trainers"

"I can't say i've ever heard that mentioned..." Maylene replied

"It's pretty easy to remember" Cilan replied as he looked back at Crasher who was

unconscious, snoring, on the floor "Their's beginner, youngster, novice, rookie, lass, ace, league,

elite, champ, frontier"

"Wha?" Maylene said confused

"Like I said, it isn't that difficult" Cilan replied "It's actually pretty self explanitory: Beginner is

one that's managed to tame the most basic of pokemon, honestly nothing impressive at all.

Youngster is just a small step above that, taming weak low level wild pokemon. After that we get

to the first real stage of trainer, Novice. Novices are typically trainers that have two badges or so,

they've tamed some wild pokemon, just the real beginning stage everyone goes through. A step

up from that is the Rookie. Those are the ones that have four badges or so, a team of wild

pokemon, non domestic, maybe even a feral. Lass is very similar, typically they have four to six

badges, some decent pokemon. Typically they've gotten some traveling in."

"Blah, feels like i'm at scool again" Roxanne said, her words a tad slurred

"...okaaaay..." Cilan said raising a brow at her " Ace trainers are the trainers that have six to

eight badges, some decent pokemon, but aren't quite at the level of Pokemon League

participants. With a little training they can move onto Leage level, able to hold their own in a

Pokemon League. With a little more training they can become Elite, these are the true

proffesionals. They make some decent money from tournaments and events and such. And

they're just a small step off of Champ level. Champ level trainers are the creme of the crop, the

true main dishes. They are the ones that win Pokemon Leagues and beat Elite fours. As such

they are the ones that go on to Frontier level, the absolute best. The ones that make a living out

of training pokemon and battling them..."

"So what would we all be?" Maylene asked

"Well, in this room it varries" Cilan replied "We have a range from Frontier level to

elite...maybe even some Champ level to be perfectly honest"

"Who made you te judge?" Sam asked as he wobbled into the room from a door "I happen to

be very pofessional..."

**On the Battlefield**

"Alright, what the heck, come on out Girafarig!" Anna yelled out tossing forth one of the

pokeballs

"Finally!" Iian replied with a sigh "What made you finally choose?"

"I uh no" Anna shrugged as her rather odd pokemon formed. There is no easy way to

describe the mutant which is Girafarig. It was a hoofed quadruped with a long neck. It had a

white blaze on its muzzle, which ended with its round, pink nose. Atop its head it had two horns

with bulbous tips. Its front half was yellow with black spots, while its back half was black with

yellow spots.

"Woah...not what I was expecting" Iian said looking at the joyful creature turn around revealing

a second small head stop its thin black tail. The tail head had glaring yellow eyes and a snapping

mouth full of sharp teeth

"Meh" Anna replied with a second shrug "Girafarig, let's start off with a Zen Headbutt!"

Girafarig stared off in the distance at the crowd while Anna yelled out. Blaziken looked at the

opponent with confusion as it continued to look off blankly.

"Umm...that was your cue...go" Anna said looking with disbelief at her pokemon who turned

from the crowd and began sniffing the ground

"Well then, let's get a Blaze Kick!" Iian yelled out, Blaziken quickly leaping forth for a kick

As Blaziken came close to the pokemon, its tail head turned suddenly, as it did the main

heads ears shot up. Blaziken brought forth its leg, but Girafarig quickly ducked dodging it. As

Blaziken looked with shock, Girafarig shot forth headbutting the opponent.

"Follow it up with a Psybeam!" Anna yelled out as Blaziken flew back

Girafarig quickly turned face and jumped onto its front legs. The eyes on Girafarigs tail head

began glowing a rainbow like swirling glow as it prepared to shoot forth a psybeam. Blaziken

thought quickly as the odd opponent began to spit forth a wave of flowing rainbow like energy.

Blaziken spun in the air barely dodging the beam.

"Blaziken come on!" Iian yelled out as Blaziken landed and rolled across the floor dodging the

beam

"Blaze!" Blaziken yelled out as it sprung forth towards the opponent. Girafarig turned quickly,

just in time to be greeted by Blazikens fist. Blaziken brought up a mighty uppercut which took

Girafarig off its feet.

"Girafarig use Crunch!" Anna yelled out as Girafarig rose into the air

As the main head of Girafarig cringed going into the air, its tail head swung forth and lached

onto Blazikens arm. Blaziken flinched in pain for a moment as Girafarig brought down its front

legs, stomping directly onto Blazikens chest.

"Bloody f^ck Blaziken, it's a damn Girafarig!" Iian yelled out as the air was knocked from

Blaziken

"Now Girafarig, use a second psybeam!" Anna yelled out as her pokemon dug its hooves into

Blazikens chest

As Girafarig reered back to shoot forth its beam, Blaziken shot its leg straight forth into

Girafarigs underbelly. The pokemon let out a strange squeak of mixed pain and shock as it

wobbled back several feet. Blaziken rocked onto its back and sprung forth to its feet. The bird

had passion in its eyes as steam began coming off its body, it had a Flare blitz in mind.

"Good, get on it!" Iian yelled out as Blaziken burst into flames

"Dodge it!" Anna yelled out as Blaziken shot forth. The Girafarig tried to leap out of the way,

but was a moment too late and took a full impact of the Blitz. As the two collided a small cloud of

steam formed on the field. The crowd watched as the steam disipated over the field. As it did

everyone saw Blaziken standing atop Girafarig, digging its feet talons into the pokemon.

**Press Box**

"Woo, one more hit and this is over!" Skyla yelled out as Girafarig kicked Blaziken off

"Damn, come on little girl, make a comeback!" Sam slurred out as Girafarig and Blaziken

stared at each other

"Still possible" Viola replied as she swirled the small umbrella of her drink

"Yeah, i've seen people make bigger comebacks" Gardenia added as Anna used her launcher

to shoot forth a strange purple pill "Especially since she just used a Hyper Potion"

"What?!" Skyla asked turning quickly and falling down

"Yeah, she just used a hyper" Elesa replied looking over the field, Girafarig jumping over a

charging Blaziken

"Son of a..." Chili began

"Ha, told you" Whitney said sticking her tongue out

"Oh don't think it's over now" Burgh replied as he leaned on a wall, his hand on his hip

"Well, in fairness even if she takes Blaziken down, he still has two more pokemon" Mica said

suddenly "So I think he's got this in the bag now"

"Well then, what of she keeps using hypers?" Clay asked in his rather loud voice as Girafarig

struck Blaziken directly with a psybeam

"If she stalls t' let her launcher load, she could keep this thung goo ing..." Elesa said while

uneasily leaning for a clear bottle, as she leaned forth she suddenly fell face first onto the table

"She's out" Viola said nudging Elesa's rear end with her foot, the leader out could face first on

the table, her legs dangling off with one shoe missing

"The focus in this room is disturbingly low" Chuck said watching Blaziken swing a wide kick at

the girafarig

"Hey now Bruda" Marlon said suddenly as he sunk into a chair, his flower shirt opened and his

head adorned with an odd straw hat "Too much focus all the time, this is good to let some focus

loose"

"Hahaaaa, you're funny" Roxanne said as she leaned over the back of the couch with

unnerving ragdoll like movements

"Ok, whose idea was it to 'loosen' her up?" Flannery asked pushing Roxanne away

"Pfft, you say that like it was a bad idea" Mica replied nodding his head in an odd manner as

Roxanne fell to the floor

"What's the point of pinky toes?" Roxanne asked looking up at Jasmine who uneasily looked down

at the drunken woman

"...well, in fairness it is better than her normal self" Maylene replied as she watched Roxanne

rolling around on the floor trying to touch her toes

**On the Battlefield**

"Alright Girafarig, it's now or never" Anna said looking at her huffing pokemon as it stood in

front of the battered Blaziken

"One more turn and she can get another potion Blaziken, we have to take it down now" Iian

yelled out to his red ally "This is our chance, let's prove we're better than Raian"

"Are you still hung up on proving you're better than your friend?" Anna asked in a bit of

disbelief

"Bah! You don't know the bloody half of it" Iian replied waving his arm about

"You need to stop comparing yourself to someone else" Anna said holding her hand up "You

should strive to better yourself for the sake of bettering yourself. All you'll do with comparing

yourself to others is drive yourself insane or creating a sense of superiority"

"What are you on about?" Iian asked a bit puzzled

"All i'm saying is that you'd be so much better if you trained to be the best you could, rather

than train to be better than your friend..." Anna continued with a calm shrug

"Hmm..." Iian hummed holding his hand to his chin, Blaziken looking back at him with a lifted

brow

"Anyway, let's finish this" Anna yelled out confidently "Girafarig, Zen Headbutt!"

"Alright, you want to tango, let's tan go!" Iian yelled out, the sound of kriketune almost

anifesting "...ahem...Blaze Kick that is..."

**Observation Deck**

"Wait...his launcher is ready to shoot out a hyper potion, why doesn't he just use that first?"

Raian asked looking at the charging pokemon a bit confused "It's been in good control this whole

time, even if Anna does heal girafarig she'd still probably lose..."

"Oh come on, how long have you known mister 'bloody posh wanker'?" Josue asked rather

sarcastically "You know he rather go for it all"

"Sounds like a male version of Anna" Elsa interupted as she held herself up on her elbows

leaning on the railing

"Ha, yeah...no" Raian retorted as the pokemon lunged for each other "You have no idea what

Iian is like"

"Well, true, but they both have a similar battle mentality" Elsa replied as the two pokemon

collided, the steam from Blaziken enveloping the two "They fight in their own distinct way, most

of the time putting logic away for passion..."

"Yup, sounds like Iian" Josue replied as Blaziken suddenly shot out of the steam with its feet

talons clenched around girafarigs neck

**On The Battlefield**

Blaziken stood taking in deep breaths atop girafarig, the talons of the bird clenched tightly

around its opponents long neck. Girafarigs main head was out cold, its tail head was on the

ground staring vacantly into the distance.

"Girafarig is unable to battle! Trainer Ian wins!" The referee yelled out

"Aha!" Iian yelled out as he jumped up with joy "We did it! We bloody did it! Perfect!"

"An amazing clean sweep by Iian and his Blaziken!" The announcer yelled out coming on the

large screen

"You did the best you could, i'm proud of you" Anna said returning her girafarig with a smile,

she was content to lose, she enjoyed the battle for what it was more than anything.

"You, you my feathered friend were f^cking brilliant" Iian said running onto the field with small

hops, the heat of the stone could be felt through his shoes "Ah the irony, a fine bird beating a fine

bird...ahhh...beautiful!"

Blaziken keeled over, leaning on its legs, and made an odd squeak of agreement as Iian

patted it on the back. The crowd clapped and cheered for the two, more so, the battle. Iian looked

up to the large screen to see that it was showing him and his Blaziken. He took the moment to

wave, taking his hand off blaziken and letting the bird fall to the ground.

"Whoop, sorry bout that, here get some rest" Iian said pulling forth his pokeball and returning

blaziken

"Hey" Anna said out loud grabbing Iians attention, he turned to see her standing close with her

arm outstretched "Good match"

"Good match...?" Iian asked lifting a brow at the girls gesture "...f^cking brilliant match!"

As Iian yelled this out with a burst of energy he gave Anna a large hug and lifted her into the

air. It was quite a burst of enthusiasm from the boy, but he was on top of the world with his

three o victory at the Unova League.

**Observation Deck**

"Oh great, now we're never going to hear the end of how Iian went three o" Josue said with a

shivering sigh

"G Gothorita" Gothorita said shivering next to Josue

"Well then" Elsa said clapping her hands together as Anna and Iian walked off the field

"Guess this is goodbye"

"What?" Raian asked turning with shock "What do you mean goodbye?"

"Well, Anna and I are both out, there's no need for us to stay" Elsa replied a bit sad "We're off

to Sinnoh, so we might as well get there early...it isn't as easy to travel as Unova you know"

"Come on, stay, Sinnoh will always be there" Raian replied a bit pleading "But it will never be

this Unova League again, stay, watch, have some fun!...I could probably get you into the leader

party afterwards..."

"The leader party?" Elsa asked turning, her curiosity struck

"After pokemon leagues gym leaders, frontier reps, and their invites all go party" Josue replied

"Pokemon leagues are their own little vacations, so they like to party"

"Really?" Elsa asked "They always seem so proffesional, it's hard to think of them as having a

party..."

**Press Box**

"Ha! F^cking told you!" Mica yelled out

"Son of a b!tch" Whitney swore as she stomped her foot "Can't even take out one stupid

blaziken!"

"Woo!" Skyla yelled out as Burgh spun her around

"Told you the kid had talent" Burgh added as he dipped her

"Pfft, yeah right, it's the blaziken, he had nothing to do with it" Flannery said as she turned, her

eyes looking like she was fighting to keep them open "Fire types for the whin!"

At that moment her head dropped onto the back of the couch and she immidietly let off a

snore.

"Ha, she went beddy by" Roxanne said pulling a marker out of her pocket

"Are you seriously going to..." Viola began before Roxanne began drawing on Flannery's face

"...never mind"

**Unknown location**

"So...impressed?" The gruff voice asked

"Am I suppose to be?" The petite woman replied with a sarcastic tone

"Well he got won three to nothing" The ambiguous helmet wearer replied

"Isn't that what you wanted to see?" The extremely large figure asked in his deep accented

voice

"Oh please, he had an easy opponent" The petite woman replied "Let's see him do it again,

and i'll consider being interested"

"Ease up, this is his first league apperance" The last voice said as he looked at a small

device, the glow lightly illuminating his face "His name is I ian, and I say...that wasn't half bad..."


	33. Chapter 32

"So if a love for pokemon makes a trainer great, then who is to say what this love means? Is

love treating a pokemon like a pet? Is love treating a pokemon like an equal? Or is love as simple

as showing confidence in a pokemon or their abilities? To me, love in your pokemon is a bit of

each of these. As a trainer you should experience everything your pokemon does. When your

pokemon goes into battle, so should you. Each and every move should be given the all from you

and from your pokemon. You two are two sides of the same coin, two ends of a compass. Of

course as a trainer it gets tiring being told to love your pokemon, I'm sure every trainer loves their

pokemon to an extent, right? Why else would a trainer spend so much time with their pokemon,

searching, exploring, battling, playing? Even the most calculated trainer must spend time with

pokemon to understand them, to learn how they work. Being a trainer isn't just a mere game, we

do not risk everything trying to train or find a pokemon as a trophy. That is what makes terrorist

teams weak. They could have the greatest of pokemon, yet they would still fail, and its all

because of their goals. Love a pokemon and they will grow to love you. Fight side by side, and

you will win. But using your pokemon as a mere tool, and they will grow to resent you. A

pokemon battle tests the bond between trainer and pokemon just as much as it tests the

strength. And of course, sometimes we lose. But it is through failure that we can better

ourselves. We must learn from failure and keep moving forward. If you try and succeed, then try

and fail, the variables must have been changed. Perhaps your second time you lose sight, battle

with the intent to get it over with and you will get a different result than if you battle for the sake of

battling, or being with your pokemon."

**Unova Pokemon League**

"Hello! Hello! Hello! Welcome to Unova Stats Daily and more importantly, Welcome one and

all to day two of the Unova Pokemon League! For those who missed day one, we had quite

some interesting battles all day, seeing some of the best...and perhaps worst battles in years!

Now, due to some issues with the snow and with some trainer problems, we have had a few

changes here and there, but overall everything is back on track and ready to carry on! We began

with sixty four participants, they fought their hardest, and now we've come up to thirty two! Today

is where things really get interesting. Our trainers have a had a full nights rest and have been

informed of their match ups, the fans are piling in to watch the spectacle, those trainers that

have already been taken out of the tournament are in the league observation deck so that they

can watch their advesaries go toe to toe, the leaders and frontier reps are watching from their

press box, everything is just splendid! Now prepare yourselves for round two of the Unova

League!"

**Unknown location**

"Here we go, day two" The ambiguous voice said as it fell down into its chair, its helmet still

on and wobbling about

"Let's hope we actually see something interesting" The petite female said as she calmly sat

on her chair

"I'm sure we will, to get this far you have to have at least some skill" The large man replied as

he sat down, the chair making a squeak as he put his weight on it

"I'm sure if you just gave them a chance, you'd be pleasently surprised" The gruff voice

added, today his hat was similar to his other, but the wide sides seemed folded up

"Ahh, so much business business business..." The last voice said rubbing the back of his

head "Just a year ago this place was being destroyed, can't we just watch and enjoy the show a

little?"

"Umm...it's kind of our job to watch and judge trainers..." the ambiguous voice replied as it

lifted up a small cardboard box of what appeared to be popcorn

"But we can enjoy the matches too" The large voice added on as a small creature leapt onto

his massive shoulder

"True" The last voice replied as he rested his legs up on a coffee table "Let's get this going"

**Press Box**

"...and Frontier Representative, simply known as Sam, had this to say..." The television

blurted out

"Uggh, can you turn that damn thing down" Grant asked as he held his head under a small

blue bag of ice

"What's the matter Granty boy?" Sam asked as he sat down next to the leader "Little under the

weather?"

"...it hurts to open my eyes..." Grant replied burying his eyes under his arms

"Lightweight, even little Kiera is up and about" Clay yelled out as he walked into the room,

slowly walking alongside the food table of fresh food and drinks

"The amount all of you can drink is scary" Gardenia said as she picked up a small red berry

from the bowl of fresh fruit and began towards the new furniture "Every year all you guys do is

eat, drink, fight, sleep, and destroy this room..."

"Oh lighten up" Someone said from behind

"Wha..." Gardenia began as she turned around, as she did she was greeted eye to eye to a

large floating pokemon, a pumpkaboo. At which she immediately let off a blood curling scream

and fell over the couch, as she hit the ground she quickly began scurrying back.

"Arachide!" Sam said happily turning to the owner of the Pumpkaboo. It was an average

height woman, about Sam's age, she wore a very beautiful white corset with black lace along

with a white skirt which reached about her knees in the front and expanded down to about her

ankles in the back, spliting into two coat tails in the back. On her arms she wore very extravagent

sleeves which reached about her bicep and hung past her hands. She wore very long silk

stockings along with simple black slippers, a small string of black beads tied around her left

ankle. Along her long neck she had a simple black ribbon tied around her neck as a choker. She

had a very calm face highlighted by her golden eyes and her light purple, almost white, hair.

"Good to see you still have that weird fear of ghost types" Arachide said with a smile as her

pumpkaboo happily floated over to her

"It's not weird, plants and ghosts are two things which should never mix" Gardenia said slowly

rising to her feet "That thing is an abomonation"

"What, this thing?" Arachide asked as she grabbed the smiling pumpkaboo and held it in the

air towards Gardenia

"Bah...yes yes, that thing!" Gardenia said falling back down

"Ah, this is going to be fun" Arachide said smiling as she returned her pupkaboo

"Why weren't you here yesterday?" Sam asked as he pulled forth a small bottle of chocolate

milk from the ice tub

"I was busy, but I was able to catch a few battles" Arachide replied as she calmly sat down on

one of the new couches

"Know if anyone else is showing up?" Sam asked as he shook the bottle

"Well I came with three others, but they went to the frontier rep box" Arachide replied crossing

her legs as she leaned back "But you know me, I love being here with the leaders"

"...torturing them, more like" Gardenia mumbled as she began walking

"What was that?" Arachide asked turning to Gardenia

"Nothing, nothing" Gardenia replied

"So I see the furniture isn't the same as what we left last time..." Arachide said palpating the

cushion

"Nope, dstroyed that already...along with most of the replacements" Sam replied "...last night

got kind of hectic" As Sam finished saying this, the door swung open and there stood a huffing

Mica.

"Ha! Beat you!" Mica yelled out as he keeled over huffing

"Only because you tripped me!" Crasher yelled out as he reached the door

"Ah, Ah, Ah, there were no rules agaisnt that!" Mica replied waving his finger "I win!"

"Well...in fairness he is right, you didn't call no tripping" Kiera said as she nonchalantly walked

through

"...wow, things really don't change with you guys" Arachide said dropping her head back,

looking upside down at the scene

"Ey! Arachide's here" Mica said taking in deep breaths as he stood up straight, popping his

back

"Arachide, good to see you" Kiera said "How's the wife and kids?"

"Still non existant" Arachide replied with a smile "And you?"

"Well..." Kiera began

"Wait a minute, I recognize that cheap perfume...Arachide!" Marlon said as he walked into the

room, he wore a new floral button up shirt

"Jeesh, we go through this every year..." Chili said as he entered the room, he looked very

nice, his suit clean and crisp

"Ease up, it's like an annual family reunion" Cilan said as he walked up behind Chili

"I don't think family reunions end wth drunken fights" Chili replied adjusting his vest

"You'd be surprised" Marlon replied

**Winners Suite Waiting Room**

Iian and Raian sat next to each other on a long metal bench, each looked down in silence as

the television before them played the interviews with the gym leaders and frontier

representatives. It was a very tense silence as several trainers walked by, laughing and enjoying

the victors suite.

"So, are you two going to talk about it?" A familiar voice asked as it walked up behind the two

Raian and Iian both turned in unison to see Hillary standing behind them. She wore a short

red skirt, a tight black shirt, and black boots, her long brown hair almost bouncier than normal.

"I don't know what you mean" Iian said simply as he turned back around

"I mean, normally you two jump at the chance to battle each other" Hillary replied crossing her

arms "So why the long faces all of a sudden?"

"Who said we have long faces?" Iian asked in a plain tone

"The fact that you two woke up friends, and after you looked at the bracket you haven't said a

word" Hillary responded

"Well...this isn't like a normal battle" Raian said turning back and staring at the ground

"There's...there's so much more at stake...in order to be elligible for the frontier, we have to make

hree top sixteen league apperances...so...only one of us can be elligible now..."

"Oh come on" Hillary said stepping over the bench and sitting between the two "You're what?

Seventeen? You do realize that typically it takes entire lifetimes to make it to the Frontier, right?

The fact that one of you is going to make top sixteen on your first league challenge is amazing!

Stop dwelling in self pity, get up, shake hands, and get ready to fight like men!"

The two stared at each other for a moment of silence.

"...Don't make me get shuckle out..." Hillary said looking at the two with half opened eyes

"Bah, sorry, alright Raian boy i'm going to kick your bloody arse and all that" IIan said in a

panicing tone quickly shaking Raians hand

"...I think Chandelure looks forward to seeing you try..." Raian replied with a smile

"ngh..." Iian grunted with a look of disgust at the thought of the pokemon

**Observation Deck**

"D Damn, I thought t the snow was suppose to stop t today..." Josue said shivering as he

held his arms in close, bundling up like a ball

"G gothorita" Gothorita replied shivering in her long scarf which wrapped around her neck and

mouth several times

"Oh come on, this isn't that bad, I like the snow" Elsa said leaning back

"T there's something wrong with you" Anna replied bundled tightly in a long purple cover

"At least with the cold you can always add more layers, with the heat there's only so much

you can take off" Elsa retorted

"Pfft, yeah right" Josue replied popping open a bag of chips

"What's with you and chips?" Anna asked looking at Josue

"What's wrong with chips?" Josue asked shivering as he pulled forth a chip

"Nothing I guess...just...where do you keep all of them that they aren't crushed?" Anna asked

"Oh, well you see I..." Josue began

"Welcome one and all, please begin towards your seat as the battles will begin shortly" The

announcer yelled out on the speakers

"...so it really isn't all that..." Josue continued

"Don't forget to buy snacks and souveners at the nearest stand" The announcer continued

"...kind of like a delibird almost..." Josue contiued

"Due to the growing weather condition we will also be selling hot foods, hot drinks, blankets,

scarves, and mittens" The announcer added on

"...bigger on the inside per se, just that..." Josue carried on

"If the weather condition worsens, no need to panic, we have sent for Charizards and

ninetails to be brought in to prevent heavy snowfall from affecting us" The announcer said

"...taco's..." Josue said looking upwards

"So please ready yourselves for Round two match one, Ranger Hillary versus Trainer

Shanta!" The annoucer finished

"...with Christmas" Josue finished

"Ohh, okay" Anna said nodding her head in understanding

"Hmm, never would have thought of that" Elsa said looking at Josue "Makes sense now that

you've said it"

**Unknown Location**

"Ugh, how much longer" The ambiguous voice asked as it sat sideways on its chair, its legs

dagling off and swaying

"Not much, just relax" The gruff voice replied

"They're about to start, be patient" The large figure replied as the small creature on his broad

shoulders scurried about

"This will be a good day, I can feel it" The last figure said with a grin as he stared at the large

plasma screen

"It better be, I need some entertainment" The petite female replied

**Unova League Stadium**

"Alright everybody welcome, welcome, welcome" The announcer yelled out as he suddenly

came on the large stadium screen "Everybody please find your way to your seat as we prepare

to begin"

As the announcer said this the remaining trainers all began walking out onto the field which

was opened up into a fine marble floor. The thirty two trainers lined up into several lines, all

staring at the large screen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please remove your hats and turn your attention as we begin the

Unova anthem" The announcer said as the screen turned to the young tan girl wearing the fine

dress

"Oh i'm so happy Raian made it this far, I hope he does good" Serenity, Raians grandmother,

said with a calm smile as she looked over the field next to the other calm leaders

"He certainly showed some skill yesterday, I look forward to seeing if he can do better"

Drayden replied in his deep voice

"Indeed, beautiful pokemon with strength, an artist" The green haired one, Wallace, added on

"So, any trainers I should be keeping an eye on?" Arachide asked as she watched the little girl

sing

"There was that ranger" Chili said noding his head

"And my brother..." Mica added on

"What about Iian?" Skyla asked as she slowly closed the door

"Ah, so quite a few" Arachide replied with a smile

"Hillary, you better win" Josue said quietly

"Why?" Anna asked shivering next to him

"She beat me, so if I lose to the winner there's no shame" Josue replied "But if I lose to

someone who loses quickly, then there's a problem"

"Fair enough" Elsa replied with a shrug "In that case, Raian better win"

"Day two" Raian said with a calm exhale

"Your last day" Iian replied in a hushed voice

"You sound awfully confident for someone who hasn't beaten him" Hillary added

"Go big or go home" Iian replied "And what better way to go big, then to beat mister

coordinator..."

"...Aaaaalright, let's get this started!" The announcer yelled out on the screen "Today things

are a bit different than they were, today we will begin the six on six battles! That's right, each

trainer may use up to six pokemon, one fall, first to be unable to continue loses, only launcher

items allowed!"

The large crowd of trainers all slowly began walking back towards the suites, Hillary and her

opponent the only ones staying put.

"Our first two to the field will be Ranger Hillary, a pokemon ranger who impressed us with her

amazing team led by a shuckle" The announcer yelled out as the crowd of trainers dissipated

and only two remained "And Trainer Shanta, the spectacular trainer that amazed us with her

Whimsicott!"

"You're going down Ranger, I know your little tricks" the trainer standing across from Hillary

said, she was in her early twenties with two notably long bundles of blue hair tied at the top of her

head. She wore a long orange shirt which led into a short skirt running over her black leggings.

"Thanks, Good luck to you too" Hillary replied in a happy sarcastic tone

**Observation Deck**

"Come on Hillary, make this a good one" Josue said shaking from the cold as Hillary and

Shanta took their places

"That Shanta girl looks familiar" Elsa said looking at the trainer

"Isn't she that jerk that hid in the Victory Road challenging random people?" Anna asked

"Oh yeah, that's it" Elsa said in realization "...she isn't very nice"

"Huh, we never saw her..." Josue said as the screen began pulsing, a stage being selected

"Don't know what to tell you" Elsa said as she brushed her bangs from her eyes

"Is she any good?" Josue asked

"Well, she's probably one of the reasons only sixty four of the hundred plus trainers made it

through" Anna replied "...yeah...she's pretty decent"

**Press Box**

"Alright, so far Jasmine is on top" Flannery said as she looked at a small notepad "She's up

500,000 poke"

"Pfft, out of luck" Clay retorted as he piled eggs, sausage, and bacon onto his plate

"Or maybe she's just smarter than you..." Grant replied as he looked up with bloodshot eyes

at the large leader "...not that it says much"

"Well, let's see if we can get some of that back today" Chili said with a grin as he mixed a

bowl with a spoon

"Isn't that ranger gal up first?" Clay asked trying to look out the window

"Yeah, the struggle is up first" Chuck said looking over the field

"Any bets on what the first field of the day will be?" Viola asked as she took a picture of the

slow snowfall over the stadium

"I've lost every single time" Lenora replied as she grabbed one of the breakfest burritos

wrapped in tinfoil "I'm not going to lose even more money on battlefields"

"I'm going with a water field" Cress said pouring hot water into a cup "Let's say...5,000 poke"

"The first bet of the day is only 5,000 poke?" Arachide asked "Jeesh, guess i'll have to step it

up for you...50,000 on a rock field"

"Oh, big fancy frontier rep betting a lot of money, how shocking" Chili said sarcasticly as he

poured the contents of his bowl into a small pan on a burner

"Let's not make this another fight" Kiera said as she swished a metal chain mixing her cup of

tea

"I'm a lady, I don't start fights, I finish them" Arachide replied sticking her tongue out

"Oh please, you're as much a lady as Clay" Chili said rolling his eyes as he flipped his omlette

"Hey, the fields about to be announced" Whitney yelled out setting down her glass of milk

"Oh, electric! 7,000 poke!" Elesa yelled out as she stuck a spoon into her small bowl of cereal

"I'll go my usual, air stage!" Skyla yelled out as she set down her cup of hot chocolate

"I'd like to see a fighting floor" Maylene said as she plopped a spatula full of egg onto her plate

"You can't bet" Cilan said as he sprinkled cheese into the bowl he mixed

"I didn't say I bet, I just said I'd like to see..." Maylene replied

"Hey, here it goes!" Mica yelled out looking at the tv as he picked up a small box of ho oh's

Everyone turned to look at the television and the large screen on the field as it began pulsing.

In a moment it stopped and revealed a small symbol which looked like two rocks.

"Hehe, told you" Arachide said with a smile "Now let's see some a good match"

**On the Battlefield**

"Well well, you ready ranger?" Shanta asked with a smirk as the large metal shutter closed

over the fine marble floor, the snow lightly coating the field in a calming fall.

"You sound awfully cocky" Hillary replied a bit annoyed

"I saw your match yesterday" Shanta retorted quickly "It was covered quite thoroughly on the

teley, yeah, I heard about it over and over and over, but why? It sure as hell wasn't the best

match the Unova League has seen. It sure as hell wasn't even the best match of the day. So

why? Why did I keep hearing about Ranger Hillary and Trainer Josue's amazing battle? The boy

that crushed the struggle, and the girl that beat the crusher?"

"Are you jealous?" Hillary asked confused

"Of you? Of course not!" Shanta yelled back stomping her foot down as the large metal

shutter opened revealing a rocky battlefield. The floor all rock with several protruding rocky

formations. "I just find it ridiculous, half skilled trainers like you can get all this publicity just

because you had a half decent battle. I see it year after year, and it's ridiculous! 'Some half pint

loses horribly, but his pikachu put up a fight, so let's get a special on how amazing it was!' It's

ridiculous!"

"Would you rather watch some trainer completely destroy another?" Hillary asked "They focus

on the matches you talk about because those are true battles. What kind of battle is it to watch

someone completely win with one pokemon? Or win solely because of a type advantage?

Wouldn't you prefer seeing each pokemon put up the very best it can in a battle?"

Shanta stood in silence for a moment, the snow still lightly falling. The referee looked back

and forth between the two and their stalemate. It was odd, a moment in time which seemed to

last forever even though it was only a few seconds.

"Well come on then" Hillary yelled out as she pulled forth a pokeball "Shuckle, let's see what

we can do!"

"Alright, Whimsicott let's go!" Shanta yelled back quickly "...If that's what it takes, then let's

give them something to watch..."

**Press Box**

"Uh oh, we got the struggle out again!" Sam yelled out happily as he looked at Shuckle form

from its pokeball

"I never quite liked the term 'struggle'...sounds weird" Arachide said watching Shuckle stand

about in its joyful oddness

"You don't like a lot of things" Chili replied

"That's not true" Arachide under her breath, her lips puffed a bit as though she was pouting "I

like plenty"

"Don't let him get to you, he's just upset that this is his last year as a gym leader" Lenora

spoke out

"Oh, that's right" Arachide said holding her finger to her chin as she thought "Here in Unova

you guys are having some big changes. This past year and this next year are pretty big for you

leaders"

"Yeah, after all that castle nonsense last year, things really started to change" Burgh said as

he watched whimsicott charge forth towards shuckle

"Change is good though" Arachide said in a reassuring tone

"Change isn't neccesarily good or bad" Jasmine spoke up quite suddenly from her solitary

chair "It's what people do with, or in reaction to, the change that can be positive or negative"

All the leaders stood nodding their heads or making some half thought noise of agreement

with Jasmine's statement. The Unova region had undergone drastic change in the recent year

and their appeared to be no sign of stopping, so everyone had their own reactions to the change.

But, much like a pokemon, even regions must evolve, for better or worse.

**Victors suites**

"This is a big battle" Raian said as he pulled his long black fingerless gloves up "The biggest

one of our lives..."

Lucario stood beside his master staring into the long mirror before the two, the small tv in the

room quietly commentating on the battle outside.

"Throughout our lives we've had a lot of really big ones" Raian continued as he adjusted his

black t shirts sleeves, along its left side was a very faded swirling vine pattern "There was the

first battle we had together, the both of us...that was a big one"

"Glace!" Glaceon yipped in reply as she leapt off the made bed

"Of course there was also the first battle you and I had also" Raian replied with a smile as he

glanced back at Glaceon "And Empoleon too...and when we caught our new allies Chandelure,

Vanniluxe, and Lilligant"

Lilligant happily shashayed towards its trainer who slowly picked up the metal band that held

his pokeballs. Raian stood looking at the chain with a small smile, examining the small elegant

engraved patterns across it.

"You know, my mother gave this to me" Raian said with his eyes beginning to water up

"Heh...she said that if I was going to be a coordinator, I should have a nice place to hold my

pokemon...she said a true coordinator shouldn't use a simple belt holder..."

"Chande" Chandelure said with a comforting tone as it hovered behind Raian

"...this battle is more important than our first gym battle" Raian said taking in a deep breath as

he clipped the dangling chain across his belt loops "And more important than our last gym battle"

Raian turned his head to the small nightstand next to the mirror, on it were two folded jackets.

One was his black one, the other his new grey one.

"This...this is big" Raian said as he grabbed ahold of his new dark grey hoodie, examining the

three black stripes which ran down from the shoulders to the elbows "He's been

training...well...his pokemon have been training at least...and a lot. He's pushed them hard, and

now their much more powerful then they were"

Raian slowly slipped his arms into each sleeve as he spoke, his pokemon all standing around

him. The small tv still buzzed as it showed Hillary's shuckle fighting a Zebstrika.

"Last time we got lucky, but this time it will just be us out there" Raian said as he ran his

fingers down the open jackets zipper "This is our chance to prove our strength, this is our

chance to show what we're made of on a major stage...this is the Unova League, and our next

opponent is Iian."

**Elsewhere**

"Oh no, the wanker's had his fun" Iian said as he threw on a long sleeved red shirt in a

disheveled manor

"Blaze" Blaziken replied sitting at the small desk with a bowl of berries before it

"This is our time" Iian continued as he grabbed a black t shirt and threw it on over the long

sleeved shirt "We've trained too long and way to bloody hard to lose. We will not lose to Raian

again!"

"Amp..." Ampharos said innocently as it grabbed one of the berries from the bowl

"Oh yeah, way too damn long" Iian replied grabbing ahold of his wrinkled red jacket "We are

more than overdue for a victory. His luck is done, no more stupid victories, I want to annihilate

him!"

"Lea?" Leavanny asked as it looked up at Iian from the disheveled bed

"We went through a lot in this region...A lot!" Iian replied as he adjusted his jacket "I lost half

my hand! I lost one of my damn pokemon! I've more than paid the price!"

"Umb reon" Umbreon said in a calm tone

"Oh ho hoo, he'd like me to lose my cool, but I won't! I'm calm and collected!" Iian yelled out

"Just like my mum used to say 'beat the bloody puss out of the wanker'!"

"Blaz" Blaziken said lifting a brow at Iian

"Okay okay, so it isn't word for word, but still!" Iian yelled back pacing back and forth running

his hands through his hair "Aren't you sick of losing?! I mean the stupid penguin and the stupid

dog have your number! Aren't you sick of it?! Don't you want to win?"

"Blaze!" Blaziken roared back in a serious voice

"Yeah, there it is! Let's see some of that on the battlefield!" Iian yelled back holding his finger

up at Blaziken "I don't care about the snow, I don't care about the teley cameras, I just want to

beat Raian! And the fact that his brother is here just makes it all the sweeter!"

**Observation Deck**

"Wow, i'm not surprised you lost, she's good" Elsa said with a bit of amazement as Shanta

returned an unconscious Zebstrika

"O of course she is, she's a pokemon ranger" Josue replied shaking with a cup of steaming

hot chocolate in his hand which the snow slowly fell into

"Still, you held in really well considering" Anna added as Hillary's Shuckle happily waved

about on the field of rock which had become lightly covered by the snow, the tracks of the

pokemon visible.

"D don't worry about it, n next time I'll win" Josue retorted before taking a drink of his hot

liquid. It was practically scalding, but compared to the small flakes of snow biting his cheeks, it

was comforting.

"What region are you going to next?" Elsa asked as she watched Shanta throw forth a

pokeball

"Don't know" Josue replied as he curled up into his coat "I have another two years, I'd like to

just go whicever way the road takes me"

"Don't you miss your family?" Anna asked

"Well...yes and no" Josue replied looking off into the distance a bit "Of course I miss my Dad

and my Grandma, but my pokemon are just as much my family as them.I'll never be alone

spending all this time with my closest friends and my best allies, i'll be with my family the whole

time. They say you can take the pokemon from the jungle, but not the jungle from the pokemon...I

feel that can be said with me. Sure i've left my home, my family, my friends for now, but they will

never leave me."

**Unknown Location**

"She isn't bad, not bad at all..." The ambiguous voice said as it turned to the television which

had a large conkeldurr slamming its concrete pillar down onto a Forretress, oddly enough their

was a small buzzing hum filling the room

"She has quite a defense driven team" The gruff voice said in response before lifting a fine

sparkling glass to his mouth

"Yeah but so what" The petite female said as she wiped off her sunglasses on her shirt "She

can stall a pokemon until it runs out of energy and struggles, big freaking whoop, like it takes so

much skill on her part"

"Jeesh, just a bag of smiles and sunshine aren't you" The gruff voice said with great sarcasm

as the buzz grew louder

"Oh please, do your job" The woman replied a bit annoyed as she put her glasses back on

"We aren't supposed to be impressed at every last little sign of mediocricy, we're looking for the

best of the best jeesh. We got to where we are for being good and earning it, not by handouts..."

"Yeah, we know" The ambiguous voice replied waving its finger in a whoopty do fashion "But

you expect a trainer to be on Frontier elite level, you expect clean victories, you expect no trouble

at all"

"Well excuse the hell out of me for expecting talent..." The petite female retorted, the hum still

growing louder

"Calm down the both of you" The figure seated in between the two rows of two said holding

his hand up "You're all right. We need to look out for potential just as much as talent, as such of

course we keep an eye out for the clean slate victories and the amazing pokemon. But we also

look for those that show talent in thinking, strategy, a bond with their pokemon, however you want

to put it...we also look for that special extra factor that makes a trainer a trainer"

"...fair enough" The helmet wearing ambiguous voice said with a shrug

"Yeah, I...for goodness sake will you stop with the buffer?!" The petite female yelled out

turning to the large man who sat leaned foward

"Vi!" The large mans small furry pokemon yelled out happily leaping up from behind his back

holding a small mechanical buffer

**Victor's Suites**

"...and with that Ranger Hillary wraps this match up!" The announcer said happily on the

small tv Raian stood watching "Let's watch the replay! As you can see here, Hillary's Forretress

uses a burst of speed, probably from the X speed it was given, to slide through the foe

Conkledurr's legs. Following this up with a..."

"Lu car" Lucario said nudging Raians hip with its paw

"..yeah...I know" Raian said with a small sigh turning from the tv and looking at the small desk

which had his bag, his bow, his quiver, and a small stack of papers scattered about. It was a

very homey enviornment, probably the closest to home the trainer had been in for months.

"...and with that, Rager Hillary is in the top Sixteen!" The announcer said as a graphic of the

bracket popped up on screen "Now stay tuned, that was only one of today's sixteen matches!

We have many more promising matches to come, here at the Unova League!"

"It's funny...we're only oh so many matches way from being on field ourselves" Raian said

sitting down on the edge of the neat bed, Glaceon laying huddled on the beds pillows "...but...I'm

ot nervous...if anything..i'm excited. It's like the feeling I get before a big contest...it's just...i'm

ready...

Anyone who spends time with pokemon knows the feeling i'm speaking of...it's just a special

feeling. It's somewhere's along the line of what it feels like to catch your first wild pokemon, you

know? It's a great acomplishment that you're proud of, yet you're ready to catch another. You

want to catch another. Maybe even as far as you need to catch another. That's the feeling, the

feeling of contentness mixed with eagerness..."

"Well, gotta admit, not a bad job" Iian said with a nod of his head towards the television "I don't

doubt that i'll be meeting Hillary in the finals...she's pretty good..."

"Amp?" Ampharos asked in its calm confused tone, which somehow just added to its

adorable ness

"Of course i'll make it to the finals...I'm Iian!" Iian replied throwing his head back

**Press Box**

"Alright hurry up and cough up the money" Flannery yelled out as she passed a small red cap

around "You know the drill"

"Damn, that Shanta looked promising" Crasher said in his loud voice as he threw a few bills

into the hat

"Well not only was the other a trainer, but she had the struggle" Arachide said with a smile as

poked a straw into a small juice box "I don't know how you could bet against that"

"She did almost lose her first match..." Chili replied as he grabbed the cap and put in a few

bills

"Pfft, didn't you say it was to Mica's cousin?" Arachide asked as she dropped her feet onto the

coffee table before her, small globs of mud falling of her high heels "Can you really blame her for

almost losing?"

"Yes" Gardenia replied walking behind Arachide "I mean ju..."

As Gardenia began to speak, a very small pumpkaboo slowly landed atop her head with a

joyful smile, to which she screamed and ran off waving her hands in the air. All the leaders just

watched with small laughs as Gardenia slammed the door to the bathroom, the Pumpkaboo

looking with confusion floating in the spot it had been.

"It appears Gardenia had to leave" Arachide said as the very small pumpkaboo landed on her

hand

"Too bad, next match is going to start soon..." Mica said looking back at the restroom door.

**Nearly an Hour later**

"...and what a way to advance to the next round" The announcer yelled out, Raian and Iian

could hear the loud stadium speakers from where they stood. They were in a small tunnel on the

side of the field. The wind picked up randomly throwing clouds of snow at the two. Iian rubbed his

hands together trying to keep warm as Raian stood staring out.

"...You know...we've been friends for a long time" Iian said breaking the silence holding his half

hand up, the glove he wore covering it well

"...I know, we've been pals since we met. I remember back in school, it was pretty much just

me, you, and Josue" Raian replied taking in a deep breath as he grabbed his hood and slowly

pulled it over his head, small flakes of snow being caught in it

"Heh, we were so determined to finish school early so we could go on an adventure" Iian

added as a burst of wind threw his clothes all about, the fabric flapping against the boy and the

snow in the air.

"It did help that your mom is a science teacher" Raian said lifting his brow with a happy grin

"Ha, yeah, not like yours" Iian said without a single thought "Eh, Cubone?"

**Unknown Location**

"...why do you say that?" The petite female asked looking at the one sitting between the four

"Because..." He began looking off into the distance "

A Man may love his girlfriend for a day...

His wife for a year...

,but his mother...

Forever"

**Many Years Ago**

The young boy sat looking at small stone. It was simple, functional, nothing truly remarkable

about it. It sat by a twin. Both stones were finely carved with engravings around them. The boy

said nothing, he merely held onto his knees looking quietly. His oversized hoodie flapped in the

small breeze. Behind him stood another boy, several years older and practically distant from the

world. The second boy, a teenager, clenched his hand onto some device quite firmly as he too

looked over the two stones.

"...all she ever wanted..." Began the boy on the ground as he lifted a finely engraved metal

strap with two pokeballs on it "..was for us to be the best at what we wanted..."

**Present day**

"...He doesn't really talk about it...ever" Josue said looking over the field, Elsa sat next to him

with her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide in shock, Anna hid her face under her mittens.

"That's terrible..." Elsa said looking at Josue's serious face "I mean...for the last image of your

mother to be such a horrific one as that...it's... "

"I know" Josue interupted "And I respect his attitude towards the matter, it's just that...it can't

be good to go through such an experience alone..."

"But didn't he have Mica and you?" Anna asked turning her face to Josue

"No...none of us were there at the time we really needed to be" Josue replied with a sad look

to the floor "For the time that Raian really needed help, all he had was his grandmother, his

pokemon, and contests"

"What do you mean?" Anna asked wiping her face on her sleeve

"When most people go through something like that, they need an outlet" Josue replied "And

for Raian it became contests, he wanted to fulfill what he felt his mother wanted...he wanted to

be the best coordinator he could. And I know now it doesn't seem like it, but he was actually

really good. He was well on his way to the Grand Festival until Mica got in his head..."

"How so?" Elsa asked as a great gust of wind blew by, throwing her light blue hair all about

"When you go from being great at something, Raian in contests, to living in someone's

shadow, Mica" Josue replied as he watched the great metal shutter of the field close "Things can

change. For Raian, he just had to go on an adventure to become a great trainer...originally all he

wanted was to travel looking for the most beautiful and elegant pokemon out there, now he wants

to prove his skill in battle"

"But I fought against him, he really is a good trainer" Elsa replied brushing the bangs from her

eyes

"I know he is, but he wants to...has to be the best" Josue replied as Raian and Iian both

walked onto the field

**Meanwhile in Sinnoh**

"Jeesh, look at him, he's getting so old" A man said looking at Iian as he appeared on the tv

"Of course he's getting bloody big, he's my bloody boy and he's no daft arse" A woman

replied sitting across from the man resting her arms on her enlarged stomach, which looked

extremely out of place on her average frame

"You aren't supposed to curse while pregnant, it messes with the kids vocabulary" The man

said looking at the woman

"The bloody f^ck said that? I can bloody swear if I bloody want to!" The woman replied "I

swore all the time when I was carrying Iian in my flesh apartment, and he came out fine..."

**On the Battlefield**

"Bloody arse, i'll f^cking show you..." Iian mumbled under his breath as Raian walked to his

spot on the battlefield across from him

**Press Box**

"Well well well!" Sam yelled out standing atop a wooden coffee table "Llllladies and gentlymen

I present to you the moment you've all been waiting for!"

"That's right, come one, come all, step right up. Everybody prepare yourself for the match

you've been keeping an eye out for!" Kiera added happily

"In this upcoming match, the one, the only, Raian will be facing off against opponent Iian"

Elesa yelled out quickly as she stood up one of the tall tables

"Bah, you guys suck at this" Arachide said as she kicked the leg of a coffee table, flinging the

mud off of her heels "I'll show you how it's done..."

Everyone turned as Arachide climbed atop the coffee table, two small pumpkaboo floating

around her.

"Alright,AttentionOneAndAll,LadiesAndGentlemen,InletsAndOutlets,PleaseTurnYourAttentionToT

heFieldForOne OfTheGreatestSightsYou'llEverBehold." Arachide said in one large breath as she

threw her arms all about in exagerated expressions

"That'sRight,YourEarsDoNotDecieveYou,YouAreAboutToWitnessTheStrange...The marvelous,

the incredible. That's right, you are about to witness one of the greatest fights of this Pokemon

League! One one side we have the ever fabulous, little brother of the one and only Mica, vicar of

Elesa, the shocking, the silky smooth, the hoodie wearing champion of Sinnoh contests...Raian!"

"Woo!" Sam yelled out happily as a few of the leaders clapped

"...how did she know all that" Kiera asked leaning back to Mica

"...not entirely sure..." Mica replied

"Oh, but it doesn't stop there, hoOo no, because not only do we have the lieutenant lucaro

lass, but we also have the brazen Blaziken bro, that's right, Iian himself is in the interstate of

inter pokemon intense battle" Arachide continued on in her exagerated manner, moving about on

the table, her high heels clacking against the wood "So I ask my fabulous frontier friends and

their lovely leader lads to place forth any monetary gambles they wish. I will personally be placing

my pecuniary points on the potent pokemon potential of Mica's mini man, the rowdy righty

himself, Raian!"

"...because he's a coordinator?" Viola asked

"Yes, but that's besides the point" Arachide replied as she hopped off the table, rather

remarkably not twisting her ankle on her high heels, it was quite clear that she wore them often

"Alright, so here's the big one" Sam yelled out holding both hands up "Raian...or Iian?"

"Alright, you know who's going to win this" Elesa yelled out "Put me down for 100,000 poke on

Raian!"

"Well that's 100,000 you'll lose!" Skyla yelled back "Put me down for 100,000 on Iian!"

As soon as Skyla finished yelling out her words, the rest of the room burst out into yelling out

bets. People yelled out fields, victors, which pokemon would be sent out. The scene had gotten

quite hectic in no time. It was quite a sight to see for a room supposedly filled with the elite.

"Iian's got this! 20,000" Burgh said in a shockingly calm loud voice

"I'm feeling that the Rain boy's got this one!" Flannery yelled out

"I think Iian will win, I mean, that Blaziken" Cress said in his half interested tone "It has the

advantage over Raian's Lucario, and I feel it's stronger than his Chandelure"

"Gotta go with Cress on this one, Iian had a clean victory last time" Chili added pulling forth a

few bills "That Blaziken is a force to be reckoned with"

"But Raian has shown that he knows what he's doing" Viola said looking up from her camera

"I feel he can win, I mean he is Mica's brother..."

"Brother, smother" Clay yelled out in his hearty voice "That Iian has got this in the bag!"

"Hey Mahu, why don't you sit down before you embarass yourself" Marlon said holding his

hand out at Clay "We all know that Raian's got this. Not only is he bruda over there's man, but he

showed some talent in his battle"

"He did indeed have focus" Chuck said from his corner "If he keeps the focus I can see how

he will defeat the other"

"Are you just saying that because of Mica?" Whitney asked looking out the window "Ian was

clearly better"

"She's right, I've seen both battle, Iian showed better strength" Cilan said from his small clean

table

"So, strength is only half of what it takes to win" Maylene replied "And Iian is an idiot from what

I saw, he just had an easy opponent. I say Raian will win"

"..well..I..uhh.." Jasmine began in her meek voice

"Iian will win!" Crasher yelled out loudly from a Foozball table

"...I think Raian will" Gardenia said as she slowly crept away from the restroom, trying to keep

an eye out for pumpkaboo, completely unaware of the one that floated behind her head, moving

each time she turned.

"I'm not sure, so I guess i'll say Iian" Lenora said holding her hand to her chin thinking

"I admire Raian's acomplishments...but I think Iian will win" Kiera said looking at the tv as it

showed Raian standing in his box with a very grim look on his face

**On the battlefield**

Raian stood looking directly at Iian, his hood covered over his face, casting a dark shadow

across. In the darkness, Raians eyes stood out. They were very serious, the usual calmness

was absent from them, He didn't look like himself, he didn't look like a typical man on a mission,

he almost looked deranged. He let out a small exhale, the cloud spread out like a small cloud

surrounding the boys mouth.

"Alright, in this match you are each allowed to use up to six pre registered pokemon" The

referee yelled out standing between the two next to the large metal shutter "In just a moment

your field will be selected, you may only use items provided in your launcher, are you both

ready?"

"Blody ready!" Iian yelled out with a smirk

"...cubone is it..." Raian whispered to himself looking up, a deranged spark in his eyes

"..alright...Ready."

**To Be Continued...**


	34. Chapter 33

"In life, we all lose things special to us. Everyone knows the bitter sting of loss. Some know it

more than others though. Sure you may have lost a beloved pet, but perhaps they lost a parent.

There is a fine line between empathy and pity. A stranger tends to pity such a person, a friend

emphatizes with them. And this is fine, it is perfectly fine to feel sorrow. But it's a part of life. It's a

difficult idea to think of, but death and birth are sides of the same coin. Don't fear death, for he is

nothing but a distraction. He parades as a dragon, but he is a toothless worm. Do we not love

sleep? And is sleep nothing more than a cheap imitation of death? Death is truly what we all go

through, so all we can do is make the best of the time we have here. Living your life afraid of pain

or death is not really living, it's merely surviving"

**Unknown Location**

"...all I'm saying is that I feel for the Raian boy" The figure sitting between the two rows of two

said looking at the screen which showed the icon bleeping as a field was being chosen

"We're trainers, we all lose things we love" The petite woman replied in a voice less critical

than her typical tone

"But this boy" The large figure said sitting upright, the small furry creature on his shoulder

holding a fan and fanning its masters enormous neck "He lost his father building the Frontier, it's

thanks to men like him that the Frontier is where it is and will continue to grow"

"Oh yes, I absolutely know" The last figure replied "I'm familiar with the incident very well..."

**Press Box**

"Alright here it goes" Sam yelled out looking at the blinking icon on the screen. Everyone

watched intently trying to see how the stage might help their pick to win. Within a moment the

screen turned to a very peculiar symbol, very simple, yet different than what had been seen.

"HA! Called it!" Flannery yelled out with an excited jump

"Well...sh!t" Mica said putting his arms on his hips looking at the screen

"At least this will be an interesting match" Arachide said with a shrug as she fell back onto the

couch

**On The battlefield**

"Lucario...Glaceon...Empoleon..." Raian counted off in his head as the field before him made

oud noises, preparing itself "...Lilligant...Vanniluxe...Chandelure"

"Alright, he has one up" Iian said as the large metal shutter began opening "Blaziken,

Ampharos, Seismitoad, Umbreon, and Leavanny"

As Iian finished his last word the shutter opened revealing the amazing battlefield underneath.

It slowly rose several feet, the base of it at about waist distance. It looked like a large chunk of

risen rock, the top covered in sand and a very peculiar setting. Atop the small mesa were

crubled pillars and half torn staircases, it all looked very much like the ruins one would see on an

expedition.

"Neat" Iian said to himself looking at the marvelous stone ruins which rose far above him

"Trainer Iian please send out your first pokemon and begin the battle" The referee yelled out

looking at Iian

"Alright, let's start things off with Seismitoad!" Iian yelled out throwing his pokeball up onto the

formation, it spun around in the air before unleashing the grotesque toad pokemon of his.

Raian stood still as a gust of wind blew past. The air smelt of dirt, popcorn, grass, and a hint

of metal. Raian let out a small breath, the coldness making it visible as it dissipated. He turned

his head up to see the opposing pokemon, it still disturbed him with its hideousness, but he

looked past it, he had one goal in mind.

"Lilligant" Raian said in a melancholy tone as he plucked a pokeball from his belt and put it

close to his mouth "...not a single bit of mercy"

Raian threw forth his pokeball which struck the ground and bounced as it unleashed his

pokemon. Lilligant happily spun around as she formed. Her blue leaf like arms looked very clean

and crisp, much like the limbs of a well kept plant. The flower atop her head looked very vibrant

and kempt, the purple coloring gave off a very enthralling appeal.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee yelled out

**Observation Deck**

"Woah, is that a shiny Lilligant?" Elsa asked looking at the grass type which bounced up and

down ryhtmicly but devoid of a joyful look

"Jeesh, what are the chances a coordinator would find one of those?" Anna asked with a

shiver

"Somethings not right" Josue said suddenly and quite seriously

"What?" Elsa asked in confusion

"Gothorita!" Gothorita replied looking intently at the field

**Press Box**

"Haha, alright let's see how this goes!" Mica yelled out as he leapt onto one of the added

couches

"Huh, so he really does have a shiny" Flannery said looking at the pokemon "Guess you were

right"

"Just because it's shiny, doesn't mean it's good" Skyla replied as Iian yelled something out to

his seismitoad

"Well, that's true" Arachide replied as Seismitoad ran forth, yet as it did Lilligant shot forth with

incredible speed. Seismitoad swung its massive arm forth at the petite creature, but in a flash

the plant dodged it and swung around. Seismitoad turned in confusion to be greeted with a

Lilligant throwing forth a green orb of energy directly into the toads chest. The attack was critical

and threw the massive beast back, knocking into a half erect pillar which immediatly crashed

down onto it creating a small dust cloud.

"...Holy sh!t" Sam said as he ran over to the massive window "I was not expecting that"

"Told you grass types are powerful" Gardenia said crossing her arms looking at the tv,

oblivious to the very small Pumpkaboo happily floating behind her

"...yeah they are...jeesh" Elesa said looking with shock as Seismitoad achingly crawled out of

the rubble "..that was a good move"

"I'll say, a critical hit with a grass type against a water ground, that was vicous" Arachide said

looking at the tv

"I told you he isn't just all talk" Elesa said with a smug grin

"Iian's fine, don't even worry about it" Skyla replied looking over the field

**On The battlefield**

"Holy f^ck, that was an actual good move" Iian said as Seismitoad regained its senses

"Alright Lilligant, let's get a Quiver dance" Raian said in a very monotonistic voice as he looked

onwards with eyes void of emotion other than devotion

"Seismitoad, get it with a Brick Break!" Iian yelled out as he brushed the snow from his jacket

"Seis mi toad!" The gargantuan beast roared as it began to charge forth at the dancing

Lilligant

The toad threw down a massive chop, at the very last moment Lilligant sashayed to the side.

The attack had such strength that any error on Lilligants part would have led to a rather crucial

hit. The chop struck the ground hard, creating a small crater larger than the toads fist, and

throwing directly upwards a cloud of dust and rubble.

"Petal Dance" Raian spoke out in an eerely collected voice as Lilligant stopped her spin and

stood several feet from Seismitoad

"Don't give it the chance!" IIan yelled out "Do whatever you have to!"

"Seis!" Seismitoad roared out in anger, throwing its massive arms back before running at the

grass type. Lilligant took in a deep breath as the toad charged forth, there was something off

about the pokemon. Lilligant was usually very joyful and energetic, but now she seemed uneasy.

The flower on her head, although fully bloomed and well kept, didn't carry the same vitality it

usually did.

The toad roared with anger as it pulled back its shaking fist, the vibrations so violent that the

entire toad practically shook. Lilligant closed her eyes as several petals began falling from her

flower, each one glowing with the energy placed inside. Seismitoad threw forth its fist and struck

Lilligant directly in her small torso. She skidded back several yards, a small trail of dust and

snow being kicked up. As Seismitoad let out a smirk, several more petals fell from Lilligants

flower, they didn't seem right, they were not ordinary petals.

"Lill i" Lilligant began as she placed her two leaf like arms together and closed her eyes

"Gant!"

As she spoke out her call loudly she began spinning. It started off slow, but it began to pick up

speed, a small circle of dirt, snow, and petals being picked up. It was done so calmly yet so

elegantly that it was hard to not watch. Iian even found himself captivated by the odd spinning

dance which slowly created a vortex of dirt, snow, and petals. The small tornado began glowing

a light purple as it was sped up by the grass types energy.

"Seismitoad, don't stand there! Use Drain punch!" Iian yelled out snapping from his

enthrallment

Seismitoad gave a nod and held its fist back. The bump covered fist began to let off a small

sickly green glow as the toad began charging forth at the vortex. Small open patches in the

vortex revealed the slowly spinning, dancing, opponent. Seismitoad threw forth its fist at the

pokemon, yet suddenly from the vortex dozens of petals shot forth.

The petals were shot out in every direction at great speeds. They took Seismitoad off its feet

and threw the beast hard into a half crumbled wall. Iian held his arm up quickly, just in time to

stop one of the petals from striking his head, the impact was so great that it took the boy off his

feet and threw him from his trainers box. Everyone looked amazed and worried as the petals

struck everywhere in the field. They struck the stone columns and staircases with such strength

that small clouds of dust were shot off, a pillar even crumbling to the ground. The vortex of

destruction grew even larger, encompossing not only the few feet around Lilligant, but now

several yards.

"Seis!?" Seismitoad roared out in confusion as the whirling tornado of petals came closer. It

was not an excedingly smart creature, but it could see the petals shredding the stone ruins

around it. Lilligant still continued to calmly dance, its eyes still closed to the destruction. Raian

looked on, a small grin coming across his face.

"Seismitoad, just dodge it!" Iian yelled out quickly running back to his trainers box, the vortex

of petals only feet from him "It will die out soon!"

"Lilligant" Raian said in a calm voice, his grin practically sadistic "Move forward, make sure

you get the toad"

As Raian said this, Lilligant reluctantly began progressing forth. She didn't stop her dance, nor

her output of energy. Seismitoad looked with panic as the vortex came closer. The toad quickly

charged up a mighty burst of energy which it expelled in the form of a Hydro Pump from its

mouth. The blast was destroyed upon impact of the vortex, it turned into small droplets of water

which quickly froze, adding small shreds of ice into the petals.

"Seismitoad! Do something! Get out of there!" Iian yelled out

Seismitoad looked about in panic trying to determine where to go, but as it ran back it was

quickly met by a wall. It panicked, unsure of what to do, it slammed its fists into the wall trying to

break it, but it was too slow. The vortex struck the toad with full impact. Several dozen petals

thrust into the toad. The force was so great that it shot the toad through the wall which had

blocked it. The moment after, all the petals, snow, and dirt fell from the air. Lilligant stood

uneasily swaying about with exhaustion and confusion.

"...Seismitoad...is unable to battle" The referee said looking at the toad laying in the rubble,

having clear trouble breathing

Raian looked at the toad which was laid out only a few yards from him, he let his grin grow

into a smile as Iian returned the pokemon.

"It isn't over, far from it" Iian yelled out as he returned his pokemon "I won't lose, I refuse to

lose"

"Yeah...you say that in every single one of our battles" Raian replied in the unsettling calm

tone as a burst of wind threw his hood all about.

"No...this is different" Iian retorted coldly as the wind gave another great burst, throwing the

sides of his jacket all about, the snow was beginning to layer over his shoes, yet it didn't bother

him, he was far too focused

"Yeah, you say that each time too" Raian replied again with a boastful smile as he grabbed

ahold of his hood to still it, his black gloves covered with small shreds of ice.

"I think i've already proven how serious I am this time" Iian said in a very grave tone "I've

trained too hard to lose again"

"Train however hard you want" Raian replied with a hint of aggitation in his voice "I will always

beat you! I will never let you beat me! You see, unlike you, I actually respect my pokemon and

treat them like one should...as partners, friends, allies...not as weapons or slaves...like you"

"Oh, Shut the bloody f^ck up!" Iian yelled out "What would you know about training pokemon?

Huh? Does playing dress up and dancing with your fluffy little pals really give you the right to act

like you know what you're doing? No, it bloody doesn't! So shut your f^cking noise hole! I clawed

my way through the dirt, I pushed my pokemon to their brink so that they could reach their

potential! You know why? Because unlike you, I want my pokemon to be their best, I want them

to be strong, I want them to actually be something!"

"Oh for the love of all that is good, Shut up!" Raian yelled out quite angrily, his brow crunched

in rage, his eyes flaring "Just shut the hell up for one damn moment of your miserable life! You

don't give a sh!t about your pokemon! All you want is the badges, the recognition for pushing

them, how would you feel to actually go through what your pokemon do?!"

"You know, i'm getting really sick of you acting like a trainer" Iian said in a softer tone looking

up at Raian "Unlike you, I actually had to earn what recognition I've gotten, I don't have some big

shot brother to get me everything I have"

The two stood quiet for a moment, two very grim looks in each's eyes. The snow was

beginning to grow worse alongside the wind, almost mirroring the rage between the two.

**Press Box**

"Holy sh!t, they're really getting at each other" Sam said holding his face close to the half

frosted window "They might just go on that field and battle each other hand to hand"

"You can't blame them, I mean Raian prances about and holds his head high like he actually

earned the recognition he has" Skyla said annoyed

"What are you talking about? He had to work twice as hard for that recognition being a

coordinator, and having to come out of Mica's shadow" Elesa retorted with a look of disdain

"Oh please, there is no way being related to Mica has done anything but gotten him extra

recognition" Burgh said in a soft voice as he looked up from his table

"In fairness that may be, but he has absolutely shown that he deserves that recognition"

Arachide said calmly.

"Shown, blown, he hasn't proven sh!t" Skyla replied

"Cut him some slack, people expect more from him, and I say he's done just fine" Maylene

responded

"Alright alright, before this bursts out into a brawl, everybody calm down" Arachide said

standing up and holding her arms out trying to calm everyone

"Oh choke on a flannel lesbo, this don't involve you" Clay yelled out

"Hey now, it's getting a tad personal" Burgh said trying to calm Clay down

"How was it not personal when they called my brother a 'lucky, talentless, prick'?" Mica asked

annoyed

"He is!" Skyla yelled out in response

"No he isn't!" Elesa yelled back

"Well I guess we'll see" Chuck spoke out from his corner

**Observation Deck**

"...actually..." Elsa began looking over the raised field of settling rubble "...I think we both can

understand what Raian feels"

"What do you mean by that?" Josue asked a bit confused

"We both know exactly what its like to lose a parent" Anna replied looking onward with a

serious look

"You mean...?" Josue questioned as Iian plucked a pokeball from his belt

"We're both orphans" Elsa replied pulling her purple jacket close as a slight gust of wind

threw snow at the group "I never knew my mother, and my father died when I was very little"

"I never actually knew my parents" Anna added looking at the field

"Wow, I never would have guessed..." Josue said looking at the two

"How exactly does one give the impression of being an orphan?" Anna asked turning to Josue

with an unimpressed look

**On The Battlefield**

"You know, I could easily send out Blaziken and wipe the floor with you, you twat" Iian said

grasping a pokeball firmly in his hand "But why should I? I've already proven Blaziken is strong,

and what does beating the sh!t out a grass type with a fire type prove?... No, i'm better than

that...than you. I'll beat you with true skill, not through bullsh!t means. Come on out Leavanny!"

Iian threw forth the pokeball which burst open outpouring a beam. The beam quickly morphed

into Leavanny, who upon formation could tell something was amiss. The insect placed its legs

firmly onto the dirt and snow as it overlooked the stadium. The first image it saw was that off the

uneasy Lilligant. The proud joyful grass type was in a state of clear discomfort. It looked as

though it wanted to cry or run away from the field, almost as if it was in pain just being on the

field.

"Alright, well your stupid bug will lose just like you always do" Raian replied as a great gust of

wind threw his hoodie all about, the hood still clinging to his head, hanging far over his brow

nearly past his eyes. "Lilligant, quiver dance, try and regain your senses!"

"Lill..." Lilligant said in a meek tone as it looked up at Leavanny

"Lea?" Leavanny said in a questioning tone looking at Lilligant

"...lilli gant" Lilligant replied looking up at the bug with large watery eyes "..lill"

"Stop bloody talking!" Iian yelled out "Start off with an X scissor!"

Leavanny turned her head from her trainer back to Lilligant. Lilligant gave a small nod looking

at the bug before she put her leaf like arms out to begin her dance.

"Lea..." Leavanny spoke under her breath, the tone meekly passing her mandibles

"Lilligant! Get your head in the battle!" Raian yelled out to his pokemon who kept her arms in

close to her body as if she feared she was to be assaulted.

**Press box**

"...whats going on" Mica asked looking at Lilligants expression, shown on the tv

"..and so what? It's not like you see top coordinators in this box!" Whitney yelled out in the

group of leades arguing behind Mica

"Excuse me?! There are several!" Kiera yelled back

"What's wrong?" Arachide asked walking next to Mica, her heels clacking along the floor

"Something isn't right" Mica replied looking at the distressed pokemon, he could still hear the

obnoxious arguing of leaders behind him

"What makes you say that?" Arachide asked turning to the screen

"I know my brother, and I know pokemon" Mica replied as the camera turned to Raian, his

look still distant and devoted "Something isn't right...and that means he's going to be fighting off

of emotion..."

"And?" Arachide asked looking at the teenagers look

"I gurantee if he doesn't calm down..." Mica began "He won't win this match..."

**On the Battlefield**

"I said X scissor!" Iian yelled out again with furious eyes looking at his pokemon

"Lea vanny" Leavanny said once more looking at Lilligant as the grass type slowly began

dancing

"Lill" Lilligant responded nodding its head

Leavanny nodded her head as she pulled forth her two leaf covered arms. Lilligant closed her

eyes as she carried on her engrossing dance. Leavnanny crossed her arms which slowly began

giving off a green glow. WIthin a moment she shot forth with great speed. The falling snow

moved about as the bug crossed through it.

"Dodge it Lilligant!" Raian yelled out as Leavanny came close

Lilligant kept her eyes closed as she turned, baring her chest for the insect. Leavanny struck

her crossed arms into the thin grass type, and in a flash, slashed her arms across. The attack

was critical and did quite some damage. Lilligant fell back, two slashes across her chest, a clear

sugary substance falling out.

"Lilligant! Recover! Get up!" Raian yelled out as he watched his comrade hit the ground

"Razor Leaf!" IIan yelled out, not even entirely sure how much damage being done to Lilligant

"Lilligant!" Raian yelled out looking at his pokemon which laid several feet from him, the snow

slowly falling atop it

Leavanny looked at the opponent with a look crossed between sadness and pity as it held its

arms up. Leavanny began to glow an odd swirling color, the same as the leaves which slowly fell

from it, lightly floating down through the air. Within a moment Leavanny thrust forth her arm, all

the glowing leaves shootong forth at the laid out advesary. Raian looked with panic as the leaves

struck his pokemon and the ground around it , lightly kicking up small clouds of dirt and snow.

"Now throw in a Leaf Blade!" Iian yelled out to his pokemon. Leavanny stood looking at the

small cloud, it rubbed its two arms together in worry as the dirt dissipated.

"...Lilligant" Raian said in a hushed tone as the dust cleared revealing his pokemon having

trouble breathing, the thick clear substance pooling around it "I know you have more in you, just

give me one good battle! That's it! Just one good battle!"

Lilligant opened her eyes looking back at her trainer. She could very much sense the anger

radiating from him, but she still felt the trainer who she had saved many months ago back in the

forest. She took in a deep breath as she rose to her feet, the gooey substance covering her

dripping from her arms.

"Lilligant" Lilligant said as she cringed looking forward at her opponent

"Lea vanny?" Leavanny asked holding its arms together up to its chest

**Observation Deck**

"What's going on down there?" Anna asked looking at the two pokemon exchange words,

their trainers just as confused as the stands of people.

"Lilligant is much like a plant" Josue said leaning back "They say plants are sensitive to

peoples emotions. And Leavanny over there is a species known for its kindness"

"So?" Anna asked, her breath visible in the cold as a small gust of wind threw her jacket and

hair about

"Both pokemon know something's wrong with their trainers" Elsa replied looking at the

conversing pokemon, her bright blue eyes almost sparkling in the snow fall "Neither are

comfortable"

"Goth" Gothorita said quite suddenly from Josue's side "Goth orit Goth"

"Huh?" Josue asked turning to Gothorita

"Goth orita Goth" Gothorita replied pointing her small mitten like hands at the field

"Gothorita says that the pokemon both understand how bad their trainers want this" Josue

said, almost translating for his pokemon "And they want to fight as friends, not as enemies. They

want to battle with their trainers, for their goals, not as tools to assualt the other"

"...do you actually understand Gothorita?" Anna asked looking at Josue with a bit of disbelief

"...kind of sort of" Josue said shaking his hand "I just assume it's what she's saying...she

doesn't seem to correct me..."

"I don't really think that counts as understanding them..." Elsa said looking at Josue

**On the Battlefield**

Leavanny and Lilligant slowly approached each other. Both of their trainers yelled at them, but

they ignored them. The crowd all looked at the pokemon with confusion as they stood feet from

each other in the center of the battlefield.

"Lill" Lilligant said looking at her opponent

"Leav anny" Leavanny responded bowing its head a little

"What are you doing?! Listen to me damn it!" Iian yelled out as the pokemon exchanged bows

of respect

"Alright you have the stupid bow out of the way, now Energy Ball!" Raian yelled out as Lilligant

and Leavanny stood upright.

"Leaf blade!" Iian yelled in reply

Lilligant nodded her head as did Leavanny. In a moment Leavanny shot forth swinging its arm

in a wide arc. Lilligant spun around quickly, dodging the swipe. As it turned it threw forth a ball of

green energy. Leavanny leapt into the air quickly, the ball shooting past under it.

"Razor Leaf!" Iian yelled out not wasting a moment

"Magical Leaf!" Raian retorted quickly

Leavanny quickly shot her arms out, several leaves faling off into the air. Lilligant spun around,

several leaves falling from her as well. In an instant, both shot forth their leaves. The leaves both

shot through the air quickly, humming past the falling snow, before the swarms struck their

targets. Both pokemon fell back from the impact of the leaves.

"Stop d!cking around damn it!" Iian yelled out as Leavanny rose to her feet "Leaf Storm!"

"Alright, so that's how it's going to be" Raian said to himself in a low tone as Lilligant rose to

her feet "Petal Dance!"

**Unknown Location**

"Impressed now?" The gruff voice asked as he adjusted his hat

"Why? Because two bratty teens are having a hissy fit?" The petite female replied "Yeah,

right, this is real impressive"

"I have never heard someone say anything so sarcastic" The helmet wearer replied listening

to the remarkably sarcastic tone

"Bah, you people need to focus" The muscular figure said in his booming accented voice as

the small furry creature of his stood on his shoulder, apparently fanning him off with a very small

paper fan

"Us focus? All you've done is flex and oil yourself up!" The petite female yelled out

"It's still better than criticizing everyone for everything" The helmet wearer retorted quickly

"...you guys...please...you represent the Frontier" The last figure said with a sigh as he

watched the four argue

**Observation deck**

"Shiii..." Josue said with a look of disbelief as a whirlwind of leaves began forming around

Leavanny, nearly the same as the whirlwind of petals forming around the dancing Lilligant.

"Whatever the pokemon said to each other, it has them inspired now" Anna said leaning

forward to better view the two

"It seems like things are going to get interesting" Elsa said crossing her arms to retain heat as

the snow began piling around her feet

"I've seen these two battle" Josue said as he popped open a new bag of chips "Trust me, you

haven't seen anything yet"

**On the Battlefield**

Leavanny let out a great roar as she shot forth off of her legs into a great sprint. Lilligant

smiled as she began spinning with amazing finesse towards the bug. It took no time for the two

whirlwinds to meet each other. The leaves and petals struck each other, creating a small

opening in the whirlwhinds, which Leavanny quickly used to her advantage to tackle Lilligant.

Raian watched with a bit of panic as Leavanny dove through the petal dance storm, taking

Lilligant with her to the ground.

"Energy ball!" Raian yelled out, at which Lilligant showed no hesitation to throw forth an

energy ball directly into Leavannys chest. The impact was so intense that it shot the bug into the

air.

"Bounce back with X scissor!" Iian yelled to his pokemon in mid air. Leavanny showed great

precision in her tucking into a ball mid air. She turned around and as she hit a wall of stone, she

shot forth her legs, kicking off the wall. As the bug flew through the air, it held its glowing arms

out crossed in front of it.

"Don't you dare take that!" Raian yelled out as the insect came close. Lilligant moved at the

very last moment, bending backwards, the insects blades passing mere inches above the grass

type. Lilligant didn't stop however, and quickly shot her leg base upwards into the stomach of

Leavanny. Leavanny fliped in the air and hit the ground hard, skidding to feet in front of Raian.

"Now! Get close with another Energy ball!" Raian yelled out with excitement

"Leavanny! Do something!" Iian yelled out, Leavanny on the ground in pain.

Lilligant let forth a humming like cry before she leapt into the air. Her intentions were clearly to

land atop Leavanny, and she came quite close, however the bug had just the right reaction at

just the right time. As Lilligant came down, Leavanny shot forth her arm, glowing with energy,

slicing from Lilligants waist to the top of her shoulder. The plant like pokemon flew back, a splurt

of the clear gooey substance splurting across the air and Leavanny. In a moment the grass type

was on the ground, eyes closed.

"Lilligant is unable to battle!" The referee yelled out with excitement as he tossed his flag up.

The crowd, which had been in a momentary silence, burst out with cheers. Half the stadium was

in an uproar at the incredible battle. Iian turned for a moment to see his face on the large stadium

screen. It was a moment of joy for the crowd and for Iian. However Raian was not as pleased.

Raian looked with a scornful look as he returned Lilligant.

"...Don't worry, you did great" Raian whispered holding the pokeball up to his mouth, at which he

suddenly heard a collective 'aww'. Raian quickly shot his head up to see that he was on the

stadium screen.

"Aww, isn't that a lovely moment" Iian said mockingly as Raian lowered his hand, his left eye

giving off a small twitch

"You weren't held much as a child were you?" Raian asked as he clipped the pokeball back

onto his belt

"No, but that was my mom's choice, what about you...oh wait" Iian said with a smug look, still

more than oblivious to how horrible his statement was

**Press Box**

"Oh come on! You heard that right?!" Sam said turning to everyone from the tv, however

everyone was still caught in their crowd arguing.

"...d0uche bag..." Arachide said in her exhale as Mica turned to Sam with a look of pure

disdain. A look which appeared as though Mica wanted to set Iian on fire and pee on the ashes,

quite an expressive look indeed.

**On The Battlefield**

Raian took in a deep breath, the snow circling around his nose before he let out a large exhale

forming into a visible cloud. Raian gave his hood a small tug, pulling it down to his brow once

more. Iian looked on with a smug grin as Leavanny reset herself before him.

"It isn't over" Raian said in his unsettling voice of calmness "No, far from it. Alright...let's go"

As he said this he tossed a pokeball high into the air. As it fell to the ground it opened forth

and let out a beam. Iian watched, a bit curious of what this new opponent was. In an instant the

empty pokeball shot back to Raian and its contents happily formed. It was a Vanniluxe.

Vannilluxe was a two headed , peculiar, poken covered in a swirling white icy substance. Each of

its heads contained two light purple eyes which looked about happily. Along its head several thick

spires of ice stuck forth, underneath it being one very large one next to two smaller ones.

"You're going to fight me...with ice cream?" Iian asked trying to hold back his laughter

"...It's a Vannilluxe" Raian replied with an unamused look of disdain

"You're facing me with the pokemon that inspired the great invention of ice cream cones..."

Iian said mockingly "I'm shaking"

"...but you're facing me with the pokemon that inspired silk clothes..." Raian replied pointing to

Leavanny

**Press Box**

"...See now he's using a Vanniluxe! What trainer in their right mind would use a vannilluxe?!"

Skyla yelled out

"Oh, I don't know, only several dozen trainers in the frontier!" Flannery replied

"It's a stupid Ice cream cone!" Whitney yelled back

"It's a strong ice type" Elesa replied

"It's a stupid joke of a pokemon!" Chili said pointing to screen which showed the pokemon

happily bouncing up and down in the air

"It's underated!" Maylene retorted

"If by underated you mean stupid!" Kiera yelled back

"Oh like you have any room to talk about stupid pokemon" Elesa snapped

"Emolga!" Clay yelled out in his distinct voice which boomed above everyone

"Don't get me started on you!" Elesa yelled back in reply to Clay

"Who cares what you have to say?" Crasher interupted "You're just some five dollar

magazine model who got lucky"

"Mother f..." Elesa began as she began to go forth, Viola quickly grabbing her and holding her

back "Let me at him! Let me at him!"

"Hey, hey! Easy" Viola said trying to keep Elesa back "He's not worth it"

"A Vanniluxe?" Sam asked looking at Mica who stood across from him looking at the

television

"Yup, he has a vanniluxe" Mica replied looking at the screen which showed the Vanniluxe

looking back and forth between the trainers a bit confused "Problem?"

"No, no..." Sam replied "It's just...vannilluxe..."

"What's wrong with Vannilluxe?" Arachide asked turning her head from the Pumkaboo she

patted to Sam "Not only does Lucie have one, but so Does Marie Antoinne"

"Like I said...nothing wrong with that" Sam replied quickly "...just not my thing"

**On The Battlefield**

"I'm getting sick of this stupid bug" Raian said as his Vannilluxe turned to him"Take it down as

quickly as you can! Ice Beam!"

Before Iian could even yell out an attack, Vannilluxe bowed its head, and from the hollow ice

fromation atop ts head it shot forth a beam of cold energy. Leavanny tried to dive out of the way

of the beam, but the bug was a moment too late and was struck with the attack.

"Leavanny get up! Razor lead!" Iian yelled out as Leavanny skidded across the floor which

now had a small layering of snow atop it. Iian looked at his pokemon which laid several feet from

him struggling to its feet.

"Icy Wind!" Raian yelled out quickly. The peculiar Vannilluxe happily spun around quickly,

suddenly leting off a chilling wind. Leavanny leapt to one of the half crumbled walls, as the wind

came close, the bug leapt into the air dodging it. Several large patches of frost and ice formed on

the wall the attack had struck. In the air Leavanny spun around, releasing several leaves which

quickly shot down towards had no time to dodge and was quickly hit with

the leaves.

"Now X scissor!" Iian yelled out to the falling leavanny. The bug gave off an odd click as it

crossed its arms. As it descended from the air, it began spinning in the air. The glow surrounding

its crossed arms made a marvelous pattern in the sky as the bug shot down towards Vannilluxe.

"Alright Vanniluxe, time it just right for an Ice beam!" Raian yelled out as the bug shot down

fast. Leavanny careened through the air with great speed. As it came within feet of the

Vannilluxe, the pokemon turned and shot forth a mighty ice beam directly into Leavanny. The

next moment Leavanny flew past Vanniluxe, struck the ground, and rolled several feet. The

crowd watched closely, half expecting the bug to spring forth, but no such movement came.

"Leavanny is unable to continue!" The referee yelled out throwing up his flag, the crowd

bursting into cheers. Mica let a small grin out of the corner of his mouth as the camera showed

the joyful Vannilluxe bouncing about. Arachide nodded her brow in aknowledgment of the swift

victory. Elsa sprang forth to her feet cheering along with several other trainers around her. Josue

threw a chip into his mouth as he lightly clapped using his wrists. Serenity smiled as she

watched the screen turn to Raian who stood with a smug grin.

"Aww, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Raian said mockingly as Iian returned

Leavanny

"Oh don't worry about my feels, contest boy" Iian replied as he plucked forth another pokeball

"You're the one that's going to go crying home to your nana by the time this is over"

As he finished his statement he lightly threw a pokeball forth. As the ball struck the ground, a

very familiar figure began to form before Raians eyes. It was an old comrade of Iians, one he had

for many years, one that Raian was familiar with. As the pokemon formed, Raian had a bit of a

flashback to quite some time before hand...

**Several Years ago**

"And with that, Raian wins" The young Josue called out, his hair very short and nearly

unrecognizable as the shaggy haired teen known in modern times

"Oh come on! It's your stupid Lucario, that's the only way you won!" A very young, somewhat

plump, Iian yelled out

"You honestly say that every time" Raian replied "You lost because of that thing"

As he said this he pointed down at the unconscious pokemon which laid between the two

"It beat your stupid penguin" Iian yelled back in reply

"Yeah, i'm just saying" Raian retorted "That thing belongs in contests, you can't make such a

cute little sheepy a fighter...It just wouldn't work..."

**Present Day**

"...Started from a Mareep" IIan said as Ampharos stood tall and proud, baring her chest as

though to intimidate "And now she's here"

"Ah yes, the little fluffy pokemon you've always kept, despite always mocking cute pokemon"

Raian replied as Vannilluxe obliviously floated on happily as ever

"Look at this creature before you, that is not the face of mercy!" IIan yelled out holding his

arms outsretched towards Ampharos. The adorable creature stood waving its tiny fists in circles

with a serious look trying to break forth from its innocent sparkling eyes.

"...yeah..." Raian replied giving an odd look

**Observation Deck**

"An Ampharos?" Anna asked looking at the mid sized yellow pokemon

"Yeah, that's one of his old pokemon too" Josue replied tossing a chip into the air which

promptly landed on his nose, slowly rolling between his eyes

"I thought you said that you guys were from Sinnoh" Elsa replied

"We came from Sinnoh" Josue corrected her as he slowly rocked the log like chip back and

forth "Raians the only one of us that's actually from Sinnoh"

"So where are you and Iian from then?" Anna asked as she watched the chip roll back and

forth

"Well Iian's from Hoenn" Josue replied as he rolled the chip from his nose into his mouth, after

which he happily looked around for an applause, the only one clapping being Gothorita

"That still doesn't explain how he would have had ampharos that long" Elsa replied

"Or why your Gothorita hasn't evolved" Anna added in, at which Elsa shot her a glare

"...What?...I'm curious okay?"

"If that's the case, why did you say that you two are sisters, if you're both orphans?" Josue

asked

"...Losing a parent is a situation you could never compare anythng else to." Elsa began

looking off into the distance "It's a pain unlike any other pain. It's a wound that can never heal.

Sure, you may be able to continue on in life and ignore it for the most part, but it isn't gone. It's

like losing part of yourself. It's always knowing you aren't complete, but having to carry on and

pretend you are..."

Raian let out an exhale as he prepared to call out a move. He slowly ran his fingers past the

cool silver of his pokeball holder. Iian looked on ready to fight as he adjusted his left glove which

still felt odd on his missing fingers.

"...As such, you tend to find something to...I guess...fill in that gap. It isn't the same by any

means, but it is a substitute to calm you. It's present to give you hope. So that you can say 'I

know what i've been through, but that was then, and this is now'."

As Raian ran his fingers past the silver he could feel the small ribbon tied to the holder. It was

so small and worn out that he almost forgot about it. Yet, there it remained, a small worn out red

ribbon from one of his very first contests. Iian, fed up with his glove, stopped adjusting it and ran

his hand back to his belt. He could feel the pokeballs weight and this gave off an odd passion in

him, a desire to continue fighting knowing that two of his pokemon were down.

"...It differs from person to person. My parents died about the same time as Anna's. We both

went through similar crisis' at the same time. So we just sort of became good friends. And now,

with all we've been through, we are sisters. We've traveled far, fought hard, and in the end we're

what we have. It's just us and our pokemon. Our new family. The one we have to replace what

e've lost...Sure it isn't the same, but you know what?...I wouldn't give it up for the world..."

Raian ran his fingertips from the ribbon, across the pokeballs. As he did so, he slowly

clenched both fists. Raian had done so much, been through so great an ordeal, he had traveled

with friends, family, and pokemon, he had felt his own blood showering over himself. Raian was

not ready to give up, he wanted this victory more than ever. It was Raian's time.

Iian's fire burned just as bright if not brighter than Raians. He had trained too long and too

hard to lose now. He was a trainer, he lost half his hand in tribute to training pokemon. He was

the one that truly deserved this. After all, had Raian not gotten where he is because of Iian,

Josue, and even Mica? Raian stood on the shoulders of giants, and Iian was sick of being

stepped on. Iian wanted this victory more than ever. He was not ready to give up at all. It was

Iian's time.

"Alright!" Both teenagers yelled out in unison as their pokemon locked eyes "Let's do this!"

**To Be Continued...**


	35. Chapter 34

**On the Battlefield**

Ampharos pushed forth its fist with great struggle into the Vannilluxe pinned against a half

crumbled wall. Small sparks of electricity shot froth all across Ampharos' arm as it put forth as

much energy as it could. Within a moment, the Vannilluxe shot through the wall, the crumbling

stone turning to dust before Ampharos as the opponent flew through the air. Vanniluxe careened

through the air until meeting a sudden stop by means of a small stne protrusion which was

indistinquisable in its ruinous state.

"That's it Ampharos! Good job!" Iian yelled out throwing his fist up high wth joy

"Damn it!" Raian yelled out as Vannilluxe uneasily floated back "Get in the match Vannilluxe!"

"You don't stand a bloody chance!" Iian yelled out "Ampharos, Electroball!"

"Vannilluxe Ice Beam!" Raian yelled in reply quickly

Ampharos wasted no time swinging its tail around between its hands. Several very loud pops

could be heard as a small ball began forming between the creatures tail and hands, each giving

off several visible strings of electric jolts. Vannilluxe quickly turned to its side and prepared to

shoot off an Ice Beam. The energy could practcally be seen running through Vannilluxe as it

charged up. The air had gotten extremely cold and bit at everyone now.

Vannilluxe shot forth its beam of Ice, Ampharos quickly running along. The beam trailed

behind the running pokemon by mere feet. Quickly, Ampharos turned and ran towards

Vannilluxe, the ball of electricity still forming in its hands. Vanniluxe turned the beam directly at

Ampharos, but the pokemon quickly moved its long neck, dodging it. Within a moment Ampharos

leapt into the air, feet from Vannilluxe, and threw forth ball directly into the heads of the pokemon.

As the ball struck, a large cloud of steam shot out into the air. The field being enveloped by

the cloud. Everyone watched at the edge of their seats as the cloud disipated. The moment it

did, the result was clear. Vannilluxe flat on its back with both eyes shut and its body motionless.

"Vannilluxe is unable to continue!" The referee yelled out throwing his flag forth, at which, as

per usual with the stadium, the adoring fans went wild. They were truly loving the battle as it was

for what it was. Indeed it was a great battle, but the best had yet to come.

Raian looked on without saying a word. His chin slid back and forth as he ground his teeth in

frustration and aggrivation. He quickly returned the pokemon with a bit of dissapointment as he

clipped it back onto his belt. He slowly ran his hand forth to the next pokeball down the line. His

frustration was growing worse, as was his rage. Even his usual calmness was beginning to

crumble. It was like watching a fine glass doll age and shatter; beginning with poise and beauty,

slowly turning into a horrific creature of nightmares. This was Raian in mid shatter. The cracks

caused by rage were just beginning to spread across him. His eyes, typically calm and hopeful,

were now filled with rage. He clenched his left hand tightly, the knuckles popping one by one.

Iian looked on with an oblivious smile. To him the battle was nothing more than a chance to

prove he was better than Raian, and to his eyes, he was succeding. He was quite a cocky

trainer, especially so with his unearned gratification, seeing as he was tied with Raian at the

moment. Iian didn't care, he was determined to win, he was so focused that he forgot Raian was

even his friend.

**Observation Deck**

"Alright, excuse me, pardon me, coming through, yes you with the face" Josue spoke out as

he pushed his way through the legs of other trainers in their stadium seats

"Sorry, Sorry, sorry" Elsa said as she tried to rush behind Josue as to not get in anyones way

"Move it, come on, out the way!" Anna yelled out deliberatly swinging her leg forth knocking

into anyone who didn't move quick enough

"Woah! The hell?!" Josue yelled out stopping in the middle of the row, just in front of a few

trainers squeezed against each other, trying to fold their legs in nearly inhuman space "He

knocked out Vannilluxe?! We were gone for like a minute!"

"Of course he knocked out Vannilluxe!" Anna yelled out as she pushed Elsa forward,

sandwiching her into Josue who remained still "Iian's got this thing!"

"Could we get to our seats before..." Elsa began trying to push away from Josue

"The hell Raian! Get something out there!" Josue yelled out bouncing up, the bucket of

popcorn in his hand throwing off a few pieces onto the people he stood before

"Come on Iian! No mercy!" Anna yelled in reply jumping forth into Elsa, once again knocking

the girl into Josue

"...seriously, we're blocking these" Elsa began as she tried to push Josue forward

"You better throw something good out!" Josue yelled out looking at Raian on the field, even

though he was far out of earshot

"At least make it interesting!" Anna added as Raian plucked a ball from his holder, the

stadium screen showing a shot of him

"Okay yes, we all want a good battle, but could we..."Elsa continued holding her hand out

towards their seats, which were only a few steps away

"Let's see some Lucario action damn it!" Josue yelled out as Gothorita walked from their

seats to him, slowly tugging on his pant leg "...Hey gothorita.. Come on!"

As Josue yelled this out, Raian threw forth his pokeball which sprung open, unleashing a

beam which quickly formed. Everyone looked intently on the forming creature, everyone curious

what was to show up. People sat on the edges of their seats, the people behind Josue tried to

manuever their necks so that they could see, even the leaders momentarily stopped their

arguments to see what was to come forth. In an instant, the beam dissipated into the one, the

only, Chandelure.

Chandelure happily burst forth and threw its arms out in a V pose. The camera zoomed in

close on the pokemons determined look, which clashed a bit with its nearly goofy pose.

Nonetheless, the pokemon happily switched poses retaining a serious look on its face.

**Unknown Location**

"Huh, remind you of anyone?" The petite female asked gesturing towards the very large man

who appeared to be flexing, his small furry pokemon apparently trying to massage his massive

bicep.

**On The battlefield**

"Ugh, that thing" Iian said with a bit of disgust as he looked at the floating Chandelure

"What's the matter?" Raian asked in a bit of a condenscending tone "Afraid of little ole

Chandelure?"

As he said this, Chandelure struck a very flambouyant pose with a look of intimidation staring

directly at Ampharos and Iian. Both Ampharos and its trainer lifted their arms ever so slightly, as

to create a wall between them and the Chandelure

"Don't worry, we'll make it nice and quick" Raian continued with a cruel smirk "We'll make

su..."

"Oh, bugger off!" Iian finnally managed to splurt out "F^ck you and your daft pokemon, we're

going to win! Ampharos, Thunder punch!"

"So be it" Raian replied turning his head back to its ominus tilt "Chandelure, Night Shade!"

As Ampharos lunged forth, its small fist clenched and shooting off sparks of electricity,

Chandelure let off a quick burst of energy. Chandelure's eyes gave off an intimidating glow as the

invisible wave of energy struck Ampharos. The poor yellow creature looked up to see a mirage of

Chandelure growing and throbbing, its eyes flaring into flames and its flames spreading apart

into vast wings. The image took Ampharos off gaurd tremendously and the creature tripped,

tumbling across the ground.

"Now Shadow Ball!" Raian yelled out quickly

Chandelure wasted no time in lifting its arms above its head and forming a ball of dark energy

which it quickly threw forth. Ampharos dove as quickly as it could to avoid the ball, which quickly

struck the ground the yellow pokemon had been and caused a small upshot of dust and small

rocks.

"Again!" Raian yelled out intensly as Chandelure looked on a bit aggrivated, the pokemon

feeding off of Raians negative energy which seemed to amplify in Chandelure's presence.

"Electroball!" Iian quickly yelled in response

In haste the two pokemon threw forth their spheres of energy which collided in mid air,

causing an explosion of air, pushing snow and dust all about. The two pokemon remained firm in

their positions, staring at each other, ready to truly get the battle underway.

"Alright, you want to dance, let's f^cking dance" Raian said with a smll twitch of his left eye

"Dance and play dress up with your bloody pokemon on your own time" Iian yelled back in

reply "I'm going to f^cking kick your ss! Ampharos Signal Beam!"

"Chandelure Flamethrower!" Raian yelled back instantly

Ampharos threw forth its glowing tail orb which quickly let forth a beam of white glowing

energy. Chandelure threw down its head and let forth a burst of flames, starting off small and

spreading into a wide beam of engulfing flames. The flames and the beam met in mid air, the

beam opening out into a wall of energy and causing a great collision. It took a moment, but both

beams dissipated and left nothing more than some scorched ground.

**Press Box**

"Well well, this is getting pretty interesting" Arachide said as she gave a very small applause

using the back of her hand

"...alright...that was pretty bad ss...not going to lie" Whitney said as she leapt into one of the

couch chairs

"I told you Raian was good" Elesa said as she sat down at one of the tall tables

"He's keeping his own, i'll give you that much" Crasher said as he sat down in one of the

couches, the springs making loud squeaks as he sat

"He just has a certain something which..." Gardenia began before her eyes slowly drifted up

to see an extremely small pumpkaboo gently landing on her head. It took no time at all for

Gardenia to let out a great yell, pulling her arms up to her chest, and running out of the room.

"...boo..." Pumpkaboo said in a confused soft tone as it drifted in the air

"This Chandelure did some damage last round," Maylene began as she popped open a can of

soda at one of the tall tables "I'm sure it can do some this round."

"In fairness, last round all it fought was Ice types," Lenora replied pulling a bottle of fresh

water from one of the ice tubs "So who knows how this one will go"

**Observation Deck**

Josue stood up in front of his seat watching the battle unfold. Chandelure shot forth, tackling

Ampharos into a stone wall, the yellow pokemon responing by smashing its tail down onto

Chandelure's head. As Chandelure struck the ground, Ampharos threw forth its arms and let a

large discharge of electric energy shoot off ots body.

"Woo! Nice move Iian!" Josue yelled out as Chandelure slid across the ground

"I thought you were rooting for Raian" Elsa said a bit confused as Chandelure shot up and

threw forth its arm, uppercutting Ampharos

"Huh? No, I'm rooting for both of them" Josue replied turning to the seated Elsa, Ampharos

falling down with its fist charged full of electricty and striking Ampharos in the head.

"How can you root for both of them?" Anna asked as Chandelure threw forth a shadow ball

which struc Ampharos and threw it into one of the half rotted staircases.

"Like this" Josue replied with a serene look "Woo! Go Raian! Go Iian! Kick his ss!"

Elsa and Anna exchanged confused looks as Josue jumped up and down, Gothorita happily

claping next to him. On the field Ampharos leapt forth and threw its fist into Chandelure's face

once again, throwing the pokemon through the side of one of the staircases, the stone rubble

flying all about.

**Unknown Location**

"...I like it" The helmet wearer said looking at the small screen which showed Chandelure

slowly rising above the destroyed remnants of the stone stairs.

"What, the Chandelure?" The petite female asked

"Yeah, it's got some energy, I like it" The ambiguous helmet wearer replied as Ampharos shot

forth an Electro ball, Chandelure quickly replied with a Shadow ball

"I like the Ampharos more to be honest" The gruff voice replied as Ampharos shot through the

dust cloud and swung around, smashing its tail directly into Chandelure.

"It's stronger than it looks, i'll give you that" The large muscular man replied in his usual

accent

"Personally, i've always liked Ampharos'" The last figure replied as he leaned back, on the

screen Chandelure shooting forth a small ball of flames which burst directly in Ampharos' chest.

"They're just stupid glorified mareep" The petite female retorted as Chandelure shot forth a

flamethrower onto the grounded Ampharos

"Not really..." The gruff voice said adjusting his hat

"Alright alright, either way...this is shaping up to be a neat battle..."

**Several Minutes later**

"...Hello and welcome back. For those of you who have missed the happenings so far, it's

been quite an interesting battle between these great trainers. You may remember Trainer Raian

and Trainer Iian from a special a while back, but today our dreams were made real as the

trainers were chosen to battle each other.

On one side we have the spectacular Traier Raian. You may know him as the little brother of

Mica, that's right, the Frontier's Mica. We were all amazed by this newbie's skill shown in his first

round by his Lucario and Chandelure.

Trainer Iian, the underdog from nowhere. No one had heard anything about this spunky young

trainer until recently, at which he sprung from a seedling into a tree of might. He shocked the

nation with his clean slate victory in the first round with his Blaziken.

Things have been really interesting with this battle. Beginning with Iian's Seismitoad and

Raian's Lilligant, this battle showed clear potential since the beginning. Raian's Lilligant used

great power to take out Seismitoad. But Iian bounced back and took out Lilligant with Leavanny.

This match has been an amazing showing of give and take, as Raian shot right back with his

Vannilluxe to take out Leavanny. But we all know the way of Iian, the boy wouldn't stand for it.

Iian's Ampharos didn't only take out Vannilluxe, but after quite a struggle, it took out Chandelure

as well..."

Ampharos stood on the top of one of the half crumbled staircases looking at the slowly rising

Chandelure. The two were both covered in dust and clearly exhausted. But Ampharos refused to

go down, the yellow pokemon sprung forth, throwing down all its might into a thunderpunch

directly into Chandelure. The poor ghost type flying down into the ground with great intensity.

"O ho yes, it was quite a match. But the momentum did not stop there! The aggrivation in

Raian was quite apparent, and it became more apparent with each moment of the battle. Raian

responded to Ampharos with his Glaceon. Many thought it would be impossible to stop Iian's

streak, but they were wrong! Raian showed some amazing skill, precision, talent, and poise with

his Glaceon and its defeat of Ampharos!"

Ampharos shot forth swinging its fist forth, but Glaceon was too fast and leapt into the air,

twisting to dodge the fist. In the corckscrew like twist, Glaceon dropped its jaws down with

freezing energy and sunk its teeth into Ampharos' arm. Ampharos waved its arm about in panic,

but Glaceon let go. Through Ampharos' panic, its tail began lighting up about to discharge

energy. Glaceon smiled through its bite as its coat began to shine and reflect the light bouncing

off it like a mirror. Ampharos let off a great discharge, Glaceon cringed through it, but after the

volt discharge stopped, the elctricity stayed around Glaceon's coat. In an instant, all the electricty

shot back off of Glaceon with great intensity directly into Ampharos. The poor yellow pokemon

fell back, small shots of electricty letting off as it fell.

"After that great move we tried to get a word in from our gym leaders and Frontier reps, when

we went into their suite they were all glued to the match just like us! We were able to get a few

word:

'Both have shown incredible skill, I can't honestly say i'm rooting for one over the other, the

battle itself is just so amazing!' Said Frontier Rep Arachide, a known representative from Miss

Antoinne herself of the Ice Pillar. But we had more than her to speak, we got word from Drayden,

our very own;

'I expect nothing less from our League battles. Both have shown the level of skill that should

be shown, I'm glad we're all here to be able to enjoy such a great battle after only one short year'

And I think I speak for all of us when I say that we can all agree with Leader Drayden! He was

proven once again with the next matchup from Raian and Iian. It was Eeveelution against

eevelution as Iian's Umbreon went against Raian's Glaceon. But more so, we evidently found

some drama in the match, listen carefully to this audio and you can hear the boys exchanging

quite some unique dialogue;

'..ody twat'

'Oh, i'm the f^##ing twat?! What about you?! All this f^##ing journey you've been nothing but an

##hole to me. And you know what? I dealt with! You know why? Because we're friends! That's

what friends do, and I lived with it. But bringing up my mother like that...there's no way i'm letting

that go'

'your mother? What do you mean?'

'Does Cubone ring a bell?!'

'Oh sh!t, dude, i'm...I mean...I didn't mean it like that, I was just...you know...'

'Being yourself...'

Now this is all we were able to gather from the audio, which has been having problems due to

the increasing snowfall. As many of you may or may not know, Raian's mother died in a car

accident many years ago. From what we can gather Trainer Iian must have called Raian Cubone

and it's what led to the aggresion we've been seeing between them.

There was a bit of a pause in the battle as the trainers spoke, but something tells me things

may have calmed down between the two because we were all treated with an absolutely

amazing battle afterwards! Glaceon and Umbreon went at it with some kind of newfound energy,

because that battle was nothing short of incredible! A bite here, a tackle there, icy wind, ice fang,

feint attack, confuse ray! They used the ruins around them to their full advantage, it was nothing

short of wonderful to see the pokemon bounce around and leap in the air with such skill and

precision! And it ended in just the way you'd want it to!"

Glaceon and Umbreon stood atop the half crumbled pillars staring at each other. They were

both very tired and beaten, yet neither wanted to back down. The level of determination was

nothing short of admirable. As Umbreon's trainer yelled something out, both pokemon knew it

was coming to an end. They did not show any regret as they crouched down about to pounce,

both were ready. With an unbelievable burst of energy, Umbreon soared through the air. The

poor creatures muscles all seized up in great pain, the pokemon cringing each second of the

leap. Glaceon leapt towards the pokemon, the fur around it beginning to gleam like a great

reflector. As they came close the cringing and looks of pain dissipated, both accepting the match

for what it was. Umbreon thrust its shoulder into Glaceon with bone breaking impact, a very clear

popping audible. Glaceon flew back, Umbreon going right along with it. The burst of power was

indeed a great hit, but it was a double edge as well, for Umbreon was out of energy and its body

ached. The two pokemon both fell to the ground and struck it like falling eggs. Both pokemon

were out cold, the crowd leaping up in an uproar, Iian and Raian both sharing a small smile, Elsa

and Anna each grabbing one of Josue's arms and shaking him with excitement, Mica and Sam

dancing about with each other, and Serenity sitting with her calm smile.

"Yeah buddy, it got going! But things are sure to get into gear now, Trainer Iian only has one

pokemon left! Trainer Raian still has two! Can Iian stand the heat? Can Raian keep things in his

favor? Let's find out as the match is continuing!"

"That's certainly one way to go" Raian said calmly as he dropped his hood, his eyes looking

much more like their usual tone

"Hey, if i'm going down, i'm sure as hell taking something down with me" Iian replied with a

cheery smile as he pulled forth his last pokeball. It was a simple pokeball, red and white, cheap,

old. It was a bit worn out and some of the red had faded away. It had been with him through it all.

Through the rain, the cold, the mud, the mysterious houses. Iian, a very proud man, was most

proud of that pokeball. It wasn't the fanciest, it wasn't the most expensive, but to him it was

priceless. He took in a deep breath as he clenched the pokeball firmly.

"We did it" Iian said holding the pokeball close to his mouth "Just like we always talked

bout...on the big stage...The pokemon league, we're fighting Raian...just...j just like we always

said we would"

The howling wind and the falling snow seemed to dissapear before Iian as he spoke to the

pokeball. He was off in his own world, the only ones present were Raian and himself. Nothing

mattered but that moment. The past was over, the future was to come, but at that moment, it

was just as he dreamed.

"L lets..." Iian said taking a great sniff, his nose beginning to run "Let's go...Blaziken"

As Iian said this he merely dropped his hand, the pokeball slowly rolling onto the mesa

battlefield. It sprung open in an instant re introducing Blaziken to the field, as tall and proud as

ever. Blaziken stood straight and looked at Raian. The boy had watched Blaziken grow, just as

Blaziken had watched him. Blaziken had been waiting for so long just for the moment to defeat

Raian.

"You know exactly which pokemon I have left" Raian said with a calm smile as he ran his

hand to one of his pokeballs "And you knew that one day this exact battle would happen"

"And it's exactly what i've been training for the past year" Iian replied "...no...for the past few

years"

"Well then" Raian began as he threw his arm forth launching the pokeball "Let's not keep you

waiting! Empoleon!"

**Several years ago**

"Tor chic!" The small joyful chick called out as its blue counterpart formed

"This is the one I tell you" The young Iian said with a bit of energy in his voice "Torchic won't

lose!"

"You say that every single time" The young Raian responded as he adjusted his oversized

hoodie, yet despite what he said, he sensed something different about Torchic and Iian, they

seemed much more determined than usual, they seemed...ready.

"Pip lup!" The small blue bird replied flapping its small arms about

"Oh yeah, you're going down! Right Torchic?" Iian asked throwing his arm out at his comrade

"Tor chic!" Torchic replied taking on a series look and throwing its small taloned foot into the

ground

**Modern Day**

Blaziken's foor shot down onto the floor with great strength as he overlooked his opponent.

Empoleon stood with a grim look, both birds ready to fight. Empoleon flaped its large wings a few

times as its taloned feet palpated the ground. The two birds maintained eye contact.

"So how should we begin this Blazien?" Iian asked "This should be a memorable move after

all..."

"Empoleon! Power Peck!" Raian yelled out quickly, to which his pokemon showed no

hesitation. Empoleon leapt into the air spinning, as it did so a large ball of energy pushed up from

its throat and found its way out, blasting a large shot of water. Empoleon rocketed through the

air, mid way towards Blaziken, the blue bird spun around and began twirling extremely fast, the

water enveloping it. The crowd watched amazed as the mighty swirling trail of water shot

through the air at Blaziken.

"Get out of the way now!" Iian yelled out as Empoleon shot through a wall of stone, the large

chunks flying all about. Blaziken crouched slightly as it watched the flying creature closely. In just

the knick of time, Blaziken leapt into the air, Empoleon passing under him. Blaziken followed this

leap with a great kick into the swirling mass known as Empoleon. The bird shot down hard atop

the penguin, driving the pokemon into the ground hard, the water dissipating all across the area,

even splashing Iian.

"B ah! W why would you s splash me?!" Iian yelled out as he held his arms up, the water

beginning to freeze "N never mind th that, just u use s something!"

Blaziken smiled as it looked at the cringing penguin it stood atop. The mighty red bird threw its

foot onto Empoleons neck and grabbed tightly with its taloned toes, the tips of which digging into

the birds neck. In an instant Blaziken heaved the large opponent above his head with an

extrordinary showing of strength. Blazikens face scrunched up with a mix of rage and strain as

its leg began steaming. The bird then used its second leg to leap into the air, in the air Blaziken

spun around and shot to the ground atop Empoleon.

"B blaze kick! Excellent!" Iian yelled out shivering but happy "A again!"

Blaziken nodded as it clenched Empoleons neck with its feet again. Once again Blaziken

heaved the large opponent into the air, but as Blaziken glanced up, it noticed empoleon was

smiling.

"Now Empoleon!" Raian yelled out, at which Empoleon quickly clamped its two large wings

down onto Blazikens leg.

"W whats going on?!" Iian asked confused as Blaziken began to throw its leg down. Yet

Empoleon was quick, as Blaziken began its swing,Empoleon spun quickly, almost immedietly

taking Blaziken with it in spin. But Empoleon was far from done, as it began spinning, water

began pouring from its beak, enveloping it, and Blaziken. Blaziken began struggling as Empoleon

leapt from its leg to its torso, grabbing tightly as it picked the spins speed up. Blaziken looked

directly into Empoleons smug grin as the two span, suddenly Empoleon launching into the air.

The crowd watched amazed at the bullet like mass of water shooting through the air in a wide

arc. It swung around quickly in a flowing loop, quite well done at that, before shooting directly into

the ground.

"That one's a neat one, haven't really got a name for it yet" Raian said crossing his arms with

a smile...

**Several years ago**

"...No fair, that's not a real move, you can't use it!" Young Iian complained stomping his foot

as Piplup leapt to its feet

"If Piplup can do it, why can't I" Young Raian asked smugly crossing his arms and closing his

eyes with a small head tilt "You're just jealous that you can't think of move combinations"

"Because that's for losers that can't win with regular moves" Iian replied sticking his tongue

out

"Oh yeah?!" Raian said suddenly with a bit of a pout in his lip "If that's the case..."

**Modern day**

"...Drill Peck!" Raian yelled out throwing his arm forth pointing at the Blaziken struggling to its

feet.

"Blaziken you know just what to do!" Iian yelled out as Blaziken propped itself up on one knee

Empoleon ran forth and leapt into the air, spinning the moment it leapt. What began as a

small spin picked up speed quickly as Empoleon careened through the air. Empoleon shot forth

directly at Blaziken who remained as it did. As Empoleon came close, Blaziken shot its hands up

and grabbed ahold of Empoleons beak. The bird was suspended, spinning, in mid air with

Blazikens hands clamped tightly. Blaziken cringed as it tried to slow the spin down, its hands

burning more and more with each rotation.

"Now Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!" Iian yelled out quickly

"Don't let him! Bubblebeam!" Raian yelled in response. Blaziken clenched his hands tight on

the birds beak before he gave an abrupt twisting motion throw. The blue bird flew up a few feet

into the air before Blaziken leapt up on its powerful legs, shooting its fist as hard as it could into

the birds beak. The impact was great and sent Empoleon several more feet into the air, yet

Empoleon refused to be done for. The blue bird quickly threw its head down and spat forth a

beam of bubbles, the trail shooting off directly into Blazikens chest.

**Observation Deck**

"Super effective!" Elsa yelled out standing up and jumping up and down happily with Josue

"Way to go Raian! You got this!" Josue added

"Don't let it get to you! You're still doing great Iian!" Anna shouted in reply

"Gothorita goth" Gothorita said sitting in her chair bundled up in a small blanket and looking at

the three as though they were crazy.

"Come on Raian, you have th advantige here, you can do it" Elsa said looking out as

Empoleon landed

"If he keeps a level head, he should be able to win" Josue replied "Ever since he calmed down

he's been doing better"

"You just can't battle on emotion alone" Elsa responded "It takes more than that"

"Exactly, which is why Iian tends to lose against Raian" Josue said watching as Blaziken

reset its stance "He get's too heated up and loses focus."

"So if he conceled his anger he'd have a better chance of winning?" Anna asked turning ti

Josue

"Yeah, probably" Josue replied pulling forth a bag of chips

"Hey Iian! Calm down!" Anna yelled out immedietly "If you get angry I'll kill you!"

**On the Battlefield**

"Bloody f^cking son of a wanking wh..." Iian began muttering, his forehead growing slightly red,

yet through his cursing string he managed to hear Anna's faint voice in the distance and the yells

of people. It barely made it to his ears, yet it had, and he began to think it over for a moment

"...What's that supposed to mean? I'm super f^cking calm! If I was any more bloody mellow i'd

f^cking freeze to death! Who the actual hell says i'm not?!"

"Alright Empoleon, let's get ready to wrap this up" Raian said looking at his pokemon

"Whirlpool!"

A smug look overtook Empoleon's face as it began to build up its energy. Blaziken looked

onward with a bit of confusion as a slight blue glimmer of light began breaking from the mouth of

Empoleon.

"Blaziken don't give it the chance! Brave Bird!" Iian yelled out quickly as two bursts of water

spouted from Empoleons mouth, the two snake like streams twirling upwards into the air

Blaziken looked with a bit of horror at the two great spiriling streams of water in the air. It knew

it couldn't allow the move to succeed. The bird pulled its arms in close and took off like a

speeding bullet down the mesa battlefield. The adreneline flowed intensly through the bird, its

muscles all flaring off painfully to push it forth faster. It had picked up so much speed in that little

space that the falling snow began shooting off around it, bouncing off the aerodynamic bird. As

several more streams of water burst from Empoleons mouth, Blaziken struck with great

strength. The two birds flew into a half crumbled stone building, clear through both sides and off

the small mesa. The crowd all leapt to their feet to see what had happened. Sure enough,

through the trail of dust and snow in the air, Blaziken stood pinning Empoleon against the metal

wall to the stands.

"Empoleon!" Raian yelled out concerned turning to the crash sight

"Bloody hell" Iian said holding his hand to his mouth looking at Blaziken staggering back,

taking in deep breaths as it did.

"Are you alright?" Raian asked as he noticed Empoleon slowly waddle forth from the wall, the

audience members all gathering close to the safety rail to look at the pokemon. The fans were all

going wild at the great attack, and more so at its power.

Blaziken stood upright looking at Empoleon, both birds having a bit of trouble breathing. It

didn't take long for both to realise that they were still in a battle. Blaziken took merely a moment

to regain his breath before he launched forth his leg in a kick. Empoleon quickly ducked down,

dodging the kick, and charged forth, tackling Blaziken into the wall. While pinning Blaziken

against the wall Empoleon began shootings its beak forth, pecking Blaziken.

"That's good Empoleon!" Raian yelled out, getting his head back into the battle "Keep at it!"

As Empoleon threw forth its beak one more time, Blaziken shot its arm up and grabbed ahold.

Blaziken rolled once again, pinning Empoleon back against the cold metal wall, and began

kneeing the bird. Empoleon quickly used the hard edges of its wings to chop Blazikens arm,

pushing it into an unnatural bend. Blaziken let out a small yip of pain, the moment being taken to

its full advantage by Empoleon who threw his beak forth, getting Blaziken in the brow.

"Now! Aqua jet!" Raian yelled out as Blaziken staggered back a few feet

"Blaze Kick!" Iian quickly shouted back

Empoleon began to prepare for Blaze kick, but Blaziken had grown quite irrate with the

pecking of its face. Blaziken swung its long leg around as quickly as it possibly could, swiping

Empoleon in the head. The blue bird went flying, tumbling along the stadium wall before it came

to a stop. As Empoleon stopped and looked up, it was greeted with Blaziken in the air falling

quickly towards it. And with a kick that could shatter bones, Blaziken dove into Empoleons chest.

The impact was so great that Empoleon was pressed into the hard metal barrier, a barrier made

to withstand all types of damage, yet Blazikens kick was so powerful that it dug Empoleon so

hard, forcing a dent. The crowd watched in awe as Empoleon's head dropped, its body still

remaining in the dented metal.

"...E...Empoleon is..unable to battle" The referee said in complete awe at the scene. The

entire world seemed to stop still for just a moment before it exploded into excitement. The crowd

was going insane with joy, cheering and applauding the great battle for what it was. Even Raian

found himself giving Iian a small applause, the battle so great that it could not be ignored.

"Well done" Raian said as he gave his small applause

"Hey, not bad yourself cub...Raian" Iian said with a small smile as Raian plucked forth his

pokeball

"You do realize what this means right?" Raian asked as he clicked the small button, his

pokeball bursting open and returning Empoleon

"Of course" Iian returned as Raian pulled forth one last a pokeball, one very clean and crisp

as though t had never been used "And I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Neither would I" Raian said looking down at the fine pokeball

**Unknown location**

The helmet wearing shadowed figure didn't say anything, but merely held its arm out

gesturing towards the television. The hat wearing gruff speaker nodded in his chair, also

directing his head towards the television. The large muscular man continued to flex, his small

furry comrade on his shoulder pointing on of the small retracted paper fans at the television.

"Alright Alright, I get it, you're impressed" The petite female said crossing her legs "Just like

you've been"

"How can you honestly not say that was good?" The soft ambiguous voice asked "That was

amazing!"

"Yah, that was some frontier level battling" The large muscular man added as his furry friend

continued fanning him down

"Oh please" The petite female replied crossing her arms "It was not. You guys just need to

grow up and act your level"

"Please Tak..." The last figure who sat at the groups head began

"Don't you dare" The petite female interupted

"Yes yes, whatever, point is..." The man continued "You have to admit, frontier level or not,

that was a good battle"

"...I admit nothing" The female replied unimpressed

**Observation Deck**

"Oh yeah, here it comes" Josue said rubbing his arms together for heat as he sat at the edge

of his seat

"Here what comes?" Anna asked as she watched Blaziken leap back onto the mesa

battlefield, the snowfall slowing down to be nearly gone

"The moment you should have been waiting for" Josue replied with a wide grin as he

overlooked the battlefield

"Gothorita Goth!" Gothorita happily added from her cover cocoon and ear muffs

"I don't get it" Elsa said in confusion "The only pokemon Raian has left is his Lucario right?

And it wasn't that difficult to defeat"

"Maybe not at that moment" Josue began as Raian looked over the fine pokeball "But I

gurantee you're about to see something you won't forget. Lucario and Blaziken go a ways back.

They leveled up side by side. They share the same relationship as Raian and Iian. They're good

friends, yet the greatest of rivals. When those two step into the ring al bets are off, just sit back

and enjoy the show...

Raian, the coordinator, and his greatest friend Lucario. His first pokemon. The pokemon that

grew up along his side. The pokemon that was with him when his mother died. The pokemon

that was with him at every great moment of his life. Those two are part of each other, inseprable.

It doesn't take much to realize how much each means to the other. They could make it through

anything together. Put them in the middle of the greatest war and they'd find a way out or end it

together. But in the end, its so simple..Just a coordinator and his favorite pokemon.

And then there's Iian. The one, the only, mister bloody wanker daft arse bender. In no way at

all could I say he's gone through the same things Raian has, but he's sure as hell gone through

quite a bit. I've never seen anyone so determined to be a great trainer, and his passion isn't even

as great as Blazikens. Those two resonate off of each other, just increasing the others energy

and desire to be the best. They're the epitome of passion."

"...Wow..." Elsa said a bit surprised at Josue's abrupt speech

"...Did you have that memorized or did you just come up with that on the spot?" Anna asked

as Raian threw forth the pokeball.

**Press Box**

"Through all of it...here they are" Mica said standing upright looking at the television, all his

gym leder comrades standing and sitting quietly around also watching intently.

"They've both grown and changed so much..." Skyla said watching as Lucario proudly stood

tall across from Blaziken

"They've both been through so much, yet here they stand..." Elesa added

"It's part of being a trainer" Cynthia's voice broke out from the crowd "We all go through so

much, what's important is that we keep moving, that's why those two stand where they do..."

"Pain" Drayden's deep voice broke out "It's temporary...It may last an hour, it may last a day,

maybe even a year, but in the end it will sucide and something else will take it's place. It's when

one quits that it truly lasts forever"

"You can't change the world without a little pain..." Arachide added

"Those two know pain, they've both suffered in many ways, and they've changed because of

it" Kiera spoke out "They've evolved just as much as their pokemon..."

"I remember when they began" Serenity's calm voice appeared "And yes they have changed.

They've been given their hands, and rather than complaining, they've made the best of it. So yes,

they have changed, but you know...a caterpie may evolve into a butterfree, but the heart that

beats inside remains the same."

**On the battlefield**

Lucario and Blaziken stood mere feet from each other, staring into each others eyes deeply.

They knew what was about to begin, and they were ready for it. They were just as excited as

their trainers. Lucario let forth a small grin as he bowed his head in a sign of respect. Blaziken

returned the bow with honor, the two both ready.

"...it began with a boy" Raian said calmly "...this boy was very happy, in fact he was on top of

the world, for it was finally the day he would go on his adventure..."

"...After some walking he found the others, his two friends..." Iian said to himself as he

thought back

"Just three boys and their pokemon, nothing more, nothing less" Raian continued as he

palpated the fabric of his jacket in his hand

"A coordinator who wanted a memorible journey" Iian said

"A trainer who wanted to be powerful" Raian added

"And of course a friend who just wanted some chips" Iian carried on

"Here they stand today" Raian said as he let forth a large exhale of the frigid air "Nearing the

nd of their journey...no...not an end...a new beginning...Sure they still have some time to go, and

they're all far from finished, but none can deny that they got what they wanted..."

"Making it so far in the League" Iian said with a serene smile

"A completely unforgetable time" Raian added

"...and of course, lots of good food..including chips" Iian said with a small laugh

"and now, here it comes to its finale" Raian said, his face beginning to take on a serious look

"Which one will make it? The Coordinator or the Trainer?" Iian asked

"One who wants to prove himself to the world, the other who wants to prove himself to

himself" Raian carried on as he clenched his fist

"It doesn't matter who wins, because they've all gotten what they wanted...no...what they

needed..." Iian said with a very calm smile upon his face

"So then, might as well get to it..." Raian began

"Let's go!" Raian and Iian yelled out in unison


	36. Chapter 34 5

Hey guys, Embara here. This chapter is completely optional. The only thing that this chapter covers that you WON'T find out in the future is the victor between Iian and Raian. This chapter covers the rest of the battle between them and my brother and I felt that the last chapter had left off so well that we might make this part optional since it had such a good feeling for an ending already. But anyways, enjoy the story and the next episode will be the Season One Finale!

"I remember the feeling I had when I completed my first Pokemon League. It was unlike

anything else in the world. You see, it isn't like that amazing feeling you get when you catch a

pokemon, or when you get a gym badge, it really is something different entirely. All the work you

put in just adds up, you feel so acomplished, yet at the same time you feel sad. All you had

worked on is gone in an instant, win or lose. That's part of what makes being a trainer so hard,

the fact that it always seems there's someone to beat, that you aren't where you need to be.

When you're new you see the gym leaders and know you have to be better to defeat them, you

work hard and make it to a pokemon league just to fight a field of trainers, once that's over with

you fight the elite four, and then the champion. After defeating the champion you know that you

still have other regions, and then the Frontier. It just never seems to end. That's why you have to

love it. It's a dangerous career, and you have as much chance of being stuck by lightning as you

do becoming the top ranked trainer. And honestly, that's what makes it so...wonderful. You're

journey never really has to end, there will always be another trainer, you will always have

someone to surpass and someone else will always be there to try and surpass you. That's why

after my first pokemon league I was overtaken with joy and excitement, sure one chapter of my

life was over, but my book was far from being complete..."

**On the battlefield**

With a great thud Blaziken went flying through the staircase. Not a second after, Lucario shot

forth and came down with great force. Blaziken rolled at the last second to avoid the landing

stomp, as he did he leapt to his feet. Lucario let out a roar as he threw forth both of his arms,

shooting off an orb of concentrated blue aura. Blaziken wasted no time in leaping into the air to

avoid the attack. As the ball of energy smashed into one of the stone pillars, turning it into dust,

Lucario leapt into the air after Blaziken.

As Lucario flew up he threw forth his fist just as Blaziken threw down its own. The two

clenched hands, talons and paw, met their opponent in the face. Both leaned back with the

intensity of the punch, but Blaziken was a quicker recover. The bird threw forth its arms and

grabbed Lucarios leg. Lucario didn't know what to do as Blaziken began twirling around, spinning

Lucario in a great turn. Lucario began to grow enraged and lifted his arms above his head.

Blaziken let go and threw forth Lucario, letting the wolf shoot forth in the air. As Lucario flew forth

in the air it twisted its body around and suddenly shot forth a great pulse from its pressed

together paws. The pulse was like a beam, it was a pulsating beam of purple and blue energy

which gave off much heat as it shot forth in the air. Blaziken panicked, but could do nothing and

in a moment was struck directly with the attack.

The crowd watched purely awe stricken as Lucario landed on the safety rail of the closest

stadium seats, Blaziken crashing into the metal safety wall, the very same he had struck

Empoleon into. Lucario lifted one of his legs as he threw his two arms out, recollecting himself

and trying to calm down. Blaziken slowly pulled himself off the ground, one of his eyes closed as

he tried to push past the pain.

"You've gotten stronger" Iian said in an unusually calm tone as he turned his eyes from

Blaziken to Raian

"As have you" Raian returned with a smile

"Don't think it's over, because it's far from over" Iian replied as Blaziken adjusted itself into a

calm battle stance

"Oh, I know. A contest always has three parts, the way I figure, we've just gotten to the skill

portion, the last portion that is" Raian replied as he looked up to see the sun poke itself through

the clearing sky

"Contests contests, even on the Pokemon League floor you talk about contests" Iian replied

holding his hand to his forehead

**Observation Deck**

"...It's part of who we are" Serenity replied as she sat down between Drayden and Cynthia,

the large packed room of leaders all watching the screen "From the moment we are born our

hearts will be as they are. Sure the world hardens us, and sometimes our hearts may break.

When a heart does, it doesn't always grow back the same way it was, it may gnarl. But in the

end, even the most gnarled of hearts retains the same core it always had. It is times like this that

show that core. Look at those two. They came into this battle fueled by rage, envy, greed, lust for

battle, pride...yet look at them now... This is their true selves"

"My little brother is growing up" Mica said wiping his face "The metapod is turning into a

mighty Butterfree"

"You didn't expect him to stay the same little coordinator, did you?" Kiera asked

"He's evolved" Elesa added "Raian is no longer a youngster chasing bugs in the yard, he's an

ace trainer with powerful pokemon, some of which are extremely powerful and difficult to handle"

"Look at the company he keeps...Iian and Josue are both powerful trainers" Skyla replied

"Sort of reminds you of another group of people, doesn't it" Sam asked raising a brow looking

at Mica

"Yeah, pretty much every trainer that's in this room" Arachide interupted "That's how we all

got here. You can't go explore the lands, training wild creatures, by yourself! That's maddening,

you have to have some people with you, poke company alone is fine and dandy, but you need

someone else to accompany you. You need someone to push you to better yourself, to try and

be better than before."

"I disagree" Cynthia said calmly as she watched Lucario and Blaziken clash in mid air "Sure

friends and rivals inspire you to better yourself, but those pokemon you keep at yourside are a

part of you. A true trainer can travel with his pokemon to the ends of the earth"

"Shoots" Marlon replied nodding his head

"No doubt there!" Clay yelled out in his hearty voice

"HAHA, but of course! We are trainers! We and our pokemon are many and one at the same

time!" Crasher yelled out, seemingly trying to top Clay

"Heh, yeah, I guess I couldn't say it better myself" Burgh said with a serene smile

"I'm not sure how I keep ending up in these places, but I do know my pokemon are

responsible" Maylene added with a growing grin "I owe them everything"

"We're trainers, we all do" Viola replied as she snapped a picture from through the window

"Yeah, I mean...we all owe everything to...our...our" Whitney began as she wiped her eyes,

tears rolling down her cheeks

"Yes yes, we owe all our success and some of us even owe our lives to our pokemon" Chili

replied rolling his eyes

"Sometimes you just need to remember where you started from, and who you owe it all to"

Flannery replied as she wrapped her arm around Whitney who continued to cry into her shoulder

"To our pokemon!" Clay yelled out throwing forth his arm which held a large glass bottle of a

deep brown liquid

"Isn't it a tad early to drink?" Cilan asked looking at Clay

"Bah, who's with me?!" Clay yelled out again

**On the Battlefield**

Lucario threw forth its paw directly into Blazikens face, yet Blaziken was unphased by the

blow. Blaziken pulled its knee up, striking Lucario into the chest. Lucario grabbed ahold of

Blazikens knee and shot its foot forth into Blazikens stomach. The two pokemon skidded back

several feet after the impact.

"Alright, let's see what we can do Lucario" Raian yelled out "Aura Gattling!"

Lucario brought forth a small smirk as it heard its trainers command. Blaziken looked onward

with confusion as Lucario brought its paws together and began taking in deep breaths.

"Blaziken! Ready yourself for a Flare Blitz!" Iian yelled out quickly

In an instant Lucario threw its paws into the air. Blaziken wasted no time in charging up its

energy, steam coming off its body as it did. In each of Lucario's raised paws, several small

glowing orbs of energy began to appear. Blaziken looked a bit confused as it began to catch on

fire. As Blaziken became engulfed in fire, the several glimmers in Lucarios paws began to

expand into blue spheres of aura. Blaziken began to run forth, as he did Lucario threw forth both

paws. First one orb from each paw shot forth, both of which Blaziken quickly avoided. Yet as

Blaziken continued forth more and more aura spheres shot forth. In an instant, Lucario continued

to throw forth orb after orb, each one flying forth with great speed, as each struck the field or the

safety wall, they caused great blasts of air and sand. Blaziken shot forth through the wall of aura

spheres, in a moment of pain and determination the bird tackled Lucario as it threw forth one

great aura sphere into the birds shoulder. The two shot to the ground in the flames, as they

landed they kicked up a great cloud of dust.

Everyone watched for a moment, waiting for the dust to settle. Before the dust could settle, a

great flash of blue came forth from the dust and Blaziken shot out wth great force directly into

one of the half destroyed staircases. The bird struck the case and fell to the ground quickly.

Lucario slowly walked forth from the settling dust cloud, his upper right side steaming, his

breaths very short and shallow.

"Good job Lucario!" Raian yelled out with joy "We've got this in the bag!"

"Blaziken, are you alright?!" Iian yelled to his bird which uneasily rose to its knees

"Blaze!" Blaziken grunted annoyed as it dug its talons into the dirt, its body aching all over

**Observation Deck**

"Gothorita Goth!" Gothorita yipped out as she took off her scarf

"What? How can you tell?" Josue asked to which he was given an unimpressed look by

Gothorita "Well...then it's going to be interesting"

"What is?" Elsa asked looking puzzeled at the two

"Lucario and Blaziken are running on empty" Josue replied looking intently at the two

pokemon "They both have one, maybe two hits left in them"

"Are you sure? I mean those two are really tough" Anna said turning to Josue

"I'm never sure with these two" Josue replied honestly "Because from what i've seen, they

both should have been out several attack ago"

"Wha...?" Elsa asked

"Lucario and Blaziken have both been beaten to the point any other pokemon would have

been out by now" Josue replied "At this point, I'm amazed that they're still standing...but I know

them, so I know they won't let things end simply. But it will...soon"

"So you're saying it's over?" Anna asked

"I'm saying, in a short time Iian or Raian's time in Unova will come to an end" Josue replied

simply, beginning a small silence before Anna broke it.

"Come on Iian! You got this!" Anna yelled out

"...oh...what the hell" Elsa muttered "Raian! Win this!"

"Ha, amatures..." Josue began while clearing his throat "Let's GoOoOoo! Raian, Iian, Lucario,

Blaziken! Show these people what we're made of! You didn't lose half your damn hand to go

down without a fight, Iian! And Raian, you sure as hell didn't get f^cking stabbed for nothing!

Come on!"

**On the battlefield**

"Win without boasting" Raian said to himself as Lucario stood upright gathering his energy

"Lose without an excuse" Iian continued quietly as he drowned the noise of the world out

"Losing is an option" Raian said with a final breath of calmness as he slid his hoodie off, the

jacket falling to the ground around his feet

"Winning is a choice" Iian said with a small grin as he pulled off his left glove, revealing the

large missing chunk of his hand

"It comes down to this" Raian continued as he let out one last calm breath "Lucario...my

riend...we made it...The view from here is nice, but we aren't at the top. Win or lose this battle,

we will keep going. My good friend...it's time to end this"

"It's time, keep calm" Iian added "Blaziken, it's been an honor..."

"Lucario!" Raian yelled out the exact moment Iian yelled out "Blaziken"

"End this!" The two yelled in unison once more

Both Lucario and Blaziken sprung forth with a great leap towards each other in air. The two

collided in mid air and quickly began their assaults. It was a close combat fiasco of epic

proportions. Lucario threw forth a punch, followed by another punch, then a kick. Blaziken

blocked, threw forth a kick which Lucario ducked, followed it up with a punch. The two threw forth

punch after kick over and over, each one taking more and more energy. The two had spent so

much time fighting and fighting, years upon years. They were counterparts. They were rivals just

as their humans were. They both knew it was time, and with one great punch from each, both

were struck directly in the face, both flying back into the ground with great impact.

Raian, Iian, Josue, Elsa, Anna, Hillary, Mica, Serenity, Kiera, Sam, and all the leaders

watching were amazed. The two pokemon struck the ground hard, sending up small clouds of

dust. The journey had led to this moment, all the weeks of traveling and struggling. Everyone

watched the two small dust clouds closely...until one pokemon rose through the cloud. The

crowd stood in awe. Raian let a small grin come across his face as Iians lips began quivering,

his eyes watering up.

"The winner!" The referee yelled out with great excitement "Lucario is unable to continue!

Blaziken and Iian wiiiin!"

"Heh...well f^ck" Raian said calmly as he began walking to his unconcious Lucario

"W we...we" Iian began as his tears began rolling down his face, his nose running as well as

Blaziken turned towards him. Upon hearing his trainers voice Blaziken tried standing tall and

proud, yet his eyes began quievering and watering "...We...we woOoooOn!"

The two charged forth and leapt into a hug, both crying overcome with joy at the victory. After

years they had done it, they had defeated Raian and Lucario, and on the Unova League stage as

well.

Anna yelled in excitement as she shook Elsa violently, completely overcome with excitement.

Josue smiled with a calmness about him as he overlooked the joyful scene.

The leaders all went wild with excitement as the screen showed Raian calmly sit down next

to Lucario. Crasher grabbed a chair and threw it up high, smashing it into the roof of the press

box.

**Unknown Location**

"Impressed?" The helmet wearing shadow figure asked before a loud thud could be heard on

the floor "...they sure are"

"I...am not completly unimpressed" the petite female replied crossing her arms

"I'm impressed, that was amazing!" The extremely large figure replied

"I have to admit, that wasn't half bad" The gruff voice added

"Agreed" The last figure, the red figure, said simply

**On the Battlefield**

"You were great" Raian said as he threw his hoodie over the unconscious Lucario "I couldn't

have asked for any better...heh...all these years and you still impress me"

As Raian said this he ran his hand across Lucario's head, the poor unconscious pokemon

breathing heavily. It was such a sight for Raian to see, the great contest winning Lucario laying in

the dirt with scorched fur, scratches, and bruises all over it. Lucario had fought hard, he had

fought long, yet in the end he just fell short.

"Ever since..." Raian said before sniffing largely, his eyes beginning to water "...E ever since

you were a pup I knew you would be special...Heh...you know, people said you evolving so soon

was bad, but I ...I thought it was amazing, knowing that we had such a great bond, knowing that

e shared an aura bond, so much so that you evolved...I..I just want to thank you...for

verything...The contests...the battles...and this...taking me to the Unova league, and letting me

be by yourside...M mom...Mom would have been proud"

Raian sat staring at his comrade, tears rolling down his eyes as he placed his hand over

Lucarios chest. The heartbeat of the unconscious wolf could be felt, it was calm and consistent.

It carried on in a calm pattern. Raian sat smiling as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hey!" Iian yelled out as he walked up behind Raian. Raian turned slowly to see rival, his

opponent, but more so, his friend.

"G good job" Raian said wiping his tears on his forearm

"Likewise" Iian replied simply placing his hand on Raians back

"You know, now you have to get ready for tomorrow" Raian said as he slipped his arms under

Lucario and began to lift the pokemon

"I've prepared long enough" Iian retorted calmly as he tucked Raians hoodie around Lucario,

keeping the wolf bundled warmly

"You're ready to take on the world right now aren't you?" Raian asked as the two began

walking, the loud noise of their battlefield lowering into the great metal mechanism behind them

"You know it" Iian replied with a smile

"Remember" Raian carried on looking at Iian "This is only one region, we still have another

two coming up"

"Just don't go quitting on me you bloody wanker" Iian retorted "I need you there next League..."

**Later that Night**

"So my lovely gathering of League Losers, what say you?" Josue yelled out as he stood next

to the small camp fire

"I say I miss the suite" Raian replied with a small laugh as he mixed his stew with his spoon,

Lucario and Glaceon on either sides of him happily eating their food

"Bah, the suite spoiled you!" Anna yelled out in reply as she crawled out of her tent

"Speaking of which..." Raian began as he held up his phone, on the screen was a message,

apparently from Mica, "Mica said we can join him in the Leaders box tomorrow to watch the

matches..."

"The leaders box?!" Josue, Anna, and Elsa poking her head from her tent all said in unison

"Yeah...what?" Raian replied looking back at the three who gave him an odd look

"Which one?" Elsa asked quickly

"What...?" Raian asked confused

"There are five" Anna responded quickly

"The lowest level box has assorted Frontier reps and journalist" Elsa explained

"The next level up has three rooms" Anna continued "The first is for the 'quiet' leaders, which

i'm not sure means..."

"The next two are connected, one is for the 'spirited' leaders..." Elsa added "And it's

connected to the 'rational' leaders box"

"I knew those, but what's the fifth one?" Raian asked

"They say that there's a third level with a very calm, very secure room" Elsa replied

"And they say that extremely high ranking frontier reps go there..." Anna added looking at

Raian in the eyes, her fiery red eyes a bit enchanting

"What that means is unclear though" Elsa added pushing Anna aside, her deep blue eyes

clashing with Annas

"Some say it's some of the top trainers, or hall masters even" Anna continued pushing Elsa

back

"Some say it may even be the Frontier Elite themselves!" Elsa finished pressing against

Anna, both staring so intently into Raian's eyes that he began to feel a bit intimidated

"Well, I guess I can ask..." Raian replied turning to the side a bit as though he was afraid

"Maybe at the Leaders party or Champions Dinner"

"You mean the fancy after league parties?" Elsa asked

"Yeah, invite only, Iian, Josue, and I were invited..." Raian replied before quickly catching

himself and covering his mouth

"Do you get a one plus?!" Anna asked quickly shooting forth at Raian

"Pick me!" Elsa said shoving Anna aside

"No, me!" Anna retorted trying to shove Elsa away, the two pushing against each other

"Uhhh..."

**The Next Day**

Iian sat watching the tv closely, there all the screen showed was a sword like pokemon

slashing at a Shuckles shell. The sky was clear for once, yet a small layer of snow remained

along the stadium. It was calm, yet the energy was pulsing, after all, it was the final sixteen

trainers. Things were really beginning to get heated.

"You said you have a dream?" A trainer standing behind Iian asked. Iian didn't turn his head,

nor did he show any sign of aknowledgement. He just sat for a moment, focused on the screen

as it showed Hillary

"The important thing..." Iian began as he watched the television "Isn't how long you live...it's

what you acomplish with that life. I want to exist...I want what I do to carry on. If I disappear

tomorrow, I want people to remember me. If it carries on, doesn't it mean that it lives? So isn't

that truly living?"

The two remained quiet for a moment, the trainer standing behind Iian crossing his arms and

letting a small grin run across his face. The screen showed Shuckle being attacked over and

over by the sword pokemon, yet shuckle remained strong in its iron clad defense, making its

presence known.

"You have a good dream kid" The trainer finally managed to say in a calm voice "Make that

dream a reality...I know you can."

**Press Box**

"Struggle, Struggle, Struggle!" The leaders all yelled in repitition

"I can't help but think the leaders would be more proffesional than this..." Elsa said a bit

shocked as she stood confused in the back of the room.

"I thought so too...until my brother sent me pictures of their celebrations...and gambling"

Raian replied from beside her, his arms crossed with a soda in one hand

"...and out of no where Trainer Hillary and her Shuckle take the victory!" The announcer yelled

out as the television showed a sharp jagged rock rise from the ground hitting the sword pokemon

"Ay!" Several of the leaders cheered in unison as several groaned seeing the victory

"So I take it this is the 'spirited' leaders room?" Josue asked as he walked by holding a plate

piled with food, drumsticks of meat sticking out, his fingers holding a family size bag of chips

"I like it" Anna replied from the air hockey table as she played against Crasher

"You know your friend is up next..." Cilan spoke out from one of the tables

"Oh that's right" Raian said thinking for a moment

"Stay here!" Elesa yelled out as she walked back into the room

"Yeah!" Skyla added walking in from behind her

"After all, you're going to be joining us officially in a few years" Mica said with a large grin

"Right?"

**Not too long Later**

"...Oh, a great attempt by Ampharos, but it just barely came short!" The announcer called out

as Iian returned his pokemon

"Come on Iian! Get it together!" Anna yelled out slamming her fist into the table

"He's doing just fine, he's just...outmatched" Kiera replied a bit upset as Iian threw forth

another pokeball

"Outmatched?" Raian asked "That's Iian out there, he can't be outmatched!"

"I don't know, i'm pretty sure he was outmatched back when he fought Mica..." Kiera replied

rather sarcastically as she crossed her arms, a tall glass with a small umbrella sticking out of it

"Ooo!" Arachide called out with an arm in the air as Raian stood speechless

"Hey, don't mark him out! How many times do I need to tell you!" Skyla yelled out

"Yeah! It doesn't matter who Iian faces, if he thinks it through and keeps a calm head he can

defeat anyone!" Anna added on as she threw her arm around Skyla's shoulder, the two

becoming quite friendly

"Really? Because it kind of looks like he only has one pokemon left to face the four his

opponent does" Whitney said raising a brow

"That's nothing!" Clay yelled out stomping his large foot atop one of the small stools "Back

when I was a boy..."

"...he lost" Arachide said simply looking at the screen as Blaziken fell to the floor, the same

time as a Swampert fell back

**Two Days Later**

"Welcome back one and all to the final round of the Unova League! It's been quite a journey to

get here for both of our finalist, and the going has most definitely gotten tough. On one side we

have Ranger Hillary, dubbed The Master of Struggle, or MOS if you ask me. Each and every

battle she's had has been amazing! Beating fan favorites of this league such as trainer Josue

and the mysterious unnamed trainer with locks of green. And her opponent, the one, the only,

Saibot!

For those of you who have been under a cave for the past three years, Saibot is a rising star

in the pokemon world. She is well on her way to the Frontier, and she herself has stated that she

will go to the frontier after this League! Not only is this her third top sixteen league apperance, but

if she can win this, she will be undefeated in any pokemon League! Can Hillary break the

streak?! Which one of these strapping young women can take home the victory? Will it be the

Ranger, making a smashing debut? Or will it be the amazing League expert?

So far Hillary has been up to her usual atics, using her Steelix to start things off, she just like

many before her just could not handle Saibot's Cresselia! That's right, your ears do not decieve

you! Saibot is owns one of the rarest pokemon known to mankind! Hillary sent out her

Sudowoodo hoping to make some progress, but it too fell short. Hillary tried hard, but even her

Forretress couldn't handle Cresselia's power. But Hillary refused to give up, she didn't back

down and it paid off big time! Using her Aggron, Hillary struck hard and managed to finally take

down Cresselia! It was a moment of pure shock to us all! But Saibot wasn't out, she was as

calm as ever and sent out a Wigglyftuff. We were all a little more than surprised when that little

creature showed some strength on an amazing level, taking down aggron! It was a bit of a

match between Wigglytuff and Cloyster, but in the end the little creature fell with its opponent,

taking us to now! Hillary's last pokemon, the Struggle itself, Shuckle! Facing off against Saibot's

third pokemon, we were all amazed to see a Klefki!"

"...So this is what it's come down too...a freaking set of keys fighting a fungus?" Iian asked

rather upset as he watched the screen

"I thought you liked Saibot. Weren't you cheering for her to win the Kalos League last year?"

Raian asked as he set his glass soda bottle down on the table

"Yeah when I wasn't supposed to be in the finals myself!" Iian replied "...bloody cheated by

these daft hobnockers...bloody freaking..."

"Boo hoo, you tried your best, it happens" Anna replied in a mocking voice "I lost the first

round! Don't you think i'm a bit upset!"

"Yeah, lighten up, this was our first league apperance and you did really well" Elsa added as

she stabbed her spoon into the small bowl of ice cream before her

"Plus there's always next year" Josue said with a shrug as he popped open a bag of chips

"Next year?" Anna asked

**On the Battlefield**

"You're very impressive Miss Hillary, but it's time to end this" The very elegant looking woman

standing across from Hillary yelled out. She was a young woman with nearly flawless pale skin

long straght golden hair, and a very lovely draping blue veil hanging from her breast covering a

purple shirt and short shorts along with very tall golden boots.

"No way! I came here to win!" Hillary yelled back quickly "Shuckle and I refuse to give up!"

As she yelled this out, Shuckle poked its head out of its shell and nodded. Klefki turned back

to Saibot for a moment, its trainer letting a small smile poke out.

**Press Box**

"You see, we all want to grow stronger, and we want to experience new experiences" Raian

explained looking up at the ceiling in thought "So after a little break we're all going to

Hoenn...seperately...We're going to meet once again at the League, so we can see how much

each other has progressed. Iian already has some Hoenn badges, and Josue will be going to

Hoenn before me, so we will all have different experiences. That's just what we want"

"I like it" Elsa replied with a smile as the television showed a large explosion

"We're going to Sinnoh" Anna said simply as she grabbed ahold of her drink

"Oh! You should go see my grandmothers garden!" Raian replied happily looking over the

room to find Serenity who was nowhere to be seen.

"We'll try to remember..." Elsa said with a grin as the television showed the referee throwing

his flag high into the air towards Saibot.


	37. Chapter 35

"And here we find ourselves running short on time, towards the last pages of my book. Now

of course it's upseting knowing the journey is over, but we also know it isn't truly over. Think of

this as the end of a chapter, nothing more. The book isn't truly over as long as a trainer trains, a

coordinator competes, a breeder breeds. There is so much to experience in this world that you

should never let yourself say it's over. Keep moving forward. This isn't the place to give up. This

world is so full of new and great things to learn of that you should never give up. So here it is...the

last words, this isn't a goodbye, this is a goodnight. As in, we won't see each other for a little bit,

but soon enough we will meet again." 

"Ugh, do they always need to throw in random quotes from the biography of..." Raian began

as he looked at the small television screen in the mostly empty room he stood in. He was very

well dressed, a tuxedo like suit that he usually wore for contests was well worn at the time, its

coattails draping behind him.

"I like them" Elsa interupted as she walked up behind Raian, her heels clacking along the fine

marble floor. She too looked very well dressed and different than normal in a fine deep blue

dress which reached slightly above her knees.

"I actually read the book, he makes a lot of good points" Raian replied as he stared at the

small screen "...assuming both that he exists and that he did write the book"

"You don't believe he exists?" Elsa asked as she stood beside Raian

"There's no reason to believe he exists" Raian responded in a simple shrug "No picture of him

in the Hall of Fame, No official ranking of him, even my brother who works in the Frontier hasn't

told me he's met him"

"Well, you never know" Elsa replied as she turned Raian and adjusted his tie "Even if he isn't

real, it's a great story. It's about how you should never give up, about how you should keep

moving forward and try your best at everything"

"Heh, yeah I guess you're right" Raian replied with a smile as he turned to the small

entrance way to see Iian walking forth alongside Anna, both well dressed.

"Bloody hate suits" Iian groaned as he adjusted his unkempt tie back and forth

"Yeah yeah, get over it, big trainers have to wear suits all the time" Anna replied as she

flattened out her blue skirt which hung to her ankles. She wore a black vest along with a light blue

long sleeved undershirt, all of which looked very odd on the girl.

"Well now we have four of six" Raian said as he looked at the disheveled Iian who looked as

though he had put the suit on in the dark while spinning around

"Where are Hillary and Josue?" Iian asked looking around the small room

"Probably still crying about losing the final round" Anna replied sarcastically

"Anna!" Elsa said in a dissapointed tone

"What? All i'm sayi..." Anna began before they all heard clacking coming from the entrance

hallway

"Well...speak of Giratina" Raian said as Josue and Hillary ran into the room. Josue wearing a

simple white dress shirt with an off center black tie and black pants. Hllary's attire was nearly

identical to her typical attire. She wore a tight black dress which faded to red towards its bottom

just above her knees.

"Sorry for being late...I didn't own a dress" Hillary replied as she walked forth uneasily on the

small heeled shoes she wore

"Where on earth did you get one?" Elsa asked

"Yeah, it's not like there's any clothes stores around here..." Anna added

"Oh, found someone roughly my size and had a pokemon battle" Hillary replied "So are you

guys ready or what?"

"Let's get this over with..." Iian responded turning to the two large wooden double doors

behind him

"Remember Iian, this is an invite only dinner party that's filled with gym leaders and frontier

reps!" Raian called out as Iian placed his hand on the door "Don't do anything excessively

stupid!"

"Bah, when the hell have I done anything stupid?!" Iian asked as he placed his left hand on the

door and pushed it open.

**A Moment Later**

The large room consisted of three very long rooms organized in the shape of a square

missing one side. The room was well lit by an enormous chandelere hanging above the guests.

The tables were filled with many familiar and high ranked faces. Gym leaders, Frontier

representatives, and specially invited guests along with their plus one's all sat along the table

edges. Walking calmly along the floor were several waiters all carrying large trays of drinks and

fine foods. The smells all fused wonderfully in the room, creating an extrordinary auroma.

"...and that last face off was nothing short of amazing!" A woman sitting across from Raian

carried on. She was a fair looking woman who wore a nice kimono, along with a simple flower

protruding from the left of her fine black hair.

"Thank you Miss Erika, Lucario and I put our best forth" Raian replied pushing the food on his

plate around, Elsa sitting on one of his sides, Iian on the other.

"It was a great match" Iian added "I wouldn't change anything"

"Nor would I" Raian replied with a smile

"I don't blame you, that really was some frontier level battling" Maylene interupted from beside

Erika. Maylene looked quite uncomfortable in her extremely plain dark blue dress.

"I hope so, because it was just one match short of top sixteen" Elesa replied from the other

side of Erika

"If only you both could have continued on" Erika said looking at Iian and Raian, Iian busy

forcing a fork of food into his mouth

"Well we're both on the same skill level" Raian replied "It was just bad luck that we had to face

each other, and someone had to lose"

"You're going to go far kid" Elesa said happily

"I certaily hope so, because after..." Raian began before a loud clanking could be heard.

Everyone silenced rather quickly as they turned to the head table. All along the table, edge to

edge, were amazing trainers, all from the frontier. Raian could recognize Kiera, Mica, Sam,

Cynthia, and Arachide, but many of the others looked quite odd. A middle aged man wearing a

lab coat with brown hair and a necklace hanging from his neck. A second middle aged woman

sitting beside him with long brown hair and a green dress. As Raians eyes hit a short petite

young woman with long straight black hair, a black choker, and a very simple black dress, Mica

rose to his feet.

"Hello everyone!" Mica spoke out in a deep voice, Raian and his entorouge of friends all

turned to him. As they turned, Iian's eyes couldn't help but be snagged by an elder man with a

bald head and a great white mustache sitting at the edge of the table. "Welcome to the

Champion's dinner! First off, I would like to thank our gracious hosts here in Unova for putting up

with us."

All the leaders let off small laughter, Elsa on the other hand sighed and put her face to her

hand, experiencing first hand how the leaders could be she did not so much find the comment a

joke, but rather a factual statement. As the leaders gave off their chuckle, one of the back doors

opened and a woman took a step inside the large room, out of sight. She had very short purple

hair, with one side of her bangs a bit longer and cut at a slant covering her right eye. She had a

black choker on with a small metal symbol on its front of what appeared to be a Dedenne. Her

dress was short, a short distance from her knees, yet it retained some elegance about it.

"Next, I would like to personally congradulate all of our participants and of course both of our

finalists, Ranger Hillary and Trainer Saibot! That was quite a battle we had there near the end!"

Mica continued gesturing towards Hillary and Saibot who sat not too far off, she looked the same

as she typically did, her long straight golden hair seeming to glow, her purple and blue dress very

nice. "Next I would like to make a few announcements before I carry on to another topic here.

The Leader's Party details will be sent out as soon as we hear from our favorite henchmen. And

whoever owns the large black helicopter, you are parked in a poke landing zone. If you're vehicle

isn't moved in the next hour, you're helicopter will be crushed and eaten by a herd of hungry

Steelix."

Raian and Iian let off a small chuckle, yet no one else in the room did. Josue looked around

expecting someone to laugh, yet it remained at Raian and Iian. As Josue looked about he noticed

a few seats at the head table empty. Two of which were next to the petite woman Iian had

noticed.

"Finally, I would like to congratulate my little brother Raian and his friend Iian for giving us one

of the best battles we have seen in a very long time." Mica continued with a smile, several

leaders clapping as they turned to Raian and Iian, "And as a tradition of some sort, I have

something for you little brother. When I participated in my first League Challenge, our mom gave

me my first pokenav, the very one I still use to this day. And I know that her and dad are smiling

down on you right now after such a fantastic year."

As Mica said this he began walking forth, a small box in one hand and a champagne glass in

the other. Raian gave off a bit of a small smile as Mica carried on. The purple haired woman in

the back smiled as she watched Mica walk forth.

"This is your very own device. It's state of the art Pokegear. I know you'll love it." Mica said as

he handed Raian the small wooden box, "Finally, I have something personal for you. When I first

started, I took with me a very special item that used to belong to dad when he first became a

trainer. Now I'm giving it to you, this is his pocket watch...It's very special, and I know that not

only do you deserve it, you deserve every bit of what's coming to you after all of your hard work.

Congratulation's Raian! And here's my drink to you."

Mica raised his glass, as he did several other leaders did. Raian looked around happily, all of

his comrades smiling at him and showing their gratitude. All of the leaders collectively took a

drink while Raian opened the box. Inside the box was two simple objects. One was the device

Mica spoke of, it was a thick device which looked as though it wrapped around the wrist, a small

screen on it. The other was a watch, just a simple pocket watch. It was well rusted over,

whatever engraving had been on it was well gone, taken over by the rust. Raian clicked it open, it

momentarily sticking before it sprung open. Inside was a picture, a picture of a beautiful blonde

woman holding a baby standing next to a man and a small boy, all of them in front of a very

familiar house.

"You okay there?" Elsa asked, breaking Raian out of a momentary trance

"You aren't going to shatter right now are you?" Iian asked as Raian closed the watch

"Huh...no...i'm...i'm fine" Raian replied recovering from the moment and placing the watch into

his jacket pocket.

"Raian is it?" A voice said from behind Raian. It was unfamiliar to him, and the group. It was

difficult to distinguish as well, it oddly sounded like a feminine mans voice. The group turned to

see the purple haired woman walking up behind them.

"Yes mam, Raian" Raian responded a bit uneasy

"Let's see, Iian, right?" She asked as she stood behind them, as she did a waiter walked by,

she quickly snagged a glass of champagne off the tray

"Uh...yeah" Iian replied confused

"I have to admit, out of all the battles of that League, you two put up the best" The woman said

as she crossed threw her arm back, the drink swirling around in her glass "I was so sad that

both of you couldn't be top sixteen..no offense there Hillary"

"None taken, they really did have a jem of a battle" Hillary replied with a nod of aknowledgment

"I look forward to seeing you two in another pokemon League" The woman said with a wink

before she began walking off

"Who was she?" Josue asked watching the woman walk away

"No clue" Iian and Raian replied in unison as she took a seat at the head table, right next to

the petite female with the long straight black hair.

**Not Much Later**

The room was flashing several differnt colors as small setup lights flashed and spun around a

stage. In the center of the stage was a stand with a person. The person was very odd indeed,

whoever it was wore a large helmet like mask on its head which seemed to resemble a dedenne

head, the eyes crossed out. The room was filled with the leaders ,who not much earlier were

well dressed and proper, now they all jumped up and down, dancing and enjoying the blaring

repetative music.

"Jeesh, it's hard to hear yourself think in here" Raian said as he held one of his hands to his

ear. He stood next to a long table filled with snacks, now dressed in jeans and his hoodie.

"Worth it!" Josue yelled out as he ran to the table, grabbed a bag of chips, and ran off back

into the crowd

"I never knew he was a DJ Pok3 fan" Iian said as he watched Josue hapily join the group of

dancers

"DeJay Pokie...what a creative name" Raian said rolling his eyes

"Let him have his fun" Elsa said walking up from behind Raian, now wearing her tight black

shirt and faded jeans "This is our last night in Unova, I want to enjoy it"

"I hear that" Iian replied

"...we're all splitting up" Raian said with a sigh as he looked into the crowd, Josue, Saibot, and

Hillary all dancing up and down having fun

"Just for a little bit" Anna said as she leaned on Iians side "And we're keeping in touch"

"I know...but it was all talk until now" Raian replied a bit sad "By this time tomorrow we really

will be apart for a long time...Elsa and Anna in Sinnoh, Iian in Hoenn, Josue and Hillary in

wherever the hell they're going..."

"Then we better make the best of tonight" Iian said with a smile as he threw his arms around

Anna and Raian "Right?"

"Right" Anna replied happily

"Right" Elsa added. Raian stood silent for a moment before a small smile began on his face

"Right" Raian finally managed to say "Let's enjoy it while we can"

**The Next day**

"So this is it huh?" Raian asked as Anna and Elsa stood opposite him, Josue, Iian, Lucario,

and Hillary

"For now" Elsa replied with a smile as the train doors behind her opened

"You have to keep in touch though!" Anna added looking at Iian and holding her finger up

"Of course" Iian replied gladly

"We'll be in your neck of the woods" Elsa said as she gave Raian a hug "So if we need help

you better be able to get us through!"

"I've spent enough time in Sinnoh...didn't like it" Iian said as he gave Anna a hug "If you

change your mind, I wouldn't exactly hate it if you joined me in Hoenn"

"I appreciate the offer, but just like you, I want to prove that i'm a great trainer" Anna replied as

Elsa turned and began towards the train "I'll take that trip with you some other time"

"I'm keeping you to that!" Iian yelled out as the doors shut behind the two girls

"Well...two down" Raian said with a sigh as he waved at the two, the bullet train starting to

move

**A moment later**

"Stop number two" Iian said as they all stood staring at the second bullet train.

"I've never been to the Fiore region before, I'm actually kind of excited" Josue said as he

adjusted his backpack

"Hey, you better keep in touch" Raian said as he gave a small hug to Josue

"You know I will" Josue replied as Hillary stood at the entrance to the train

"Come on, you've said goodbye several times already" Hillary called out as she crossed her

arms "You won't be seperate for that long"

"Gothorita goth" Gothorita said holding Josue's hand and pulling him forth

"I know...but i'm going to miss you guys" Josue said as he slowly began walking back

"Likewise pipsqueak" Iian said with a smile "But no matter what, we'll always be with you.

Don't you ever think we won't"

The three stood in silence for a moment before Josue began walking back into the train. No

words were needed, they all knew the moment was coming, and they had all accepted it. The

train door shut and Josue simply raised his hand in a slow wave. Iian and Raian stood and slowly

waved as their good friend left. Trainers are in a constant state of danger, seeing your friend

leave could be the last you see of them. It was a sad moment of great respect and trust to allow

your comrade to leave.

"Four down" Iian said simply as the train left view

**A moment later**

Raian, Iian, and Lucario sat on a bench staring at the sky. Raian twiddled a small pokeball,

pink and decored with a heart. It was a gift from Elsa, a goodbye present which he couldn't bare

to leave out of his hand. Iian held his hand firmly around a blue pokeball with yellow patterns

which Anna had given him, he couldn't pull himself to admit that he too was sad and fearing this

moment.

"It began with three boys" Raian said simply breaking the silence as he watched a pidove fly

through the sky

"Just three normal boys" Iian said with a small grin

"A trainer wanting to prove his strength" Raian spoke staring into the bright blue sky

"A coordinator looking for a memorable time" Iian carried on as he closed his eyes for a

moment

"And a boy who just wanted some chips" Raian said one last time as his eyes began to water

up

"They were excited, it was finally the day they would begin their journey" Iian continued with

his eyes beginning to water up.

"Little did they know what that journey would have in store for them" Raian said in a calm

simple voice "So much danger: Snapping Sandile, Horrific Druddigon, Charging Pawniard"

"But so much good as well" Iian replied turning to Raian with a smile "Lilligant, Sewaddle,

Hillary, Elesa, Skyla...Anna"

"In the end they even made it to the Pokemon League" Raian said staring at the slowly drifting

clouds

"They didn't win, but in life you don't always win" Iian said "In life, it's really up to you to say

wheter or not it was all worth it, and wheter you will continue on. In this world there's good and

bad, you just have to choose which to focus on"

"In the end...when all is said and done...there's only one thing you can really say" Raian said

with a smile

"And what's that?" Iian asked in one final question

"Keep moving forward" Raian replied turning to his friend "...after all, gotta catch 'em all."

**To Be Continued.**

Raian walked quietly down the stone walkway, the sound of a flute being played filling the air.

Lucario happily followed after his trainer, his comrades bow thrown over his shoulder. Raian

smiled as he walked down the path, one region was down after all. As Raian reached the waiting

platform, he found it was empty except for one little thing. There next to a bench was a pokemon

dancing. Raian had never seen it before, it was very odd to him. It was about two feet tall and

very humanoid. It had long green hair running from its head, it had white flesh with black leathery

coverings.

"Oh, hello there" Raian said as he watched the small pokemon dance happily, as he looked

he noticed the pokemon had a small hat in front of it. Raian smiled as he reached into his pocket

and grabbed some coins to throw into the hat

"Melo!" The pokemon happily said in a melodic voice as it carried on its dance

"Lucar!" Lucario said as he walked next to the pokemon and began dancing alongside it with

a happy glance.

"Haha, yeah, we like to dance to" Raian said as he happily watched the two dance "I'm a

coordinator, it's what I do"

"Melo!" The small pokemon replied as it continued to dance with Lucario

"Does your trainer ever take you to contests, you'd be great at them" Raian said taking a knee

next to the pokemon

"Meloet" The pokemon replied in a sad tone as it stopped dancing and looked down

"Aw, i'm sorry to hear that" Raian said as he looked at the sad pokemon, as he did he noticed

the pokemon's stomach gurgle. The little pokemon held its stomach as it grumbled. "Hungry?"

"Melo etta" The creature replied holding its stomach

"Here, i'm buying more later anyway" Raian said as he dug into his backpack and pulled out a

large poffin. It took no time at all for the small pokemon to dig into the poffin and eat it all. As the

pokemon ate, the train slowly stopped behind Raian.

"Lucar" Lucario called out as the train's doors opened

"Oh, sorry little buddy" Raian said as he handed the pokemon another poffin "I have to get

going"

"Lucar" Lucario said looking at the other pokemon as Raian rose to his feet and began

towards the train. As Raian began to enter the train, he felt something tug at his pant leg. Raian

turned to see the little pokemon holding its hat and pulling on his leg.

"Wait...do you want to come with us?" Raian asked as he looked at the pokemon, Lucario

standing behind it giving him a reassuring glance.

"Melo etta!" The pokemon replied holding its small hat up to its chest and nodding

"Well i'd be overjoyed to have you on board, but the only pokeball I have is..." Raian began as

e dug into his pocket, pulling forth the pink pokeball "...well...it's something. Welcome to the

team!"


End file.
